My Little Pony : The New Lunar Republic
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: I know it's not the best story that I have , but I try alright After the defeat of Tirek tensions between Luna and Celestia rise , Lines are drawn , Ponies choose sides but will you join the New Lunar Republic or the Solar Empire ? R
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony : The New Lunar Republic

_**A/n: It's been awhile , this is going to be my own take on the war against the New lunar republic lead by Princess Luna , The Solar Empire , lead by her 'sister' Princess Celestia . As it is going to be set after the defeat of Tirek (He's bad ass) **_

Chapter 1 : The Divide

A young alicorn that may have been mistook for Princess Luna . Well her name is none other than princess Starchaser , she is about the same age as Luna , however . Deep within the recesses she has a hatred for her older sister , Celestia .

1,000 years ago Princess Luna was banished to the moon by her own sister . Leaving the other sister Starchaser to hate her sister .

So 1,000 years later Luna returned as Nightmare Moon but was turned back into Luna by the elements of harmony . While she wanted eternal night she figured that her plan would be put on the back burner .

As Twilight grew , she gained friends gained wings and became a Princess , even defeated Tirek sending him back to Tartarus , she even gained a castle of her own .

One night Luna snuck out with a sack of food . However she didn't account that her sister was up and waiting for her .

"Luna just where are you going with that bag of food ?" asked Celestia curious . While Luna didn't have an answer she told her sister that she was going do something with it .

Celestia raised an eyebrow not convinced at all but simply left the matter alone . Every single night she snuck out with food in hoof , she had a what most ponies call a 'different plan' in mind .

Other than that as soon as her sister was sleeping out she went of the castle and down into the streets of Canterlot , the capital of Equestria .

There she saw a small group of starving foals both colts and fillies . She gave them something to eat . And took off back toward the castle as if nothing ever happened .

Though over time , Celestia was starting to catch on to her sisters 'actions' but didn't become aware of actions until 'that day' . Meanwhile a black and red unicorn by the name of Archangel was at a tavern conversing or ignoring what his so called 'friend' Apocalypse was saying . "Listen Archangel" said Apocalypse ugerently . Archangel opened his eyes just enough to acknowledge his 'friend' or at least lack there of .

"Celestia is taking away our freedoms , and none of these ponies are aware of it , something MUST done" . That last part caught his attention . Full opening his eyes .

"Alright just how are we going to do this?" asked Archangel curiously . "I don't know but i'm sure somepony in Canterlot Castle will do something" said Apocalypse with a look of hope . "Alright so your saying that we wait for something to happen?" asked Archangel a bit confused . "That's all we can do at the moment" said Apocalypse. Archangel thought this over and figured it was the only other thing to do at the moment .

During Discords reign he tried to fight him , but Celestia didn't send aid to him one bit .

_That Celestia she must be the one that didn't send the aid , but Luna tried to _ thought the black and red unicorn . However something struck a chord with him .

'Why did Celestia not send aid ?' while this had him confused for a bit , he shook it off . Looking at Apocalypse a very thin smile formed on his face . "Alright lets do it your way" said Archangel .

Things were getting very tough in Canterlot if NOT all across Eqeuestria . It's almost as if Celestia didn't want any kind of internal conflict happening that would spiral into a war .

Meanwhile Princess Starchaser was in her quarters and figured talking with her sister .

Sure enough Celestia wasn't around as she was on Day court , she got out of her chambers and walked down the hallway and knocked on her sisters door .

Apparently she was asleep that was when something struck her . _Apocalypse and Archangel there expecting me _ thought Starchaser .

As quick as she good she took off from the palace's front entrance and flew off to a local tavern to talk to them . Apocalypse motioned for her to come over to there table as something was going down .

"Now that we are here , I have a few things to say our so called 'Princess'" said Apocalypse sternly . Archangel was already listening as was Starchaser. "Starchaser , you have seen Celestia act this way in the castle correct?" asked Apocalypse . The dark blue alicorn nodded her head .

"Alright so here it is , things are getting tough here in Canterlot perhapes all of Equestria and it's no thanks to that 'sister' of yours , Archangel here can attest to what happened to him during the reign of Discord" stated Apocalypse .

"That I can , now Starchaser is there some kind of coupe being planned?" asked Archangel . "I think so my sister Luna is planning something but I don't know what it is" said Starchaser .

"Very well , then when the time is right that is when Luna will execute her plan , and the same with us" said Apocalypse . "So you want all three of us to join Luna in this coupe planning?" asked Archangel confused .

"That's right , you want revenge on what happened to you when she didn't send the reinforcements?" asked Apocalypse.

"Yes I want her to suffer slowly and very painfully" said Archangel sadistically. That frightened Starchaser a bit but she knew that this was going to be it soon .

**Meanwhile in a small town called Ponyville **

A black red unicorn with two katanas for a cutie mark was working on weapons for this in hopes that he might be able to escape Ponyville and get to Canterlot .

_Celestia , your going to pay dearly for what you did to Archangel for not sending Reinforcements when you should have _ thought the unicorn . _As my name is Clashing Blade_ thought Clashing Blade . he kept working on swords , armor shields and other things as well .

**Back in Canterlot **

The three ponies agreed to wait until that day was to happen , the day when Equestria would be divided . Meanwhile Clashing Blade was done for the day he closed up shop and headed home.

Which wasn't far in Ponyville as it was pretty much at the entrance to the Everfree Forest . He lived next door to right to the element of Kindness Fluttershy .

_**Meanwhile back in Ponyville**_

He opened up his door and headed inside . Getting a look in the mirror he noticed that he had a black mane and black tail to match and blue eyes . Some how something was looming over the horizon . However he didn't notice it .

Over in a local music shop a young pegasus stallion by the name of Clock music was working on a song known as Fun Fun Fun . A unicorn by the name of Vinyl was smiling from ear to ear after listening to the recording of Fun fun fun .

"Awesome , if we keep going like this then we might be able to produce several albums like this , but we will need to record more songs just to make an album" said Vinyl happily .

Clock music couldn't agree more with that . "Well that is true , but anyway did you hear about what is going down in Canterlot?" asked Clock Music .

"yea i've heard and it's not looking good" added Vinyl . A lovely looking earth pony by the name of Octavia overheard the conversation and decided to add to it .

"I've heard the samething things like how Celestia is a tyrant, how things are getting unbearable mostly for the farmers" said Octavia .

"yea i've heard a few things like that in the local paper that you tend to read , somethings not right" said Vinyl worried . Clock music was left confused a bit with the farmer part . "pardon me" said Clock Music ."But what about the Farmers here in Ponyville?"

"Well apparently the Princess past a law or in this case a series of laws that are now making harder for the farmers ones like the Apple Family and Rarity to make money but it doesn't just affect them it affects anyone running an orchard" said Vinyl. Clock Music was shocked at what he had just heard .

**Back in Canterlot **

Archangel , Apocalypse and Starchaser were still talking and a topic of the series of laws being past by Celestia herself .

"yea I heard about that , it's like she's making it impossible for the farmers to make money back n Ponyville but not there ALL across Equestria , it's like she wants to put them out of business" said Archangel anger boiling .

"Archangel , simmer down I know your angry and you have a right to be , but not here , there are guards and I think they have been listening to our conversation" said Apocalypse knowing that meeting here was a bad idea .

Star Chaser couldn't agree more , so they headed out toward a hotel known as Canterlot Pony INN. They all paid for there rooms and headed upstairs and yup luckily they continued there discussion door closed and locked window blocked off .

"Now that we are hidden , Star Chaser it's time that we contact Princess Luna and go from there" said Apocalypse serously . "Alright then I'll fly back to the castle and go from there" said StarChaser.

She opened up the window with her magic and flew off from the balcony back toward the castle . Many thoughts were running her mind but she knew that talking to her sister would help .

By the time that she arrived Luna was waiting there concern on her face but joy that StarChaser was back . "So how did the talk with your friends go?" asked Luna .

"It went well sister , and I found out that recently that Celestia past some laws that pertain to not only Equestria but the farmers who make money" said StarChaser .

"Ah yes I'm aware of that ,Tia is becoming more of a Tyrant than before but I have a plan , what she doesn't know is that tomorrow Celestia plans to give a speech but that is where I going to grab the mic and do what must be done , something that my sister has failed to do , she is making the lives of everypony farmers included miserable , I tried reasoning with her , but she won't listen now I know , she wants to drive the poor OUT of Canterlot one way or another , by not helping them and making the rich ponies richier" said Luna anger boiling already . "So what do you plan to do?" asked Starchaser curiously .

"I plan to teach Tia a lesson or two , but we will need followers and an army to oppose her , Sister I want you on that day to get the followers to rise up and join the New Lunar Republic do this Across Equestria , go to every single city from dawn then meet me here on stage" instructed Luna. "I will do as you ask sister , Tia has no chance nor no idea of what is about to happen" said Star Chaser with a grin .

_**Back in Ponyville **_

Clashing Blade was testing his own set of armor for the New Lunar Republic. He tested it to make sure it fit him . _Perfect it fits me , next the sword_ . He strapped it to his side .

His horn lit up in a dark red as he drew his straight sword . He looked it over to make sure that there was no problems with it "Perfect , looks like my sword is ready the armor fits nice and snug" he said to himself . But he had a backup weapon a craft knife that he made as well .

He pulled it out with his magic and looked it over to make sure that 1: there were no defects in the metal . "another fine piece of work" he added . He put the knife back in it's holster .

The final piece of the armor that he crafted was none other than the helmet with small crescent moon on it like Princess Luna's cutie mark .

The whole set of armor was painted midnight blue to match that of her coat same and adorned the crescent moon on the sides . "Alright I'm ready" he said as he took off the armor . He looked at himself in the mirror once again and started to pack away the armor for tomorrow .

But he also grabbed one of his katana's and was ready in case he had to take off some solar guards heads just in case . _Celestia you won't be seeing this coming , not by country mile _ he thought . And tomorrow , ponies will choose sides , lines will be drawn and Equestria will be divided right down the middle elements of harmony included .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lines are drawn followers rise up , The New Lunar Republic

Starchaser woke up early the next morning as before Celestia woke up to raise the sun . And took off light a lightning bolt . She knew what her task was and she had to complete it .

_Gain as many followers for my sister as possible then meet her on stage but I had better stop off somewhere and wash up_ thought the young Princess .

All around Equestria she told as many ponies as she could to come to Canterlot as there was going to be something to go down , while they were confused they figured that they should to see what was going on or what was about to go down .

She also told them that when Luna calls out that they are to raise there hooves as they will be whisked away . She later returned just before the sun began to rise she landed in the same tower that she took off from . _That's phase 1 done , now for phase 2 _ thought Star Chaser .

She headed back to her own chambers , closed the door and sighed a big sigh of relief knowing that she did what her sister asked her to do . _All we have to do now is wait for the elements of harmony to show up and then at least we can put our plan into action_ .

Meanwhile Apocalypse and Archangel waited for Star Chaser in there hotel room . Hours later she teleported in there room as they were just getting ready . "Ah good morning guys" said Star Chaser out of breath.

"Well good morning to you too Star Chaser" said Apocalypse as he was done brushing his teeth . Archangel was simply waiting on his more or less of a friend to get done .

Once Apocalypse was done Archangel rushed into the restroom to get his morning shower . "So what's the word so far?" asked Apocalypse .

"Well good news is , we have some early followers as my sister instructed me to tell them to listen to when Luna tells them to raise there hooves" said Star Chaser .

"Good job , that's phase 1 , now phase 2 will be getting said plan into action" added Apocalypse . "That's true though we don't know when that's going to happen" stated Star Chaser .

**In Ponyville **

Clashing Blade woke up this very fine morning , what not even the local librarian Twilight Sparkle knew was that something was bound to go down . Clashing Blade got ready grabbed his saddle bag of armor and strapped on his sword and knife to both his sides . _This is it , I must be off to Canterlot _ Thought Clashing Blade .

He steeped out of his house and headed toward the train station . Hours later he paid for his train ticket and a few minutes later he got onboard the early train toward Canterlot .

_I have to seek out my friend Archangel , hopefully theres some kind of __**'plan' **__that is in the works _ thought Clashing blade as he set down his armor and hide his weapons somehow . Other than that he packed in a cloak and threw it on him to hide his saddle bags and his weapons .

_Perfect those royal guard ponies won't suspect a thing _ . The train soon arrived at the Canterlot , he soon stepped off the train and walked into the city it's self .

With a plan in mind he trotted to a local hotel known as the Canterlot INN . He was later directed to the room that his friend is staying in . He found the room number #301. _this is it . _

Clashing Blade knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened . Hours later it was opened by Princess Star Chaser who let him in .

With a smirk on his face , Archangel threw his front hooves around his blacksmith friend . "Clashing blade I'm glad your here , Princess Star Chaser this is my good friend Clashing Blade" introduced Archangel . "A pleasure to meet you Clashing Blade are you aware of what is about to happen?" asked Star Chaser . "I don't think so" replied Clashing Blade .

"Very well , as you know my older 'sister' Celestia has been passing laws that is making life unbearable mostly focused on the farmers ones like the apples and many others" stated Star Chaser . "and where do I fit into all of this?" asked Clashing Blade confused .

"Well have you ever had a drop in sales ?" asked Archangel .

"Yea now that I think about it , when I filed my taxes I did see my sales in armor and everything else drop" said Clashing Blade thinking back .

"well my friend in Ponyville Rarity experienced a similar problem since she runs the Carousel Boutique" said Star Chaser .

"well there is one other pony that did experience or might of experienced something like that , he goes by the name of Clock Music , he's a great musican no doubt about that , however his 'gig's' either he doesn't get paid or he does it's hard to say" said Clashing Blade . Minutes later Archangel emerged from the bathroom clean and ready for the day .

"Alright so here it is , Luna is planing to create something , from what Star Chaser has told us she wants to create a nation where everypony is equal and if i'm right most of the ponies that Star Chaser that she has rounded up plan to join this New Lunar Republic however I did find out as of today back in the tavern that the elements of harmony are going to be here as well" stated Apocalypse .

Archangel was completely unaware of it , but however he might have heard of the elements of harmony at one point or another . "So your saying that the element bearers are going to be here in Canterlot?" asked Archangel confused .

"yes , along with Princess Twilight's 'Number 1 assistant Spike' as she would quote" said Apocalypse . Clashing Blade was clued in on what to do and the four of them spent most of the morning just hanging out in there hotel room .

**Meanwhile in Ponyville **

Clock Music awoke that very morning and make himself some ceral along with milk for breakfast this morning . Once he was done , he got cleaned up and headed out the door toward the Train station , as he too was headed toward Canterlot .

Something in his heart told him to go to Canterlot . At the exact same time Spike was already up and cooking breakfast for Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship .

Meanwhile Twilight was still asleep , of course the sweet smelling aroma of something being cooked awoke her from her slumber .

The young alicorn awoke and did a quick clean spell , soon trotted downstairs . "that smells good Spike" said Twilight . Spike nodded and continued doing his famous pancakes . Soon the both of them were later done with said breakfast as Spike did the dishes .

Later Twilight got a letter from princess Celestia telling them to come to Canterlot as she's going to be giving a speech at the town square . Twilight told all her friends to meet her at the train station . Meanwhile Octavia and a white mare with neon blue hair were just waking up .

The two mares were Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch . "So Tavi" said Vinyl . "is it true as to what i've been hearing ? , Princess Celestia making it hard on everypony just to make money?" .

Octavia looked at roommates direction with a odd look . "Vinyl I don't know where you get these 'idea's from but I highly doubt that Pirncess Celestia would be making it hard on everypony just to keep a roof over there heads and NOT living on the streets homeless" said Octavia .

"alright Tavi seems you don't believe me , some time ago Princess Celestia started to sign a series of laws that basically was and is making life miserable to live , the most recent law that this focuses on is the farmers , ones like the apples , the cherries . Those families who run orchards , well get this . This 'law' basically puts a tax on there crops which is why the apple and cherry family did so badly last time" said Vinyl .

Octavias jaw litterly dropped , she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Princess Celestia do this to her own subjects like this?! . Something had to be done about it , and today is going to be it .

"Vinyl after we are done getting ready , we are going to Canterlot for the speech Princess Celestia is going to give , it's most likely that Princess Luna Princess Cadence and the elements of harmony plus Princess Twilight is going to be there even Princess Star Chaser" said Vinyl.

"now Tavi we do have a gig in Canterlot" said Vinyl with a raised eyebrow . "Indeed we do however , whatever is about to happen we have to be there" added Octavia . Vinyl nodded and the two set off to get ready for the day .

"and FYI Tavi I found out through the Foal Free Press about the Speech Princess Celestia is going to give" called out Vinyl .

She didn't get any answer and proceeded to get her shower . After she was done Octavia was next . Hours later both of them were ready for the day . Sure enough they both headed out the door and walked toward the train station .

They made it and purchased a ticket to Canterlot . Once the train pulled up they boarded and took there seats . And so the train took off toward Canterlot .

Meanwhile Clock Music was already in Canterlot waiting for Octavia and Vinyl . Hours later he saw the train pull up with both mares staring him down. Eventually they walked off in silence .

But made it toward the center of town where they saw a crowd of ponies already there and ready . Apocalypse Archangel and Clashing Blade looked around and didn't see Princess Star Chaser anywhere . "She must be with the other princesses" said Clashing blade . They soon headed toward the town square where they got with the other ponies .

Clock Music was right there with his boss Vinyl and Octavia . Princess Celestia walked up to the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was one .

"Greetings my fellow Subjects , as you already know things are already changing here in Equestria , and I see a bright future for us all-" . Before she could finish Princess Luna shoved her sister out of the way , this was it the ponies in the crowd weren't sure as to what was going on but other ponies knew .

"CITIZENS OF EQUESTRIA HEAR ME , PRINCESS CLESTIA LIED TO YOU ALL , SHE WAS THE ONE WHO PASSED ALL THOSE LAWS TO PUT THE PONIES THAT WORK ORCHARDS LIKE APPLEJACK , OR MAYBE PINKIE PIE . THE POINT IS THAT SHE IS A TYRANT , JOIN ME AND I CAN OFFER YOU ALL A PLACE WHERE YOU WILL FEEL MORE SAFE AND AWAY FROM HERE AND NOT BEING SPIED ON , EVERYPONY RAISE THY HOOVES" shouted Princess Luna . Five of the elements of harmony did just that even Spike as well . "Spike what are you doing?" asked Twilight .

"I'm doing what's right , don't you see that Celestia is making it impossible for ponies like Applejack and Rarity to make a living , the same goes Pinkie Pie as well" stated Spike .

"Fine then , I can see talking to you is a waste of time , if you join Luna in this 'quest' then I Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria , here by disown my number one assistant Spike" said Twilight with authority in her voice .

Already it felt like Spikes heart was shattered , she was the one that raised him since he was just an egg and up till now she disowns him ? . Twilight was even more shocked to see her own friends betray her .

"Fine then apparently if you join Luna in this 'quest' then all your doing is throwing away the years and years of friendship that happened since the first day we met" said Twilight . Applejack looked at the purple alicorn and sighed as did Rarity .

"Sorry Twi , but ahm doing what's best for the apple family we can't keep living like this , ah don't want to fight you twi'"said Applejack with tears already forming in her eyes .

"Yes darling , join us and together we can take down Celestia" added Rarity . "I go where my friends go" said Rainbow Dash . "Um same here" said Fluttershy . Pinkie Pie nodded as well .

"Fine then as of now we are no longer friends , consider this the END of our friendship" said Twilight with a glare in her eyes .

That's what got both Applejack and Rarity angry .

"Fine then , since the first day we met was for nothing , taking out nightmare moon was for nothing ? Sealing up discord was for nothing ? Fine then , your NOTHING if this is how we depart then I hope you suffer big time Sparkle" said Rainbow Dash angrily . "Fine then girls you are all dead to me" smirked Twilight . At that point Luna teleported the mass of ponies in the blink of an eye .

What she couldn't get her sister got as well Star Chaser teleported her friends Apocalypse , Archangel Octavia , Vinyl , Archangel ,Applejack , Rarity , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie , Clashing Blade , and Clock Music also in the blink of an eye .

_**Location : The Moon **_

In a massive reapperance both Luna and Starchaser appeared on the moon but no one was suffocating . Both lunar Princesses made sure of that . "Um Princess Luna where are we?" asked Vinyl confused . "We are on the moon" said Luna simply .

"That's right before any of this happened , we teleported ourselves to the moon and layered the moon in oxygen" added Star Chaser . Everypony could agree at that point . However though things were going to be different .

"Alright everypony listen up , we are going to get you settled in and come night time we are going to allow you to get home and get what you need once your done we will teleport you back to the moon so you can build your house" said Luna .

"That's right we brought you all here so you won't be spied on" added Star chaser .

And so when night time came , it was true Clashing blade was teleported back to Equestria to get pack up his entire home with princess Luna watching over him .

Once he was done both he and luna teleported his stuff plus Clashing Blade back to the moon where she had her own lunar forces get him a blacksmith forge going , and his own house moved thanks to her sister Star Chaser . However Rainbow Dash had to build her home on the ground the same was with AJ and her family .

They were able to get there entire harvest of apples done and teleported back to the moon . Along with some fresh seeds for making new apple trees . Princess Luna also wanted the apples to grow 'Moon Fruit' and it happened .

Everypony was getting situated , even the CMC even there cousins . Dusk Shine ,Rainbow Blitz , Bubble Berry , Butterscotch , Applebrandy , Applebuck , Barbra , Spike , Rarity , Sweetie Belle , Clock Music , Apocalypse , Archangel , and even Princess Star Chaser herself . The castle was expanded , as was the garden .

A small community was built with Dusk Shine and barbra having a library , Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie having a local bakery known as 'Lunar Cube Corner' , Butterscotch and Fluttershy having there cottage of animals , as for Elusive and Rarity they have there own clothing shop called 'The Lunar Boutique' .

Meanwhile Octavia Vinyl and Clock music had there house built for them . Of course Vinyl had ALL her stuff teleported into said house and Octavia had her cello teleported . Same with Clock music , he had most of his guitars teleported to the house as well .

Meanwhile the market place was getting set up along with several of the other places . Pinkie Pie was able to get the Lunar Cube Corner set up with all the baking materials needed . Of course some of it came from Sugarcube corner of course .

Archangel and Apocalypse had there house built as well since it was near or far from the library . Most of the other ponies had to wait for there houses to be built , thankfully both princesses were able to bring along the construction ponies to get the buildings built houses included .

_Oh dear sister , you have no idea as to WHAT we are up to , and frankly I plan to keep it that way. _ Thought Luna .

She walked over to a window and saw a shipyard being built , along with most of her town . Of course she decided to leave to naming the town or colony to her sister Star Chaser . Hours later the town was named Moon city .

"Moon City , I like that" mused Luna . Of course somepony had to run the place and so one of the stallions was chosen to run Moon city. As to his name ? No one knew accept that his name was clock work .

Once Moon City was taken care of factories were going up and most of the ponies were being shipped to said factories to help build the machines to fuel the war . Luna told the five of the elements of harmony to head to the lunar castle .

Rainbow Dash , Applejack , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy and Rarity walked to the castle which didn't require a train to get to .

"Now then , with a war on the rise , I think it's time that we assign the five of you to different roles in the NLR military , Applejack your in charge of our ground forces tanks included" said Luna .

"You got it princess ah won't let ya down" said Applejack with a smile on her face . "Rainbow Dash , your in charge of our airforce" said Starchaser .

"Also Rainbow blitz your cousin is going to be training the Shadow bolts" added Luna. "I won't let any one of you down" said Rainbow Dash with a salute . "Pinkie Pie , your in charge of research and Devolopment" said Luna .

"Okie Dokie Lokie" said Pinkie Pie with a smile . "Rarity your going to be in charge of our own Spy network" said Star Chaser .

"Marvelous , darling" said Rarity with stars in her eyes . "as for you Fluttershy , your in charge of the medical' added Star Chaser . "Oh um that's great" said Fluttershy with a squee .

"Now as for Spike , he's going to heading up our New Lunar Republic military academy" said Star chaser with a small smile . "That's great!" said Spike .

"There is one other thing , Apocalypse you are joining Rainbow dash's Airforce and The ShadowBolts Archangel you are working with Applejack's groundforces added Luna .

Everypony nodded at what they had to do , Dusk Shine was later tasked at handling and approving all strategies submitted to him to be approved .

While Moon City was getting setup , there simply had to be some sort of TV news station setup as well . After hours of setting it up , somepony had to report the news along with giving updates on the war .

**With Luna **

Luna was looking over various ship designs mostly from video games , some she liked others not so much . One particular design was from right out of the Halo franchise it was a cruiser a Halcyon class to be exact .

_This is perfect for a couple of our ships , but we will need a couple of more ship classes _ thought Luna . A few more were from games like Mass Effect or Star Trek and Star wars .

Other than that she figured that the halo ship classes would be perfect to use but for pony standards . She sent the plans off toward the shipyard .

After that was done she then sat down to write a letter to a certain human , once she was done she sent off via magic with a certain destination in mind .

_**At the NLR Shipyard **_

A pony by the name of Ship Hauler , looked over the plans and figured out a way to build them . _Hmm they shouldn't be too hard to build , stock piled with transports , and tanks we should be able to pull this off _ He thought . He soon told his constuction crew to get on the job building them . However what he didn't know is that the Internet would soon be invented as would many other things .

**Location : Earth , Salinas CA **

_**Adam's POV **_

I was chilling in my room , at night doing some voice acting . Since I live alone I really don't get much in the way of visitors which is fine by me .

Other than that I was fine with it . I then noticed a dark blue hue appear and a letter appear from it . I picked it up and it had the seal of the NLR on it , now I knew that it was real and something was happening .

_**Dear Adam , **_

_**As you are no doubt aware my sister has revoked my status as Princess of Equestria. As the samething happened to my sister Princess Star Chaser . We all now reside on the moon with a thriving colony and research going on . **_

_**Also the reason why I sent this letter to you is because I plan to over throw my 'sister' for sole control of Equestria and make it safer and life for ponykind everywhere . **_

_**I am writing this to you since we need your help on a few departments as we are going to be enlisting you into the New Lunar Republic , the only thing that I require of you is that you swear your undying loyalty to me , that is the only thing that I require of you nothing more . So after you read this letter I await your response . **_

_**signed Princess Luna , of the New Lunar Republic **_

I thought it over , a chance to help Princess Luna win a war . This is the most interesting idea yet since I started to get back into playing Halo : Custom Edition (or Combat Evolved) . I got out a pencile and paper and started to write my response to this lunar princess .

_**Dear Princess Luna , **_

_**Alright I'm in , and you want my help on what ? Like human weapons tanks ? And even vessels , I know a few things but not a whole lot , you could ask for someone else who knows more about human weapons and what not , but I'll help anyway that I can . So you want my undying loyalty ? Eh sure why not not like I plan to betray you for whoever this Celestia character is . So yea count me in. **_

_**signed Adam of Earth . **_

I finished the reply , and the next thing I saw was a portal or something and begin to suck in everything bed computers , guitar everything . Talk about weird . And soon I was pulled in and the portal or vortex close in on its self with only a small crater .

_**Back in Moon City **_

Luna looked out and knew that the building of such vessels would take a while as would the weapons that she had planned .

Thinking back she would also need transports and tanks along with armor and other things . Sure enough she sent a small note to Pinkie Pie who is in charge of Research and Development .

When Pinkie received said note "Alright boys we have work to do begin research on this 'halo armor ' along with researching the tanks and even the transports" she ordered . Everypony scrambled to there stations and got right to work .

Sure enough new ponies that were recruited from Equestria were given houses and even emitted into the NLR Military Academy the dragon in charge ? Spike who was hiring ponies that had military degrees to train these ponies into soldiers .

Meanwhile Archangel decided to talk to Princess Luna about what's going with the shipyards . By the time he got there she was simply walking in the gardens . "Excuse me Princess" called out Archangel.

The lunar princess turned around and saw Archangel standing there . "What can I do for you?" asked Luna .

"somethings going on with the shipyards, the seem to be building something and none of us know the designs" said Archangel. "Ah , let me show you something that I recently got' said Luna . The both of them walked back into the castle .

She showed them several ship designs several classes that even archangel didn't even notice at all . "So where did you get these blueprints?" asked Archangel .

"I got these from a human game called 'HALO : Combat Evolved'" said Luna proudly . "Ah, that makes sense , but what about the weapons , armor , energy shields , and vehicles?" asked Archangel again .

"Again the Halo series" added Luna . Once again though she noticed that something was missing a vehicle and weapons research department .

"Well I am off toward Research and Development as I need to put in a vehicle and weapons research department" said Luna beginning to walk off . Archangel followed her to an expansion labeled

**'Research and Development' **.

As they walked inside , various ponies were working on several things , weapons included . Along with vehicles and even rocket power .

"Pinkie can you tell everypony to stop what there doing" said Luna . The pink earth pony nodded and told everyone to stop what ever it is that they are working on . 

"Everypony , I have decided to divide up the research and development into separate buildings , as we speak construction is beginning on a weapons/vehicle department while this department works on defenses such as armor and energy shields" said Luna .

Most of the ponies didn't say much of a word . As the princess continued with her speech everypony listened then later got back to work .

By a week later all of the weapons and vehicle research were moved to the new building . And so the research began on the 'Spartan' armor , along with energy shields .

Meanwhile both Luna and Archangel walked out of the main research and development building and back into the castle . "I'm heading home Princess , let me and most of the pilots know when it's time" said Archangel . The lunar princess nodded and he walked off .

Luna however turned in the other direction and had a different idea in mind .

_I'll have to improve the Spartan armor so it can withstand any kind of energy blasts _ she thought . She soon found herself at the door of her own chambers . Opening them , she began to organize everything that was either laying on the floor or had shattered glass .

**Canterlot , Equestria **

After the 'speech' was given , Celestia was brooding with anger at what she had just witnessed , her own two sisters betrayed her !. "Princess what are we going to do?" asked Twilight nervously .

"I have one answer to that Twilight , it's time we form The Solar Empire, and show my two sisters that betrayle will only end in there deaths" said Celestia with a smile . What Twilight Sparkle saw , was something that scared her to death , but didn't phase her .

"Alright if we are to do this , then we are going to need our own base of operations some place that's out of Equestria and on some planet that we can pull this off" suggested Twilight .

"True but , however here it is we are going to need to find some kind of way for us to get to space to do that , until then we increase patrols on the open ocean , and have more guards patrol several key cities' said Celestia taking charge . "Alright but what about Cadence , should we get her to join us?" asked Twilight .

"I'll see what I can do , the same will apply to captain armor" replied Celestia . And off she flew toward the Crystal Empire to convince her niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or 'Cadence' to join the Solar Empire , to take down her two sisters , to have Eternal day to be Equestria's sole ruler to be an empress of ALL Equestria .

As for Twilight Sparkle she was the only one that didn't join her friends .But with out the elements of harmony she won't be able to use them against the New Lunar Republic .

But she had her own ideas in order for this to work she would need ponies for research and development , Command of the Solar Air Force , Solar Navy , Solar Space fleet , solar ground troops , and most important , a Solar Spy network . Already she would need new friends , to replace the ones that she had lost , including her 'Number 1 Aissistant **Spike**' .

_Once things start to come together , we can finally start to crush the New lunar Republic and grind them into space dust beneath our hooves _Twilight thought inwardly smirking .

Other than that she had several advisers draw up a list of possible ponies to replace other five elements of harmony and her dragon assistant . _This is going to take awhile to work on so I had better choose my candidates very carefully _ thought Twilight .

**Back on Moon City **

Apocalypse was looking out the window and what he saw amazed him , it was like he could reach out and touch the stars himself . But that got him thinking .

With the moon covered in oxygen , won't they need some kind of well in order to drink water ? . He soon went back to thinking about how they were going to make the first move .

Meanwhile several airstrips were being built and several jet fighter planes were being built F 15's F 18's and F 32's .But then something struck him as odd , _won't they need my help when we do get everything that we need ? _ .

**A few days later . **

Luna looked out of her window again and saw the first Halcyon class lightcrusier ready and testing it's new weapons that they had gotten from the weapons/vehicle department of Research and Development. Smirking inwardly she new that building her first three ships would take awhile .

And that's what got her an idea . Knowing that this would work she checked in on how the fighters were doing , most of the ponies said that they were ready to be loaded .

And guess what , they were ready 100 F 15's 18's and 32's "Good work everypony"said Luna cheerfully .

_Everything is coming together perfectly , soon Celestia you will fall and everything you know and care about will be mine_ .

She soon checked on the weapons and yup they were ready as well . 800 assault and battle rifles , rocket launchers , sniper rifles , grenade launchers , grenades , plasma pistols , plasma rifles , energy swords, carbines , and pistols.

She then got a look at the vehicles , development was sluggish on the warthogs and pelicans to say the least but it was coming along .

Meanwhile the second ship was almost done , once everything was installed and tested it was ready to be released , the ship was a Marathon heavy cruiser. And sure enough the pelicans were being loaded along with the now completed tanks , warthogs , and weapons .

Sure enough the armor was ready as well the energy shields were only experimental but will hold against any kind of energy round .

"Now this is a force to be reckoned with" said Luna with a wide smile on her face . The Halcyon crusier was named _**NLR Crescent moon**_.

The other one had a different name . _**NLR Moonstruck. **_"Perfect , one more ship and we will soon descend upon Equestria" said Luna grinning like mad .

Many hours later , the third and final ship was , it was a Gorgon Destroyer . As for the weapons for all three of them , they were shipped from the weapons factory and shipped up to the main shipyard .

Soon several transports picked up the command crew , the pilots , soldiers , and even the highly secretly trained Spartans .

Hours upon hours later the ponies got situated with the bridge controls and the ships took off toward the planet below them .

Princess Luna was on board the Crescent moon as it descended alongside the Moonstruck , the third was a Infinity class warship known as the **NLR Lunar horn . **

Once they got past the atmosphere and saw clear skies . She ordered the guards assemble to defend Canterlot what she didn't notice is that Princess Luna came prepared .

" Send out the Pelicans" she ordered . Already Soldiers were grabbing weapons , ammo clips , along with grenades . And were heading toward the hanger bay .

"Alright listen up , this is our first engagement , keep your eyes down range , and hooves on your triggers and we all go home laughing … AM AH RIGHT MARINES" she shouted .

"MAH'AM YES MA'AM" . "mm hm damn right ah am , now move it out double time !" She ordered . "All you green horns who wanted to see those solars up close , this is going to be up close , this is going to be your lucky day" she added .

And with that they boarded there pelicans while the others carried tanks . Meanwhile Princess Celestia knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight . However she couldn't give up this easy .

"Princess some sort of flying machine is descending from the floating vessel , and it's carrying soldiers but dressed in unknown armor" reported one of the guards . "Luna" muttered Celestia . Meanwhile Captain Applejack was right there with them .

Next the fighters left the hanger bay , followed closely with the new formed and trained Shadow bolts led by captain Dash. "Alright Everypony stay close with our flyboys and girls" said Dash .

She was wearing the shadowbolts uniform , all her life she wanted to be a wonderbolt but now , she has abandoned that dream in order to restore peace .

The shadowbolts flew in a loose V formation while the fighter jets flew overhead . _Here we go _ thought Dash .

Celestia saw the lunar forces approach and ordered her guards to stand there ground . Once they were insight they opened fire with crossbows and magic bolts . Easily avoiding them some of the planes returned fire with there miniguns .

Most of the bullets struck several solar guards as they ripped RIGHT through there armor . Soon the tanks rolled in cannons ready . "Ahright ya'll , open fire!" ordered Applejack . _Time for ya to pay Princess _ ! thought Applejack .

Sure enough most of the guard were able to get several of the catapults to launch several boulders , at that point Shinning Armor was barely able to get his defense spell up .

Confused Rainbow Dash had an idea . "Lunar's 1 through 5 begin carpet runs on that shield , bring it down" she ordered.

"Copy that ,captain Dash beginning carpet runs now" replied a stallion . Several fighter jets broke formation and opened fire with there mini guns and launched missiles .

Captain Dash and her shadowbolts hung back as the fighter jets made run after run on the purple shield . Rainbow got out her binoculars and saw several small cracks with in the shield . 

_Perfect we should be able to advance _ thought Dash . Meanwhile with in Canterlot everypony took shelter where ever they could .

Celestia watched in horror as she saw the shield casted by Shinning armor was just beginning to crack . Unfortunately she didn't count for constant bombs being dropped on the spell it's self .

Thankfully reinforcements arrived in time , now she might be able to stand a chance since said reinforcement came from the Crystal Empire .

_Fine then Luna, if that's the way you wanna play , then I can indulge your since of anger and since of conquest with a few tricks of my own _ she thought . In the weeks before this first battle .

She was able to organize what she could and request a few more from other kingdoms . But it just wasn't enough , as they were still easily out classed by the NLR .

However what she saw next shocked her , two of the elements of harmony were on the battle field , shaking it off she had just enough time before the spell gave way .

"Troops !" she called . "if this is the way that the NLR wants to play , then we are going to give the NLR a run for there money" . The solar troops opened fire again with boulders and magic bolts but also couple with bows and arrows , and more arrows to boot .

The NLR responded with a hailstorm of bullets , most ponies would have thought that this is going to work until something happened .

They had to pull back as there numbers were being slaughtered and fast . "Everypony RETREAT!" she ordered . Every single pony ran as fast as they could toward the train but left a tiny surprise in order to make it look like they were dead .

Meanwhile this was a victory for the NLR but the Solar Empire had a plan to fix just that . "Cadence please tell me you have something we can work with?" asked Celestia pleadingly .

"Well I do aunt Celestia , we got these blueprints a few days ago and we built a few ships that might be able turn the tide in this battle" said Cadence .

"Perfect then" said Celestia as she began her march from the Crystal Empire back into Canterlot . But this time with some ships on hand . _Luna your outmatched . Thought _ Celestia inwardly .

Sure enough she had several small shuttle craft , two galaxy class ships , an akira along with a constitution and rounded off with a ambassador .

Sure enough they surprised them with phasor fire . This surprised Luna shockingly quite well , most of the lunar fighter jets were able to return fire others where also shot down with a single phasor shot . Luna Raised an eyebrow at this .

_Blast! , I didn't factor in that Celestia would do something like this ?! … no matter I have a plan of my own _ thought Luna . "Launch the Longswords , we need them to provide cover for our main fighters" ordered Luna . "Copy that" .

"_**Attention all fighter pilots , head to designated your fighter , this is not a drill repeat this is NOT a drill" **_. Pony pilots scrambled like crazy and before long longsword fighters were flowing out of the hangers of the three lunar vessels .

And started to take down the shuttle craft . The two galaxy ships opened fire with torpedo's and phasors .

"Open fire , target those ships" ordered Luna . The NLR Lunar horn , The NLR Crescent Moon and NLR Moonstruck powered up there weapons and started to rise from where they were and met the small fleet of 'Solar' ships in battle . "Destroy them" ordered Luna . Meanwhile Star Chaser was on the Lunar horn .

The two galaxy class ships opened fire with there phasors and knocked it's shields barely . At the same time photon torpedo's struck the 'shields' of the three lunar vessels . Realizing what happened the three ships returned fire with there MAC cannons and other guns . Most of the bullets hardly put a dent with in any of the ships .

Finally the three lunar vessels fired an entire volley of missiles damaging the ships greatly as they past right through the shields .

That was when Luna ordered the longsword fighters to begin attacking the 'Solar' ships with everything that they had .

Soon the 'Solar' ships fell in an entire hailstorm of burning metal and electrical wire . Celestia looked up in shock and horror as she didn't know what to do , but she had one last idea .

She put an invisible shield around ALL of Canterlot and waited until the lunar forces were gone . "Recall all tanks and fighters , were leaving" ordered Luna .

With that said all fighters , tanks , and troops returned to there pelicans and headed back toward there ships and took off slowly rising into the air and were gone .

Feeling a sigh of relief wash over her she released the invisibility spell. Most of the shops and everything was leveled most of her subjects , were either dead or barely breathing .

_**On the NLR Crescent Moon (Flagship)**_

Luna stood proudly as she saw space again . She knew that this was going to be an easy win but , not this easy ! . _she was up to something , or perhaps she could take her forces and pit them up against mine thinking that she would have won … she's wrong , we are going to win this war , one way or another! . _

_**(TBC in Chapter 5 , Chrysalis and the Griffin Kingdom )**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 human meet pony , pony meet human

**Adam's POV **

I was in the void for who knows how long . It was then that suddenly a portal of white opened , like I could care where it was leading . Of course I fell , weird I saw … stars , no blue sky , no grass hardly much .

_Now this can't be right I'm on the moon ? How weird , never mind that I wanna know who in the world brought me here_ . I barely awoke and saw several ponies standing around looking at me with curious expressions .

I rose an eyebrow at this , completely confused at what is going on . "Okay this can't be a dream else i'd be back on Earth and I'd wake up , doubt it's any form of hallucination or anything of that sort" I muttered . "Ah I have the answer , it's all real and somehow someone brought me here for some kind of reason" .

I saw a blue alicorn with a starry flowing mane walk into my room where I am currently resting due whatever injuries that I might have sustained . "I brought you here for a reason , we need your help to win this war" she said .

"Uh just who are all of you?" I asked . "I am Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic" said Luna . "I'm Rainbow Dash , Captain of the Lunar Airforce and of the Shadowbolts" said Dash proudly .

"Names Applejack Ah command the lunar ground forces" said Applejack sticking out her hoof . Taking my chance I shook it with such ferocity that it made her jerk it back leaving it wobbling . "Oops guess I don't know my own strength" I apologized .

"that darling is , Fluttershy as she runs the some of the hospital, my name is Rarity as I run the spy division" said Rarity .

"I'm Pinkie Pie , I run Research and Development , and I throw parties" said Pinkie happily . I looked around for Twilight Sparkle but I didn't see her . "weird" I murmured . "What is it ?" asked Rainbow . "Uh question: where is Twilight ?" I asked .

All I saw or heard in this was silence. "Oh don't tell me , she didn't stick with you guys?" . They all nodded there heads , Rainbow Dash however was still very bitter toward the purple alicorn for what she did that day .

"Look you just got here , so you may not understand what happenns here , yes Twilight betrayed us for power it was like she forgotten what had we all been through , stopping Nightmare Moon, sealing Discord back into stone , and beating off Chrysalis we did all of that as 'friends' and she turns her back on all of that" said Rainbow angirly nearly crying.

"Look I didn't know" I stated . "Sorry it's just it's still hard on us you know" said Rainbow tears ready to pour out of her magenta eyes .

At first I didn't know what to do then it hit me . In one motion at least something was kicking in dulling the pain . I grabbed the rainbow pegasus and hugged the stuffing out of her .

At that point she cried , I mean these five lost there very best friend to power and a tyrant ruler . _Thankfully my knowledge on games should help at least somewhat _ I thought as I kept hugging Rainbow . I was able to put my fingers under chin to get her to look at me .

"Look I may not understand that all five of you loosing your friend like that , thing is Luna brought me here to help her with this war , and I plan to , so if you ever wanna get something off your chest just talk to me . I'll listen" I said .

"Oh and I'm Adam , and yes before you all ask what I am , I'm a human" .

That was all the explanation they needed , but knowing Rainbow she had to pull that 'Are you a Spy' question from Season 1 . "tell me this , Adam , Are you a Spy?" asked Rainbow . _This is it _ .

"But of course" I said in a french accent. "Nah I fooled ya" I said with a grin . Rainbow looked like she wanted to hit me but started to giggle at what had just happened .

As for the other girls they were able to sniffle a giggle , same with Luna . As for the room it's self , its your basic hospital room , ya know bed , and a boring bland room .

Talk about boring Oi. "Uh where are my clothes?" I asked . "Oh the doctors were able to wash them when you arrived here" said Luna . That makes sense.

"I see well once i'm a healed up , I think i'll take up the role as commander of the lunar navy , someone has to" I volunteered. "That's great ! , as for the rank , your promoted to Captain" added Luna . I couldn't help but smile at that me a captain .

However I later told her that I wanted to apply for the lunar space navy. Luna told me that it was acceptable but I would also have control over ocean navy that would soon be built. Once we find some land to get a couple of basses up and running .

**One Week Later **

_**Location : Moon City Hospital **_

**Adam's POV **

I was soon discharged from the hospital with a friendly wave from Fluttershy .

Well after I was dressed in my own black jeans with a random black T shirt , both my black pocket knife and key ring clipped on my jeans as well , my wallet in my pocket .

But looking at the city from where I am currently , it was amazing , the oxygen was breathable and the gravity is similar so if I jumped then I would land back on the ground .

I soon decided to head over toward the Moon City Boutique figuring I would meet the rest of the crew and get fitted for my uniform thanks to Rarity .

"Ah glad you could make it , please step on the stool please" instructed Rarity . Doing as I was told she took several measurments with a measuring tape using … is that magic? Well give me a shotgun and call me master chief . "hold the TARDIS phone , you using magic to do something like that?" I asked .

"Why yes , I am a unicorn its like you never seen magic before" said Rarity while she worked . "Well uh don't think I have , I always thought that it was a locked away power source , just how is it that you ponies can tap into such a source of power?" I asked .

"Well I don't know , but I do know a unicorn that can answer such a question his name is Dusk Shine he has an assistant name Barbra" said Rarity .

I nodded making a mental note that I should visit him later . After measurements I was shooed out the door since she needed to 'focus' or 'get in the zone' as it were .

Can't really fault her for something like that . After hours of walking I found the Moon City Library and it looked to be modeled after the Ponyville Library in Equestria . I knocked on the door like any guy would . "It's Open !" shouted a female voice .

I walked inside and saw a baby dragon no make that two baby dragons helping organize the library. I soon later saw a unicorn , while I wasn't much surprised I noticed that he had the same color mane and tail color and even cutie mark as Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello my name is Dusk Shine and these are my assistants Spike and Barbra" said Dusk Shine . "Nice to meet you , Names Adam" I said introducing myself .

"I suppose Rarity sent you here for a reason" said Dusk Shine . "yea question how is that unicorns can tap into this magic I know for humans it's a locked away power source" I stated .

Other than that , Dusk Shine seemed to enjoy what I was saying , both Barbra and Spike took a liking to me .

But I did see that fear in his eyes , fear that he would be either abandoned or disowned like he was . I simply knew that this was going to be my life here on the moon , and quite oddly I didn't mind one bit .

Both me and Dusk Shine got to talking about what happened , not even he knew that his own cousin Twilight would betray her own friends like that , to easily say that there not friends really hurt them . It tour Rainbow in two , and made Pinkie cry her eyes out .

But to top that , she even disowned Spike , poor guy . _Don't worry , we are going to end this war one way or another _ I thought . I was later given a home here in Moon City . After my talk with Dusk Shine I headed for my own home .

It was a simple human home complete with a TV , computer and a few things that they have knowledge of . _Well at least they got a few things right . _

Other than that I liked it , I headed upstairs and saw a normal sized bed , taking off my shoes I got a fresh change of clothes and headed right for the shower .

During said shower , I thought over a few things like how things were going to turn out for me , like how I was going to help Rainbow in these trying times . Same with Pinkie pie heck with all five of these ponies Spike included .

_How Could Twilight do that?! , to simply betray her friends like that for what ? Power ?! , that's madness I don't care what reason she has if I have to i'm going to get answers from somepony or somedragon who might know a bit more than I do at the moment . _I could feel the anger flow through me like water . _Or I could sleep on it and maybe try to get answers later on _ I thought further .

I soon got changed into my night clothes and decided to just hit the hay sack . Of course someone had to do something to get me to come downstairs and open the door . It was Rainbow Dash , and it looked like she was crying again .

"Alright come on in" I said she quickly came in and , well what happened next was she flew right up stairs before I even had a chance to utter a few words .

By the time I came upstairs she , well wanted to do something , and NO it wasn't sex . She really needed someone and by the looks of it I was that someone . I got back under the covers and Rainbow threw her front hooves around me and snuggled as if she were alone .

_This is odd , oh yea Twilight that …. bitch , well at least Rainbow feels , happy … somewhat . Poor mare she lost a friend that she was so loyal too , and right there , she was no longer friends with her five friends … __**Power**__it all clicks , she betrayed her friends for power and side with her teacher … whoever it maybe . Don't worry RD , I'm right here for you , I won't betray you … ever you can count on that !_ And so we slept the rest of the night .

**With Rainbow Blitz **

What the stallion saw when his cousin flew out the door , something either spooked her triggered a really bad memory . "What in the hay happened?" asked Rainbow Blitz .

**Back in Canterlot **

Princess Celestia , was able to get a few scientists and what researchers that she was able to find in Equestria , she showed them the blueprints , and got right too it .

The first thing was starting research on a few weapons . Said weapons were the E 11 blaster rifles , but modified for pony use . The armor would take time to research and develop into a working prototype .

The hardest part would be finding a large enough open field for the ships to be worked on .

_Hmmm , maybe I could find a planet for them to work on the ships … no that would take too long , so I guess I'll work with what I got_ thought Celestia . At the moment Twilight was reading a random book from the Royal Canterlot archives .

_Luna you have no idea as to what is about to take place in this war … yes this war will begin in earnest , and you sister will fail in dethroning me , I will have eternal day !_ Thought the white alicorn as she looked over Equestria . She saw various ponies going about there business doing what anypony would . _That's right my subjects do whatever it is you all do . _

**Back on Moon City **

Luna awoke and saw an entire fleet of ships ready and this time she had to scout out some places that were untouched by ponies , the lands beyond Equestria .

_We should be able to establish a forward base there and operate striking from long distances and hitting Celestia from anywhere , beyond Equestria , but I should consider getting allies before mounting another attack , and I know just who , Chrysalis she was beaten by the elements of harmony true , however times have changed as they are no longer needed but I might be able to form an alliance with her , provided she doesn't turn traitor on us the moment Celestia is dethroned _ thought Luna .

She kept pacing until she had an idea . Tomorrow morning ,she's going to negotiate an alliance with the changelings. She did a quick clean spell and decided to take a pelican to scout out some places beyond Equestria .

Places that haven't been touched by ponykind , since the founding of Equestria it's self .

Luna boarded the pelican , the door closed and off it took descending toward the earth , and flying over Manehatten , Balitmare , and Hoofington. Toward the border of Equestria it's self .

Most of the areas that she saw were ocpied with a few ponies but none beyond , she also found whole large land masses that were untouched . "Pilot" she called . "Set us down" .

Complying the pilot of the pelican , touched down with the door opened after it entered the atmosphere . She walked outside and looked around she saw the ocean and saw that it was the perfect the place to build a forward base .

She told the pilot to radio in for a team of construction ponies to get a base started . In a few hours more pelicans started to touch down on the coordinates that pilot of the first pelican transmitted .

Hours later , Princess Star Chaser came down in the of the pelicans and over saw the construction of the first base , the first one built outside of Celestia's spy network . "Sister are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Star Chaser worriedly .

"OF course dear sister we are the ones overseeing construction of this base , as it will serve more than just a normal base , it will serve as the work for the research of ground vehicles as well" said Luna proudly .

"Princess" said one of the construction ponies . "yes what is it ?" asked Luna . "The base is coming along quite nicely , but are you really sure to this be a good idea , The Solar Empire might be syping on us" said one of the construction ponies .

"do not worry as we are outside of Equestria so we shouldn't fear anything of what the Solar Empire can do" said Luna comfortingly . "Alright seems fair to me , however though I should tell ya that the final phase is going to be taking awhile , as we already have most of the base built" he said .

Both princesses nodded at this and decided to see if they can check out any more good spots that is near water . Most of the spots were good and were close to water .

As they would serve a purpose for the ocean part of the lunar navy . Several more pelicans soon touched upon the water and the ponies started building more bases .

While construction was going on with the other bases both Luna and Starchaser had to consider that Moon City was getting crowded , so they had more locations scouted out all over the moon .

Most of the said locations were perfect for the construction of more cities . The construction ponies were sure being run around building things .

Later the ponies of Moon City migrated to the other cities as the population dropped considerably . And soon everything was leveled out , transportation was soon added in as the mono rail would serve as a means of transportation .

When the mane 5 and Spike weren't over seeing things during the war they were just hanging around as friends should .

However the scar of what happened in Canterlot prior to that really scared them.

Rarity couldn't believe that Twilight would turn her own back on her and the others like that . Heck neither could Fluttershy . As for Rainbow , well she's sticking with the human Adam .

Both Pinkie Pie and Applejack both knew that they could never forgive there purple friend for what she did that day , heck she did in front of an entire crowd of ponies and in front of Celestia no less ! .

_Twi , yall are gonna pay for what ya did to all of us , Spike included _. One thing that the mane 5 could all agree on was that Twilight Sparkle is going down one way or another .

**Back with Luna and Star Chaser **

on the trip back both Luna and Star Chaser decided that it was time to develop a better means of communications .

So both of them talked it over with Pinkie about developing a easier means and of course that meant the radio . "Okie Dokie Lokie" said Pinkie Pie happily .

She bounced off to tell her 'workers' that they needed to work on a radio . Luna walked out of the research and development building and back toward the castle . Both princesses knew that this war is going to be starting in earnest .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the battle for Trottingham

**on Moon City **

Luna decided to kick off this war with attacking one of the cities on the Solar Empires side , Trottingham .

She assembled every single soldier that was armed with an assault rifle and a m60 magnum . Also the captains or generals were also there as well Rainbow Dash , Applejack and Adam .

"It's time everypony , it's time we start this war . This war will determine the entire fate of Equestria it's self . Our first target is going to be none other than Trottingham , as I will be overseeing the entire battle its self , Captain Rainbow Dash will instruct you flyboys on what to do from here" said Luna . Rainbow Dash walked up with a plan in mind .

"Listen up flyboys! , we are going to be going in hot , so be sure to handle any enemy fighters that come your way , the pelicans will be escorted to there landing zones by our fighters outside of Trottingham , now most of you have had your training over at the Lunar military academy , you will be flying in attack pattern Delta so watch your six for any and all enemy fighters" Said Dash .

"Next up is Applejack as she will instruct the ground forces" said Star Chaser .

"Alright ya'll , here it is with Solar troops deploying in Trottingham it's self , we are going to be landing outside the town its self . Now we are going to do what the flyboys can't , we are going to give those solars a run for there bits we going to beat them with everything we have until we see there guts on the floor , we are going to rip there heads from there bodies and come home with smiles on our faces, AM AH RIGHT MARINES !" said Applejack . "MA'M YES MA'M!" "mmhm damn right Ah am" said Applejack proudly . _Alright guess i'm up _ .

_**Adam's POV **_

I walked alongside Applejack and figured that it was my turn .

"Alright here it is , the pelicans are going launch with both her marines and vehicles , then the fighters are next we are going to give those Solar Morons a run for there money , we have the most powerful weapons known to ponykind , basically we are to provide cover fire for the pelicans , and the fighters while focusing on any enemy ships as well .

All I want ya to know is that this war is going to bloody there will be ponies that are going to die in this so be watchful for that , also make sure that we also do what we can to provide support for both the air and ground" I said .

"The plan is this , as these human and ponies have said , we going to take Trottingham from them and begin our expansion , then our next target is going to be Ponyville and go from there" added Luna .

"That is correct , however I too am going to be overseeing this battle as well and directing our air and ground forces" said Star Chaser .

"FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC OORAH!" I shouted . **"FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC , OORAH!" . **

"Alright Move it out Double time everypony , to your stations" I added . I looked toward Applejack and noticed that she too wanted to get this over with . I saw Rarity who looked like the red or blue spy from Team Fortress Two .

We soon headed to our pelicans , once we boarded our transports Luna and Star Chaser teleported to mine and yea they were going to join me in this battle as I was heading toward my own ship it was frigit but it looked based on the ship The Forward Unto Dawn from Halo's 3 and 4.

"So this is my ship?" I asked . "That's is correct" said Star Chaser . I soon smiled at the name , yup it was known as '**NLR , Once more Unto the Breach' , **now how cool of a name is that ? Yea very cool .

Once I got on-board the three of us were escorted to the bridge , but I saw some warthogs , mongooses along with , hornets and falcons. "Pardon me but when were these built?" I asked .

"They were built during the construction of the first three ships the crescent moon , the lunar horn , and the moonstruck and now we now have the Once more unto the breach added to our list of ships , the other ships will follow us like **NLR Are you Dead yet , NLR Hear my voice , NLR Lunar Heavens , NLR Lunar Destroyer , NLR Striker , and NLR Star Wrath." **Said Luna .

"Very impressive , well then I think it's time that we get underway" I added . And so all of the ships included mine casted off from the shipyards with everyone on board we started to descended into the heavens below .

Everything was looking good so far , and so far everyone was ready to go everything was ready from the fighters to the shadow bolts , to the tanks even the pelicans .

_Time we show you Celestia that we aren't to be messed with _I thought as I sat in the captains chair . As we cleared the cloud line we stayed at a level altuide where we soon launched the pelicans and fighters /shadow bolts .

_So far so good . _ What surprised me was several star destroyers emerging from somewhere . This shocked the crew so much that alarms were blaring everyone was scrambling to figure out just how in the world this happened . I knew what to do I had to contact Rainbow Dash and her fighter /shadow bolts .

"_**Rainbow Dash , we have a problem a Stardestroyer emerged somehow and … ah crap it's launching fighters … **__so it begins! __**, Rainbow have your fighters engage as for the shadow bolts have them be on the watch out for any solar Wonderbolts in the immediate area" **_I ordered .

_**With Rainbow Dash **_

"Copy that" replied Dash . "Alright , Lunars 1-10 engage enemy fighters , shadow bolts form up!" . Breaking formation several F 18 fighters and started to dog fight with the odd H shaped fighters however wonderbolts emerged from again that same ship .

"Snowflake you have full clearance to engage" ordered Dash . "Copy that captain" replied Snowflake . "Shadowbolts , on me lets mop the floor with these solar ponies" .

Following suit Apocalypse and Lilly , Firefly , Whizzer , Wind Whistler . Fire Blaze, and Sky wish's followed in a tight yet loose V formation , swords at there wings they broke off and started to dogfight with the Wonderbolts . As for Dash herself ? She engaged with the captain of the wonderbolts , Spitfire . Both ponies charged , and started to clash swords

"So I see that you turned traitor against the crown , Dash what a shame ! Now your going to die for it … too bad you could never be a wonderbolt" taunted Spitfire . "I abandoned that dream long-ago , I lead my own ponies The Shadowbolts" said Dash as they fought .

**Over on the Ground with Applejack **

After the pelicans landed the orange earth pony looked up and saw RD locked in battle with her idol Spitfire .

_Ah sure hope that she wins this _thought Applejack . Once the marines deployed she knew what she had to do .

"Move those tanks and warthogs , keep the mongooses behind" ordered Applejack . Doing as they were told the tanks moved forward with the marines as well , they were armed with assult rifles and pistols .

And so the fighting on the ground began , Captain Shinning Armor knew what had to be done , "Everypony move forward and fire at will" ordered Shinning Armor .

Knowing what to do she had the marines out flank Captain Armors forces while the tanks take out his main force . Only this time he had called in bomber support .

_Not good ! ._Thinking fast she called in fighter support . Several pairs of longsword fighters were launched from the NLR Once more Unto the breach .

As the flew they had to weave through enemy and friendly fighters along with Shadow bolts and wonderbolts in order to begin there attack run . And they did just that , they fired there machine guns at the enemy bombers .

Both bombers exploded in a fireball and there twisted metal began to fall right through the houses while they were still on fire . Smirking Applejack planned the next phase of her plan .

"Ah'right bring out the warthogs ,lets show our solar friend what we can really do" said Applejack . Emerging from the side streets and started to charge while the gunners opened fire with the mini guns , scared the solar ponies returned fire with there blasters but it was no good they kept firing taking out as many as they could .

The Solar soldiers ran and tried to find cover where ever they could weather it be behind a food stall of behind a wall .

AJ had them pinned , now the final part of the plan came into play. "now bring out the mongooses , have them take out the tanks with ponies using rocket launchers" .

With a revving of the engines the ponies driving the mongooses took off hard and fast weaving through the soldiers and tanks they started to open fire on Shining armors group .

_This is Captain Armor me and my battalion are pinned down at central Trottingham , repeat we are pinned down and need assistance, send reinforcements to my location NOW!. _Shinning Armor grabbed his E11 blaster rifle and fired at the first marine and held out as long as he could .

**SE Burning Rage **

Admiral Twilight Sparkle heard her brothers plea for reinforcements and she knew what to do . "Send several transports of soldiers to my brothers location ! , while I handle these lunar vessels" ordered Twilight . _I'm more than just a bookworm, you might have me outclassed but you have no idea as to what i'm capable of human , yes I know what you are , you are going to die as will my former '__**friends' **__they mean nothing to me ! _Thought Twilight evilly .

This is war ! , she has studied any and all strategies from the past and she had to win this battle one way or another . _Sorry human but your gonna die at my hooves !. _

_**Hours Earlier In Trottingham **_

When the stallions and mares saw that the unknown transports were heading for there town , they all bailed for the nearest shelter or bailed for the train . Most of the ponies boarded the train in a panic leaving there belongings behind them .

Most of the trains were able to get the panicked ponies of Trottingham toward the capital of Canterlot . When one of the mares told the guard as to what they saw , quickly they were rushed toward Canterlot Castle .

**In Canterlot **

"Princess!" shouted one of the guards as they entered the throne room. "yes guard what is it?" asked Celestia irritably . "your highness , one of the mares from Trottingham has something to tell you" said the guard .

"Very well , speak up I don't have all day" said Celestia .

"Well , we saw several unknown flying machines heading toward us also backed up are fighters and they came out of these huge ships that were hovering in the air as they deployed there unknown flying machines complete with weird artillery and troops with weird looking weapons , that's all I remember I swear!" she said cowering .

The white alicorn thought this over , and battle would be inevitable soon , and with war already starting it was time to show off her new ships along with her new weapons and fighters .

_Luna you have made a grave mistake declaring war on me ! _ . "Very well , I'll deploy troops to Trottingham , I know just the mare for handling the new ships' said Celestia .

"Oh and who might that be?" inquired the mare . "My star pupil , Twilight Sparkle , she's one of the best mares in magic and can even out beat some of the best ponies in chess , if what you said is true , then my troops will defend Trottingham , they will crush any resistance by any means necessary" said Celestia .

She sent one of her guards to go get the purple alicorn princess from Ponyville , hours later she arrived with a confused expression .

"You summoned me Celestia" said Twilight . "Apparently Luna my 'sister' , is on her way to take Trottingham I want you to be there waiting for her and ambush her , and as for the ground troops I will have Shinning Armor lead them , Spitfire is to lead the Wonderbolts , you are to take command of the Solar Navy , as of this very moment you are given the rank of Captain" said Celestia . "Thank you princess I won't let you down" said Twilight with determination .

_So Luna makes mistake attacking Trottingham , I'll put down her forces like there nothing _ thought Twilight .

"I should warn you , they are heavily armed and better trained in numbers so watch yourself" warned Celestia .

"Don't worry princess , I know what to do" said Twilight.

As she was escorted out of the castle and toward an open field where she saw a huge wedge shaped vessel with the name , **SE Burning Rage **in bold letters .

Smirking she teleported herself toward the bridge of the ship as the command crew was ready for lift off .

What she didn't know is that the New Lunar Republic had someone who was smarter and to take her on and take her down one way or another .

_This is it , time to see if this 'ship' can lift off the ground _ . Taking the command chair she started bark orders .

"bring all engines and weapons online" , "Rodger , bringing all engines and weapons online" , " Now then take us up nice and slow" ordered Twilight . With a slight rattle the ship slowly rose into the air . Once the ship was high enough in the air she had the ship cloaked and off it took .

Meanwhile Shinning armor was on board getting strapped up for his battle with the NLR as he had some idea of who on the NLR side , he knew one or nearly all of the elements of harmony have joined the NLR including Rainbow Dash and Applejack .

Meanwhile as the ship was cloaked Shinning armor had to shake any 'happy' thoughts of when he met Twilight's friends , they are nothing but traitors to the crown ! And will be cut down one way or another! .

As for the armor that was issued to replace the normal royal guard armor , Storm trooper armor but with a log of the Solar Empire on it to show who they were . "Captain Sparkle to Captain Armor" rang out Twilight's voice .

"**Armor here" ** "Report to the briefing room on the double" said Twilight sternly . **"On my way , over and out" **. With the final strapping's of his armor on he knew what to do . He grabbed his E 11 blaster rifle and pistol and walked out of the armor changing room .

He soon made it where Spitfire was wearing a white jumpsuit it had the same logo on her jump suit as it does on his armor . "Alright listen up everypony" said Twilight getting there attention .

"we are facing an enemy from with in Equestria , the New Lunar Republic , to get my brother up to speed . One day yesterday , Princess Celestia was going to make a speech , but before she could even finish it Princess Luna grabbed the mic and said something , while I was there yes she did say '**JOIN ME AND I CAN OFFER YOU ALL A PLACE WHERE YOU WILL FEEL MORE SAFE AND AWAY FROM HERE AND NOT BEING SPIED ON , EVERYPONY RAISE THY HOOVES' **

now then as you already know , the NLR is heavily armed with ships of unknown class , weapons are also unknown , same with there transports what we have to do is defend the town from lunar forces other that Spitfire is going to lead our earth pony pilots in there fighter jets and I will lead the TIE fighter pilots in space .

If it comes down to it and they do take Trottingham , we are to reinforce other cities in Equestria then attack Cloudsdale and Ponyville" said Twilight .

"Uh Twily don't you live in Ponyville , so attacking a place where you live would seem like a bad idea" pointed out Shining Armor confused .

"That maybe true , but the reason why is that I plan to draw them in and let them think they have control over Ponyville but that's going to be a distraction the real attack is Cloudsdale" added Twilight . "what about there vehicles?" asked Spitfire .

"Again we don't know a thing about them or what they can do" pointed out Twilight . "Now if there are no more questions this meeting is adjourned"

**Current Moment in the Battle For Trottingham **

Both ships starred each other down until one of the captains made a move on the other .

**Adam's POV **

I knew I couldn't risk using the MAC here on the planet or I would either take out my own fighters or worse .

Making the right deceision this would be my first real space battle as the fleet was waiting for me to link up with them . "Helm take us up , inform our longswords to return and rejoin us with the fleet in space" I ordered .

With a slight jerk and a shake , my ship rose upward as we soon blasted at full burn toward space . I was soon contacted by Luna and Starchaser from there ships .

"What are you doing?" asked Luna confused . "if there is to be a space battle , then it has to happen in space , i'll handle my part you two just focus on the air and ground battle" I said .

"Fair enough" they said as there images flickered off . "Sir we have reached the stars" said Posey . Now was the time to figure out what we are up against . "Alright what do we have on that unknown vessel?" I asked getting right to business .

"it's a wedge shaped vessel of some kind and for it's weapons it's armed with , laser cannons and missiles as we hardly know much on the ship it's self , but we do know it's name , _**SE Burning Rage" **_said Raindrops .

"Makes sense , helm bring all weapons online target that Stardestoryer , it's more than likely it a mark I and not a mark II" I said .

Alarms were blaring again and this time we were battle ready , apparently more and more ships of the same type started to uncloak , this sure made me raise an eyebrow at that in surprise .

_How in the world did they research cloaking technology? _I thought as more and more Solar ships uncloaked right in front of us .

_What ins the world , I hope that battle plays out in my favor or something . _" Recall all of our longswords , I think it's time we show this moron of a pony how we do things" I said .

"Aye sir message sent , uh sir I'm picking several small objects heading through the atmosphere toward space and joining with the main fleet sir" said Bonbon .

"Oh not good , alright , have our own fleet go battle stations" I ordered . And not a few moments later that happened . I saw rows and rows of fighters appear from each ship joining us .

_Perfect we have a chance . _Looking at a display screen they were the 'H' shaped fighters from before , luckily I had a few plans of my own . "Open fire on the SE Burning Rage" .

The NLR Once more Unto the breach opened fire with it's 6 50mm defense turrets all streaking toward the stardestroyer . Little did I know that I had initiated a space battle that might swing in the enemy's favor .

"Ready all archer missile pods" , "Aye sir all missile pods are ready to fire at your command" . All the missiles were nearly out of there pods and only I had to give the command .

"target there weapons" I said . "Aye sir weapons targeting weapons" "Sir the ship is hailing us" said Lyra . "Put her through" I said knowing that my mistake would only prolong the war .

_**Captain Sparkle : **_**This is Captain Sparkle of the SE Burning Rage , who are you ?**

_**Captain Seville : **_**I am Captain Adam Seville of the NLR Once more Unto the Breach , and You are a traitor of the crown and will fall before the might of the New Lunar Republic!**

_**Captain Sparkle : **_**Fine then human , you are going to regret that , prepare to die !**

The image of Twilight cut out and while I was shaken a bit to see one of my favorite ponies side with Celestia . It didn't matter she was an enemy and I had to defeat her one way or another .

"How long til lour own Longswords and Sabers arrive from the planet?" I asked . "not long sir ETA , 3 minutes sir all we have to do is hold out" .

"Alright here we go , begin evasive maneuvers Charlie Delta" I ordered . I later gave the order to the fleet to engage the enemy . Sure enough it was a battle of TIE Fighter vs Longswords and Sabers . I can hope that we wrap this battle up as best I can .

**SE Burning Rage (Flagship)**

_**Twilight's POV**_

I soon got a good look after the image of that human faded from my holographic view .

I knew that they had the advantage in fighters but we have better technology . _Time to see if this person can outlast me , not like anypony else can _. What I saw shocked me , this guy is out flanking my fleet … no matter I have a plan for that . "target those fighters and blow them into space dust" I ordered .

The SE Burning Rage opened fire with several turbolaser batteries targeting several longswords some got struck and blew up in fireball.

Other pilots were able to maneuver out of the way but were able to land some strikes . What I had to do was also focus on there main ship .

Little did I know that something was streaking towards us , another ship ? , support from nearby ? . "Captain , incoming missiles" shouted Carrot Top . "target them and bring them down !" I shouted .

It was no luck most of the missiles struck the front of the ship as I felt it shaking hard from the missile impact . But that's when I felt several of the other missiles strike the front of my own ship . The ship shook violently throwing me off my command chair and hard onto the floor .

Quickly I scrambled back into my command chair and looked in shock , he hit me with that much power ! .

_Fine then , your going to regret that big time _"Return fire , target his missile pods ALL of them" I ordered .

Imminently I was later told that it was done and all turbolaser batteries were now focused on the lead NLR ship . "Good then , by all means …. fire!" I said calmly . The Stardestroyer opened fire with it's heavy turbolaser turrets firing green laserbolts streaking towards the NLR Once More Unto The Breach.

**Adam's POV NLR Once More Unto The Breach **

My ship was being assaulted with … lasers ? How odd but I did feel as if the ship was being torn apart from this assault .

"Star the charge on the MAC" I ordered . _With the fleet engaged with the other ships were on our own_.

"Push the generators to there maximum on the weapons I plan to fight through this one way or another" . "yes sir ,sir I don't know how long that the generators can hold under this pressure" said Bolt tightener .

"Do what you can to compensate , we have to defeat this fleet then return to the planet to get the troops" I said over the radio .

"Copy that I'll be sure to monitor the generators" said bolt tightener . "Very well , Bridge out" I said ending the conversation .

_And here we go_ . Quickly switching tactics , I had more and more missiles assault the stardestroyer along with more gun fire from our 50mm point gun defense turrets . As I had to push the engines as hard as I could .

There was no way I was going to loose to a pony much less a princess who betrayed her friends and told them that they were no longer friends , and disowning Spike like that . No way in Hell! . "Status on the MAC?" I asked .

"80% charged sir" replied Quick Fix . "Alright she's going to regret to have never met me" I grinned . So far this battle was kind of swinging in my favor minus the losses our fleet was taking but we were holding our own for a while .

If it weren't for our MAC's then we wouldn't have much of a chance at all. As the stardestroyer was assaulted with gun fire form our point gun defense turrets .

My ship fired more missiles to assault it and it was beginning to light up like a tree on christmas . Smirking all of that energy was being directed towards the MAC or in this case Magnetic Accelerator Cannon.

As all that extra energy from the overpowered generator would give the weapon more power . I don't know , all I know is that if this weakens it's hull it would be easier to broadside it .

However I did notice that my ship was still being assaulted with an entire volley of turbolasers as reports on hull breach's on several decks .

"Seal off those breeches and continue to fire" I said calmly . "Aye sir" replied Quick fix . Meanwhile much to my surprise I saw some kind of boarding craft heading toward our ship , I had a plan for this .

**SE Burning Rage **

_**Twilight's POV **_

Enough was enough !, while yes my ship was getting pounded from all that gun and missile fire it was time to board and take over that ship one way or another .

"Launch boarding craft , NOW!" I ordered. Quickly any and all soldiers were assembled in the main hanger bay and boarding craft took off from our hanger bay and were heading toward the NLR Once More Unto the Breach .

I wanted that ship captured and there crew taken prisoner. _This is going to be fun , taking an enemy captain prisoner. _ While I sat on the bridge all I could see was my ship being pelted with gun fire and missile fire as well. _We should be able to outlast them for a while , if not this entire battle _ I thought .

_**NLR Once More Unto The Breach **_

**Adam's POV **

"Sir we have intruders in the main hanger bay" shouted my security officer . "Send in the left over marines and whatever we can scrounge up" I said .

I headed toward my weapons of choice . The first was my MA5B assault rifle with a switch on it for either a 60 or 32 clip size . Personally desisinged by Pinkie Pie .

I then chose my side arm as well . My M6D magnum pistol , checking the clip it was loaded . _Perfect _I thought . I made sure to strap on my MA5B assault rifle on my back and my pistol to my side .

There was no way that I was going to loose to a pony not here not now. I soon walked out of my ready room ready . "Status on the MAC?" I asked . "100% charged and ready to fire on your command sir" said Quick fix .

"fire" I said simply . I strapped on my helmet that I had with me , and I walked off the bridge and into the surrounding decks . "Sargent!" I shouted getting his attention . "yes?" . As I knew what to do .

"Deploy teams toward the hanger bay and hold them while I set up teams to hold them off I am NOT abandoning this vessel" I said . "yes sir" he said .

He signaled several men to follow him toward the hanger bay . I soon started setting up teams on every single deck and access points to engage them from every single direction .

_That should hold them for awhile _ I thought as I upholstered my assault rifle and , as the clip was set to 60 . Every single marine was ready for this fight .

At least the ones that weren't scared or ready to break ranks . I soon joined the first team at the door from the hanger bay toward the main deck .

"Alright boys lets give them hell!" I shouted . Several solar guards came through an entire hailstorm of blasterbolts came through the doors . "**TAKE COVER!" **I shouted .

Quickly I knew what had to be done . " Return Fire , blast these solar morons back to CANTERLOT!" .

Our own hailstorm of bullets quickly took down several solar guards , as we didn't know who was leading this charge . During this fire fight I got key up on my radio . _**"Captain , we have a problem" said Lyra urgently . **_

"**Yea I know were being boarded , were holding them off until we can get reinforcements or something" I said while firing . **

It was obvious , there was no way that we are being boarded but it is my duty as captain to defend this ship with my life .

"**Contact Princess Luna , see if she can get some reinforcements to our ship , we could use them as of now , we have to push them back ! There is no way in hell that I'm letting some stupid pony take this ship , I'd sooner destroy it" I said angrily . **

"_**Copy that , bridge out" said Lyra . **_Our team kept firing until I felt a tap on my shoulder . "Go ahead" I said .

"We've been cut off from the armory , somehow the enemy outflanked us there and set up a defensive position there" said one soldier .

I thought this over until I had an idea . "Alright tell the others to hold this position it's time to take the armory" I said .

Me and a small platoon of soldiers got to the corner to where the armory was . Scratching my head I saw several sandbags set up with several guards with E 11 blaster rifles and pistols guarding the entrance to the armory .

"Ready your weapons , were taking back the armory" I said .

They all nodded , this wasn't going to be easy . I checked the counter on my rifle and it was down to 0 . I quickly got out another clip and reloaded as the counter jumped all the way to 60 again .

"Alright boys , lets do this" . Again they had there battle rifles , assault rifles , and pistols ready . Smirking I lead the charge . Quickly the solar guards opened fire .

That's when we jumped over them and took cover inside the armory and threw several frag grenades to blow them to bits . And it worked ! Yea it was a bloody mess but we took back the armory with no causalities . "_Seville to Major Bullet striker" _

"Bullet Striker here" said Bullet Striker . "we got the armory secured , I need you to start pushing back the solar forces into the hanger" I said . "I'm on it" . I turned toward my small team and told them to rejoin the others in the main hallway .

I grabbed more assault rifle clips and headed out figuring that this was it . When I got back we were barely holding our own against superior tech .

I quickly started to open fire , taking out as many solar soldiers as I could . "Come on push these morons back" I called . As much they rallied around me and we got up from our entrenched positions . And quickly we started to push them back toward the hanger .

Most of the others either grabbed a battle rifle or a rocket launcher . _Good idea _ I thought . Slowly they started to fall back toward the hanger . Yea superior tech doesn't make you better than us . We pushed them back with an entire hail storm after hail storm of bullets .

"Fall back , FALL BACK toward the hanger !" shouted the enemy commander . His troops started to fall back while still providing cover . Only I had an idea of my own , take as many out !.

Most of my men were either dead or injured . I gathered up what men I could and we pushed as hard as we could . Slowly and surely we pushed them into the hanger .

Most of the rocket troops opened fire with an entire hail storm of rockets along with an entire hail storm of bullets . _Lets see ya stop that !_.

And yea most of the Solar either guards were blown to bits by a rocket .

Or riddled by bullets , our bullets tore right through there armor like it was paper . _Seems like they didn't upgrade there armor and are barely putting up a fight . _

"Captain , it's no good we can't push through ! Request we pull out !" said the commander of the solar boarding forces .

"_**Do it we will make our final stand on the planet below" ordered Captain Sparkle sternly . **_"Copy that , troops fall back to your drop ships we have been ordered to head toward the city of Trottingham below , and make our final stand there" he shouted .

Nearly all of the surviving soldiers got into there transports doors shut and off they flew out of our hanger and headed toward the planet .

Quickly I told them to start patrols around the entire ship .

I then made my way back to the bridge and took my seat I was informed that the ship was too heavily damaged to re enter the atmosphere and the generators were going to overheat and meltdown . "reduce power to normal levels" I ordered .

The enemy stardestroyer was heavily damaged and most of my fleet was gone if not worse in shambles and we were the only ship alive , however most of there fleet was badly damaged or destroyed .

"Alright , I'll head down in a pelican are there any that were damaged in the battle with the solar fleet?" I asked . "about half sir , only a few are functioning at the moment" informed Bon bon .

"Sounds fine by me anyway I'm heading down the hanger just keep this ship in working order" I said leaving the bridge .

I made my way hours later toward the hanger where I boarded a pelican . The pelican took off doors closed and shot it's way toward the planet below I think it's called Equss or Equiss something doesn't matter .

We soon past through the atmosphere and made it toward the town of Trottingham . Grabbing my weapons I made my way through toward the central command post of Captain Applejack's forces .

"Report" I said . The orange mare saluted me and informed me that things weren't looking so good as they were before .

"Alright here it is , I'm going to have more reinforcements assist you as well as additional air support" I stated . "Thank you captain Seville , we could really use it" said Applejack happily . "no problem" I added .

I called in additional reinforcements and air support to wipe them out . A few minutes , the rest of the fleet sent what they could .

Both princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser later arrived to do what I call a mop up . And yea we sent the last of the solar troops running , Shinning Armor included .

I don't know what happened to Captain Twilight Sparkle , either her ship cloaked or she took a transport down toward Trottingham or she teleported out of said ship and joined her brother and made a run for it .

_**Later that Night **_

_**Location : Trottingham **_

Everyone settled down Captain Rainbow Dash was laughing with the flyboys , Applejack was having a good time with her troops getting to know them most of the crew from the NLR Once More Unto the Breach later joined the celebration after having there ship in the repair yard .

As for Adam he looked out the window and just sighed that he never had a girlfriend since his arrival here and just simply had to think and plan for the next battle .

That's when some new fighters came to his mind along with creating several new ships for open ocean battles . Most of the flyboys from the air force had seen some of there best friends since training blown out of the sky .

Some of the soldiers from AJ's group had seen there best friend gunned down badly with there entire body riddled with red baster holes . The young man shook his head wondering what in the world he had got himself into .

A young mare by the name of Quick fix from his crew walked up to him and decided to join him . "Nice night isn't it" she said striking up a conversation .

"yea I guess so , I actually respect the night the work that Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser put into crafting something like this" said Adam . "I know but about that battle , you did all you could to protect this ship" said Quick fix .

"True but I lost a lot marines to defend that hallway , not like I was going to let them capture the ship anyway" he added .

"well lets hope tomorrow swings in our favor" added Quick Fix with a smile . "Yea lets hope so" muttered the young captain .

As for Fluttershy , she was swamped with patients in the doors moaning from the pain from being blasted .

Poor mare was barely able to get any sleep since she had her make shift hospital set up . Meanwhile both Luna and Star chaser were working on attack strategy to use when they attack Ponyville tomorrow .

"Sister , we could setup a makeshift tent for Fluttershy while we deploy our ground forces via pelican' said Star Chaser .

"that is true however we would be deploying right at the entrance of the Ever Free Forest" stated Luna .

"You know what sister , we need to get some sleep tomorrow we strike hard , there are most likely going to be solar guards there in the city" said Star Chaser . "No sister , YOU need to get some sleep I'll handle my duties as princess" said Luna calmly . Sighing the younger sister of Luna headed upstairs for the night and figured that maybe sleeping on it would be a good idea . While Celestia lowered the sun and Luna raised the moon she did have her own duties to do .

_**Canterlot, Equestria **_

In a bright flash of light appeared the young purple alicorn Twilight Sparkle who's mane was messed up badly . "Twilight ?" asked Celestia . "What happened?" .

"I have bad news Princess , they overwhelmed my forces and those of my brother with firepower that none of us have seen before , our blasters couldn't take them down , neither could the royal guard nor the wonderbolts , I'm sorry Princess but I failed you to defend Trottingham' said Twilight sadly .

"You did all you could , all you can do now is wait for a better opportunity , we will show them our might' said Celestia softly . _I see you Luna that are that serious in taking me down ! Fine then I won't go down THAT easily , you may have won Trottingham but I assure you 'sister' that we will defeat you one way or another ! _. the white alicorn walked back and forth until she had an idea of her own . Looking toward the moon and the stars themselves this was her idea .

_All I would have to do is find some sort of breathable planet set up several shipyards and a central base and begin to build up my own solar fleet , but that would mean that I'll have to force to develop some sort of space armor that is enchanted then build my fleet and research more weapons armor , and even vehicles . _

The young princess soon left her teachers side and soon walked toward her own room to think up a new way to crush that human and find his weaknesses.

_HOW! How did he beat me in that battle , my troops should have easily overpowered his , that's right they didn't have a leader , well no matter I plan to get one … but where perhaps somepony not in Ponyville but somewhere in Hoofington … well that could work but we will need a new Royalguard a Royal guard that can fight back and push forward … yes it could be Flash Sentry … perfect . _

_Those lunar forces won't have a chance … but wait a minute maybe I could search through the academy of the Royal guard and see if anypony there could lead our forces in space . _ Thought Twilight .

She would have to wait for tomorrow and start to really build up the Royal guard get ponies who can put up a real fight .

"This will take time!" muttered Twilight as she paced back and forth working a plan to help the royal guard . "Oh you are going down , Seville one way or another!" said Twilight with a evil grin .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chrysalis and the Griffin Kingdom

**a/n: thanks to the review of Snowflake the Pegasus here's chapter 5 of My Little Pony : The New Lunar Republic **

_**Trottingham , Equestria **_

The next day , everypony woke up and were doing there normal patrols . However Applejack had requested to spend time with her family same with Rainbow dash .

As for Adam he soon found Luna walking through the streets of Trottingham , thinking . "Hey mind if I join you?" asked Adam as he caught up to princess Luna.

"Sure that would be nice , to have somepony to talk to" said Luna calmly . "Listen in this war , we need allies ,trust me" said Adam .

"Well there was one certain changeling that did attack Canterlot on Cadence and Shinning Armor's wedding day" said Luna thinking back to that day . "well , who is it ?" asked Adam curiously .

"Her name is Chrysalis , and it's more than likely that Celestia would wipe them out , same with the Griffin kindom" said Luna .

"That would make sense , with Celestia being in power of her own Empire , wipe out your enemies before they get a chance to strike at you" said Adam . "That would be right , and we could use her help" added Luna . "I'll do it , besides if she see's any of the elements of harmony she'll flip out" said Adam pointing out what would happen .

"Very well this task is yours , should you accept" said Luna seriously . "You know I will" said Adam just as seriously .

"Very well , then choose one pony from one faction" added Luna . "How about Darklight , he tends to work on the ground forces with Applejack" said Adam .

"Very well I'll go get him , wait here" said Luna . She walked off and Adam simply found a bench and just went over what happened during that battle .

_Odd , why did that boarding party pull out and make a stand here? _He thought . Hours later a male Alicorn emerged he looked to be in his 20's at least .

"I'm Corporal Darklight , a pleasure to meet you at last" said Darklight . "Yea so how did things go down hereon the ground?" asked Adam . "Okay , Captain Applejack sure knows her stuff , when it comes to things like this" said Darklight .

"True , now then we are to seek out Chrysalis and see if she would join the New Lunar Republic" said Adam . "Alright but how are we going to get there?" asked Darklight confused . "Luna do you know where she is as of now?" asked Adam .

"I do not know , but I did hear a rumor that she is in the badlands somewhere" said Luna . _That would be a good place to start _ . "Sounds good to me , we'll take a pelican and begin searching there" said Darklight . "I'm afraid I can't recommend that , flying in the air would be a bad idea and would give away our position to the Solar Empire" said Luna sternly .

"Alright what do you recommend then?" asked Adam getting impatiant . "you will go by land as they won't be able to follow you that way" said Luna . "sounds fair to me , alright just what vehicle are we taking?" asked Darklight .

"well you two will be taking a warthog , but I also recommend that you two leave through the back way" said Major Bullet Striker .

"okay sir , sounds good" said Darklight . Both Adam and Darklight soon arrived on the other side of town and there warthog was ready , mini gun prepped for removal if necessary .

Hopping in it felt like the warthog from Halo : Combat Evolved . As it was only a two person mission . The rest stayed behind to keep an eye on the town . As Adam drove off they knew what had to be done , Forge an alliance with the Changelings and keep an eye on them should they turn traitor to the NLR !.

_**Adam's POV **_

while I was driving , Luna almost forgot to tell us in what direction we were supposed to be heading in. that's when she could have told me before we left. _**"This is Princess Luna do you read" said Luna . "**_**Rodger that I read you loud and clear" I said . **

"_**I forgot to tell you that you should be heading due west , there you will find a path" said Luna . "Alright thanks , over and out" I said . **_And yea we were heading north .

I pulled a hard right and made us go Due west , according to what little directions we got from Luna we are heading on the right path so far .

I soon flipped a switch bringing down the doors that were folded up and our seatbelts clicked into place as well . _How convenient_ I thought while driving .Another day goes by and we finally made into the badlands .

Well rested we found the path that Luna told us about , taking the path into the badlands I took no chances . I scanned the area with my eyeballs just to be extra safe . "Alright area looks safe , now to find where Chrysalis is" I said .

Later a changeling showed up , I guess she was hiding behind a rock . "Why are the two of you out here?" she asked curiously .

"We are here to forge an alliance with your Queen" I said simply . Taking the chance she climbed aboard the warthog and sat her self in the back near the minigun . She told us to stay on the path until we reached a cave .

Hours later we made it , she carefully lead us inside where it was more than just a simple cave , it was an entire network or Hive from Stargate Atlantis . Darklight was in shock I simply raised an eyebrow at that .

The next thing I saw was Chrysalis herself flying toward our postion , I did the next thing that I could I bowed before her . "Rise , now then too business , you two wish to form an alliance with me ? Why?" asked Chrysalis .

"That's an easy one , I fear that you and your entire species might be exterminated due to Celestia being in power" I stated.

Chrysalis mused over this and figured that it would make sense . "While you do make sense about this , my hive and many others have been building our own forces , just in case something like this happens" said Chrysalis proudly .

"That's good then join us and you can have a shot at taking her down and ending her tyranny" I offered holding out my hand. Without a second thought she took it and we shook .

"Alright I'll report in to Princess Luna" I said firing up my radio" . **"Princess Luna this is Adam Seville , do you read over" I said . **

"_**Copy that , mission status?" asked Luna . **_**"Mission complete , repeat mission complete we have an ally" I said proudly . "**_**Excellent job , return to Trottingham , some of our forces plan to depart soon, and we want you there to come back with us to the moon" said Luna . "Rodger that , over and out" **_.

"Well Chrysalis , We will see you in the next battle , and to see what your forces can do" I said . "don't you worry we have some of your own WWII fighter craft and tanks" said Chrysalis .

"That could work , anyway I'm sure that we can help you build up your own navy both on the water and in space" I said . "That is a good idea" added the Changeling queen . And with that both me and Darklight took our leave .

We got back in our warthog and drove back onto the path and off due East toward Trottingham at top speed .

With in a few hours we made it , getting out I was able to board the pelican , Princess Star Chaser asked about our mission and I told her we had an ally , the changelings . With a raised eyebrow she looked towards Luna for answers . And of course being the sister that she is told her what I was tasked to do .

The back door soon closed as we headed up through the atmosphere .

Of course several more pelicans few down and started to set up a defense with mini guns , an energy shield , and a small vehicle parking lot . _Convenient . _I thought as we soon made it back into space .

We soon landed back on the moon where Fluttershy was soon awoken by Butterscotch who lead her to her home on the moon . _Well i'll be _.

We soon disbanded as I headed for home where I took off my gear and just decided to relax but yea that's right when Rainbow Dash knocked at my door . "Alright come on in , not like I have much else to do" I said .

I let her in and right off the get go simply wants to cuddle with … me ? Of course I didn't mind with her . We simply cuddled on the couch that was after she closed the door behind her .

_Yea I really like her , not much else to say _I thought as I wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to me . We normally just watched TV or even played some Xbox games that I had stashed for a while .

**Canterlot , Equestria , Equiss**

The Purple Alicorn soon found herself searching through nearly half , of the Royal guard academy's records .

Until she came across one pony that would be perfect for her replacement commander . His name was or is Shield Basher quite skilled in all forms of combat , and wouldn't take another life in a heart beat .

_Hmm this one shows some promise , he's skilled in all kinds of marshal arts including some hoof to hoof also skilled with various weapons including swords … perfect but i'll train him in how to use fire arms more or less in how to use blasters as well , but I will need somepony that can make a couple of guns for us , we also need ponies skilled in making tanks , and astronaut suits as well _ thought Twilight .

She also came across a few more ponies that also trained said names were Gun maker , sharp shooter , Noble charge , Iron Clad , Sword maker , and Spear thrower .

"these ponies are perfect , and they will do quite nicely for replacement ponies in the Royal guard" said Twilight happily .

She soon put everything back and made up a list with these ponies in hopes her teacher would be able to better organize the guard into a fighting force to be reckoned with.

After the list was compiled she took it with her to show her teacher . It wasn't long till she found Celestia going over a few plans for some tanks to be built .

"Celestia I think I have something I want to show you" said Twilight placing the list in front of Celestia . She looked it over very carefully with a fine tooth comb and nodded in approval that this may work .

"Twilight you've done it again , now we can better orgianzie the guard and even put in a rank system for both the army and the air force" said Celestia .

Hours later she did just that , she called in Captain Shinning Armor and told him to round up those ponies and have them act as either Lieutenant , Corporal , Sargent , Sargent Major , Colonial , or Second Lieutenant .

Agreeing Shinning Armor headed out of the room and rounded up said ponies , minutes later they were assigned ranks . Now they had to do the same for there airforce . And that would take a while longer .

**Back on Moon City **

Adam and Rainbow were soon fast asleep of course he turned off the TV and simply went right to sleep with Rainbow Dash at his side .

Neither one had bad dreams due to both Luna and Starchaser helping them . Meanwhile Dusk Shine was working over time for a new weapon that could be deployed , once again the alicorn worked himself until he was nearly falling asleep .

That is until both Barbra and Spike both told him to get some rest .

Agreeing he headed up the stairs and closed the door to his own bedroom and hit the bed face first into the pillow going out like a light . Rainbow Blitz however was working on a new idea for a new squadron of fighter pilots , Nightmare Squadron . _This is perfect ! _He thought .

He quickly took the list of fighter pilots for approval by both princesses , Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser .

They both agreed on the list of fighter pilots for Nightmare Squadron and had Rainbow Blitz take command of said Squadron .

Of course it would take a few days for the new recruits to arrive and be trained . However his rank was a two star general , Major General Rainbow Blitz .

This was something Rainbow Dash was proud to hear .When he got back and had his idea for nightmare Squadron approved all that was left was to get the new recruits .

As for the kind of fighter jet that Nightmare Squadron will be using , it was an experimental F16S . And it was decorated in the colors of Nightmare Moon . "This is great !, thank you both" said Rainbow Blitz happily .

"However with this new fighter we will have to have it shipped to a secret airfield beyond the borders of Equestria and have it tested there" stated Luna . Her sister nodding in agreement .

"however , You Rainbow Blitz are going to be commanding Nightmare Squadron , you are to train them , and train them hard , harder than anypony has ever trained before . As this squad will be doing more of the dangerous missions than any normal fighter squadron in the New Lunar Republic" said Star Chaser sternly .

"Alright I'm in ! , when do I ship out?" asked Rainbow Blitz curiously . "Tomorrow , we have to move the plane along with any and all engine and weapons test data" stated Luna .

What they didn't know was that Celestia was watching them , from a random mountain . Meanwhile both Adam and rainbow dash were still asleep smiles on there faces both Applejack and Applebrandy were still talking on what to do

"Now Applebrandy" said Applejack . "Ah want ya to keep an eye on the farm during the war , somepony has to run it , ah know that Applebuck and Applebloom will be helping with the chores , same with Big Mac and Macerina as well . Ah just wanna make sure that nothing goes wrong here on the farm" said Applejack further .

"Ya know AJ , both Big Mac and Macerena can look after both Applebuck and Applebloom , makin sure that the both of them do there chores while you and me handle the fighting out on the front lines" stated Applebrandy .

The country mare thought it over for a knew in the end that both of them can handle the farm with out them .

"Ah guess your right , ah'rght , now we just need you to lead the Lunar Republic Marines for our military to be complete" said Applejack .

"Hey AJ , ya'll know that Ah'll do it" stated Applebrandy . "Ah'right then , Ah'll go inform Princess Luna" said Applejack trotting off toward the castle .

After telling Princess Luna that Applebrandy wanted to lead the Marines she happily agreed and assigned him a rank of Lieutenant Colonel . And off they went to go see the marines that he would be leading .

"So this here is a bunch of lunar guards that ah'll be leading ? Seems like they need some training" said Applebrandy .

"That's right , and they will be under YOUR command Lieutenant Colonel Applebrandy" said Applejack proudly .

"ah'lrght then , ATTENTION!" shouted the country stallion . Every single lunar guard scrambled and filed into line.

"Now Ah know that ah'm new to this but ah will train ya to be the most effective fighting force that this entire military has EVER saw , ya'll are gonna be quick , ya'll are gonna be ruthless , ya'll are gonna be -. before he could finish that sentence he heard someone talk out of line or raise there hoof to ask a question .

"**DO NOT LOOK AT ME I DID NOT GIVE YOU TIME TO ASK A QUESTION , PUT THAT HOOF DOWN AND YOU TWO **_**drop down and give me 200 pushups ya sorry excuse for soldiers!" **_.

Most of the guards dare not speak out of turn unless they wanted to end up doing what there buddies are doing as of right now.

"Now then as ah was saying , whatever training that ya'll may have got , you must unlearn what you have learned already ain't no one going to blow your muzzle , this here is the marines son , and ya'll are going to fight like marines , ya'll are going to fight like marines on and OFF the battlefield , I shouldn't be the one to tell ya'll this but there is a war going on ! Ah won't be there to hold your hoof every single step of the way ! Ya'll are going to fight like marines , ya'll will show no mercy on the battlefield towards the enemy , that's right , ya'll are going to be fighting the Solar Empire , and you think that there going to care if you mess up ? **IF YA MESS UP YA DIE ! **That's just the way it is , now ah expect ya'll up be sunrise tomorrow bright and early , do you understand ?" … no one answered . _Ah have a lot of work ahead of me that I know of . _

"**Ah said DO YOU UNDERSTAND !" **shouted Applebrandy . "_**SIR YES SIR!" **_. "Good your training will start tomorrow at sun rise" said Applebrandy . He turned and walked out of the encampment .

Later on Bubbleberry was assigned to heading up the weapons department of Research and Development. Since everything was going quite well . The new Nightmare Squadron would have to wait as the pilots were being rounded up as they speak .

Rainbow Blitz looked over a few possible earth pony and unicorn candidates , as most of them had the training and met most of the qualifications , but had NO idea as to what kind of squadron they were signing up for .

_Well this is going to take a while , since the princesses are working to round up any and all candidates I will have to figure out who to take and who's getting left behind . _Thought Rainbow Blitz .

_**Meanwhile in Canterlot **_

Everything was set to go , the new ponies taking over positions , also Celestia was looking forward to introducing the new and improved Royal guard a guard that will soon be better trained , to take on the military might of the New Lunar Republic .

And even Twilight knew that it was going to be an up hill battle . But she needed Cadence's support in order to help win this war , and restore harmony and balance in Equestria .

So taking off she flew towards the Crystal Empire who were working on there own technology mostly personal shields , armor , weapons , and even design plans for new ships .

"Princess Cadence" said Twilight calmly . "oh Twilight , I didn't expect you here , and where are you friends?" asked Cadence who had no idea .

"Oh that's right you weren't at Canterlot that day , I simply let go of my friends and even let go of Spike to end a war within Equestria" said Twilight .

Cadence somehow became confused to all of this as she had no idea as to what , Twilight was going on about . "Um mind filling me in as to how that happened?" asked Cadence .

"Very well , you see Princess Celestia was going to make a speech , Princess Luna then shoved her aside , and managed to convince my friends and Spike included to join her along with a hooffull of ponies as well , I simply betrayed them so I can end a rebellion alongside Celestia , I need to know if your in on this or are you with that rebel Luna?" said Twilight .

Cadence didn't know what to make of this , why would Luna betray her own sister ? To her it was mind boggling topped with the FIVE elements of harmony also taking a stand as well ? Even Spike ? So many questions and yet she has no answers .

_I have to get answers somehow , I got it , right from the source ! That should at least help me understand as to what or how this all happened . _ "yes I'm with you and Celestia Twilight" said Cadence .

With that Twilight took off from the Crystal Empire and flew all the way back to Canterlot to continue studying on war strategies for her next engagement with the lunar forces . _Soon Adam you will fall beneath my might , beneath the full military might of the Solar Empire ! _ Thought Twilight evilly .

**Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire **

The moon was risen and it was time that Cadence get some sleep , perhaps she can get some answers from her Aunt Luna . As she fell asleep she soon awoke to a dream that Luna made sometime ago .

"Hello ? , anyone there" called out Cadence . Suddenly a royal blue alicorn shimmered into view . "Aunt Luna , why did you betray your sister?" asked Cadence. Getting right to the point Luna smiled for a bit .

"Very well , then niece , you see the reason I betrayed Celestia is because 1 she made unbearable laws that are directed at farmers like the apples or the cherries , she even made the ponies listen to her speech to not walk away or they would be killed on sight" explained Luna .

Shocked with this new information , this was a side that Mi amore Cadenza never heard of Aunt Celestia. "Why, why would she do this ?" asked Cadence on the verge of tears .

"Because she wanted and still wants power to herself , which is why Twilight betrayed her friends as she saw them betray her but for a reason , at that point she disowned Spike and completed her betrayal" .

"I want you to break off from the Solar Empire , however have whatever forces you have on hoof and make your great escape , knowing Celestia she's going to send Shinning Armor , your own husband and prince of the Crystal Empire after you" said Star Chaser shimmering into view . "Ah Star Chaser I didn't expect you to come here" said Luna a bit surprised .

"You see Luna while you may have control over the moon and her stars , I do to" said Star Chaser . "So now what do I do?" asked Cadence unsure .

"be sure have the Crystal guard on hoof just in case , also when you make your escape be sure to pack a few things as a pelican will come and pick you up and fly you toward the moon" explained Star Chaser .

"My sister is right and knows these things , trust her on this , once that is done we will help you set up what you have and form a new Empire so you can take back your old one from the solar Empire" added Luna .

"But I'm pregnant with his foal , after all Shining loves me , why would be sent after me for my betrayal toward the crown?" asked Cadence confused .

"I can explain this one , your husband Shinning Armor is loyal to Princess Celestia that is the only reason for her sending him after you" said Star Chaser .

"I do have some good news , we made an alliance with the Changelings for them to help in this war" said Luna smiling .

"I see , so with the changelings on your side , you plan to win this war and stop aunt Celestia ?" asked Cadence hopefully . "Indeed we do , one way or another" stated Star Chaser sternly .

And so for the rest of the night everything is all peaceful on the moon and in Trottingham cause the next battle will be held in Baltimare , more than likely solar troops are going to be there and even captain Shinning Armor ! .

**Meanwhile on Moon City **

Dusk Shine was looking over some strategies for the New Lunar Republic's engagement , and figured Baltimare would be the right place to strike .

"Hmm Baltimare is a place to fight there , however looking at Baltimare I also see a chance to get supplies from other nations as well" said Dusk Shine .

Meanwhile Barbra and Spike were always there for eachother as the same goes with the CMC , mostly Sweetiebelle, ever since that day Spike spent most if not ALL his time with Sweetiebelle , poor drake needed a shoulder to cry on .

_Thank you Sweetie for being there for me , thank you all , I will never FORGIVE ! Twilight for what she did to me that day ! , why why did she have to disown me and say that her friends were dead to her ! Even ending there friendship there as well . I guess all those friendship reports meant nothing to her as well !? Well no matter I have a new life now one full of happiness one full of love and one full of friends who stick with one another through thick and thin _ thought Spike as he slept .

Because tomorrow new airforce recruits are going to be arriving to be trained and shipped off somewhere .

He looked over to his right and saw Barbra sleeping next to him and looked to his right and saw Sweetiebelle . The one pony who mattered the most out of her older sister Rarity .

While his other friends tried to help him as best they could offering him support , he just needed a shoulder to cry on and Sweetiebelle was just it , she was and still is his shoulder to cry on .

For the first time since 'That Day' , everypony that was ever friends with Twilight Sparkle soon forgot her .

**In Griffonia **

King Beck slasher was over looking construction for his new line of fighter jets , the SU 27 .

"Ah the SU 27 the easiest fighter jet in our line up, as it will need to be field tested several times in order to insure it's performance can out match that of what that Tyrant Celestia has" said Beck Slasher .

He knew that sooner or later he would be wiped out , better to have something to defend himself with than to surrender to a tyrant who wants all the power to herself ! .

_I will NOT lie down and surrender ! I'd rather DIE than submit to a pony who's a tyrant and at war with her own two sisters . _ He thought . _Soon Celestia , you will be crushed by __**The Griffin EMPIRE!**_.

**Back on Moon City **

While the ponies of the new lunar Republic were resting , most were still wide awake working on plans for the upcoming battle at Baltimare , some said that they could use the same tactic twice.

Others argued that it would easily let the Solar Empire catch onto them , other ponies also said that they should switch tactics and start to land troops near or inside Baltimare .

"Look I say that we hit hard and fast against the Solar Empire , they wouldn't see it coming nor would they be able to figure out what is coming at them until it's too late" said Magic Star General of the NLR Air Force .

"While I agree , we should also consider that we , will need to really start to plan our strategies more , just to keep the Solar Empire off balance , one way or another we have to win this war so Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser can be in power" said Shady Vice Admiral of the NLR Navy .

"I agree , tomorrow then" . "Then how in the hay do we deploy troops ?" Asked Bright Eyes Major General of the NLR Army.

"We could , drop troops inside Baltimare , then deploy tanks to back them up , same with the warthogs along with the experimental Mongooses and gungooses" added Sparkler Lieutenant Colonel .

"while that's a good idea , we should also back up everypony with the marines as well" said Medley Lieutenant General of the NLR Marines .

"Alright this meeting is adjourned everypony , soon we will meet with both princesses to discuss our plan for attacking Baltimare" said Magic Star .

**The very next morning at the Moon City Castle **

The five high ranking officers of each branch of the NLR Military waited in the castle for Luna and Star Chaser to show up .

"Magic Star , Sparkler , Bright eyes , Shady , and Medley I'm glad you could make it , now you said that you had something to show me?" asked Luna. "yes we do princess , is there a place we could set up?" asked Magic Star eager to get this over with .

"There is , follow me to the war room" said Luna . The five high ranking ponies followed the two princesses into the war room where everything was laid out .

"now then what is it?" asked Star Chaser . "So here it is , first we deploy troops inside Baltimare , after that we deploy , tanks warthogs , Mongooses , and Gun gooses to back them up" said Bright Eyes.

"while Captain Dash leads the Shadowbolts , as for Rainbow Blitz we have assembled a flight crew for his Nightmare Squadron as well" said Magic Star . Sparkler , Shady , and Medley all thought this plan over and agreed that it would work and keep the Solar Empire off balance .

Magic Star soon brought out the profiles of each high classed flier that past all of the exams at the NLR Military Academy .

The names as follows : Sky Dancer , Surprise , Lofty , Aurora , Bubbles , Fizzy , and Star Song. Star Chaser looked over the files and nodded in agreement that these pilots would best suit Nightmare Squadron .

"These pilots are perfect , but would they have to go through advanced training?" asked Star Chaser curiously .

"Actually no , we had that covered when they were training in the academy for the Air force , they had no idea that we were training them for nightmare squadron" said Magic Star .

"Very well , I'll tell Rainbow Blitz the good news" said Luna . "Actually Your Highness , I should since I am in command of the Air Force" said Magic Star . "Very well, well be sure to pass on your information to our troops and go from there" said Luna .

"Good idea" replied Sparkler . And with that Magic Star walked out of the war room to go find Rainbow Blitz . It wasn't hard to find a sky blue pegasus Stallion relaxing on his porch .

"Excuse me" said Magic Star. "Are you the one that's Rainbow Blitz ?" . Immediately he got up and saluted his Superior . "yes ma'am Major General Rainbow Blitz reporting for duty MA'AM!" .

"At ease soldier , I have the pilots for Nightmare Squadron" said Magic Star. He looked them over and knew these were the right ones.

"This is perfect , when do I meet them?" asked Rainbow Blitz . "Tomorrow when we attack Baltimare!" said Magic Star seriously .

She soon took back the profiles and walked off .

Leaving Rainbow Blitz sort of stumped , however he had his Squadron and tomorrow he was going to join in the war alongside his cousin Rainbow Dash . With everything laid out , the plans all set all that had to happen was the attack on Baltimare .

**With Clashing Blade **

He finally wrapped up another day of making weapons for the NLR and even made money on the side as well .

"Well at least they can be used during this war , as for me I will be making armor for the Lunar guards to better protect the princesses , it's just what I do" said Clashing Blade as he closed up shop .

He started his walk back to his home and just thought back to when he was just a simple black smith for Princess Celestia in Ponyville of all places , he didn't mind as long he got the job done .

But when this war started it was as if he was destined for better things like this , like working under two princesses that have a cause in bringing change through out ALL Equestria .

When he got home he simply closed and locked his door and decided to relax but little did he know that he would be getting a visit from Princess Luna herself .

Before he could sit down and examine his weapons he heard a knock at the door .

He then headed over toward the front door unaware of what or who was about to present him with an offer that nopony could dare refuse.

"o- Oh Princess Luna , come on in" said Clashing Blade surprised . The lunar princess walked inside and was amazed at the ammount of weapons that she saw before her .

"Clashing Blade I have an offer for you that you might be interested in" said Luna . "well what is this offer that you speak of?" asked Clashing Blade curiously .

"How would you like to give your weapons to the army and marines while giving your armor to the lunar guard you would be making a lot more than normal" offered Luna .

He thought it over for a bit , him making more money than normal , it was quite a tempting offer and he would be working for Luna and Star Chaser .

"you have yourself a deal , however I will need to craft some armor for the marines and the army , what kind of armor would they need?" asked Clashing Blade .

"the armor that they would need is bullet proof armor in order to with stand bullets from the solar empire" stated Luna .

"well I think I can do just that , are you talking about like say Kevlar armor?" asked Clashing Blade . "Indeed I can have the materials delivered to your blacksmith tonight and you can get right to work making this 'Kevlar'" said Luna .

And with that said she walked out the door knowing that she would have more of a chance now with Kevlar armor as it would decrese the number of death's but had one other request .

"Oh and Clashing Blade" said Luna before she left . "what is it Princess?" .

"The Armor that your going to make it must also withstand blaster shots as well" stated Luna . "That will be no problem"said Clashing Blade .

He soon closed up his house and knew he had to get right to work making 'Blaster' Armor for the Army and the Marines. He soon headed back to his blacksmith shop and started to get everything going again .

_Since I made a deal with princess Luna __**THE **__princess of the night I know what to do , make this blaster resistant armor so that way the number of death's decrease and we can win this war easily . _He thought .

Hours later the materials arrived and he got right to work making armor pieces for the Army and the Marines , as they had to be flexible and not stiff like a stick.

After hours of crafting each armor piece he put them off to the side and got to work making more armor helmets included with blaster resistant shields as well .

Once he ran out of materials he was finished making several hundreds of blaster armor if not thousands of pieces .

Little did he know that someone would come and pick them up in order to distribute them for the soldiers of the two branches of the military , weapons included . _Well NOW i'm beat , and I need to get some sleep . _

So for the second time he closed up shop and headed for home really tired for working so many extra hours in making blaster resistant armor for both branches of the military , as he did include extra pouches for the ammo clips among other things .

He got home for the second time and closed the door behind him . He headed upstairs and collapsed on his bed tired from all those extra hours of work , which was worth it .

**With Star Chaser **

She was looking over a few things mostly blueprints for the new fighters and even support craft .

Quickly she gathered up the blueprints and headed over to Research and Development to deliver them.

To Pinkie's Desk as she would look over all blueprints submitted to her with in her department or from the Princesses .

Star Chaser soon left the Research and Development building and headed back toward the castle to talk with her sister . Meanwhile the military was gearing for another battle , the Battle for Baltimare ! . Meanwhile Clock Music was now working on his most hardest song yet, Purple Haze .

As for Vinyl Scratch local DJ of Moon City , she was smiling from ear to ear while he played his guitar . Octavia however decided to take a break from her cello practicing and decide to listen to what was going on. And she was greeted with such interesting guitar playing , taking a seat next to Vinyal making sure to not touch anything . She listened and was once again blown away by the music that Clock music was playing .

**With Bullet Striker **

He was in the local barracks cleaning his weapons for the next ship engagement , all the while thinking back as to why the solar forces would make a bold move like that , boarding the NLR Once More Unto the Breach .

While confused he shrugged it off and kept cleaning his assault rifle inside and outside . His friend Bolt Tightener also was his bunk mate , which was weird since he had no one else but to him it was fine .

Over time the two became best friends and told about there lives . Neither one had much of a problem , sometimes they would tell jokes , read books .

Other times hit the town and see what was up at the local clubs or bars , neither one wanted to get a mare as of yet .

All they wanted to do was just be the bestest of friends . When they heard what happened to Spike , they too offered him support , not caring if he was a dragon or not .

While at either a club or bar , each would have one drink of either soda or have a bag of chips , but never get drunk accept on special occasions like birthdays . Other than that they still have time to spend with each other and what not .

Sometimes the two would listen to music , other times they would just hang out and wonder what it would be like to have a mare at there side .

"Ya know what" said Bullet Striker out of the blue . "well what do you mean?" asked Bolt Tightener curious . "have you ever thought of talking to mares?" asked Bullet Striker .

"Well I haven't' really had much time on my hooves , you know with this war and all , besides it's not like I would need somepony" stated Bolt Tightener .

"be that as it may , one of these days we are going to wind up with a mare at our side by the end of this war" said Bullet Striker .

"You sure about that ? , cause think about it , while this war is going to be going on and what not , I say we put all of our time in focusing all of our energy in doing what we do the most fighting off the Solar forces from ships and helping out on the ground" stated Bolt Tightener .

"yea I guess your right , while we have mares swooning over us and stallions wanting to be like us , they have no idea what we see and wouldn't last a second on board a ship fending off solar forces" said Bullet Striker .

"yea I guess your right about that , but we do what we have to do in order to protect the other crew , the captian however now he can hold his own , did you even hear about how he took back the armory" said Bolt Tightener .

"yea I was there , we had to act fast jump over them and toss two grenades and saw there bodies explode into a mutilated mess at that point we took back the armory and started to push back the solar forces , they were loosing ground and fast , since they had a really and I mean REALLY stupid commander who couldn't do jack when leading a boarding party" said Bullet Striker . Bolt Tightener laughed at the part about the stupid commander .

"Wow if that is how the Solar Empire amounts to in terms 'military' then this war is in the bag for us" said Bolt Tightener . "True and all, but we should consider that this war could go either way" added Bullet Striker .

**With Spike **

Spike was doing his normal chores until he had an idea . Once he got his chores done he told Dusk Shine that he was headed out toward Rarities to see Sweetiebelle.

"Well since your chores are done , sure I don't see a problem with it , have fun Spike" called Dusk Shine. Once Spike left he headed towards his study to think things over about how Spike has been feeling lately these past few weeks .

_I know Spike went through a lot but , that doesn't excuse him being disowned by Twilight like that ! . I try to do what I can to help him feel welcomed but maybe he needs somepony to help , well who better than either Rarity or her sister Sweetiebelle . Well him spending a lot of time with Rarities sister makes him feel like his old self , as if he forgotten as to what happned . Yea I think Spike Spending time with Sweetiebelle isn't a bad idea , not only does she give him support but does help him when he's having one of THOSE nightmares _thought Dusk Shine .

Barbra soon came in with some tea to help sooth his mind . "here drink this it should help you some what" said Barbra .

"Thanks , I really worry for Spike sometimes , it's like he does help with everything , but at night I worry I really want to help him but I don't know how nor do I know how he got like that" said Dusk Shine .

"yea it's the same with me , I mean I want him to open up but it's almost impossible to get him to talk about what happened with Twilight , everytime I ask him a question about what happened he simply either clams up or ignores me completely and focuses on his chores blocking me out , I just don't know what to do" said Barbra getting frustrated .

"Don't get yourself worked up too much Barbra , if he wants to open up then he will , perhaps we could inform Princess Luna or Princess Star Chaser , maybe they could do something to help him combat his nightmares' said Dusk Shine .

"That's actually not a bad idea at all" said Barbra. And soon off they went towards the Moon City Castle to seek help .

_**With Spike and Sweetiebelle **_

Spike soon entered the Lunar Boutique , where he found Rarity working on a dress for some important client . "Excuse me Rarity" said Spike . He was able to get the attention of the white unicorn while she worked .

"yes how can I- Oh Spike , if your looking for Sweetie , she's outside playing with her friends by Apple Acres I believe" said Rarity .

"Okay thanks" said Spike as he headed out.

As he walked out of Rarities boutique he knew he wanted to spend time with Sweetie belle regardless , it felt like she's the right one for him while Rarity and the others had been there for him it's Sweetie Belle that he likes the most . By the time he got to Apple Acres or Lunar Apple Acres he found the CMC hanging out on the farm talking about the greatest stuff . Deciding to not bother them he turned back to leave .

But that's when Sweetie belle , Scootaloo , and Applebloom took off and ran up to him .

Of course they dragged him off toward there club house where they talked and hung out for hours on end .

Eventually Scootaloo and Applebloom had to head on home seeing as to how it was dinner time , leaving only Spike and Sweetie Belle .

"So Sweetie , who is that white stallion?" asked Spike. "Well if I remember right his name is Elusive , he's really Sweet to my sister and I didn't know I had a brother named Sweepy Belle" said sweetie Belle .

"Well I didn't know I had a sister named Barbra either but you have been there since we left Equestria with our family , and as for Dusk Shine , I like him sure he looks like Twilight and all but he's different he actually cares as does Barbra heck all of you were there when I was really feeling down , but you Sweetie Belle , you right there for me from the beginning" said Spike .

"Aww that's very sweet of you to say that , but I'll always be here for you Spike" replied Sweetie belle with a smile . The two hugged , but that's when they accidentally kissed . Quickly they pulled away blushing madly .

"Uh sorry I uh" stammered Spike .Sweetie Belle was in shock , she kissed Spike by accident . But she was able to look into his eyes . "I didn't mean to- . Before she could finish that sentence , he kissed her this time out of love .

"the reason why I couldn't tell you that I loved you in front of Rarity is because I thought it would be embarrassing" said Spike .

Sweetie Belle , out of the goodness of her heart wrapped her front hooves around the dragon and hugged the stuffing out of him.

"That's Okay Spike , I loved you the moment you were feeling down , that you needed Somepony to help you , and I love you too" said Sweetie Belle . The two kissed again this time out of passion .

"I was going to ask you , Do you want to be my fillyfriend?" asked Spike hopefully . "yes I would like that very much" replied Sweetie Belle .

She kissed him on the cheek and headed for home leaving the dragon stunned but in his mind he knew what happened .

He soon left the club house with a small smile on his face and headed for home as well .

By the time he got home Princess Luna was there along with Dusk Shine , Barbra and Princess Star Chaser . "Hey guys" said Spike .

"Dusk Shine told us of what happened and we wish to remove any terrible nightmares that you may been having" said Star Chaser .

"Well everytime I try and go to sleep I keep having this reoccurring nightmare about me being disowned by Twilight" admitted Spike .

"That's okay , there going to help you every night until that nightmare is no longer present in your mind" said Barbra . "Thanks guys I really mean it , I could use all the help I can get during this war" said Spike .

For the rest of the night the two princesses , Dusk Shine and Barbra all made sure that Spike felt happy with happy dreams every single night until that nightmare was no longer there anymore . Soon both Princesses left the Lunar Library and headed back towards there castle .

"Now we must focus more on this war then ever before and get more supporters" said Luna serously . "Alright who do you want me to round up?" asked Star Chaser .

"there is a 'former' show mare named Trixie and her brother Trixster along with a mare named Sunset Shimmer and her brother Sun Rise Shake they were both beaten by Twilight Sparkle , we also need to round up other ponies as well ones like Kimono , Toola Roola , Emerald Song , Melody , Bow Tie , Rasberry Delight , Ringlet , Paradise , patch , Sweetheart , Teddy , Purple Flash , Starlight , Tootsie , Thistle Wistle , Sunnydayz , Wysteria , Star Song , Strawberry Swirl , Twinkle Shine, Melody,and Star Catcher " listed Luna .

"And where can I find Such ponies?" asked Star Chaser .

"you can find them out in the wondering badlands as they headed towards a place called Saddle Arabia , there you can ask them to join us" said Luna .

"Do you want me to leave as of right now ?" asked Star Chaser eager to get to her task .

"yes, there is a pelican waiting for you at the castle" said Luna . Quickly like a rocket Star Chaser took off to go get her task done .

She boarded the pelican , the door closed and it took off going toward the atmosphere . Star Chaser was on her way to round the ponies that her sister listed earlier .

**TBC in Chapter 6 The battle for Baltimare . **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Battle for Baltimare

**a/n: well here it is , The Battle For Baltimare , review please **

**The Badlands , Equestria **

As the Pelican descended towards the planet , it turned direction and headed west towards the badlands where it soon set down .

"_**This was the last place that we heard of a small group of ponies , find them and then signal for evac" **_.

With that said the pelican took off somewhere and waited . Princess Star Chaser was walking for hours until she found a trail of hoofprints heading east . Following them she found the small group of ponies headed towards the border of Saddle Arabia.

There leader Sunset Shimmer was leading the small group that she had collected along her travels , all through out Equestria that wanted change and this was going to be her big chance .

She saw what looked to be an alicorn but shrugged it off as a illusion . What she didn't see coming next was said alicorn flew in front of the group stopping them.

"Alright who are you , and don't try anything or I'll- .

Before she cold finish her sentence she collapsed in the sand deprived of water and any kind of food and looking for a place to rest . "I take it your the ponies that I was sent to get?" asked Star Chaser with a raised eyebrow .

Quickly her brother Sun Rise Shake rushed to his sisters side .

"Sunset , you have to wake up!" pleaded Sun Rise shake worriedly . Quickly another mare tried to wake up the unconscious Sunset Shimmer but it was no luck she was out cold .

"Please you must help her , we've been walking for what feels like month's , years even" said a mare named Sunnydayz .

Quickly Star chaser looked over Sunset , Sunnydayz was right about one thing the trail of hoof prints she found earlier were them.

"Alright I'm going to signal for evac , can you all try and do what you can?" asked Star Chaser. "yes we can try" said Kimono. "Alright" replied Star Chaser .

"**This is Star Chaser I have found the group of ponies , repeat they have been found requesting emergency Evac on the double!" demanded Star Chaser . **_**"Rodger that , on my way"**_ .

Not a few hours later a drop shop arrived and landed right behind the group and Star Chaser . One by one the group took there seats , as Star chaser was laid on the floor unconscious .

The door closed and the pelican rose and flew into the air before flying back into space . A few minutes later the pelican landed on the moon with all the ponies still there .

Doctors and nurses quickly got the group to the hospital as they needed medical attention , mostly Sunset Shimmer . In alarming rate Princess Luna ran to what was going on . "Sister what happened?" asked Luna worriedly .

"Well for starters , I found the group of ponies as you said however , the one called Sunset Shimmer fell to the sand unconscious so I called for evac and now they are being rushed towards the hospital where Fluttershy should be able to help them" said StarChaser .

_**At the Moon City Hospital **_

The group was rushed inside , IV's hooked up , and Teddy mostly didn't like being poked but he had to put up with it .

The reason he was able to meet Sweetheart again was mostly due to chance.

As he was wondering around Equestria cities such as , Appleloosa , Vanhoover , Baltimare , Fillydelphia , Hoofington , and Ponyville .

Before he decided to go somewhere else , when he heard about the war between Celestia and Luna.

He just bailed and took the train to Hoofington and walked through the town until he came towards Trottingham before it was attacked .

That was when he met Sweetheart along with other ponies who were frightened out of there minds that there leader Celestia was turning into a tyrant .

In hopes that they would be able to escape into Saddle Arabia and live lives that were different from what they have .

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Butterscotch mostly helped with the other ponies but it was Sunset Shimmer that needed the most attention as she lacked any kind of fluids or any food .

However the others were free to go as there houses were built for them . Both Melody and Starlight headed for there place and decided to just relax from there long journey across ALL of Equestria .

"Ah I'm sure glad that we were picked up by somepony" said Melody relaxing . "Yea I guess that's true , poor Sunset I hope she gets better" replied Starlight .

"Don't worry" said Rainbow Dash as she was done training the Shadowbolts for today

"She's going to be fine , sure she stole the element of magic from 'Twilight Sparkle' but when somepony is in need we don't turn our backs on that pony" .

"So you must be the famous Captain Rainbow Dash of the Shadowbolts?" asked Melody. "yea that's me" said Rainbow Dash stroking her own ego .

"I've only heard a few things about you , like how you mostly lead your own set of hoof picked ponies for your elite flying squad" said Starlight .

"Well you heard right I do , in fact I'd like you to meet one of them , Snowflake I want you to met a couple of ponies' called Rainbow Dash . Snowflake heard his name be called when he was done talking to Firefly . He got up and trotted over to his commanding officer .

"What is it captain?" asked Snowflake . "Look we are NOT on duty so you can drop rank for the moment" said Dash seriously .

"I want you to meet Starlight and Melody , the two ponies that Princess Star Chaser was able to rescue from the sands of the badlands" .

Overtime he grew out of his shy shell and was able to make friends during the war , like how he met ponies like Wind Whistler , Fire Blaze , Whizzer and Sky Wishes .

"Hi there I'm Snowflake second in command of the shadowbolts" said Snowflake . "Well it's nice to meet you , Snowflake , I'm Melody and that's my friend Starlight." said Starlight .

"we have other friends like Thistle Whistle , Star song , Starcatcher , Trixster , Trixie and Sunrise Shake" added Melody . At the mention of that name Rainbows eyes narrowed .

"Trixie ? How did she get mixed up with you guys?" asked Dash curiously .

"Well her wagon broke down in Manehatten so being the ponies we were we talked it over and Sunset being the mare she is offered her a place among us" explained Melody .

"so of course she joined us , her brother too , poor guy was really trying to get ponies to watch her show but nopony listened" added Starlight .

"I see, well as long as she doesn't cause trouble here same with her brother , then we are fine , but if she does , then were going to have problems" said Dash not wanting to put up with anymore of Trixie's attitude. And she was right , the first time didn't go over so well , and neither did the second time . Hopefully she has changed for real and NOT wanting revenge on anypony .

**Moon City Hospital**

_**With Trixie **_

Trixie was in a hospital bed also down on her luck and didn't' have much to eat , except what she could get out of a trash bin .

_I suppose this isn't bad but I'm NOT on Equiss anymore , I wonder where I am . _Waking up she saw a pony standing there ignoring the fact that she wanted to be reunited with her brother Trixster .

"Oh um you awake" said the pony . Trixie was feeling groggy from the trip but was able to talk . "Where am I?" she asked . "well your in a hospital" he said . "Hospital? , Why?' asked Trixie confused .

"well from what we were told about you and Sunset , you both lacked any kind of fluids and any food consumed except in your case um you were eating from a trash bin when you couldn't afford anything" he explained . "if you don't mind me asking , Who are you?" asked Trixie . "Well my name is Butterscotch" said Butterscotch .

"Butterscotch? , well anyway thanks for helping me but I have to see my brother Trixster" said Trixie trying to get out of the bed only to fall flat on her muzzle. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave , not until your feeling better" said Butterscotch calmly .

Irritated Trixie tried to stand up again but didn't have the energy to do so.

Eventually two doctors helped her back into her bed with smiles on there faces . Trixie was so perplexed as to what was going on , it felt like she was a filly again . And as for your legs , somepony must have hurt you during your travels" added Butterscotch .

"no kidding , yea I was attacked several times , by muggers , now i'm just a common mare and all , that's right I'm NOT the great and powerful Trixie , at least not anymore" said Trixie clearly sad from her show business .

"well I'm sure you might be able to get your business going again , it's just right now we are in the middle of a war and we need all the help we can get" explained Butterscotch . Confused Trixie wanted to know what happened .

"well it all started one day when Princess Celestia was going to give a speech in Canterlot but was interrupted by Princess Luna , she told everypony that she was the one making life for everypony miserable and imposing taxes that made it hard for the farmers to make a living by taxing there crops , also that's when the five elements of harmony sided with luna forcing the sixth one , Twilight I think , to betray her friends and disown Spike her baby dragon and that's how this war started , we already took Trottingham and made an alliance with the changelings" explained Butterscotch .

That's when another pegasus of the same coat color mane and tail entered Trixie's room with a small smile on her face .

"Oh your awake ! , I'm Nurse Fluttershy and I'll be the one to nurse you and Sunset back to health" said Fluttershy .

"well thanks but I'll be sure to pay you back" said Trixie . "It's no problem , I don't need anypony to pay me for helping them in there time of need , consider it a welcome to Moon City gift" said Fluttershy .

Confused again Trixie still didn't know where she was .

"Um if it's not too much to ask , where am I?" asked Trixie .

"well if you want to know , Your on the moon in a place known as Moon City" said Fluttershy . Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer finally awoke but her brother later returned to see her .

"Oh sister ! , I'm glad your awake" said Sunrise Shake happily . "Well where are we?" asked Sunset groggily .

"Well we are on the moon from what's been going on , not to mention that there is also a war" said Sunrise . "add to that , you are being taken care of as is your friend Trixie" .

**At the Briefing Room **

Every single pony was assembled , the Airforce , the Army , The marines and the Navy. Each pony was leading each branch .

"Alright everypony , I found out through our spies and Rarity , that there is a truck load of soldiers for a town called Baltimare , also the pony leading this operation for the Solar Empire is quite new as it's NOT Shininng Armor . As he is fresh , his name is Commander Silver Fire." said Luna .

"My sister speaks the truth , Commander Silver Fire is filling in for Shinning Armor , as we don't seem to know why" added Star Chaser .

"what we do know is that there going to be introducing there new military hardware a tank that was developed after the changeling attack on Canterlot , it's known as the M4A1 Arrowhead Tank , it can plow through changelings like there not even there at all , which is why we are having Weapons Research , Bubble Berry give off a simulated demonstration, Bubble if you will" said Luna stepping aside .

"She's right , the M4A1 Arrowhead was developed after the changeling attack at Canterlot , so that's when I figured we should use it along with our scorpion tanks as well to give some leverage along with several other tanks like the HTV6 , M5-90 , M4-85 and finally the heavy hitter in our lunar army that we have developed and being loaded onto pelicans as we speak , VKV Heavy Tank 8 . and now for the demonstration" said Bubble Berry .

The image showed several changelings looking around like morons until they were plowed over by the M4A1 Arrowhead. "As you can see , this tank is deadly but watch what happens when it goes up against solar guard ponies" .

This time the changelings were replaced with solar guard ponies , once again acting like they didn't have a care in the world .

Until the same tank plowed right under them crushing every single bone in there body also crushing there armor as well.

"You see it's quite effective either against changelings or solar guard ponies" added Bubble Berry . Star Chaser and Luna stepped forward again to give the briefing for the lunar forces .

"those are the tanks that we are going to be deploying , and as for the Helicopters , we have deployed them as well to an army base at Trottingham , and some aircraft at our airforce base at Trottingham as well , anyway we deploy troops outside and have them take postions inside some buildings for sniping and others for direct engagement , meanwhile the airforce is to engage any enemy fighters in the air our space division will handle any space battles above the planet" briefed Luna .

"That is correct , meanwhile our armored division will also come in with tanks warthogs , mongooses , gungooses and finally hornets for extra support on the around AND in the air" added Star Chaser . Firefly of the Shadowbolts was curious as to where the Princesses were going to be.

"Excuse me Princesses , where are the two of you going to be?" asked Firefly .

"That my Shadowbolt pony is easy , we are going to be on the ground also helping in the fighting as well alongside Captain Applejack and her Sargent Kimono"answered Star Chaser .

"That's right I am Kimono , as I am going to be second in command of the Lunar Army , are there any questions?" she looked around the room and waited patiently but no one dared reply .

"Good , now then **FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC OORAH!"** shouted Kimono . "FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC OORAH!" .

She nodded in approval of the response . "Now move it out , double time to your pelicans soldiers!" stated Kimono loudly .

Every single soldier filed out only leaving the air force navy and lunar space division . Adam steped up knowing what to say .

"Alright crews of the lunar fleet I don't have to tell you that this mission is going to be tough , cause it is and I hear that Twilight is NOT going to be in this mission as it's somepony new , who you all may ask ? I haven't a clue, now to your pelicans and best of luck" said Adam as he marched with his crew .That only left Rainbow Dash and her flight ponies , The Shadowbolts ! .

"Captain Rainbow Dash , as you know , your cousin Rainbow Blitz is going to be joining you in this mission but with his own squadron known as Nightmare Squadron . Personally put together by the high ranking officers of the military it's self which is why we know that you must be on the look out for Captain Spitfires second in command , Commander Soarin! He's highly skilled and can hold his own" explained Luna .

"I won't let you down! , res assured we will win this battle ONE way or another , failure is not an option" said Dash seriously .

"As for you Rainbow Blitz , most of the normal fighters will be launching from a local airforce base you and your squadron will be launching from an improved Nimitz class known as NLR Eclipse" explained Star Chaser . "Understood!" saluted Rainbow Blitz .

The both of them headed out Nightmare Squadron already loaded inside the pelican and his cousin Rainbow Dash joining him . "So Dash" said Rainbow blitz . "You think we can win this?" .

"I know we can , just do what you do , and we will do our job in the air , both you and me maybe pegasi , but you have an obligation to your squadron as I do to my shadowbolts , so best of luck in the air' said Dash . "yea you too" replied Rainbow Blitz .

**Adam's POV **

I was relaxing inside my pelican with my crew , Quick Fix , Bon Bon Lyra , Bolt Tightener , and Bullet Striker .

"Alright guys once we get aboard , everyone to there stations i'll need to check on the fleet to make sure that everyone is action ready" I said . "Don't worry about us , just focus on what you need to do Captain" said Bon Bon .

"yea let us handle our jobs" added Lyra . "Not a problem" I said relaxed .

_I wonder who in the world would replace Twilight , well whoever it is , he or she is most likely going to give me a run for my money I thought _ .

Once our pelican touched down on the hanger of my ship **Once More Unto the Breach **I stepped out and saw flight crews working everything as they brought in there longsword bombers and Sabre interceptor fighters .

I then saw my second in command trotting towards me and , hold on a second she's from the group that Princess Star Chaser picked up in the badlands . "Sir my name is Commander Wysteria reporting for duty" said Wysteria .

"At ease , now then I know your my first officer , so to speak , I take it that the ship is about ready?" I asked .

Feeling a sigh of relief wash over her she smiled at me .

"yes sir , the ships is about ready but we have to get a couple more pelicans , longswords and saber interceptors in the hangerbay before we can head out" said Wysteria .

"Alright , everyone get settled in first , we have a few hours before we have to be at our stations , as I am going to be talking with my first officer for a while" I said .

My crew soon headed off towards a service elevator . "I take it you were assigned to this ship as first officer?" I asked .

"Yes sir , by the new pony in charge of the lunar fleet space division or LFSD for short" explained Wysteria . I raised an eyebrow at that before making the connectin .

"Oh I get it , seems familiar to something from halo" I said . Wysteria was confused as she had NO clue what I was talking about .

"Sorry I tend to make connections to a lot of things about halo" I said . Nodding in understanding we continued our trek towards the bridge .

"now then I take it that we have a new payload of archer missiles loaded ?" I asked . "Indeed we do as there is NO time to test them" said Wysteria .

"Well we are going to be testing them in battle , so lets consider that our weapons field test , now then I also hear about us having energy shields on the entire fleet?" I asked curious .

"Yup curtsey of Bubble Berry , we were able to install energy shield generators on the entire lunar fleet so that way we can limit the amount of ships destroyed" said Wyesteria . "Perfect" I said . We soon reached the bridge and we both took our seats .

Everything was going good , everypony was working I did a fleet wide check in and everything was ready to go .

"Helm begin undocking procedures , take us out one quarter burn" I ordered . Quickly the other ships powered up and headed out . The last of the longswords , sabers and pelicans were loaded up .

And we soon left our dry dock , eyeing everyone I could tell that this was it .

We soon left lunar control and headed towards our destination where this time we would be fighting at jupitar . "Open a channel to the fleet" I said calmly . "Channel open sir" . I stood up and adressed the crew of the Once More Unto the Breach.

"attention all decks , this is our first fight together , well maybe not but you get the idea , in any case this time the enemy is going to be bringing out the artillery on the ground , we have to hold our own here in space . And this time we can't loose , we can't no we won't back down , we won't lie down and surrender , we are going to fight , in Luna's name _**FOR THE GLORY OF THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC!**_ , lets show these solar bastards how we do things lets show them that we can make change to ALL Equestria , for a brighter future!" I said loud and proud.

Soon the channel was closed . Everypony clapped there hooves as it was the best speech that they have given yet . "Alright action stations , get ready for battle !" I said .

_**Baltimare , Equestria **_

The pelicans landed outside of Equestria , and it looked like the town was deserted , once again nopony there .

"Ah'right , move those snipers into position , have those tanks postioned , we are going to be shelling the hay out of them!" said Applejack .

"As you command" said Kimono as she relayed the orders to the soldiers . Everything was coming together . However both Applejack and Kimono noticed a few things off in the distance .

_well ah'll be , solar dropships ! And there bringing there walkers … ah this aint good how are we suppose to hold out! _ Thought Applejack worriedly .

With a plan in mind she told her troops to start digging trenches and set up turrets as this was going to be a trench fought battle . Applejack looked around as did Kimono things were going to be interesting tonight .

"Ahright here's how this is going to play out while our tanks are shellin the troops we are going to use our own to take out any incoming troops that try to get past these here trenches , while our air support does uses the bombs to take out those , whatever they are" said Applejack.

Off in the distance she saw a unknown pony at the head front of the attacking army . Quickly she got her binoculars and saw that it was Captain Silver Fire! . Glaring , she knew what to do .

"Ah'lright men, we need to hold the line , that means let Nopony to those heavy tanks while there blasting at those solar walkers , and another thing , if they think that they can walk over the lunar army , then they have another thing coming , lets give them hell!" shouted Applejack .

"Commander Kimino , have the men hold the line as long as they can , if one of those walkers make it past the trench then we are screwed" added Applejack .

"That will be no problem captain , I'll do what I can here" said Kimino .

Applejack walked off to issue orders to armored battalion who is going to be shelling the enemy with everything that they have. Understanding Sargent Star catcher issued her orders to her men .

"Protect the front lines , I want the scorpion tanks moved to the front shelling them with what they have , our heavier tanks will hang back and open fire on those walkers , the medium tanks can engage any and ALL solar troops" ordered Star Catcher .

Nodding her men moved there tanks into position , the scorpion tanks were just behind the main trench , the heavier tanks had there cannons pointed down range , the medium tanks were ready to move the moment they had the chance .

As for the turrets , Captain Applejack had ponies man those too , as they were adapted from the warthogs .

_**With Silver Fire **_

"Begin the charge , send in the ATAT's , followed by the ATST's" ordered Silver fire . "Captain what about the troops?" asked Corporal Burnin Sun curiously .

"We send them along with the heavy artillery , it's more than likely that there going to use carpet bombs , my friend Shinning armor was witness to that the first time and at the battle for Trottingham, I plan to remove there air support from the equation" said Silver Fire while smirking .

Realizing what he plans to do Corporal Burnin Sun ordered his men to charge weapons firing , all the while grabbing his own weapon and charging as alongside them .

**Back with Applejack **

_Oh ponyfeathers , ah saw this coming , time to dish out some lead for them _thought Applejackk . "_**OPEN FIRE**_!" she shouted . An entire hailstorm of bullets shot out from all the M55B assault rifles .

_**Meanwhile with the Lunar fleet **_

**Adam's POV **

Our fleet held steady by jupiter , however our sensors picked up the cloaking of the ships from the far side of Jupiter . Not really surprised my crew was already on it , issuing orders to the rest of the fleet to prepare for battlestations .

"Start the charge on the MAC" I ordered calmly . "Aye sir" said Quick fix . Sitting back this was going to be a fun battle .

Everyone's weapons were running hot , energy shields were up , fighters were deployed , pilots waited for the enemy to appear , as did we .

We then saw them as they opened fire on our ships , then they sent out there TIE fighters in attack formation . Our pilots flew in with there Sabre interceptors firing there miniguns and missiles , while the longsword bombers did there carpet runs on the stardestroyer .

"Excellent ! , this could be easy" I said . "Captain , I have something on sensors" said Sweetheart my science officer . "well tell me what is it?" I asked .

"it's a new type of Stardestroyer, it' called a victory Stardestroyer , smaller than the Mark I but able to pack a punch" .

Thinking it over , this was going to be a tough battle , however I had an idea of my own . "Status on the MAC?" I asked . "100% charged sir , ready to fire on your command" said Quick Fix .

I knew who to go after this tme . "Target the lead ship and fire the MAC" I ordered .

A white streaking missile hit the hull of the Mark I stardestroyer badly as it left a huge hole in the very front of it . "Ready Archer Missiles" I said .

"Archer missiles ready sir" said Quick Fix . "Target the Victory , also fire our 50mm defense gun turrets on the Mark I Stardestroyer" I ordered .

The **NLR Once More Unto the Breach **, fired all it's missiles at it's target , each missile striking the hull with more force than the last , while it's defense gun turrets targeted the crippled Mark one Stardestroyer .

_**SE Celestia's Wrath**_

_**Silver Fire's POV**_

My ship was crippled , Sparks flew everywhere and nearly half my crew was dead , and this was my first battle in this entire war .

_I have to think of something to buy me sometime … I've got it ! , I could use the reinforcements from Neptune , to reinforce me _ I thought .

I quickly ran over towards the comm console and sent out the request for reinforcements . In but a few minutes the ships appeared from hyper space and opened fire .

Even the elevators were blocked by burning debris , as I was trapped on the bridge , the other half of my crew were only fresh out of the Solar Space Academy or the SSA for short .

Smiling a bit the dead bodies were hauled off by medical droids , while we simply continued with our operations , all the while being pelted with a hailstorm of bullets .

_Okay this is pretty bad , but I have to hold out while the reinforcements deal with the Lunar forces! _ I thought .

On the other hoof , that ship is a powerhouse , able to take down and or cripple the SE Burning Rage ? I heard that Admiral Sparkle was beaten by the captain of the ship she said something Seville , could the captain of NLR Once more Unto the Breach and Seville are one in the same ? .

She did say Adam Seville , ah crap ! I am so screwed ?! , how am I going to beat this guy even with reinforcements? . Thing is he crippled my ship with some a MAC ? , took out half my crew and now , oh wait one minute I could turn this battle around and directly engage him easily .

I quickly formed a plan , but this wasn't gong to be easy . "use maximum firepower , target Once More Unto The Breach" I ordered .

The SE Celestias Wrath opened fire with all it's turbolasers aimed directed right at the NLR Once More Unto The Breach .

Turbolasers firing , all they did was bounce off the energy shields that surrounded the ship . I was shocked , alittle too shocked for words !.

_HOW?! How did they managed to adapt energy shields for there ships ? … is that the reason why he was able to hold out and Not admiral Sparkle ? . no matter I can still crush him ! _ I thought Evilly .

I ordered the crew to fire , any and all missiles at the ship , yea lets see if it's shields can take this much abuse! . The SE Celestia's Wrath opened fire with firing proton torpedos .

**NLR Once More Unto The Breach**

_**Adam's POV **_

Alarms were blaring as I saw the incoming blue projectiles ! , this caught me off guard but I had a plan for this . "Target those projectiles with our 50mm defense gun turrets and destroy them" I ordered .

The guns swiveled towards the incoming projectiles and opened fire while the archer missiles kept pounding the Victory Stardestroyer . The still crippled mark I fired it's turbolasers , but had no effect on it's energy shield . This was going to be a long haul of a space battle !.

_**Back on the ground **_

Captain Applejack saw the walkers and had a plan , carpet bomb them!. _**"This is Captain Applejack Ah need bomber support Now" **_I said into my radio .

"**Rodger that we are sending out several B 2 Spirits your way , over and out" . ** I grabbed my M4 assault rifle and told my men to hold the line I had a plan .

"Alright bring out the medium tanks" I said . "You heard her , send in the medium tanks , cause as much damage as you can" Said Star Catcher .

Sure enough the medium tanks rolled out with there cannons firing and machine guns spitting out bullets faster than you can say Celestia's name ! .

I smiled proudly at what was happening , overhead I saw several B 2 spirits fly overhead , arm there bombs and drop them in a carpet run .

Smirking I saw several walkers either collapse or explode in fireball and troops screaming in agony as white searing pain shot through there bodies .

_This is easy !_ I thought with a smile . What I didn't see happen was that the bombers were shot down easily by several TIE Interceptors .

Of course that's when I saw several nightmarish colored fighter jets fly above us lead by Major General Rainbow Blitz . "Oh this is going to be one good dog fight !" said Star Catcher .

"Captain Applejack , I see the wonderbolts not far behind , should we call in the Shadowbolts to assist?" asked Star Catcher. "That would be a good idea" I replied .

"If ah know RD , she's gonna beat that Spitfire's flank allover Baltimare like she would clouds" I said with chuckle . "Alright I'll put in the call" said Star Catcher .

"This is Sargent Star Catcher of the armored division of the Lunar Army I'm requesting the shadowbolts , we have spotted the wonderbolts in the area along with several TIE interceptors , repeat requesting shadowbolts assistance" I said .

"_**Rodger that Were on our way" **_. I knew that voice that raspy tomboy voice . Captain Rainbow Dash of the shadowbolts .

**Airblimp Shadowlightning**

"Alright Shadowbolts , we've been requested by Sargent Stacatcher , she's spotted the wonderbolts , our most hated enemy in this entire war , we are to crush them and send them back to Celestia , in BODY BAGS! , we are NOT going to play nice with them , oh no Trottingham , was only our show of might , now we are going to crush them and send them back as presents from us to them" said Rainbow Dash Loud and proud .

Snowflake , Firefly , Whizzer , Wind Whistler , and Fire Blaze all understood this . "Good now then were heading out" .

Opening the door they flew out and started there trek towards Baltimare .

The one place where if captured would open up there ability to launch airstrikes anywhere including Canterlot ! . _This is it Shadowbolts , lets show these Wonderbolt wannabe's what being a REAL combat flyer is all about !_ . wasting no time , the shadowbolts got there followed by Nightmare Squadron right behind them .

_**Rainbowblitz : **_**All wings check in**

**Nightmare One on stand by **

**Nightmare Two on stand by **

**Nightmare Three on Stand by **

**Nightmare Four on Stand by **

**Nightmare Five on Stand by **

**Nightmare Six on stand by**

**Nightmare Seven on Stand by **

_**Rainbow Blitz : Copy that we are clear to engage the enemy , targets are Solar TIE Interceptors Mop the floor with them !**_

As Nightmare Squadron enagaged the Solar TIE interceptors so did the shadowbolts , they too engaged the wonderbolts .

Meanwhile Applejack , Kimono, and Star Catcher focused on the remaining troops .

"This was easy" said Applejack with a smirk on her face . "I agree captain , something about this was … off , almost as if they wanted us to take Baltimare , so they could try and retake it themselves" said Kimono . Star Catcher nodded in agreement , something was up and no one in the entire New Lunar Republic knows what it is .

_**With the Shadowbolts and Nightmare Squadron **_

Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts were locked in combat , move for move .

However her squadron had something up there sleeves . 'The Sonic blast' , in order to execute it they had to be in a circle formation to pull it off.

As they kept pushing the Wonderbolts back something clicked in Captain Spitfire's mind , it was the way she fought , her movements were something she never saw before in this mare , but that was neither the time for that .

As for Nightmare Squadron took out three out of four Solar Tie interceptors. **"This is Nightmare one I'm going in" **_**said Sky Dancer **__. __**"Copy that" replied Rainbow Blitz. **_.

Sky Dancer had her target right where she wanted it , she opened fire with several of her missiles but much to her surprise it had shields .

"_**This is nightmare One, we have a problem, repeat these fighters have shields!" said **_**Skydancer . **

" _**Rodger that , alright switchover to gatling guns" **_**said Rainbow Blitz . **All of nightmare squadron was able to take down the Solar TIE interceptors .

But the battle was far from over while Baltimare was captured the ground and air forces had to wait for reinforcements so they could hold off any more enemy forces .

_**Back in Orbit of Jupiter **_

**Adam's POV**

My ship was being pelted again with turbolasers from the crippled Mark I stardestroyer . And I had just about enough of this . "Target the crippled stardestroyer , and fire archer missiles" I said .

The **NLR Once More Unto the Breach **opened fire with an entire payload of Archer missiles destroying the wedged shaped ship in entire fireball twisted metal and debris everywhere . "Status on the fleet?" I asked .

"Were holding sir , but barely with these reinforcements baring down on us we might not hold out much longer" said Bon Bon .

"Just do what you can , I think it's time we can take them and win this fight" I said .

I rounded up what was left of my fleet and engaged in a final fight to beat them. "Sir , there sending over boarding craft!" said Lyra in alarm .

_Blast it ! , well time to grab my weapons and hall flank _ I thought . I got up out of my chair and headed over towards my ready room .

Once inside I grabbed my M55B assault rifle , my M6D Magnum pistol and my new armor that was tested , marine armor with a built in energy shield .

I put it on and was able to strap on my weapons easily . Smirking inwardly I walked out with my helmet and slipped it on .

I walked into the elevator and set up several lines of defense with barricades and miniguns and traps . _It's not like there going to be seeing this _ . With everyone in position the traps set , all we had to do was wait .

The door opened and out came the same soldiers but they were wearing Stormtrooper armor ? Raising an eyebrow I simply told everyone to open fire . An entire hailstorm of bullets make contact shredding there armor like it was tinfoil .

The solar stormtroopers took what cover they could find and tired to return fire but all we heard was explosion after explosion after explosion .

This was just too rich , they aren't even trying .

_This is too easy , and here I thought they would be … ah crap this isn't good ! _I thought . Out stepped there commander in stormtrooper commando armor .

I looked to my left and right and what he saw , he saw dead bodies of his own soldiers everywhere until he called in for reinforcements . "Sargent" I called . "yes sir" said Bullet Striker .

"Listen up , when the reinforcements arrive , hold them off including there commander , just do what we did last time with Admiral Sparkles boarding action , remember don't I repeat , DON'T let them take this ship!" I said seriously .

"Rodger that" said Bullet striker . "Seville to Bolt Tightener" . "Bullet Tightener here" said Bullet tightener .

"Channel the extra energy from the generators into the weapons mostly the MAC ! We have to take out this fleet as quick as we can" I said .

"No problem sir" Said Bullet Striker .

As for me , more solar stormtroopers came pouring out of the door to the hanger bay , all we did was mow them down . However what I didn't see coming was that these stormtroopers were carrying thermal detonators .

Several stormtroopers tossed them and it took awhile for them to explode, several of my troops died the rest were taking cover and the fire fight continue bullets and blasterbolts .

I shot a couple of solar stormtroopers right in the head .

The rest of my men were able to mow down as many as they could , once again a stupid fresh commander not knowing what to do . This war might is pretty much in our favor . "Push them Back!" ordered Bullet Striker .

Grabbing there weapons our troops were able to push them back into the hanger and watch them take off , only to be shot down by our longsword fighters . I got back to the bridge and the rest of the battle went in my favor .

More and more of the Mark I stardestroyers were falling as were there fighters , finally our fleet or what's left of it pulled back to the planet Equiss .

As we deployed ground reinforcements towards AJ's group for a little extra security . We have taken Baltimare in the name of Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser .

**Baltimare , Equestria **

I soon landed on the ground in Baltimare , scanning around I saw the remains of several walkers and even saw a whole entire battalion of soldiers from the Solar Empire .

"Good Job Applejack , of course this battle was easy , but I thin that they might be taking us seriously anymore"I said .

"Ah think your right , ah think we need to take another city , and ah think ah know just the one " smirked Applejack . "Oh , which one?" I asked . "Fillydelphia and or Manehatten" said Rainbow Blitz .

Sure he looked like Rainbow Dash and all but he's his own pony . " we could take Manehatten followed by Ponyville" suggested Kimono .

Thinking it over she's right , take Manehatten , the Ponyville along with Fillydelphia and finally Canterlot , it's Canterlot where we break out everything cause we haven't seen the pony SPARTANS as of yet though .

"Alright , Manehatten it is , but we will need to go over a few things , oh and build a dock as well here in Baltimare" I said .

"Oh don't worry , I'm already having the construction ponies work on that" said Star Chaser as she emerged from the pelican . "I see then , should we not secure Baltimare ?" I asked .

"Indeed I am moving pelican loads of citizens to both Trottingham and now Baltimare , as we should be able to spread out a bit instead of being cramped on the moon all the time , as my sister has agreed" said Star Chaser .

"Very well then , the battle that I fought in space was , well to say was challenging somehow one of the lead ships called in reinforcements from somewhere and most of our fleet got torn up badly" I said .

"It seems that they are learning somehow, no matter what about there boarding parties?" asked Luna .

"There still using the same tactics as before scramble to cover , take the armory then one deck at a time before getting to the bridge" I said .

Later after the town was secured , they had an army and airforce base built along with any extra ground vehicles off loaded from other ships in the lunar fleet , air blimps now patrol the lunar sky .

And you could say that the night is going to last forever ! , which is something that I like .

While Pinkie Pie threw one of her 'Victory' parties all I did was hang around mingle with a few ponies . Heck even made Rainbow Dash laugh so hard she was nearly crying at a few of my jokes .

The party was quite enjoyable , heck even Vinyl and Clock music gave one heck of a concert you could say which had the ponies really 'boogie' to the beat .

Although I do fear that they may try and take back Baltimare and or Trottingham _we are going to need another alliance , well I'm thinking on the griffins _I thought .

"Princess Luna , we might need one more alliance" I said . "Oh and who might it be?" asked Luna .

"well what about the griffins , when they heard Celestia become a tyrant they were looking to stop her , I think tomorrow would be a perfect time to ally with them" I stated .

The lunar princess thought it over and agreed that she would be the one to make the alliance while I watch over Baltimare and start to setup some kind of city wide network so they can start to broadcast there news .

I agreed , and tomorrow would be it where we take Manehatten , it's more than likely that they may have new technologies . Tomorrow this war is going to get even uglier ! Count on it .

_**With Silver Fire **_

He was barely able to escape it's almost as if his men were incontinent morons or , was it the other way around ? . He was walking home towards Canterlot until he saw something head towards him .

It was Princess Celestia and who is that beside her ? Surely it wasn't Princess Cadence , it must be somepony else .

The chariot set down allowing him to board it . The chariot took off in the air heading back towards Canterlot . "Tell met what happened" said Celestia .

"Well , when we arrived , the lunar forces were setup more organized this time , they had different tanks and even a new squadron, our own wonderbolts barely held there own against the more trained Shadowbolts lead by Captain Rainbow Dash , also there military is getting more orginaized as well , they now have a naval dock , and plan to openly engage us in naval warfare" reported Silver Fire .

The solar princess thought it over and realized that Silver Fire was right . "Also as for our ground forces , they need to be taught guerrilla warfare and tactics" added Silver Fire .

On the way back she saw a burnt looking Solar Flare .

His commander , Burnin Sun was no where to be found , most likely dead at the battlefield . One the chariot arrived at Canterlot the quickly rushed Solar Flare to the hospital to recover .

They headed back to the castle and at that point Celestia was fuming , another loss ?! First Trottingham , Now Baltimare ?! "how many more losses must we take before we can turn this war in our favor" muttered Celestia .

She had to do something about this rebellion , already they were gaining ground , it wouldn't be long before they march upon Canterlot . "Princess if I may" said Silver Fire calmly . "well go ahead" stated Celestia .

"like I said we need to train our soldiers in guerrilla war fare tactics because we have never dealt with a war like this nor your own sister!" said Silver Fire.

"I suppose that could happen" she said . As the day went by Celestia was working on a few more ideas for this war and how she could best her sister .

S_o by the reports that I'm getting Luna's Forces are better trained than our own , they have a superior Air Force , a Superior Army ,and a Superior Fleet , however they plan to work on now there own Navy . _Thought Celestia .

She soon reached her own chambers and collapsed on the bed with the door shut . She had to think of another way to take down her sister . _I could use nuclear weapons , that would give us an edge in this war and it would wipe out any and ALL traces of Lunar forces no matter what , oh Celestia your a genius , not even Twilight is aware of it as of yet , I'll let her know sooner or later !, Luna you have really met your own match !_

_**TBC in Chapter 7 another Alliance with Griffins **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Alliance with the Griffin Empire and Discussion of Attacking Canterlot

**A/n: well now we have the seventh chapter to My Little Pony : The New Lunar Republic , enjoy :)**

_**Baltimare , Equestria **_

Everypony was already doing what they normally do , securing the town , building an army base and an air force base .

But something new was being built in Baltimare , a Naval base , now those ponies who wanted to enter the Navy can do so . Meanwhile a special ship was being built just for Princess Luna , the NLR eclipse.

A destroyer class armed with several thousand archer missiles , 10 50mm gun defense turrets and able to launch F 15, F 18, F 22, and F 14 fighter jets and 24 mil hind helicopters.

"Now my sister is going to be in charge for the day , I know I can trust her . You however , are going to be also in charge of the security here , making sure that everything is going smoothly upon my return as I am going to be making an alliance with the Griffin Empire" said Luna .

"No problem sister , everything shall be under control when you return" said Star Chaser proudly .

"Lets keep it that way dear sister, well I had best be off" said Luna . She turned and walked towards her newly built vessel got on board and it soon was underway .

After waiting I soon returned to my temporary home , and figured I'd wait for a while since hardly anything concerning me ever happens.

Hours later Rainbow Dash returned from training the newbie Shadowbolts as there names are Night Shade , Paradise , Purple Flash , and Star Catcher .

We talked about our days and she told me that not a single pony gave her lip about the training she was giving them .

I wasn't surprised as she does have a lot of authority over the others . As we talked I saw a small orange filly and her friends play outside enjoying themselves .

"Rainbow" I said getting her attention . "yea?" she asked .

"Isn't that Scootaloo?".

"yea that's my sister , I met her one night during a camping trip and I decided to adopt her as my own" said Rainbow Dash proudly .

"Well I'd have to say that it took a lot of guts to do what you did" I said .

Hours later Scoots came inside just plumped tired from all that 'crusading' that her friends to do earn there cutie marks . For the rest of the day or night doesn't matter , we had a good time just talking and hardly ever having to solve any problems , unless it DOES require our attention .

_**In Griffonia **_

a pair of griffins working at the docks saw a ship coming in . Thinking that it wasn't an enemy ship , they allowed it to dock a ramp was extended and lunar Princess emerged .

"Welcome , Princess Luna , our king is expecting you" said one of the griffins working at the dock. "Very well , I do want to see your king" said Luna .

Hours of walking later and she saw , griffins training ,both on the ground in a simulator , and with weapons . She soon came upon a castle and walked inside , where King Beck Slasher greeted her with a smile .

"Ah Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic" said Beck Slasher with a smile . "I'm glad you made it , lets get you settled in" .

"That would be great as I was traveling on a ship instead of chariot" said Luna . A few minutes later and the lunar princess was all settled in .

The king gave her a tour of the castle he showed her the factory where they make there tanks and the place where they are tested .

Tanks ranging from there MBT70 main battle tank to , M55 Sheridan light tank to even there most powerful , the GDI Mammoth tank . "Is that?" asked Luna .

"yes it is the S-U 27 fighter jet along with our Harriar II , now we have a prototype in progress it's our Apocalypse tank , and will soon be built and ready to go , it will be sometime before we can get our own navy up and operational patrolling the seas" said Beck Slasher .

"I wish to discuss with you an alliance to stop my sister" said Luna getting down to business . "Very well , what happened" replied Beck Slasher .

"Sometime ago , my sister Celestia started to pass unfair laws and even pass an unfair tax on the farmers crops , a bout a week or so , She was going to give a speech , I was able to start a rebellion , which is why we are here talking about an alliance , we did take Trottingham , AFTER showing our strength , and just yesterday we took Baltimare" said Luna .

"Ah I see, well it makes sense to me , you wish to stop your sister , but can you really stop her ! Like kill her" said Beck Slasher seriously . "I can"replied Luna just as seriously .

"Good , I have just been informed that our tests for the Avcobra have been completed along with tests for our apocalypse tank . We are still working on tests for our Uh24 and our Beren Wren Gunship" added Beck Slasher .

"Anyway I also have news that we are working on our weapons as well ones like our P90 ,Walther P99 , P2K Wolfram , our MP5 , our M16 ,Vz58 assault rifle , also our energy staff and last but not least our Zat energy weapon" .

Luna was shocked and even surprised but kept her composure , she also saw works for another air to space fighter .

"Ah our pride and joy our Death glider like it's cousin the puddle jumper it can fly in the air or in space , now come I'd like you to meet my family" said Beck Slasher .

They soon found themselves in the throne room.

Where she easily spotted Gilda who had came to Ponyville once before only to cause trouble and ponies lives miserable ponies like Granny Smith , and Fluttershy but was shooed out by Rainbow Dash her only friend . "Gilda Griffin" said Luna . "Yea your highness?" asked Gilda .

"I heard what you did in Ponyville during you first visit". "Look I said I was sorry sheesh" said Gilda with a roll of her eyes .

"Don't you dare do that to the Princess of the New Lunar Republic young lady!" said Beck Slasher with a glare . That shut her up quickly . And a hours they signed the treaty and Luna was introduced to the family .

"This is Coldmoon , Kestrel , White Feather , Rodan , Tandy , Ice Flyer , Prince Avion , my daughter Gilda , Vesperion , Glider , Scissor salad , Cedric , and Claw Slasher" said Beck Slasher . "Tis very nice to meet you all , I am Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic" said Luna .

"King beck slasher , do you have a wife currently?" . "No not at the moment as I don't know where she is" said Beck Slasher plainly . Nearly all the weapons were tested and soon built , over night .

All that the Griffins had to do was build there navy , which would take some time . Luna soon left to let them get some sleep . She boarded her ship and was soon underway back towards Baltiamre.

Where she would be able to get some rest from that long trip . Hours later she arrived in the harbor and the place was as normal as she left it .

Sighing she got off the ship and headed for a random motel and figured that sleeping in a real bed vs a cot would much more comfortable cause at least she would rest up and be ready for the next engagement , Manehatten! .

**With Adam and Rainbow **

_**Adam's POV **_

I was chilling with Rainbow cuddled up to me , I had to figure that over time she had taken a liking to me .

Though for the life of me I can't seem to figure out why … ah yea the betrayl of her friend Twilight . Looking around I saw Scootaloo , the orange filly really admires her even was adopted by Dash .

Something that I would like to do with Rainbow , but with the both of us having seperate duties with in the NLR , that would be next to impossible .

But then again , maybe it could work . Thinking back if someone told me that I would be fighting in a war , I would have told them to F off !.

Of course Rainbow would have to leave her life behind if we have to leave Equestria behind should it get too intense , like the place becoming a wasteland or something .

As for Rarity , she's been working eight hours and normally takes breaks when ever she can . I'm really glad that she joined Luna , same with Applejack and her family .

While she may have some kind of loyalty to Celestia , she saw what she had done , and frankly it makes sense to me .

Rainbow Dash joined because she knew Celestia was bad news all along .

In fact no one really disturbed me Rainbow or Scootaloo during the time that Princess Luna was gone . In fact all was quite , minus the testing of new naval vessels , beyond that hardly much required our attention .

However , with my video game knowledge I knew what ships were in front of us during that first battle in space .

Thankfully there was a knock at my door , I was able to get up in time to answer it only to find Dusk Shine there trying to look all composed .

"Excuse me , may I come in?" asked Dusk Shine . I allowed him entry and that's when the panic and ALL the commotion fell right into place thankfully Rainbow told scoots to head upstairs for the moment .

"Alright Dusk Shine, what is it" I said . "You won't believe what I heard from Elusive AND Rarity" said Dusk Shine in a panic . "Oh ? And what might that be?" I asked .

"**CLESTIA IS BUILDING NUCELEAR WEAPONS!**" shouted Dusk shine . I was in shock ! Celestia , Nuclear weapons !? She clearly is nuts ! . I looked towards Rainbow and she had the same shocked expression on her face .

"Warn Princess Star Chaser and her royal family!, it sounds like we need to kick this war up a notch" I said .

In a flash of light he was gone , I couldn't believe what I had just heard Celestia building Nuclear weapons , weapons that can destroy the landscape of Equestria as we , WE know it .

"Rainbow , this is going to sound really weird , but I think it's time that we call a lunar meeting , right away" I said Seriously . She nodded and flew out of my door and started to round up everypony of the military .

Hours later we met at town hall , looking around the room I saw the top officers of the lunar military even members of the royal family , ones like Prince Artemis , Nightmare Dancer , and Eclipse execpt a small alicorn filly by the name of Nyx wasn't here .

"Alright I had just heard from Dusk Shine , that Celestia is building Nuclear missiles and more than likely plans to end ALL life on Equestria !" announced Luna .

Everypony was in shock , some of the royal family was unnerved , others however were down right angry . Who can blame them .

"but we have a plan , which is why we are bringing up a new sub branch with in the both the army and the marines , I plan to bring in the black ops" . "Princess if I may" said Nightmare Dancer . "Do go ahead Nightmare" said Star Chaser .

"as you are no doubt aware , with that kind of power Celestia has , she could wipe out as my aunt Luna put 'All life on Equestria as we know it , it would become an uninhabitable wasteland , however I purpose a plan that we take Canterlot directly to end this threat before that can happen" said Nightmare Dancer .

"An excellent idea , as part of the Lunar Royal family we will ALL be there to see it through to the end , my sister Princess Luna has already made alliances with the Changelings and the Griffins our niece however Princess Cadence is somewhat allied with Princess Celestia but she will betray her niece and set out on her own" . Said Prince Eclipse.

"he's right , we should commit all of our forces for a push on Canterlot" added a new Pony named Midnight .

I looked around and spotted him , he looked different then that shining armor dude . Meanwhile while everypony was debating I kept my mouth shut and just simply let it go until they rested there eyes on me .

"Oh your looking at me for something to add to this?" I asked . "Well here it is , I say we make a direct assault on Canterlot , but we cannot as we need our allies to hurry up with there tech" .

"That does make some sense , however once they are ready , then so are we , it is then we make the march towards Canterlot , scratch any idea of taking Manehatten, Fillydelphia or Ponyville , everyother city will fall in place once the capital is captured" said Midnight Sky .

"He does present a good point, I have a question , should we check on our allies progress on there technology?" asked Black Knight . "I believe we can do just that , after all one of us can go to the badlands , while the other goes to Griffonia" said Luna .

"That does make sense , however , how are we going to stop Celestia from doing something like this?" asked Lunar Shadow.

"I have no answer to that , I guess after taking Canterlot or ALL of Equestria we execute her" I said . "What ? , does anyone have any better ideas than that ?" . All I got was silence , dead utter silence .

Sighing Princess Luna agreed to a public execution of her sister Celestia .

Once the meeting adjourned I got to talk with some members of the royal family , who were awesome ones like Prince Artemis , Nightmare Dancer , and Eclipse . And we all agreed that Celestia has to be taken down , one way or another .

_**The Very Next Morning **_

_**Baltimare , Equestria **_

Both Luna and Artemis went there own ways , Luna was heading towards the Badlands to check in on the Changelings development , while Artemis was going to Griffonia to check on the griffins . Hours later they were gone , Luna driving a warthog and Artemis on a ship .

As for the others everypony in the military contacted Trottingham and had there forces ready in case they had to march for Canterlot .

A few hours later both returned saying that it would take time for the final few things to get developed and ready in time , however both promised that they would be ready by the final battle .

Adam looked towards Rainbow who only nodded both knowing that this war is going to drag on and on until Celestia only dies .

Soon it was time , the other four ponies of the Lunar Royal family had to depart via pelican that was bound for Moon city , they had to head back there towns that were built before the Battle for Trottingham

**Moon City **

Prince Artemis and the rest of the royal family returned to Moon City .

Where they decided to colonize the rest of the moon with cities named **Showering Stars , Lunar Eclipsed , New Canterlot , and New Ponyville . **The other three members are working on a special project that will use the mono rail system to connect the three cities together .

"Listen , if this is to work , then our three cities will be connected" said Artemis . "I agree as it will for the population to interact with each other" added Prince Eclipse . Nightmare Dancer agreed .

"Very well then , here it is . Since the war is already going on , what we should do about this is just ready our forces to join Luna's and Star Chasers in space , on the ground, out in the ocean , or in the air . Really battle the Solar Empire" said Prince Artemis seriously . The others agreed however it will be time before there forces are ready .

_**Baltimare , Equestria **_

When the news spread quickly that Celestia was building nuclear weapons . Everypony was scared of what would happen next . How could I blame them , the fillies and colts wanted there parents , even Scootaloo and Nyx , she decided to stay here at Baltimare .

I looked towards the window and thought to myself _at this point we will have to stop Celestia from turning Equestria into a total wasteland … if we can that is _. I saw Rainbow Dash slip a wing around my arm giving me the best smile she could .

"Look I know Celestia's Evil and all , but after we capture those cities have to march to Canterlot , to convince her that this is wrong" said Rainbow urgently .

"yea I know , but I'm in doubt that she would listen I fear it might be worse than what we are lead to believe" I said .

Agreeing we put the two to bed . Thankfully me and Rainbow staid up and decided to watch TV , yea the ponies invented TV and now I hear that they might be inventing the news like they did with using news papers .

While I am very surprised for something like this , however though .

They will need it when they go live broadcasting the final battle and the aftermath . As always Rainbow fell asleep again , cuddling up next to me with a content smile on her face.

_**With Princess Luna **_

Luna finally awoke and figured she would head back to Moon City , to keep an eye on things , she wrote a quick note to her sister telling her she would be heading back towards Moon city to help with the defense network .

She soon placed it by her sisters side and called down a lunar pelican .

By the time it was here and gone Star Chaser awoke to find a note by her bedside . Opening it read the following

_**Dear Star Chaser , **_

_**I am headed back to Moon City to over see the construction of the Lunar Defense Network .**_

_**Also we are construction a new building for the New Lunar Republic as we are going to be broadcasting news over something Adam told me is called a TV . **_

_**As it should help us with spreading the word about joining up with the New Lunar Republic , but onto more important business . **_

_**I am also going to over see construction of several new Vehicles , weapons , armor , and the progress of our Spartans as we are going to be using them in the coming battles **_

_**your sister , Luna **_

After putting the letter down Star Chaser got up out of bed and did her morning rituals _** . **_Finally she was ready for handling Baltimare as it would need a local mayor to help run it . Hours later a pony by the name of Candy Corn volunteered to run Baltimare .

_**Moon City **_

Luna was overlooking some of the designs for the new vehicles , and was very impressed seeing the entire arsenal line up .

_This is perfect , just perfect ! Come Canterlot , we will easily take it over without any problems but knowing Celestia she's going to have the Canterlot Defense Force or the CDF defending Canterlot … however I plan to squash them with our entire arsenal of ground and fighter jets _Thought Luna .

She soon came across several interesting blueprints for new fighter jets ones like .

The F a 23 tactical fighter , F 14 Tomcat , F 23 Black Widow , Fa 27 Sting Ray . As for tanks she had interesting blueprints as well .

Ones like , Vk2801 , JagdPzIV , Type S2E21 , Lunar Leopard 2a8 , TR 25 Caprelli ,Tigera and the S3E10 . For Helicopters she had blueprints like , the Mil24 hind .

And there was one more blueprint she had with her in fact it was several blueprints for new weapons , ones like the NLR Assault Rifle , the Xm24 lunar assault rifle , the NLR Sniper Rifle , Hk 417 dmr , and several shotgun blueprints .

She then took them to bubble berry who said he would have his men get right to work on those . He told Luna that he can have them done before the final battle . _Soon Celestia you will know the true meaning of fear from the New Lunar Republic !_ Thought Luna as she walked back to her chambers to get some much needed rest .

_**Baltimare , Equestria . **_

Everypony was worried sick about these Nuclear weapons that Celstia is building .

But they have no idea as to when she's going to use them .

Meanwhile Dusk Shine was working on a special kind of spell to create a pony from nothing . It's tricky , but Dusk Shine , being the smart unicorn that he is can figure it out.

Back with Nyx she was introduced to Sweetie Belle and Appelbloom , and Scootaloo along with there brothers Applebuck , Sweepie Belle , and Scootaroll.

Who all hung out the rest of the day , wondering when they grow up will they be able to help out in the war ? .

"Hey guys?" asked Nyx . "if and when we do grow up , you think we can sign up for the NLR Military?" .

Sweetie Belle thought it over for a moment and shook her head .

"No I really want to be like my sister Rarity , and have a career of my own like Singing" said Sweetie Belle . "If mah sis is leading the troops , then ah'll help her , any way possible" said Applebloom firmly.

"yea same with me , I'll help Rainbow Dash any way that I can not because I obsess over her , because she's my sister and I love her" said Scootaloo .

"yea with her , both me and my sister plan to help our older sister one way or another" added Scootaroll .

"Well I think I plan to have my career in music" said Sweepy Belle .

"Ah also plan to help mah family as well" added Applebuck.

Everypony nodded at what they were going to do when they were all grown up . As for Nyx she plans to help out more in the Lunar Royal Family .

Adam was still fast asleep with Rainbow , who just enjoys him as he was there for her when she was vulnerable from the beginning , though her friends tried to help her , they didn't know what to do at first .

He came along and helped her when she needed it , she was his shoulder to cry on , he listened while she talked heck even vented .

And over time they both became closer and closer as friends and co workers in the military . But she also had her team to help her , her own team that she trained and worked with , even one on one .

Even Spike has support as well , ponies like Dusk Shine , Elusive , Rarity , Bubble Berry , Pinkie Pie , Butterscotch , Fluttershy , Barbra , Applebloom , Sweeteie Belle his own fillyfriend , Scootaloo , Applebuck , Sweepy Belle , and Scootaroll .

The mane 5 came out stronger from the pain that they were dealt at the start of the war . Even her human friend just listened and not uttered a single word .

Meanwhile Star Chaser was also drawing up a new design plan for the NLR , said plan was a design for the Howitzer cannon . Once she got the chance she boarded a pelican back to moon city to deliver the blueprint to none other than Bubble berry .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

Celestia was soon grinning like a madmare , as she saw her first nuclear warhead completed , it had yet to be tested .

_I think i'll save this warhead in case Canterlot IS taken _Thought Celestia , like a tyrant , she became what is known to ponies as a madmare .

But for her she is able to keep her cool and not go nuts with power .

Meanwhile she was looking over a few things however hardly much interested her , it was either stupid or it just won't work .

_**Moon City **_

Bullet Striker and Bolt Tightener were once again laughing like colts when they heard what happened at Baltimare .

"Dude , Celestia building nuclear weapons ? , that's something new" said Bullet Striker . "yea I know , besides did you see the royal family , they seem nice to talk to"said Bolt Tightener .

"yea that Prince Eclipse , I can get along with him , without him being uptight like that Prince BlueBlood always is" said Bullet Striker .

"yea , hey did Clashing Blade ever meet him at the Gala?" asked Bolt Tightener curious . "No I don't think so , but he did ask about it when he was working with Rarity one day" said Bullet Striker .

"Oh ? What was he doing at Carrousel Boutique ?" asked Bolt Tightener .

"Well if I remember , he was modeling for one of her dresses , since she couldn't get Rainbow Dash to do it" said Bullet Striker with a snicker .

That got the both of them laughing at that . Just then Clashing Blade decided to join them along with his friends Apocalypse and Archangel . "Well what's so funny?" asked Clashing Blade . The two stallions stopped laughing and told Clashing blade who blushed .

"hey it was only one day , and Rainbow Dash wouldn't even do it , besides she couldn't stand still as she always needs to keep moving" said Clashing Blade .

Of course the five of them started to talk up a storm , and all through the day they talked about what things were like before all of this .

"you know since we have the Royal family with us and what not , I think we have a chance" said Bullet Striker . "Yea even Apocalypse is soon to be working with Rainbow Dash in the Shadowbolts" said Archangel .

"W-well I haven't had time to get into the academy as of yet , I think there most likely backed up in forms upon forms sent in by various ponies" stammered Apocalypse.

Everypony simply chuckled at that and just had a good ol time talking up a storm for as long as they could . "Hey what every happened to Princess BlueBelle?" asked Clashing Blade .

"Well no one really knows , I think I saw her , and what she saw horrified her so much that when she bolted some guards tried to shoot her but couldn't get a clean enough shot"stated Bolt Tightener .

Most of what he said did make sense however , Bluebelle fo the Royal family being shot at ? Now that's something of a Tyrant of a dictator .

_**Equiss , Equestria **_

Bluebelle didn't know how long she was running all she knew was that her own aunt had the guards open fire .

_Why Celestia ?! , Why would you do that to me , I thought I was family to you?!. _Thought Bluebelle angrily .

Though she was wounded thankfully a few doctors patched her up , when she reached places like Fillydelphia , or Dodge Junction , heck even Manehatten . She looked at all the propganda and was confused .

_Luna and her sister a traitor ? That's unheard of ? But why … unless she betrayed her sister so she could restore harmony and balance to ALL Equestria . _

Over the course of her travels she was taught how to fight by various teachers . Something she never had the chance to do in Canterlot , and one day she plans to take down Celestia , by any means necessary !.

She was on her way towards another city according to the map , Appleloosa . Where she would rest and maybe stay there for the moment .

_Hopefully I can at least start to figure things out for a bit _ .

When she got the chance she would purchase a weapon for self protection and several clips worth of ammo .

Her weapon of choice was the NLR acr assault rifle , she also chose a side arm as well her side arm of choice was the walther p99 pistol , which she got from someone within the griffin Empire .

_Celestia you ! Are going to pay with your life . _Thought Bluebell .

Hours later she saw no solar guards , so quickly she entered the town , bought a room and set all her stuff down and decided she would unpack later after a nap .

_**Baltimare **_

all of the military ponies including Adam , Rainbow , the CMC , Nyx and , a few local guards for a the local NLR police who are going to be keeping the peace .

So frankly both Trottingham and Baltiamre are now under the direct control of the NLR and under the protection as well .

Other than that , everything was peacefull , heck even Star Chaser decided to leave , she had to get back to her sister and meet up with the rest of the royal family .

The pelican started to life off from the pad , and with it's door closed and landing gear up , it took off into the sky with all engines at full .

Not a word was spoken during the trip , as they needed to get back to there lives on the moon . And Dash should resume training for the rookies and even train the more experienced Shadowbolts .

So it was going to be a long day with everypony working hard , both in the army ,in the marines , in the Navy , in the Air Force , and even in Lunar Space Division .

Everyone had there work cut out for them and with hardly much in the way of breaks they'll have to find time to hang out with eachother .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Battle for Manehatten

**a/n: well here we are chapter 8 leave a review and enjoy :)**

_**Moon City **_

It's been a few hours since the pelicans landed , and everyone got off . Rainbow Adam and her little sister Scootaloo headed for home , cause soon would be yet another battle .

Bullet Striker , Apocalypse , Archangel , Clashing Blade , and Bolt Tightener all headed to a natural place known as the Sea of Tranquility .

Where they saw a statue of Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser . As for the soldiers they normally found there way with going to a local club to burn off the extra energy .

Applejack and the rest of the apple family all remained on the moon to continue harvesting apples and moon fruit .

Rarity and Elusive were working on the latest clothes , Fluttershy and Butterscotch tended to the patients along with caring for the animals at there new cottage , and as for Dusk Shine , he simply kept the library running like normal .

Princess Luna and Princess Star chaser were walking in the garden talking about whatever came to there minds . "You know sister , why did the royal family bring up the idea of the execution of your own sister?" asked Star Chaser curiously .

Luna sighed knowing that her sister would ask such a question , but it couldn't be helped .

"You see during the lunar meeting I was forced into such a decision , I had no idea that such a suggestion would be brought up like that" admitted Luna .

Shocked Star Chaser didn't say a word , however knew she had to talk to the rest of the lunar family to try and convince them that there might be another way .

"Sister I have an idea , how about I go and talk to the lunar family and see IF I can convince them of another way besides murdering our older sister" said Star Chaser .

Smiling a bit , Luna knew she could rely on her sister to make changes that might benefit the New Lunar Republic .

"Alright then , that is going to be your task but if there is another way , then I'll try and open the lines of diplomacy IF possible" said Luna .

"Alright dear sister , good luck" said Star Chaser . She walked all the way towards the monorail system and boarded the train that was bound for the city known as Showering Stars .

Walking towards one of the cars , as there were a few ponies . Some were shocked to see a princess take a train instead of a chariot .

But Star Chaser ignored them , and paid her ticket . Hours later the train was underway towards the city of **Showering Stars **.

_**At Showering Stars **_

The local prince by the name of Artemis was working on some designs . Mostly designs for other fighter jets , along with new weapons , and some tanks .

What he didn't expect was to see Star Chaser here unexpectedly . There was a knock at the door of his private work room."Come in" said Artemis . Opening the door was Princess Star Chaser .

Artemis looked up and saw his sister Star Chaser standing there with a smile on her face . "Star Chaser dearest Sister , this is unexpected what brings you here?" asked Artemis happily .

"I want you to listen to me , killing Celestia isn't the right thing, we should try and open the lines of diplomacy and ask for her surrender , before she can causes future harm to Equestria and her own subjects" said Star Chaser getting to the point . Artemis's smile faded , as he didn't know what to say about what Star Chaser had put on the table .

"Open the lines of Diplomacy you say? , I hate to break it to you dear sister , but according to our spy network headed by Rarity , Celestia is building nuclear weapons right under our noses , and while yes myself and the rest of the lunar family were blinded by our need for justice in Celestia's death , she must be stopped . One way or another" said Artemis darkly.

"I see , well then my sister Luna is going to try and ask for Celestia's surrender , hoping she can listen to reason" stated Star Chaser .

Again Artemis was surprised he and his brother haven't talked since the betrayel of the five elements of harmony during that day .

"I'll try and convince my brother , if I can" muttered Artemis .

Though this was an impossible task things were going her way . "Alright , we must end this war before we strike Manehatten and Fillydelphia" said Star Chaser .

She soon walked out and headed towards the train station . On the way there she thought about how this war was going to end . She soon reached the train station .

"Ah Princess Star Chaser , where to?" asked the ticket stallion . "My next stop is going to be Lunar Eclipsed" said Star Chaser .

"Ah that city is bustling with ponies , more so than Manehatten , Baltimare , and Fillydelpia combined" he said . "I see then , how soon will the train arrive?" asked Star Chaser .

"About a few hours or so" said the ticket stallion .

And just as he promised the train arrived . Star Chaser bought her ticket and took a seat next to the window. Thinking back on how it all started while she hated her sister for what she did to Luna .

_I think it's time we kick this war up a notch , It's time to become __**NIGHTMARE MOON **__and show the ponies of the solar empire the meaning of true fear_ Thought Star Chaser .

The monorail train took off in the direction of the city or in this case metropolis Lunar Eclipsed. Smiling a bit , she had to talk to prince Eclipse , in hopes she can convince him that death should be a last resort option .

_**Back with Luna **_

Luna decided that it was time to open the lines of diplomacy in hopes that talking some reason or sense into her own sister would help . She got out her quill and some paper and began to write a letter asking for her surrender .

_**Dear Celestia of the Solar Empire , **_

_**This is Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic speaking on behalf of the Lunar Royal Family .**_

_**We humbly request that you surrender before anymore bloodshed is to happen , the royal family calls for your head , I don't want to happen Sister ! , I only want to help you . **_

_**Please don't force me to end your life of this I beg you , not as a leader of the New Lunar Republic , not as Princess , but as your sister . **_

_**Even my younger Star Chaser is attempting to reconsider there choice on your own life Celestia . **_

_**If you Surrender then Equestria can flourish without further bloodshed , and the conquering of town after town . **_

_**Also if you do reply to this letter with your intent of surrender , then we will call off our forces and end this war peacefully , is that not what you want sister ? Peace and harmony throughout ALL of Equestria . **_

_**I hope you consider what I'm asking and I await your reply **_

_**signed ,**_

_**Princess Luna , Co-Ruler of the New Lunar Republic . **_

Luna soon sent it off towards Celestia and decided to do other things at the moment while the reply from Celestia takes awhile .

_**Equiss , Equestria , Canterlot **_

A letter materilized in front of Celestia ,surprised it had the NLR logo as the stamping . Opening it she read it and was surprised it was from her sister , her traitorous sister Luna ! .

N_ice try luna , but not unil we meet face to face all three of us At Canterlot ! Thought _Celestia . She got out her solar quill and paper and wrote her reply .

**Dear Princess Luna , **

**This is your sister Princess Celestia of the Solar Empire speaking . While I am quite shocked to get a letter from my own sister who is a traitor ! . **

**Sorry but no I don't plan to surrender anytime too soon ! . Which is why I plan to wait until we are all together like one big happy family . **

**Honestly princess Luna , you haven't the faintest of an idea of what I'm trying to accomplish here , I'm trying to protect the old ways of Equestria . **

**As for you and your regime of terrorists I will not surrender to a bunch of terrorists and rebels , not to you nor anypony including the Lunar Royal family ! . **

**I will however say that I do consider your '_attempt' _at opening the lines of diplomacy which is unheard of . **

**But that is neither here nor there . Your '_request' _for my surrender and ending this war _'peacefully' _is NOT going to happen , not until your rebellion is crushed ! . **

**And I will plan to see that through to the end , so don't plan on me surrendering anytime too soon . **

**And I also wield the elements of harmony so can easily take you down easily , and with out me who is going to raise the sun ? **

**Signed , **

**Princess Celestia of the Solar Empire **

_**PS : **_**you and me are no longer sisters , consider us mortal enemies on the battlefield ! **

Celestia soon sent the letter with a evil grin on her face . Knowing that this war is going to drag on for centuries to come .

However she also had to have her weapons and vehicle team develop several new vehicles for the Royal Canderlot Defense Force or the _**RCDF**_ for short .

And she knew just the tank . She got out her design plans of the M4A1 main battle tank along with plans for a MIG 1 44 MII , and the Rc x8 .

As for her commander of the RCDF , she chose ultra Magnum a pegasus , that is able to wield a hammer on the battlefield and is the second in command of Captain max Mustang . Hours later she delivered the plans to her weapons / vehicle department .

_This is perfect , soon I will crush the New Lunar Republic come Canterlot , I am merely testing there strength to see if they can stand up to the full might of the SolarEmpire ! _Thought Celestia .

She soon dropped off the desgin plans , who better to be in charge of the weapons /vehicle department was none other than fleur .

"I want these vehicles built come the final battle should it happen" ordered Celestia .

"At once princess , I'll have them ready by then" said Felur . Taking the design plans on his back the soon disappeared behind a door .

And that was her que to leave and do other things . She had Silver Fire once again lead a larger force of 90,000 troops to Manehatten .

While she had Shinning Armor lead a force of 80,000 troops to attack Cloudsdale tomorrow . "at once Princess , I won't fail you" said Silver fire . "See to it that you don't" said Celestia firmly.

_**Moon City **_

Hours later after her walk in the garden admiring the beauty of the flowers and the plants . She headed back towards the throne room to find a letter in her seat .

Opening she thought she would find that her sister would come to her senses and end this war before more bloodshed could happen .

After reading the reply , Luna's rage nearly boiled over .

_I see my sister won't listen to me ! , that's fine I'll assemble the army and get her attention ! And this is to be it , then fine thought Luna _ . Quickly she set the letter aside and told her lunar dragon friend quil feather .

"Quil Feather , I need you to send letters to the entire Lunar Army , telling them to assemble in the war room , we attack Manehatten" said Luna .

Nodding Quil feather got right to work , sending letter after letter to every single soldier every single officer of the four branches nearly five of the lunar military .

"I'm done princess , now can I get a nap?" asked Quil Feather tiredly. "Yes you can" said Luna with a smile .

_**Lunar Eclipsed **_

The train soon arrived in Lunar Eclipsed . Star Chaser stepped off the train in search for Prince Eclipse, in hopes she could talk some sense into him .

She soon found him at a library getting a book of some sort . Once he arrived back in his home she decided that now would be a good time to talk some sense into him . She knocked on his door and awaited a reply from the other side .

_**With Prince Eclipse ,**_

Prince Eclipse heard the knock and decided it was another one of those crazy ponies posing as a reporter .

"yea I hear you , if your one of those ponies posing as reporters , I'll send you to tartarus" muttered Eclipse . He opened the door and let his sister Star Chaser inside .

He was surprised to see her here in Lunar Eclipsed . "Star chaser sister , what brings you here?" asked Eclipse .

"Listen don't kill our older sister , lets try and negociate with her first asking for her surrender , and if that doesn't work then we talk with her face to face" pleaded Star Chaser .

Sighing he offered her a seat and some tea , he told her of how he and the others wanted her dead just because she's building nuclear weapons .

"Look I think that none of us were in the right frame of mind and jumped to conclusions too quickly , however we should use death as a last option" admitted Eclipsed . Sighing Star Chaser set her cup of tea down and hugged her brother out of kindness .

She soon finished her tea and headed out out of her brothers house and back towards the train station to head for the next city to visit , New Ponyville .

A place watched over by a pony named Nightwish . Nightwish is unlike the arrogant and stuck up Prince Blueblood .

She soon boarded the monorail train towards New Ponyville then finally New Canterlot and then back to Moon City .

While she sat at the window , she had to wonder if the lunar royal family is actually listening to her or brushing her off like an annoying sister ? , one must ponder such a question at times like these .

On the train ,she saw a young filly that was alone and without her mom .

Curiously the alicorn princess approached this situation with the utmost caution as possible . "Excuse me young one?" asked Star Chaser nicely .

The young filly looked up and was surprised to see Princess Star Chaser . "P-Princess Star Chaser" she said shocked . "yes but what are you doing on a train and so far from home?" asked Star Chaser curiously .

"My mom , she's gone" said the filly sadly . "Oh and what's your name?" . "My name is Dark glimmer" said DarkGlimmer .

"Well , I think your mom , is very worried about you and wondering where you are" said Star Chaser . "Acutally she was killed during the battle for Baltimare"stated Dark Glimmer .

"Well you are always welcome to live in the castle , we will all take care of you" offered Star Chaser . "Thank you Princess , I think I'm on my way to New Canterlot to visit my brother Star Marker" said Dark Glimmer . After that conversation , Star Chaser sighed knowing that she had her brother to take care of her .

_**Back at Showering Stars **_

Prince Artemis got started on his letter for his brother Solaris . Knowing that he okay but needs to help end this war . Just in hopes he can at least convince his brother that this war is going to destroy ALL life within Equestria .

_**Dear Solaris , **_

_**I am writing to you on behalf of the Lunar Royal Family , on behalf of the New Lunar Republic I am asking that you end this war before , not only more blood is spilt but , more destruction happens . **_

_**Your sister Celestia is a tyrant , already we found out that she is building Neuclear weapons to make Equestria into uninhabitable wasteland ! . **_

_**Please stop her , before she is turns evil and is a threat to herself and those around her , of this I beg of you brother . **_

_**Signed **_

_**Prince Artemis of The New Lunar Republic and of the Lunar Royal Family **_

Artemis soon sent off the letter in hopes he too would get a reply from his brother .

But also in fear that his own brother , his own flesh and blood , would not listen to him . So he decided to send off a letter to his sister Luna .

**Dear Luna , **

**I am writing this to you , and this is urgent , as you know , I have sent a letter to my brother , since your sister Star Chaser convinced me to try and talk some reason to my brother Solaris . **

**Were you able to get Celestia to either end this war or at least pose a cease fire of some sort ? . **

**Cause I fear that something like that most likely won't happen however though the thing is that if this works we can hold off attacking Manehatten , but if not then I guess we go forward with the attack plan . **

**Myself and the other members of the Royal family have our forces ready to go so yes we will be joining you in this battle that you can count on ! . **

**But enough about that , if a reply does come , then maybe we can end this war of right here and now , but if not then we press forward taking every single city until we can march for Canterlot and take it . **

_**Signed **_

**Prince Artemis **

Artemis soon sent the letter towards Luna all the way in Moon City .

Waiting he got his response from Solaris , and it wasn't good to hear . Flaring up he grabbed his military gear , locking his door on the way outside .

He headed towards the train station , and hours later boarded it , bound for Moon City . He radioed his forces to meet with him in Moon City .

Hours later , arrived at Moon City , he soon marched with his forces towards the War room and had them stationed with Luna and Star Chasers forces .

_**New Ponyville **_

Of course that's when Star Chaser was able to talk some sense into Night Wish . And of course she said she would rally her forces and head to Moon City as well . Hours later Star Chaser was on her way towards home . Both Star Chaser and Night Wish both boarded the next Monorail train back towards Moon City .

_**NightWish : This is Nightwish to ALL Lunar forces under my command , we are heading towards Moon City with our sister Star Chaser , however . **_

_**This time we are also marching towards Manehatten to take it in the name of the New Lunar Republic . **_

_**Meet me at the Moon City Castle , where most if not the entire Royal family is going to be there for the briefing over and out **_

Once the transmission was sent , whoever it was on the other side that received it alerted his troops and so began the march towards a special kind of train , an armored train that would head directly towards the castle .

_**Moon City **_

Meanwhile Luna , Artemis , Eclipse , Lunar Storms , Lunar Descent , Midnight Rose , Nightmare Dancer , Star Chaser , and Night Wish . Everypony had met in the war room with all of the top ranking officers .

"Now as you all know , Manehatten holds a strategic value , as it exports and imports things from various countries , if we capture that , then we might be able to gain a as Captain Seville would put it , a 'foot' hold here in Equestria , after that we then go right into attacking Fillydelphia and finally Canterlot it's self , as Princess Luna had told hours before this briefing , same with Prince Artemis , neither Celestia nor Solaris are listening , as they had denied requests of surrendering , so it's up to us to make them surrender , as death should be considered a last option but if it comes down to it , then we will be forced to end her life" said Eclipse .

Both Luna and Star chaser flinched a bit at the word 'death' however remained stoic as possible .

Lunar Storms and Lunar Descent knew that they too would be more than likely lending a hand in the coming space battles , same with the rest of the royal family .

However though , some of said family members are going to working on the ground , while Rainbow Dash handles the shadowbolts plus a special squad is known as Black Squadron .

"now then onto the briefing it's self , from what we gathered from our spies with in the Solar Empire , one of the commanders or captains are going to be leading a force of 90,000 troops . We don't know who as of yet but intel reports suggest it could be either Shinning Armor or Silver fire , our finest stratigiest Second Lieutenant Midnight will brief you on what to do in the field" said Nightmare Dancer.

Midnight stepped up and knew what he had to do as he is a Major in the army and a higher rank than Applejack .

"As you already aware , I am in charge of what goes on , your CO Captain Applejack , has lead our forces excellently , for that I commend her , however it's time I step in and help out this time , and this time we are going to make sure they don't get that city , but what we will give them is a hoof full of lead and then some _**AM I RIGHT TROOPS**_!" shouted Midnight . _**SIR YES SIR . **_

" damn right I am , now then move it out double time , that includes you Captain Applejack" said Midnight .

_Ah guess that makes sense , heck ah didn't know who ah answered to during the first two battles , it is nice to see that some if not the ENTIRE royal family getting involved with this war _ thought Applejack as she was gearing up .

Meanwhile in another room , Midnight was also gearing up having help put on his mjolnir armor mark IV as he underwent the SPARTAN program and was known as Royal 1 .

He checked his M55B Assault rifle and it was at the full 60 clip , he also checked his side arm the M60 Magnum .

His magazine came fully loaded .

_My shields are fully charged , my health shows green across the board , and my motion tracker is up and running . Perfect _ Thought Midnight as he put on his helmet .

His entire team of spartans were known as Royal team , Royal 2 Midnight Sky , Royal 3 Night Angel , Royal 4 Nightshade , Royal 5 Shadow Hope , Royal 6 Tempest , and Royal 7 Midnight Blossom .

Hours later the spartans of royal team assembled for there own briefing done by Sargeant First Class NightFire . "Alright listen up Spartans !" said Nightfire loudly .

"As you know , the army and the marines along with the air force are going to be taking the city known as Manehatten , you all are also going to be lending a hoof in this , however , according to our intel , there is somepony that might be a spy with in the ranks of either the army , marines or the air force . Find them , kill them . Now then your orders are to capture key points in this battle and if they send in reinforcements , hold the line , cause Manehatten holds a value as it exports and imports goods from all over the globe , and if we capture it then we can take fillydelphia , and finally Canterlot . These are your orders , find and kill the spy , assist in any and all assaults on Manehatten , and finally look for anything that might pertain as to how Celestia became what she is" .

Nodding the entire spartan team saluted there commanding officer and headed off to join the rest of the army , marines , along with the Airforce at main briefing .

"Ponies of the new Lunar Republic , as you all know , we are now introducing , our newest edition to the our ground forces , Royal team lead by Sargeant Midnight followed by his entire team , they will be a new line in our defense the Spartans" Said Luna

"now then onto the briefing it's self, we are going to take the city known as Manehatten as it holds something of strategic value what it holds is what Captain Seville calls forerunner technology , if we get it , we might be able to push further where there is a strong military presence in Fillydelphia which is why if we take Manehatten first , it will force them to retake it and divert forces away from Fillydelphia , just enough for us to take the city and get some information as a bonus" said Star Chaser .

"There both right , and this time we are to make sure that we get as much information as we can ,which is why the rest of the lunar Royal family is going to be helping out with the rest of the war" said Artemis .

The rest stepped into view and revealed themselves Lunar Storms , Lunar Descent ,Crescent Song , Midnight rose , Nightmare beat , Nightwish , and Lunar shine all decked out in lunar armor.

"we are going to show the Solar Empire , that they think that they can mess with us? , there wrong it is we who is going to give them a run for there bits" said Midnight Rose . Every single pony was cheering , with the battle plan laid out everything had to go according to plan .

_**In Dodge Junction **_

Two lunar alicorns who all of ponykind thought to be dead were only mere earth ponies working away . The stallion once known as King Cosmos , and the mare once known as Queen Chernalia .

"So when do we reveal ourselves to our daughter Luna and her sister Star Chaser?" asked Cosmos curiously .

"Soon my dear , right now we have to make sure that she's safe , from any kind of attack from her older sister Celestia , whom I fear that her parents that have really no idea as to what in the world is going on" replied Chernalia .

Disheartened Cosmos continued to work , until Chernalia put a hoof on his shoulder making him look into her yellow eyes .

"Don't worry , when we do there is going to be a lot of yelling crying and much shock , of that I am sure of however we do plan to help Rule whatever rebellion that she has started" said Chernalia .

_**Back on Moon City **_

while the big breifing continued every single branch of the military was given specific orders such as .

The Air Force to take out several Solar Bombers , the Army and Marines to capture several key buildings , and the Navy to hold off any enemy reinforcements , and the Space Division to take down enemy ships in orbit of Neptune .

Everyone filed out of the room and towards there assigned pelicans .

Luna , Star Chaser , Artemis , and Eclipse remained behind knowing that this fight would get ugly . Others however went on ahead of them knowing what they had to do in order to win this war .

"Listen Brothers , and Star Chaser , if we win then we are much much closer to beating Celestia and whoever is behind her" said Luna .

"your right , however we should be very cautious at how we proceed , cause once we start to really fight , ponies within the solar empire are going to start to take notice and will start to protest against Celestia" stated Artemis .

Eclipse nodded in agreement to what his brother had said , however Star Chaser knew she had to set aside her whatever was left and become the one thing that Luna had become 1,000 years ago .

Luna and the others took notice of this and poured there magic into Star Chaser to achieve her war form _**Nightmare Moon**_.

The transformation was really taxing on Star Chaser , so she gave it everything she had and had finally achieved the one form that Luna had become .

Finally she opened her eyes as she had now a misty flowing blue mane and tail to match and her cutie mark had become a full moon , sharp fangs as well , her coat had become black , and she had armor on as well .

"Now then my family , lets us strike true fear and terror into the hearts of the solar empire" said Nightmare Moon with a grin .

Nodding Luna , Star Chaser now Nightmare Moon , Artemis , and Eclipse had left the war room and towards there pelicans . Luna summoned her armor as did Artemis , and Eclipse . They soon boarded there pelicans and were off towards the ground .

_**With Midnight Rose , Lunar dry dock **_

She soon landed onboard a ship known as NLR Lunar Heavens . _Quite a fitting name , it's time to see what it can do in battle _thought Mightnight . She walked off the pelican and headed towards the bridge where her crew waiting .

Her crew consisted of . Commancations officer : Sweet Stuff , Weapons Officer : Sunrise Shake , First Officer : Star Hunter , Science Officer : Sky Wishes , Helm Officer : Black Knight , and Operations Officer : Bowtie .

"Listen up and listen up good!" said Midnight loudly . "I have chosen you to be the best of the best , and I am assuming role of Captain of this vessel I expect each and every single one of you to perform your duty , we shall face battle , and we will come home safe and sound , that means if we get boarded we are going to kick there solar flanks off this ship ! As I will make sure of that!" shouted Midnight loudly .

"Now then to your stations"

Everypony headed towards there stations and began to power up the ship the marathon class cruiser .

Looking over at everyone she knew that she picked the best of the best and it was up to her to keep everyone safe and in line .

"First officer Star Hunter , give me a systems report" ordered Midnight Rose .

"Yes ma'am , Navigation , weapons and energy shields are all fully functional ,sensors , communications and Op's are all functional , all in all I say we are ready" said Star Hunter . "Excellent".

_**With Lunar Storms and Lunar Descent , **_**Alpha Basecamp **

The both of them were headed down towards Equiss , they knew that there troops would perform well , and there own personal spartan team lunar team .

Lunar team consisted of : Puzzlemint , SunnyDayz , Wysteria , Teddy , Mimic , and Starshine .

All well trained ponies by both Lunar Storms and Lunar Descent . While the training was brutal , it had to be done in secret .

Once there pelicans touched ground the marines stormed onto the ground M55B assault rifles ready , and awaiting orders . Captain Applejack and her group had already setup a centeral basecamp to send and receive messages .

"Right on time , alright so here it is , already the solar forces don't even know we are here , more than likely there further up" said Applejack .

"Very well then , well take command from here" said Lunar Storms .

Lunar Descent knew what to do and addressed Applejack herself . "Alright A'm transferring command over to you Lunar Storms' said Applejack .

"You did good on the first two battles , now watch us" said Lunar Descent .

The orange country mare nodded in understanding .

And simply allowed the prince and princess to assume command for maybe the rest of this battle , or possibly the entire war. "Captain" said Kimono urgently .

"What is it Sargent" said Applejack looking off in the direction of Manehatten . "Why are you allowing Prince Luanr Storms and Princess Lunar Descent to assume command?" asked Kimono.

"They have more experience then ah do , and that there is the honest truth" admitted Applejack . Kimono put a hoof on her commanding officers shoulder in comfort .

"It's okay to admit that someone has more experience than you do , besides you've kept us alive and for that we are grateful" said Kimono .

"Ah guess your right , besides the only 'experience' that ah would have is helping defend Canterlot from Queen Chrysalis during the royal wedding , the same can be said for RD , Flutters , Twi , and even Pinkie" said Applejack .

Eventually everyone was heading out , even there troops quickly they caught up with them weapons strapped to there holsters . Eventually they saw the enterance to the city of Manehatten and something was interesting .

Both members of the lunar royal family rose there eyes in surprise for a bit before realizing there guarding something or someone.

Quickly taking action Prince Lunar Descent ordered Applejack to do a frontal armorered assault to knock down whatever entrance may be there .

Applejack had ordered several of her tanks to open fire on that gate , after a few poundings from the shells it fell . "In her name and for the New lunar Republic ….. _**CHARGE!" **_shouted Lunar Storms loudly .

"**For Luna!" **added Applejack . Both her troops and those of the lunar royal family charged in guns drawn and the tanks right behind them blasting at solar soldiers . And so the true fighting began !.

_**With Rainbow Dash and the Shadow Bolts **_

In an air blimp Rainbow Dash was eying her senior shadowbolts and a few new recruits ones like Apocalypse , who passed with flying colors , he's a black pegasus with a skull and crossbones cutie mark .

And for the first time he is wearing a shadowbolts uniform and serving under Captain Rainbow Dash .

Another recruit would be Baron Von Klaus , a pony who had his horn broken but can still use his wings , he too passed with flying colors due to his excellent dog fighting the same with Apocalypse with or without his enhanced flying abilities he wouldn't be the pony he is .

"Shadowbolts ! , you all stand here today , cause we are taking Manehatten , a city that holds something of value , you are going to kick solar flank while the flyponies do there work with handling other fighter jets and doing carpet bombs" Said Rainbow Dash loudly .

Snowflake knew that serving under rainbow dash was perfect as he would be able to really kick solar flank , the same with lilly his sister .

"Most of you are older and more experienced ponies who know what to do in a fight like this , I want you to teach and train these new recruits , if needed I will step in as well" .

"Now then lets kick some solar flank , **FOR NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC !**" shouted Rainbow Dash with pride . _**"FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC , FOR LUNA AND STAR CHASER!" **_.

That is exactly what she wanted to hear , ponies who were loyal to the NLR ponies who would NEVER desert nor betray the NLR for whatever reason .

Quickly she opened the door and all of the shadowbolts and charged past the shadowbolts air blimp knowing that this fight would be one of her best to remember even before this war is over .

Meanwhile below them major general Rainbow blitz of Nightmare Squadron saluted to his cousin who simply smirked as they flew and straight into a pony dog fight .

"_**This is Nightmare One , engaging hostiles" . "Copy that Nightmare one , this is nightmare two lets kick some solar tail" "Rodger that Nightmare Two , I'm with you all the way" . "Will you lot cut the chatter , we have a battle to win" said Rainbow Blitz . **_

And so the dog fight began with missiles being fired , and bullets being shot out of there miniguns . Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts came deadlocked in combat with the wonderbolts once again lead by Captain Spitfire .

_**Location :**_**The Moon , Lunar Drydock **

Most of the fleet was receiving there captains for the NLR Hear my voice they had Night wish , others they had captains like Nightmare Dancer , Lunar Shine , and Nightmare Beat .

Captain Adam Seville was sitting in his chair going over system checks to make sure that everything was in order .

Other than that , everything was going well . "Alright bring all systems online , and take us out ¼ burn" said Adam .

_**Adam's POV **_

I sat there and felt the ship jerk a bit , looking around everything was secured .

And hours later the entire fleet was soon ready to leave the moon , our home , a place of peace , a place where you feel like you belong , a place to hang out with friends and NOT be spied on all the time , a place that we call home , we will defend it from those tyrant hooves of Celestia ! . Soon the fleet was ready as they formed up I decided to do a fleet wide check in .

"All ships check in" I said . _**"This is Midnight Rose of the NLR Lunar Heavens , everything is a go" said Midnight . **_

"_**This is Nightmare Beat of the vessel NLR Striker , all systems go" said Nightmare Beat . "This is Lunar Wishes of the vessel NLR Lunar Destroyer , we have green across the board , and all crew are accounted for " said Lunar Wishes . **_

"_**This is Nightmare Dancer , of the ship NLR Star Wrath we are ready" said Nightmare Dancer . " This is Princess Night Wish of the ship NLR Are you Dead Yet we are also ready" said Night Wish . **_

" _**This is Prince Shadow of the ship NLR hear my voice , we too are ready to move out" said Prince Shadow.**_

"alright , we are heading towards the near edge of the solar system , so keep all fighters on hot stand by in case the Solar fleet tries to surprise us" I said .

Everyone nodded as there images switched off . This was going to be one interesting battle , however I still had one thing left to do .

"Helm take us out ¼ burn keep all weapons on hot stand by" I ordered .

Nodding the crew worked and I felt the ship rumble a bit before we casted off out of the Lunar dry dock near the moon. Soon enough we moved as a unit as we headed for the edge of the solar system .

Though I did fee like something was off a bit , however I shook it off and just focused on the battle .

_If I know there tactics there going to try and engage us head on then try to board the flagship_ I thought .

And if I am right then I will have a few things set in place for them IF and when they try something stupid like that .

Other than that we are ready for any and everything , and by that I mean ANYTHING. We soon entered slipspace headed towards either neptune or pluto , I decided to take a break and head into my ready room , and knowing my crew they would alert me when arrived at said destination .

Once inside I decided to contact one of the other ships . I decided to see if Midnight Rose was relaxing or something .

_**Captain Seville : **_**Midnight Rose , you on?**

_**Mightnight Rose : **_**Indeed I am , most of the other captains are here as well . **

**Nightmare Dancer : We are all here , now we can discuss an attack plan of somekind **

**Lunar Wishes : Nightmare Dancer is right , if we are to win this fight we need some kind of plan , not just charge in all weapons firing like in the past. **

**Prince Shadow : Lunar Wishes is right , this time the Solar Empire is catching onto our plans and starting to work up a plan of there own , but in my book it's already too late **

_**Night Wish : I happen to agree , if we don't have a plan , there just going to win easily and smash through our fleet as if it were not there at all!**_

**Captain Seville : _Well what kind of plan do you recommend ? _**

**Prince Shadow : _I say we send in our fighters first to harass the solar fleet , once there is an opening we head in all weapons firing , and crush as many as we can , that is IF we can have our allies helping us out. _**

**Lunar Wishes : _Settle down there shadow , I do know that our allies are working with getting the last of there technology researched and being given out . _**

_**Midnight Rose : **_**That is fair enough , however I really do hope the changelings can hurry up , cause I did hear from Princess Luna that Queen Chrysalis and the other hives are going to be ready by the time we march upon Canterlot**

_**Captain Seville : **_**That's what I heard to , however I did find out recently that Celestia is building Nuclear weapons , however a special team is going to be sent out to stop those weapons from being built. **

_**Midnight Rose : **_**Oh ? How come I didn't hear of such a team? **

_**Captain Seville : I only found out from Dusk Shine recently , and as for the team ? I too didn't hear a thing about it **_

**Prince Shadow : _We had better get off for the moment , cause we have a battle to win , FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC !_**

Each captain logged off , and knowing me it was time ! .

_Alright if this is to work , then we have to send out our fighters to lend a hand! _ I thought . **"Bridge to Captain Seville" said Lyra . **"Seville here go ahead" I said .

"**We are approaching Neptune , you should get up here as the solar fleet is already here and uncloaked" added Bon Bon . **"On my way" .

I soon left my ready room , looking back , this was going to be a really tough battle . What I saw surprised me , the entire solar fleet already deployed and ready to engage us .

Raising an eyebrow , everyone launched there fighters in attack formation delta 2 . while we held back I wanted to see if they would fall for such an easy trick .

Wave after wave of fighters were sent in and we saw an opening in there lines . "Have energy shields on standby , but also ready weapons , have all archer missiles on standby"I ordered .

Nodding all missiles were ready and the MAC was charging so it would take a while . _Alright , time to see if this is going to work _I thought .

"Helm have the fleet form up we are going in" I ordered . Lyra nodded and sent the message to the entire fleet .

The fleet moved and once we were in weapons range the entire fleet opened fire with there archer missiles and there 50mm defense gun turrets .

There energy shields were working blocking off any kind of turbolaser blast . Smirking I knew this was going to work , what I didn't expect was Admiral Twilight Sparkle to be in command again .

_**SE Burning Rage MK II **_

_**Twilight's POV **_

I wasn't really surprised however captain Seville's tactic sending wave after wave of fighters and having them run like scattering targets was surprising .

"send a half dozen ships and go after those fighters , lets give him that opening that he so desperately wants" I said . My crew got to work with little to no problems at all , I smirked inwardly knowing I can out wit him again .

Since I had learned from my mistake at Trottingham I won't make that mistake again , as for that fool Solar Fire , he simply wasn't ready as of yet , as he still had a few more courses to go through , sadly he's just a body floating in the vacuum of space .

So I figured up a plan that I know would work and would defeat the lunar forces who are starting to take out our ships one by one .

"Have our fighters concentrate there firepower on the weak points on those lunar ships" I ordered .

I watched as my fighters open fire with there turbo lasers , however what I didn't expect was the griffins coming in and opening fire with there ships , it took me by surprise .

_**Griffin Empire Slashers Anger **_

_**Clawslashers POV **_

We were able to get our ships up and running in record time , but I know it would take time before the rest of our empire would come together . "Target that solar ship fire all rail guns" I ordered .

The Griffin Empire Slashers Anger weaved and woved through the lines of the Solar Empire fleet firing all rail guns and missiles .

The rest of the fleet soon emerged from hyper space , several hatak vessels opened fire with there energy blasts .

I knew that this would work , and I also knew that our weapons would have some effect on those wedge shaped ships , though one thing struck me as odd , who was commanding the solar fleet ? .

"Hail the flagship of the Lunar fleet" I ordered . An image came up on the main view screen of my deadlus class vessel .

_**Adam's POV **_

"Sir were being hailed" said Lyra . "On screen" I ordered .

And an image of Claw Slasher came up . "So you must be the one Princess Luna told me about after her trip to Griffonia" I said .

"That's right , though I didn't expect we would be ready so soon" said Claw Slasher . "That's okay , we could use your help in taking down ,this massive solar fleet" I said .

"Alright , they are going to have a tough time engaging us as well as you" said Claw Slasher . "That's true , Once More Unto the Breach out" .

This time things had changed , the tables turned in my direction , smirking I decided to use a couple of tactics that I had used before in my playing of Star Trek Armada at one point in time .

" Helm begin evasive maneuvers , pattern beta 5" I ordered . The ship started to rock back and fourth while we fired off short bursts at a time .

However though it did make it tough for any solar ship to hit us . "Cancel evasive maneuvers and status on that MAC?" I asked .

"100% charged and ready to fire on your command sir" said Bon Bon .

"Target the flagship of the solar fleet and fire" . The tungston slug was shot out of the ship and streaked towards the target slamming into the flagship .

_**SE Burning Rage MK II **_

_**Twilight's POV **_

I felt something slam into the ship , it was the at MAC round , and I had no idea that an ally would lend a helping hoof in this fight .

My entire plan was crushed !, well no matter I can still win this ! . immediately I was throne from my chair and my muzzle hit the floor of the bridge , I grunted in pain but was fine .

"Target the lead ship of the Griffin Empire and fire everything!" I ordered loudly . Quickly my weapons officer Blazing flame locked all weapons on that odd looking ship and fired . And yet once again nothing got through .

_**NLR Once More Unto the Breach **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I saw that it had worked I saw a gaping hole in the ship it's self , all we had to do was finish off the rest of the solar fleet .

What I didn't see coming was that it simply had jumped to lightspeed back to Equiss , that was something unexpected .

Ignoring that myself and the Griffin Fleet would finish off the rest of the solar fleet and then head back to Equiss and start to land reinforcements to help capture Manehatten.

Hours later the entire fleet was nothing but space debris . Smirking I had my communications officer Lyra contact the ship known as Slashers Anger .

"We should get back to Equiss , it's more than likely that Admiral Twilight had retreated back to the planet and has sent down troops to try and hold out as long as possible" said Claw Slasher .

"I agree , were on our way" I said . I quickly relayed the message to the fleet and we soon jumped into slipspace heading back towards Equiss to do a mop up operation .

_**Griffin Empire Slashers Anger **_

I saw them leave , the first thing I had to do was recall all of my own fighters , and even relay a message to my own fleet .

Once that was done we soon jumped into hyperspace .

And back towards Equiss to start sending down troops via the rings that we have installed on the hatak's and for us instant transporters .

I sent down as many troops as I could and I too would be joining them as well .

We also decided to use the puddle jumpers as our fightes along with our SU 27's and our AVB Harrier II's.

Most of our ground forces were already built and ready , we just had to finish up the small arms and I think the grenades . Other than that we were ready

_**Manehatten , Equestria , Equiss ,Alpha basecamp **_

I soon landed with a few troops inside the pelican .

Once the ramp opened we poured out and I saw Captain Applejack and Commander Kimono monitoring troops and doing what she could with the incoming transmissions .

This time I gripped my assault rifle and had to ask her . "Captain Applejack report" I said .

"Captain Seville , it's good that your here , but we having problems" said Applejack . I raised an eyebrow in confusion at this . "Oh ? How so?" I asked .

"The solar forces , have barricaded themselves in the townhall , and we can't seem to get in , to add to that , mahself and commander kimono and mah men are all stationed here while Lunar Descent and Lunar Storms went on ahead" .

That was when I saw several griffins beam down weapons ready and decked in full body armor all lead by General Coldmoon .

"So who are you?" I asked .

"I am General Coldmoon , leading his majiesty's ground troops , soon our tanks will be here soon , and we will be able to lend a helping claw in this predicament that you Captain Applejack are stuck in" said Coldmoon .

"Alright then , good thing I brought my armor" I said .

"Ah you wish to follow us ? , that would be interesting I do wish to see what kind of training that you have under your belt" smiled Coldmoon . I smirked at that , he had no idea .

"Well I do have some experience and training , when do we move out?" I asked .

"Once our apocalypse tanks get here , out other tanks are still in the works" said Coldmoon . I nodded at that since it made some sense .

Hours later they did arrive via transport , I was in for a surprise at what they can do . "Alright , Captain Applejack lets move out , we have a city to capture" said Coldmoon .

"I thought you guys weren't going to be ready until we marched for Canterlot?" I asked confused . "Actually that's what I thought too , but since we had most of our arsenal completed we decided to lend a hand" added Kestrel .

We soon reached and it was a full blown charge , I put on my helmet since my assault rifle was on my back .

I checked my shields , fully charged , my health was green across the board and my motion tracker picked them up inside the building .

We hid behind cover as the solar troops were keeping our forces at bay . This time I had an idea, "Captain's did yo all try a frontal assault?" I asked .

"Alright , lets do it" said Coldmoon .

Applejack rallied her forces and linked up with Lunar Descent and Lunar Storms forces who made a direct charge into the building , while most of the troops were laying down covering fire .

The tanks positioned themselves and fired at other tanks also covering our position as well .

We crashed through the door and took out every single solar soldier , as once again our bullets shredded there armor .

I mean this battle was looking easier than I thought , but I was about to be proven wrong once again as I saw several new fighters from the solar empire fly over head and engaging our own fighters who were out numbered .

Quickly thinking up a plan I decided to call in , one of the most powerful squadrons in the entire air force .

"This can't be good , our flyboys up there are outnumbered" I said . Coldmoon put a claw on my shoulder . "Don't worry our Air force is about to event the odds

_**In the Air with Major General Rainbow Blitz **_

"**This is Nightmare 4 I've got bogies on my tail I can't shake them , I request assistance NOW on the double" . **

"**Rodger that Nightmare 4 , this is nightmare one I'm on my way" . "This is Nightmare Two , I've got you covered Nightmare four , just hold out as long as you can" . _"This is Major General Rainbow Blitz , I'm going to lend a hand as well" said Rainbow Blitz . _**

Rainbow blitz brought his weapons to bare on a mig 29 a , he fired both gatling guns and in a hailstorm of bullets the plane exploded in a fireball .

"_**Bogy is down , I repeat bogy is down" said Rainbow Blitz . **_

Just then several Griffin Empire SU 29's and AV8B Harrier II's flew past them , came around and dropped right into formation .

"**We figured you guys could use some help in this fight , seems as if your shadowbolts are holding there own" . **

"**_yea that's my cousin alright , she refuses to give up and hates it when she loses, trust me I know" said Rainbow Blitz . _**Just then several more Mig 29 A's along with ef 2000's , followed by Mig 44 pp's ,and finally rounded off with a Celestian warship .

_How in the world do we contend with that kind of force ?! _ Thought Rainbow Blitz in a panic . Smirking he looked out his view port and saw his cousin kicking wonderbolt tail .

And so another dogfight began .

Meanwhile Captain Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts sent the pathetic wonderbolts packing just as she did before in Trottingham and at Baltimare and now here in Manehatten .

_**Back on the ground **_

Adam and the others soon took the rest of the city with a mop up operation . However something just didn't sit right . He soon saw Midnight Roses forces , soon they linked up and of course they had a few things to say .

"Midnight rose , back at that battle , I felt as if something was …. off" said Adam with an odd look . "yes I felt it too , as if the Solar fleet was waiting for us , but now that I think about , yea I think we have a spy in our midst" said Midnight Rose .

_**With Midnight Sky and his Spartan Team **_

Midnight Sky heard the conversation and he knew what to do .

"Alright spartans , listen up we have a spy with in the ranks of the New Lunar Republic Army , I think that spy was sent over to gather our intel and then leak it back to the Solar Empire , however while I don't know who it is yet , I want you all to find out who the spy is then report back to me" said midnight .

His spartans saluted and broke off to look for the spy pony , however he also had a sneaking suspicion that , something was watching him .

Another spy ? , a spy designed to look like on there own? , or a spy sent by one of the other nations? . So many questions rang through his mind that he didn't know if he was being watched or not .

Ignoring it , he moved out and linked up with his team to find the spy pony . But off in the shadows that pony was none other than Blaze a solar guard dressed in lunar guard armor .

_There onto me ?! This is really bad , I have to send off a message to Celestia telling them that my cover is blown it's only a matter of time , before they find me , find out who i'm working for and then it's off with my head _Thought Blaze . Quickly he opened up his communicator and dialed into Princess Celestia .

"_**This is Princess Celestia , go ahead" **_Said Celestia . **"Princess I fear that Captain Midnight Sky is onto to me , as is Captain Seville , I have to abort mission , my cover has been compromised" **Said Blaze .

"_**Very well , I'm sending a transport to pick you up , head to the rendezvous just outside of Manehatten but also towards Fillydelphia" **_Said Celestia .

Her image faded , and before Blaze could react , he saw a Spartan about to hit him with the but of her rifle .

In a quick motion , Blaze used everything he got to avoid being hit , and kicked her into a wall . Grunting he took off at top speed towards the rendezvous that Celestia had told him .

"This is Royal 5 I'm in pursuit of the Spy pony , repeat I have found the Spy pony and in pursuit , request back up" said Nightshade .

"Copy that , were on our way" said Midnight Sky .

Hours later backup did arrive and they joined the hoof pursuit ,but the spy pony used some kind of smoke bomb to make sure that he wasn't seen .

Eventually they got a clean shot at his back hooves , he fell over in pain but had enough momentum in his wings to keep going .

He nearly reached the rendezvous and was about to get away but nope Royal's 5 and 6 caught him and the transport took off .

"_**This is Royal 5 we have the spy pony repeat we have the spy pony request a transport to take the suspect back to the moon" said Royal 5 . **_**"Copy that , transport on the way" . **

Hours later the transport arrived , and Royal team was soon away with the spy pony .

Meanwhile Applejack , Adam , and Coldmoon were so close to taking Manehatten , when out of nowhere elite troops dressed in black armor came firing with there blasters .

Taking cover the two captains and general returned fire with all of there troops firing as well , the elite solar troops took cover where ever they could find it . Minutes later they were taken out , and Manehatten was captured .

The lunar forces were cheering over there latest victory of the Solar Empire.

_**Outside of Manehatten **_

However off in the distance a purple mare was standing there and saw what had happened before her the city a military city of manehatten, captured .

That's when she saw Rainbow Dash land in her shadowbolts uniform angered at what she saw she had to consider that Rainbow Dash and the rest of her 'friends' were enemies of the crown , the royal crown they were the ones that committed treason , not her , she did the right thing by staying with her teacher , but for how long will she remain her teacher ? , how long will things be like this ? , and what is really going on , what is going on that Twilight doesn't know about ?. There were so many questions , and yet so few answers as well .

Shaking her head , she walked away to her transport and decided to radio in , but had an idea of her own .

_I think it's HIGH time I start to form my own empire , just in case things go south during this war _ Thought Twilight . _And a name change and color , mane and tail change as well , and maybe a change in cutie mark ._

"Oh Celestia , I think I have a good idea of what your planning" said Twilight . She knew that her pilot was long gone as this is her personal transport .

Looking around , she saw that no one had spotted her as of yet , she was lucky , besides the Solar Empire has more allies like the Menotaurs , the Deer and Zebra kingdoms . And of course the dragon kingdom .

Meanwhile she sat in her cockpit of the ship wondering what in the world of Equestria Celestia had planned for the traitor and rebel Luna .

_She may need me again , but again I failed and yet there is NO one to lead the ground forces , I think I know somepony who could be in charge of the solar ground forces _ thought Twilight . However she had plans , plans to start her own empire .

"I will need to act fast , round up only those who do not wish to fight , and visa versa , along with scientists to research and develop weapons , armor , and ships" said Twilight .

"along with the four branches , an army , a air force , a marine corp , and a navy , the rest can come later" .

She soon returned to the castle and gave her report to the princess , that was when she planning to double cross Celestia and wage war on her .

"I will also need new friends , and a new assistant , and a place for my base of operations but , if i'm right there going to take Fillydelphia and march upon Canterlot , soon there after and take it . But not before Celestia launches those pointy things … what were they called ? Oh yes Nuclear missiles …. Nulcear Missiles ? Why …. oh no ! , if she launches them then all life on Equestria is gone for good … but I can't tell Luna , she might be watching me . Well then Celestia , I hope you know what your doing cause I will be watching you" .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Enter the Changeling Swarm

**The Badlands , Equestria **

Queen Chrysalis and her husband and king , King Metamorphosis was doing what they normally do . Stock pile barrels upon barrels of love , in cause the worst is to happen . "My love , how are things going in research and development?" asked Chrysalis .

"the same , but we are making progress , we have all of our fighter jets completed , we are now working on the tanks and personal weapons" said Metamorphosis.

"I see then , however I did find out that our ally the New Lunar Republic , has taken Manehatten in a brutal fight" said Chrysalis . Smirking Metamorphosis , knew that this was perfect that there allies were working together .

And to top that they are taking the fight towards Celestia and the Solar Empire .

"My love , we will need to begin construction on our fighters and find a suitable planet to build our ships" said Metamorphosis .

"In time we will , for right now , we are going to be staying here and do what we can" said Chrysalis sternly .

Sighing the changeling king knew she was right in most cases he would argue with her but on this subject it was pointless . "Very well , Chrysalis I'm sure we can adapt here for a while , before those Nuclear weapons hit us" said Metamorphosis worriedly .

"while that may happen yes , however most of the other queens of other hives are working on ways to escape , as we will be the only hive left here on Equiss" said Chrysalis sadly . "I know , I know , but this is one of the choices that you have made for all of us" said Metamorphosis .

"Yes , however I am going to be over seeing the final battle with our allies to see the fall of Celestia , but knowing her , she is more than likely to release the nuclear weapons , wiping out all life on Equiss as we know it , that means no more Ever free forest , no more ponyville , no more nothing , just a barren waste land" stated Chrysalis .

The changeling king nodded and figured that it was time someling got started on building a few fighters , like there own SU 27 among other fighrters .

While it would take a while for them to be completed , he didn't mind at all , they had the entire war to get there military up and running , there ground forces would take awhile longer considering there tanks , along with weapons .

While the changelings don't need external body armor , there entire body is there armor . "My queen" said a changeling captain .

"yes go ahead" said Chrysalis . "our ground tanks are completed , and we are now beginning work on our weapons , our weapons will rival those of the New Lunar Republic and best those of the Solar Empire" he said .

"Most impressive , keep up the good work , soon we will be joining the war a lot sooner than we think" said Chrysalis with a joyful smile .

"Yes my Love , indeed we will be , I'll have our drones and higher ranked officers organized into four branches of the military Army , Marines , Navy and Air force" said Metamorphosis .

"My love we are in the badlands , there is NO need for a Navy there" said Chrysalis with a deadpanned look .

"Oh sorry but we will need a city that hasn't been captured as of yet" said Metamorphosis . And with that he walked off to check on the status of the smaller arms among other things .

Sighing the changeling queen decided to go over a few things like updates among status reports and updates on the research as well just to keep her busy .

_**Location : The Lunar Moon , Moon City **_

Princess Luna was looking over the roster for candidates for the NLRMC , and yet she found only one candidate a stallion known as Moonseeker , while he had an interesting background no one was assigned for the NLRMC .

This time she found a few others but knew she would need more ponies to help out .

_Hmm , I will need to form the marines , as we are going to be fighting a war on two fronts, at first this war was going to be me and Celestia one on one , but I was wrong , according to our intel , Celestia has allies , while I'm not surpsied but I should be very cautious about fighting a war on two fronts , as I fear that they may figure out where we are attacking from _thought Luna .

Then she got an idea , she looked through the roster of candidates and selected moonseeker along with moonshadow to help form the marines .

Hours later the two ponies showed up , Moonseeker was your average unicorn , as for Moonshadow , sure she looked like Twilight Sparkle but however her coat was a darker purple as she had a cutie mark with a crescent moon and two stars .

"You called Princess?" asked Moonshadow curiously .

"I did indeed , it seems as if Celestia has allies , her ally among many is known as Emperor Great Sun , it is known that he infused a thousand suns to give him alicorn status , he drove myself and Celestia out of his territory , he is one you don't mess with ! Trust me on this , however I plan to hit him hard before he can have a chance to strike back" explained Luna .

Soon Star Chaser came into view and was filled in on what's about to happen .

"Moonshadow , Moonseeker I want the both of you to form the Marine Corp , as we are going to be taking this war to Celestia's ally Emperor Great Sun , which is why we have allies of our own the Changeling Swarm , and the Griffin Empire , I did hear that the dragons are looking some action , however me and my sister are going to handle an alliance" explained Star Chaser .

"Don't worry Princesses , we won't let you down" said Moonshadow .

"Very well as of now , you Moonshadow are appointed the rank of Master Sargent of the NLRMC" announced Luna proudly .

With a salute , she knew what she had to do now , recruit ponies for the marines , and send a message to Spike to open up a special place known as Boot Camp.

_**Dear Spike of the NLR academy , **_

_**This is Sargent Major Moonshadow of the NLR Marine Corp . **_

_**I have a request , I would like you to open up a special building for training marines , as we are going to forming the Marine Corp . **_

_**As of now I am going to be leading this branch of the NLR military . So I need you to find somepony to train them , train them for war ! . other than that yea I hope you consider my request **_

_**sincerely Sargent Major Moonshadowof the NLRMC . **_

Moonshadow soon sent off the letter while Moonseeker was appointed the rank of Commandant , or in this case Moonshadow's second in command .

"I wasn't aware there was a platoon of soldiers" said Moon Shadow walking out .

"Well there is so we have our first platoon , but we are going to need a lot more than that" said Moon Seeker .

"That is true , however we plan to promote him to general , as is going to be our first general in the marines" said Moon Shadow proudly .

"That's right , but we will need more generals along with other ponies to fill in the other ranks" stated Moon seeker .

"Don't worry I plan to have that covered over time" said Moon shadow . "Oh ? How so ?" asked Moon seeker curiously .

"I plan to leave that up to 8 bit twist" said Moon Shadow . "Really ? You plan to leave the rallying up to her ?" asked Moon seeker .

"yea , do you have a problem with that ?" . Moon seeker decided to back off at that point . "I don't have a problem with that , lets just see what ponies we get" said Moon Seeker .

"Good , glad we don't have a problem though it's obvious , that most ponies will want to join , others are going to train at the academy" said Moon Shadow .

_**Dear Sargent Major Moon Shadow , **_

_**This is Spike of the NLR academy ,I looked over your request , and I think I can do it , but as for the drill Sargent that's going to take awhile . **_

_**Though I can tell you that this request that you asked of me , like I said I can do it , a special building for the recruits will be built for them to train eat and sleep , they will train both indoors and out doors , it will come with cots for them to sleep in , and various places to train in . **_

_**Though as for the drill sargent pony I'll get right on that , however there is one point that I want to bring up ,who are going to be your generals ? That is the only question that I have at the moment . **_

_**Signed Spike . **_

Moon Shadow read the letter over a bit , and decided that four ponies would be the starting point for the marine generals .

"Moon Seeker" said Moon Shadow . Moon Seeker had no idea what was coming at him . "I want you to start finding and recruiting ponies for the rank of general" .

"Not a problem I think I have the first four in mind" said Moon Seeker .

And off he galloped heading in the direction of the center of town in finding Trixie and her brother Trixster .

He knocked on the door to there wagon , upon opening it , revealed a groggy Trixie while her brother was asleep . "Yes?" asked Trixie very groggy .

"How would you like to have the postion of general , your brother included , you'll both still have time to entertain the ponies" offered Moon Seeker .

Thinking it over , Trixie said yes and told her brother that they now have a chance to get back at the Solar Empire. Smiling her brother hugged the stuffing out of her .

He soon headed off towards the hospital where he found Sunset Shimmer and Sunrise Shake , and offered them the same position of general.

Moon Seeker knew everything was going to come together , with four generals all he needed to do was find more ponies for the positon of not only general now but other ranks as well . Hours later he spotted another pony by name of Sparkle works .

"Excuse me what is your name?" asked Moon Seeker . "My name is Sparkle works , and I normally just help sell , hoses among other things.

"Well how would you like the position of Master Sargent in the Marine Corp?" asked Moon Seeker . With an offer like that how could any one single pony refuse to fight for the New Lunar Republic .

"Well I have been wanting to fight for a long time but I'm just a sales pony , I don't know the first thing about fighting" said Sparkle Works .

"don't worry , before you can get the rank of Master Sargent , myself and my superior Master Sargent Moon Shadow of the NLRMC are going to send you along with other ponies to the NLR academy to be trained , some go on the front lines to fight others , will handle among handling communication , Desk job's , however some will take personal command on the battlefield it is optional that you Sparkle works can join your platoon or battalion on the battlefield" said Moon Seeker .

"Then count me in" said Sparkle Works .

"Excellent , you among others will be notified when your getting shipped to the NLR academy ran by Spike" he soon asked other ponies but had to explain what it all entailed , among what other positions that will be filled in.

His job was soon done for the day as he walked off back towards his place . Little did he know that , more ponies and three certain humans would be coming .

_**Moon City Castle **_

Star Chaser and Luna were looking out towards the stars when she had an idea .

"Sister do you remember the rainbow bridge from 5,000 years ago?" asked Luna . "I've read it in a book before , Sister you don't mean- .

"Oh I do , I plan to reopen it , as we need help while we have enough ponies , we are going to need 3 humans to lend a hoof in this case , but we have to direct it towards the moon" stated Luna .

"I thought it was an old ponies tale" said Star Chaser shocked .

"Oh no , it's not it exists 5,000 years ago there existed a different continent called Ponyland , with in ponyland it had different kinds of ponies kind of like today , however it also had 3 humans there as well from the human world , there names are Megan Williams who wielded the Rainbow of Light , Danny Williams and Molly Williams , sadly they were soon sent back to the human world and the rainbow bridge was closed off , for every year in there world it was only 1,000 years for the ponies there . So five years had past for them but in ponyland it was 5,000 years , so much has changed since then . Which is why I plan to reopen it and bring them towards the moon IF I can" explained Luna .

Star Chaser was in shock , three humans … this was unbeleivable sure she's read about it in books but never has she heard about this Megan Williams her using the Rainbow of light to defeat Tirek , and again to defeat Grogar .

Over time the ponies and the three humans had become attached to one another , but they were in for a surprise , a HUGE surprise at that . Luna soon called a pelican and was off towards the old location that she found on an old map of Equestria .

_**Location of the Rainbow bridge**_

The pelican soon landed near the location of the Rainbow of bridge's exit would be . It was an old well of sorts .

"This would be perfect" said Luna .

She charged up an old spell from 5,000 years ago and fired it at the well , soon in a bright flash of light the Rainbow Bridge was open once again in 5,000 years . "If I am not back , radio in for backup just in case" said Luna .

"**Understood princess ,I think this would be a perfect time to do so" **. He called in for lunar guards to land at his location .

Luna flew into the air and did a swan dive into the well while the lunar guards secured the area , and waited for there lunar princess to return.

_**The Human world **_

**Year : 2015**

Three humans were working at there parents house , things have been quite rough on them , however the eldest Megan , was able to keep the other two in line , Danny and Molly .

While they did miss there time with the ponies of ponyland , they had there own lives to live , but today of all days , things were about to change for the better for them . Megan is 18 and is 5'7 and her weight is 126lbs , Danny is younger then his older sister megan as he's 16 he's 5'10 and his weight is 145lbs , the youngest is Molly since she's only 13 .

"I really miss being with Surprise" sighed Danny while cleaning the floors with a mop . Dannie's older sister Megan put a hand on her little brothers shoulder in comfort .

"It's going to be alright , I'm sure something is going to change for the better" said Megan . Molly however wasn't having much of an easier time either .

Molly really did miss Shady as Danny does miss Surprise , as for Megan , she did miss being around the ponies , however she had her own siblings to look after .

Suddenly there was a knock at the door , sighing Megan told her siblings to take a break her as well , she walked over towards the door and opened it .

What shocked her the most that she saw a pony , five years and a pony is here in the human world , however this one had wings and a horn to match .

"Greetings Megan Williams I am Princess Luna , ruler of the New Lunar Republic , may I be granted entry int your house?" asked Luna .

"Uh sure come in , we were just cleaning up , in case there was company , our parents are working in the city at the moment" said Megan .

Meanwhile Danny and Molly were getting cleaned up , cause they have NO idea of what awaited them downstairs .

"Well you can call me Megan , but yea that's me , why are you here Princess Luna?" asked Megan curiously .

"Please no formalities , just call me Luna , listen , there is a war going on and we need the three of you to lend a hand" said Luna .

Megan wasn't sure of what to do , however Molly and Danny came down , and like children , they begged there older sister to at least consider it. "Alright lets go , this had better not be a trick" warned Megan . "Tis not" said Luna .

They all jumped back down the same well and were heading towards the old location of Ponyland , which is now Equestria .

_**Location : Equestria , old location of the Rainbow Bridge **_

Luna , Megan , Danny and Molly all exited out of the Rainbow Bridges exit , and were surprised to see troops , and some kind of drop ship . "Quickly get aboard" said Luna .

Not wasting any time Megan and her siblings were aboard the pelican , the lunar princess ordered all troops get aboard there pelicans.

The doors to all three of them closed up , the ships rose up and took off into the skies .

After hours of shaking , the rest of the ride was smooth , that was when the three dropships landed on the moon.

The doors opened and what shocked the three of them was that they were no longer on the planet that they have known for so long,

"Uh Luna?" asked Molly .

"yes Molly what is it" said Luna gently . "Where are we?" . "Well to put it easy , we are on the moon , away from my sisters spies . Now this had Megan's attention , as she wanted to know more about what is currently going on .

"Alright Princess , what is the world is going on here?" asked Megan sternly .

"Very well , me and your older sister have a few things to talk over , one of my troops will take you to your newly built home" said Luna. Danny and Molly were headed off towards there new home in Moon City , to get settled in .

_**With Luna and Megan **_

"Okay Luna , start talking , I want to find out EVERYTHING like what is going on , why there is a war , and who is Celestia" said Mean seriously .

"Very well , we are at war with my sister Celestia , who is a tyrant of her own Empire , The Solar Empire , a few days or weeks ago , she was giving a speech , I interrupted her and started a revolution , which is what this war is about , also Celestia and I were once Co- Rulers of a nation known as Equestria , which is what you and your two siblings were in mere moments ago , before this revolution , Celestia was passing unfair laws and tax's as well that were aimed at farmers , ones like my friends Applejack , Rarity , and Pinkie Pie . So all of them went to Canterlot that day which were the revolution began , also that was where the betrayal of the elements of harmony also happened which is why Twilight Sparkle , the element of magic betrayed her friends and disowned her dragon assistant Spike" said Luna sadly.

Now Megan understood what was going on , a war , her own sister a tyrant , and entire military , and various ponies walking around on the moon.

"So that's why you brought myself and my siblings here, you want us to help you win this war" said Megan . "yes , that is correct , will you help us?" asked Luna .

"Yea I'll help you , though I doubt that my siblings will , more or less they can't really fight , there more of staying out of fights now a days" stated Megan .

Knowing what had to be done , Megan walked out of the castle and back into the main city , and it was breath taking , using the moon as not only a place of refuge but a new home as well , for ponies to not feel like there being spied on .

_Well Luna , you've got my help , now I just need to figure out where I would fit in this military _Thought Megan .

_**The Badlands , Equestria **_

Chrysalis was with a couple of her generals , as they were going over plans to take a few cities , however she was also with a few other queens from other hives ones like Queen Vespa , Queen Penumbra , Queen Vencaia , Queen Universia , and Queen Sarracenia .

"So we are all in agreement , once our research is done, we join in with every single changeling and help take down the tyrant Celestia" said Chrysalis .

"while I do agree on taking down the tyrant , why must we help the New Lunar Republic ?" asked Universia .

"Yes , quite recently the new lunar republic offered an alliance , in exchange for our help to take down Celestia , nothing more nothing less" stated Chryslais .

"Alright most if not all my research with my hive is nearly done' said Vencaia. "Excellent in the next month we will reconvene and see where we all stand" said Chrysalis .

The other queens soon left to return to there hives and continue with research and development . "my love , I take it all is well?" asked Metamorphosis .

"Indeed it is , which is why we are going to be making sure that all research and development is on time" said Chrysalis proudly .

"Excellent , most of the tanks are completed , all we doing now is waiting on the weapons same with the air force , and we should be completed and ready to go before Canterlot" said Metamorphosis.

"This is good news indeed , however we should wait for the other hives until we are fully ready to take the fight to Celestia" said Chrysalis .

"Very well , I can wait , cause I wanted to deliver her a couple of blows from you for the Royal Canterlot Fiasco" said Metamorphosis .

"that is long and over with , as of now we are going to be fighting for our very survivial ,NOT about a simple invasion that happened a long time ago , I am over that and have learned to plan more carefully , and make sure that EVERYTHING goes according to plan" said Chrysalis .

"Very well , I do have some news about our weapons though , they are nearing completion , according to research and development they are making the prototypes and will be testing them soon before moving onto mass scale production" reported Metamorphosis .

"That is really good news , but to be clear on a few things , I will NOT repeat what happened with the Royal Canterlot Wedding that happned , oh no not this time , this time I have everything planned and this time I will crush Celestia with our Air force , our army and our Changeling Fleet , the Solar Empire won't know what hit them when they see us coming" said Chrysalis soon with a smile on her face . The two laughed a good laugh , knowing that this was going to be absolutely perfect .

_**Changeling Fighter factory **_

The two were working on several vipers , mostly the MKI and the MKII however the ships would have to be built in space .

"Ah my Queen , and King , I didn't expect the two of you here" he said surprised . "I take it most of the fighters are complete?" asked Chrysalis getting to the point .

"Indeed they are , however for the ships , they have to be built in space , but we have no way of getting up into space and building any kind of stations" .

"that does make sense , which is why however I want you to work on a transport that can transport , building materials and even a special suit for the worker changleings to wear while in space building the very first shipyard , we need our fleet before the final battle at Canterlot" said Chrysalis . "Also what's the status on those weapons?" asked Metamorphosis .

"we have just finished the testing and are now moving to mass production , soon they will be distributed through out the entire hive , mostly to the drones" .

The two thought it over and it did make sense . "Very well , continue your work , I expect an update with in the hour" stated Chrysalis .

The two soon walked out of the main factory and decided to making sure that production was on time , and not one single delay .

"I did hear recently that the Griffin Empire was able to lend a claw in the battle for Manehatten" said Metamorphosis .

"That is excellent ! , soon we will be joining them soon , however I must check on the other hives and other queens to see how they are doing" said Chrysalis .

And with that she took off on a changeling chariot towards the other hives , leaving the changeling King to handle things at the main hive. _At least I can relax but I wonder how my children are doing_ thought the Changeling King .

He soon headed off towards where he saw Princess Cocoon practicing her magic , he soon saw Prince Cheytre working on his fire arms practice courtesy of his wife Chrysalis .

His other Son Prince Necromorph was working on his shapeshifting ability , Princess Larva and Princess Ivory storm were having several duals of strength and magic .

And the youngest Princess Pupa , was well watching her older siblings train while she could not , her brother Red tribe decided to let her watch .

"You see one day , you will be like them , training to one day fight , your just not quite ready yet" said Red Tribe.

"I don't understand brother , how come they were born to have abilities when I didn't" said Pupa . "Well that's really hard to explain , ah perhaps father can better explain it" said Red Tribe .

King Metamorphosis heard Red Tribe and decided to see what was the matter with his youngest of the family Pupa .

"Well you see while you were born a changeling , the abilities that you see your brothers and sisters have , they too had to practice like shape shifting and feeding on love , these things take time" explained Metamorphosis . Pupa seemed to understand , however she also wanted to take part in the war.

"Daddy , I want to help in the war , I want to stop the tyrant Celestia , she is a threat to the entire changeling hive and may wipe us out" said Pupa .

"I know you wanna help , but your just not old enough , and soon we will get our revenge for what happened before the Royal Canterlot Wedding" .

While the youngest Princess was confused with not being able to help out , it was princess Aurelia that helped explain things a bit better .

"I know you wanna do your part like the other hives like many of our kind are doing , but your just not old enough and we don't want to expose you this kind of thing, besides we want you to experience your younger years before your ready for a war like this , while others train you can learn how to shape shift and be ready to become a princess while you may have that title , you have to earn that title to truly understand what it means to become a princess in the changeling swarm" explained Aurelia . At that point Pupa understood now , and Aurelia got back to her training .

_**With Aurelia **_

_I'm worried that once me my brothers and sisters go into this war , I fear that we may not come out the same way we came in _ thought Aurelia worriedly .

It was understandable , the drones don't understand any of these emotions all they do is follow orders and that's it , they don't understand what other changelings have to do during war .

All they do is take orders form who ever is in charge , who ever is either connected to the hive or has a higher rank to command an army .

_And pupa I'm worried about her , I fear that once she grows up she'll want to get into this war , but i'm worried that she may not be the same sister that we all know and love … love it is strange yes ,but yet it feels natural , I have to protect her …. no matter what happens to me _.

Aurelia continued to train , until she was beginning to huff and puff a lot more than normal , her brother Red tribe saw this and told her to take a break. Nodding she sat with her other brothers and sisters .

"You know , Aurelia , you train a lot more than any of us does" said Cheytre . "I agree , one day you will be strong enough , help advise mother on important decisions" added Cocoon .

_**With Queen Chrysalis **_

She soon arrived at one of the hives that was ruled by Queen Vencaia. And decided that a quick visit to her hive would be a perfect idea .

"Oh hello Chrysalis , I didn't expect you to show up" said Vencaia . "I decided that getting out would be perfect , to everyling with in the entire hive" said Chrysalis .

"That does seem to make sense , anyway , with Manehatten captured for the New Lunar Republic , I say that we also start to take some cities as well , and begin our own strike against Celestia" said Vencaia .

"Very well , by the next meeting we could all make it happen , we just have to pull our forces together" stated Chrysalis .

"Which is easy to do , and besides , while we don't have any ships that have been built in space as of yet , we can manage with our own viper fighters" said Venacia .

The changeling queen nodded in agreement at that , besides they haven't been tested as of yet and would be perfect for an attack.

"Very well , our ground forces are ready to go , what about yours?" asked Chrysalis . "Mine are about ready , same with our weapons and fighter jets , they won't know what hit them" said Venacia .

Soon Chrysalis had to depart to get back to her hive where she had to attend to her family. Where hopefully she can fully train her youngest Pupa to be ready .

_**Manehatten , Equestria **_

Princess Luna and the entire royal family along with the whole military simply partied just enjoying themselves .

But however , the first lunar allied meeting would be coming up soon . And allies of the NLR would be meeting for the first time since they had first been met .

_Where should we hold this meeting while obviously it would be on the moon , I simply cannot risk security by holding it in any of the cities that we had captured , nor can I risk Celestia trying to figure out where we are either _ thought Luna .

She was right on one thing , she simply had to figure out a way to make sure that everything goes according to plan . Meanwhile Octavia , Vinyl and Clock music were entertaining the crowd with there songs .

Adam and Rainbow Dash were just enjoying the music , Dusk Shine , and his friends were simply talking upstairs about few things .

While Rainbow Blitz was , also talking with his friend Dusk shine .

"Listen , this war is easily going in our favor , I'd say that we step up our game and show those solar idiots , how we do things" said Rainbow Blitz .

"while I do agree on that , we should also make sure that if we do 'step up our game' we should make sure that we also know what targets to hit" pointed out Dusk Shine . Nodding Rainbow Blitz couldn't find any fault in what his friend was saying .

Fluttershy and Butterscotch , were talking about there animals and what hopes lie for the future of the New Lunar Republic . Soon Artemis decided to grab his sister Luna and talk to her about what he had found out about .

_**With Artemis and Luna **_

"Sister I had found out great news , our parents are alive" said Artemis happily . At first Luna was confused , seeing as to how she only knew her father King Cosmos .

"You see Luna , you only knew your father , however your mother was the one that gave birth to you" said Artemis . "Well pray tell who is my mother?" asked Luna .

"I think her name is Queen Chernalia , and she was the one that gave to birth not only you but the entire royal family , we are the ones that mostly handle the military but it's you two that are princesses on the throne" explained Artetmis .

"Your brother is right" said a voice . Luna spun around and saw her mother , Queen Chernalia standing in her full glory . "Mother is that really you?" asked Luna with tears ready to spill . "yes my daughter it is me , gather your brothers and sisters , we should talk in private" said Chernalia .

_**Hours later **_

everyone had met in the dinning hall and Luna practically exploaded with pure anger , her brothers and sisters were in shock .

"_**HOW COULD THEE !, HOW COULD THEE ABANDON US LIKE THAT , WHAT WAS THOU THINKING LIKE THAT , DOES THY MIND HAVE AN EMPTY HOLE IN IT?! , TO CALL US YOUR DAUGHTER IS AN INSULT!"**_ shouted Luna in her royal canterlot voice . Her mother Chernalia remained calm and didn't raise her voice once .

But in the past , she did listen to Luna's problems and always helped her find a way to fix them . This time , this it was different .

This time Luna was right about her being abandoned and raised with Celestia's parents all through out her fillyhood , and through her young mare years , into the mare she is now .

"Luna I am sorry that I abandoned you like that , but at the time I had no money to speak of , while yes I acted foalish , now I really want to help you , I heard about what happened with Celestia , and sadly I wish I had been there same with your father , but now , now I want to make it up to you Luna ,I want to show you that I can still care for you , it's the same with all of you , and as for what happened I want to be filled in on what happened on this war' said Chernalia .

Luna was able to calm down for a bit before agreeing . Star Chaser however reverted from her Nightmare Moon form .

"Ah Star Chaser ,I see you have mastered your nightmare form?" asked Chernalia . "I have indeed , I am sorry about Luna being banished like that 1,000 years ago" said Star Chaser .

"but it is good to see you mother both you and father alive and well , oh some news , we are still deciding on where to hold the lunar Allied meeting , for reasons of security we can't hold it here on Equestria , so I was thinking we could hold it on the moon" said Star Chaser .

"That is an excellent Idea Star Chaser , so anyway after the party me and your sister are going to have a mother to daughter talk and catch up on what happened" said Chernalia . "Mom , where's father?" asked Midnight Rose .

"He's here , at the party , I'll go get him" .

She walked off with Luna in tow , not because she was going to be punished because she had a lot to tell her mother about what happened from the point she was sent to the moon a thousand years ago . She soon found King Cosmos her husband talking with the human captain .

"Ah so you were the one that helped win the first two space battles and now this one , congratulations" said King Cosmos .

"thank you , I did everything that I could , but overall I'm just doing my job nothing much to say in that department" said Adam with a sheepish grin .

"yea you should see him in action , he's great when it comes to space battles" added Rainbow . "now now RD , no need to go stroking my own ego , you do that plenty enough" .

RD pouted but broke into a grin and just hugged him knowing that he meant well. "Lets face it , you were there when I was vulnerable the most and now you and me are inseparable after that first day of the war .

"yea that's true , however you plan to look after Scootaroll , poor colt could use someone to help him" said Adam . "I guess so , I'll adopt both him and Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash with a small smile .

"ya know you do make a fine ship captain wining three battles like that , soon I know each and every one of you will be awarded some kind of metal" said Cosmos .

" Oh please save it after the war" .

"I'll be sure to do just that my friend , after all you and the others including those of the royal family can help win this war" said Cosmos .

"Well that's no problem , the solar empire A : has a poorly trained royal guard , and there wonderbolts couldn't take down Spike when he was big , the guards couldn't fend off the changelings" said Adam seriously .

"Well that is true at least that's what we read in the news paper , which is why the New Lunar Republic has a better military a better trained guard and better trained Shadowbolts with a great pegasus to help lead them" said Cosmos .

The lunar king walked off as he and his wife were reintroduced to there entire family , of course Luna cried her eyes out seeing her father again after so long .

_Can you really blame her ? Sure he's helped her , but I'm sure she was raised with Celestia's parents , I wonder if Celestia became a spoiled brat during her fillyhood ? _Thought Adam .

Meanwhile Clashing Blade and Bolt Tightener decided to mingle with there captain for a bit since there wasn't a whole lot to do .

_**Griffonia **_

King Beck Slasher was working on some new design plans for some energy based weapons , like the energy staff and zat , one of the weapons the goauld used against the humans in the Stargate SG1 show . He soon sent off the plans to the griffin research and development.

While the P90 did the trick same with the walther p99 pistol helps , it also add's a whole new meaning to the word side arm .

_With the first Lunar Allied Meeting coming up , I should get ready just in case it does happen_ thought the griffin king .

He walked off to get ready for the allied meeting, knowing that someone would have to run the kingdom while he was away .

_**Manehatten , Equestria **_

soon the party died down and everypony was back to there patrols , Rainbow told Scootaroll and Scootaloo that she decided to adopt them .

Both were esctatic and hugged the stuffing out of there older sister .

Adam however simply hung back and had a small smirk on his face . _If I know the both of them right , it's more than likely they'll wanna help one way or another _ he thought . Not wanting to say a word , he simply let the scene unfold until both of them were hugging him around his legs . Before he could fall backwards rainbow had caught him with ease to get him to the couch .

_**With Scooaloo and Scootaroll **_

the both of them now have an older sister also one who is in the NLR military .

Not wanting to ask , knowing she would say no , they decided to flip through the signup sheets until they came across an add for the New Lunar Republic Black OPS , a special branch ran by the _**NLR SOCOM**_ . Adam later looked at the ad and decided to talk it over with Rainbow Dash first to be safe .

"I saw this ad in the local NLR military pages , apparently Scooaloo and Scootaroll must of left it , if I remember right , they wanna help out plus there afraid if they ask you directly then you would say no" said Adam .

"While I would yes , there is a reason for it , I don't wanna loose them after I had just adopted them , though if they do want to join , then one of us is going to have to train them in order for them to be ready for Black ops" explained Rainbow .

"alright but who would train them in that field ?" asked Adam confused .

"I think I might know someponies who could help in this predicament" said Rainbow with a smirk . "Oh?" .

" Alright so there names are Moon shadow and Moonseeker both high ranking officers in the NLR Black Ops , also they have generals who basically if I remember answer to the Commandant , and the Commandant answers to the Master Sargent of the NLRMC" explained Rainbow . "well that makes sense , when do you think we can get in touch?" Asked Adam .

"I don't know as of yet I'll be working on that right now we will have to do what we can to help train them" said Rainbow .

While her reasons made sense , however one thing stuck out as odd , she didn't want them to join because she would be afraid of loosing them , and yet she totally changed her mind on the matter .

_Perhaps she's afraid of seeing them buried in the ground if they return but dead for one simple screw up _ thought Adam. _It does make sense and yet I'm confused of it all , oh well I suppose I could roll with it for a while , that is until something happens. _

Hours later Rainbow Dash soon had some good news , she was able to get in touch with Moonshadow and Moonseeker , and they would be delighted to train them but they had to go to the NLR academy to train there .

Agreeing the both of them told them the news , while they cried tears of joy for considering it , they did tell them that the training is going to be NOTHING like what they both did in the past .

Another thing that they would have to do is address there drill Sargent as either 'sir' or 'ma'am' as he or she is going to be the one training them but others will be joining them at what Adam called 'Boot Camp'

"Basically Boot camp readies you for the military , for what branch you two would be going into , we applied you for the NLR Marine Corp , a special branch that would handle" said Adam . Both nodding Scootaloo and Scootaroll decided to get some early training early on long before they were going to be trained .

_**NLR Academy , NLRMC Boot Camp **_

_**Drill Instructor : Lunar Gaming **_

_**Rank : Sergeant**_

_**Drill Instructor : Trail Blazer **_

_**Rank : Sergeant**_

Lunar gaming and her friend Trail Blazer arrived at the building and got off the bus that brought them there .

They had some help from the bus driver as they unloaded in there office's. Meanwhile Scootaloo and Scootaroll were getting trained by Moonshadow and Moonseeker and brutally , both Adam and Rainbow stood back and saw it all .

"You think there going to be ready for Black Ops ?" asked Adam . "Oh I'm sure , after a few days , there going to be ready for any and everything , of that I am sure of" said Rainbow .

"great , cause I heard that we are going be working on training our troops while at the same time working on attacking Fillydelphia next" .

"yea that's true , however though I will be working with my shadowbolts to train the new ponies to get them up to speed on a few things" said Rainbow .

"well all I can say RD is best of luck , cause I'm sure that number one , the solar Empire knows that they can't beat us , they couldn't beat us at Trottingham , they couldn't beat us at Baltimare , and now they can't beat us at Manehatten , besides , you saw what there 'capbable' of it's pathetic really" said Adam .

"yea I know when I was a filly I wanted to be a wonderbolt go all around Equestria , but now I got what I wanted , I have my own team , a team that I can trust and rely on with the Shadowbolts I have a chance with them to lead them into battle , and come home safe and sound" said Rainbow .

Adam hugged the blue pegasus knowing she was right , though she was vunlerable he was there for her , as was everypony else .

But it was him who she counted on to be her shoulder to cry on , an ear to listen to .

A person she can open up to , to share feelings with to just vent when she needed to . She had come to care about this person this human being . While she may have had that with Twilight , it wasn't until that day that she betrayed not only Rainbow but her own friends saying that they were dead to her and disowning Spike . In the end she stuck with Luna for a better future , for change in Equestria . Something she can look forward to is a brighter future .

_Now that I think about it here on the moon we have made Teleological leaps and bounds centuries ahead of our time , we have a new means of transportation , ships to command in , fighters to use , guns no longer bows and arrows no longer pathetic armor , enchant all you want but sooner or later the said enchantment would wear out _thought Rainbow . She hugged him back with the warmest of smiles on her face in a long time .

"Yea I'm glad you came here to help us , and I'm glad I met you ,cause before I was a wreck , all five of us were , but Spike was the worst , every night he would cry , and we could only do our best to comfort him , that's where we met Dusk Shine , he took over the duties that Sparkle did as the local library and well that's how things got started he simply listened as each of us vented , mostly me and Applejack , for that I cared but you came along and helped me , you cared when my friends were getting help , it was as if you not only came here to help me but to help win us this war" said Rainbow .

"Trust me , you didn't hear this from me , but you and Twilight are my favorite ponies , but it was a shock to me to see Twilight on the wrong side on the loosing side" said Adam . "well thanks and all but we should keep that last part between you and me" whispered Rainbow Dash .

"Yea goo idea , lets go check on how Scootaloo and Scootaroll are doing on there Black ops Training" said Adam walking outside . "yea" .

The two of them walked outside to see the two orange pegasus ponies working harder than ever before on there training . Moon seeker and Moon shadow were doing what they can to make sure that they get it right .

"How's there training going?" asked Rainbow .

Stressful , but there training is going well , despite a few things" said Moonshadow with a sigh . "Oh like what?" asked Adam .

"Well despite Scootaroll's outburst but we got him back in line and the same went with Scootaloo , in a weeks time they'll be ready for our own version of Boot Camp" said Moon seeker.

_**NLR Academy : NLRMC Bootcamp **_

Lunar Gaming and Trail Blazer were finally setup for the recruits arrival . Both knowing that it was going to be stressful , for the first few weeks .

They looked out a window and saw an entire bus load of ponies pour out of the bus and enter the grounds of where they are going to be training .

"Welcome to Boot Camp recruits , as you know this is where your going to be training for the rest of your days here, don't expect us to hold your hooves , or wipe your muzzle or anything like that , you are going to sweat and work hard , and we expect NOTHING but the best out of you is that clear?" all he got was nothing but silence out of these ponies . _**"AM I CLEAR!" **_. **"AYE SIR!" **.

"good now then we are going to be splitting you up the mares are going to be following Sargent Gaming , you guys are going to be following me to your assigned training grounds" said Trail Blazer . Both groups were split up at that the mares headed with Lunar gaming who had plans for them .

Each pony handed them a pair of sweats , courtesy of Rarity , running boots and various hygienic products and of course . Once each of the two groups were settled in , they all got to know each other . Cause tomorrow training was going to begin .

_**Location : The Crystal Empire **_

Princess Candence found out that she was pregnant , sadly though her family was doing the best they can to help her through this pregnancy . As for her 'husband' shinning armor , he was nowhere to be found anywhere in the Crystal Empire .

Her father Emperor Crystal was doing what he could to help his daughter while her brother or brothers Prince Charming and Prince Cristoph de Crystale were also doing what they could to help out . Meanwhile it was her mother Empress Phenacite who handled Cadenc'es subjects .

"honey how could her husband not be here for his wife , this is insane" said Emperor Crystal while tending to Cadence .

"I am puzzeled as well , from what I heard is that this 'Shinning Armor' character is loyal to Princess Celestia of the Solar Empire and I think has or had , cut all ties with the Crystal Empire and yet remaines a prince , this is what puzzles me this most , why would Shinning Armor abandon his own wife when she needs him the most" said Phenacite . Thinking it over prince Charming and Prince cristoph formed there own theories on what was going on .

"Well perhaps before this war happened , maybe Celestia wanted him at her side the whole time which is why he can't see his own wife , who is pregnant with his foal" said Prince Charming . "While I would be inclined to agree I think your right , on what you said" said Crystal .

The small Crystal family agreed that it would be best if Shinning Armor never saw his wife , and would stop him either way with any means necessary.

"While I don't like this one bit , it has to be done , for the sake of our daughter and her own unborn foals" said Crystal seriously .

Hours later he ordered the guards to patrol the entire city , and have guards patrol the entire castle all corridors and have two more guard the entrance to his daughters chambers . After the order was given the guards knew what to do .

As for Twilight the same order was given to NOT let either Shinning Armor or Twilight Sparkle see Cadence for whatever reason , in fear that they might kill her and the foal or foals .

_**Moon City **_

**Adam's POV **

I decided tohead back inside to watch a bit of TV , or just to see what was new on .

I turned on the TV and this was new that the NLR had there own News Network , _**the New Lunar Republic 12 **_I guess it's like KSBW Action News 8 back on Earth or something like that .

"This is Iva for the New Lunar Republic 12 , as you already know we have been gathering information about what has been going on , apparently there has been a war going on on , we now go live to Trottingham with our corespondent Iggy Buffs , Iggy what's it like over there?" asked Iva .

_**Trottingham , Equestria **_

"I can tell you this Iva , it's like your normal city , but it wasn't like that before , before a faction known as the New Lunar Republic lead a bold attack on Trottingham and successfully drove out the Solar Forces the ground forces lead by Captain Shinning Armor , and the Solar Fleet lead by Admiral Twilight Sparkle , both defeated badly , there losses were staggering . However through tactical thinking and focused on winning the New Lunar Republic was able to win Trottingham" said Iggy Buffs .

_**Moon City **_

"well that was interesting … hold on this just in , Empress Celestia is about to give a speech , we now go live to Canterlot , with Sparkle Scribe on the scene , Sparkle what in the name of the moon is going on?" asked Iggy confused

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

"well Iggy , from where I am standing , apparently the entire crowd of ponies that either are working normaly take the time to listen , however guards are patrolling the streets looking for anypony NOT listening to Princess Celestia's Speech …. hold on here she comes now , lets tune in" said Sparkle Scribe .

_**Princess Celestia's POV**_

I walked onto the balcony of Canterlot castle and greeted by thunderous cheers from below . "Citizens of the Solar Empire" I said loudly enough . That got there attention and even those of news journalists. "As you know , the war is going badly for us , however I plan to change ALL of that I am going to in act a law that is going to enlist any stallion or mare into the solar Army , also we plan to retrain and restrengthen after our losses at Trottingham , Baltimare and now Manehatten . It is time that I get a couple of new ponies for the solar Army , I also plan to bring in a new branch for the Solar Military , The Marines , along with the Air force , and even restructure the Wonderbolts this time with Captain Lightning Dust replacing Captain Spitfire and Commander Brave Wing replacing Commander Soarin as of now the both of them are relieved of duty as they cannot beat the highly trained Shadowbolts . We need to restructure the entire military make it stronger and able to match wit for wit with those of the New Lunar Republic , also as of right this moment me and Luna are NO longer sisters on the field of battle , and now I plan to introduce them , Come on out Lightning Dust" said Celestia .

The light blue Pegasus walked out onto the balcony proudly , Lightning Dust couldn't be happier as she was finally wearing a solar wonderbolts uniform , it matched the colors of the sun perfectly .

"Come on out Brave wing" . Brave wing is an Orange pegasus with also the colors of the sun and yet no cutie mark . "These two , are going to lead the wonderbolts to highly combat the shadowbolts , as w now have a chance against them , we will soon have victory over the rebel group the New Lunar Republic" said Celestia proudly . I could hear the thunderous applause from below and it filled me with such joy that I walked back inside Luna your shadowbolts have finally met there match .

_**Spitfires POV **_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing , Lightning Dust is REPLACING ME AS CAPTIAN?!.

This is outrageous ! , she dosen't have what it takes to be a captain of the Wonderbolts , I have lead those ponies battle after battle , and yes I am proud to say that Rainbow Dash , has a better team a team of fast flyers , but also a better team that can fight and hold there own .

I later head back to my office and just packup no longer caring where I go , my life is over , I hope your happy Celestia you have lost one of the most best captains that can really lead the Wonderbolts ! . "What's going on Spitfire?" asked Soarin confused .

"Celestia replaced us , apparently she's right the Solar Empire has taken too many losses and she's replaced us with Brave wing and …. Lightning Dust" I said sadly . "Well where are we going to go?" asked Soarin .

"I know one place , The Crystal Empire , there we can at least make a life for ourselves and hopefully this war can blow over" .

Shocked Soarin started to pack up , hours later we soon we headed to Ponyville and simply boarded a train that was bound for the Crystal Empire.

I lost my job to Lightning Dust , after she pulled several stunts to try and 'win' the competition , Rainbow Dash was right that day , she was endangering other ponies lives , now she has my job ! .

I really don't know what else to say anymore , is that frankly I can try and start a new life here.

Hours later we had a house to ourselves and well our wonderbolt days are over , and with time ponies are sure to remember us , but now well that's different . Who would remember Spitfire and Soarin , I doubt Rainbow Dash ever would .

_**Inside the Crystal Castle **_

Emperor Crystal and Empress Phenacite were thinking hard on something and finally they came up with an idea . "We could create a peace corp and go from there" said Emperor Crystal.

"I guess so darling , but who would lead the Peace corp , you and me can't heck none of us can as we have to take care of our daughter Cadence who needs our help" said Phenacite .

"that is true my darling , don't worry I know two ponies who can do just that, I met them sometime ago hopefully there still alive and here in the Crystal Empire" said Emperor Crystal .

He looked up two names and there were Hope and Pulsar . He showed the names to his wife who nodded in agreed . "I'll send guards out to bring them here" said Phenacite .

Hours later the two ponies were brought before the Emperor and Empress of the Crystal Empire . "Your hignesses , what is it that you require of us?" asked Hope .

"We are going to make you both Princess and Prince of this new faction we are going to set up , The Peace Corp we are already working on underground bunkers should nuclear fallout happen , and if it does then take what war refuges come across your path and get them into said bunkers and DO not open them for any reason until the radiation has died down" said Emperor Crystal . "Understood , and thank you both for this opportunity" said Pulsar with a smile on her face .

Both newly crowned Princess Hope and Prince Pulsar started to find a some war refuges and low and behold they found Spitfire and Soarin former Captain and Commander of the Wonderbolts .

Finally they started to setup a small refuge camp just outside the Crystal Empire with houses along with various things to do .

Meanwhile more refuges from the Changeling Swarm , and the Griffin Empire started to come to the small camp to settle down cause either A : they didn't want to fight or B : there should be peace in Equestria once again .

The amount of refuges from all over Equestria was pouring in and more and more houses were being built . Princess Hope and Prince Pulsar had to care for so many refuges that it wasn't even funny .

_**Moon City , NLRMC Boot camp **_

**With Trail Blazer **

_**Day 1 Training Begins **_

"Alright you good for nothing Ponies , get up!" ordered Trail Blazer . Quickly the stallions were scrambling out of bed and getting into line as quick as they could .

"Alright we are going to start with a nice and easy warm up , something the human race calls PT or Phyiscal Training , we are going work the lead out of you , make you real stallions , not like what I see before me" said Trail Blazer .

One pony was trying to hold back a laugh , and that was something that was really ticking off Trail Blazer . Briskly walking over to the near laughing stallion he got up right in his muzzle .

"**DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY , WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS?!**" shouted Trail blazer .

Quickly he shut up . " I want an answer right now recruit , I wanna know what you find is so funny , do share with the rest of the other recruits , come on out with it" .

"Sir I don't find anything funny sir ! , it's just well why us? , couldn't you have found a bunch of other stallions besides us?" asked Tinderbox.

"**THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF LUNA DID YOU SIGN UP FOR THE MARINE CORP YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF MANNURE , WHILE I WAS OUT THERE TAKING ON THE SOLAR EMPIRE ,WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS WIPING YOUR MUZZLE! , DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 20 !" **shouted Trail blazer .

Quickly Tinderbox started doing pushups like a mare would , _oh boy I have a lot of work to do with these stallions !_ Thought Trail blazer .

"alright , here's what's going to happen , while chuckles tries to do a push up , we are going to get dressed with the clothes that the ponies gave you before , I'm going to show you how a push up is really done , for those of you that are pegasi and never used those wings I'm going also show you how a wing up is done as well" said Trail Blazer .

Quickly Tinderbox got back up on all fours and didn't dare say another word .

Hours later beds , were made , and every single pony was freshened up for the day ready to take on what ever there drill instructor threw at them .

_**With Lunar gaming **_

if things with Trail Blazer were tough with his recurits , things were going to be even tougher with her recruits _Time to wake them up _ thought Lunar Gaming .

Quickly she got dressed in her drill instructors outfit and marched down to the sleeping quarters and do what any good mother would do , wake up the pony with some sunlight .

All groaning the mares either threw the covers other themselves for some extra sleep or they didn't get up at all .

_I can see THAT won't work , time to what all drill instructors do. _She blew her whistle waking up every single pony in the whole room , several got out of bed and fell right into line smirking inwardly .

"Alright , for those of you that got up due to either the shades being lifted up or my whistle being blown good job , and for THOSE of you that are still asleep , expect me to this every single morning till I expect all of you to get up and fall into line" said Lunar Gaming

"this isn't a sleep over , and this isn't home anymore, so none of you get a choice this is boot camp , and you WILL follow my instructions and you WILL get up in a timely manner , and if I have to blow my whistle in your face to wake you up then so be it , if I have toss your entire bed from it's from it's frame and onto the floor for you to get up then so be it I am not your grand mother , I am not your daddy I am not your mother I am not your sister , nor am I your brother either , I am your drill instructor and I am going to train you into a marine one way or another , if you make it hard dig your back hooves in then your only making it hard on yourself and expect the rest of your days to be even harder" .

"if this is what those of you came from , then I will work the lead out of you from sun rise till sunset and repeat until your ALL marines , you will all learn team work , the easy way or the hardway" . All the mares were finally awake cause now things are going to be going her way .

"Now that everypony is awake hit the showers and meet me outside once dressed cause we are going to be going on a mile run" said Lunar Gaming seriously . Hours later of waiting the mares were finally ready to go fully dressed and in line .

"As I said before , we are going on a mile run , so don't expect this to be a morning jog I am going to load your saddle bags with rocks to give you a tougher challenge" said Lunar Gaming .

Each mare handed her there saddle bags and she found the heaviest rock she could find and put it in with out said saddle bag ripping open . Soon the mare recruits felt some weight on them . "Now follow me" . Each one taking off on a trot able to keep up but barely .

_**With Trail Blazer **_

Trail Blazer waited for his recruits to get done , and done they were with showering making there beds and even getting dressed . "Alright you sissy ponies , I'm gonna show you how a push up is done" said Trail Blazer .

He soon spotted Adam just sitting out on his porch reading a random book and thought of an idea . "Excuse me" .

That got the captains attention as he looked up and saw the drill sargent standing in front of him.

"Yea can I help you?" asked Adam . "yea I need you to show , these recruits how to do a proper pushup" said Trail Blazer .

Putting the book down , Adam said yes and followed the drill sargent back to the boot camp grounds and obviously showed them how to do it right , he told them to spread there legs apart and make sure there 'plot' was down in order to go down and back up . After seeing that the recruits were able to mimic it .

Hours later they got into PT and the captain went back to reading his book . Hours later Rainbow came out and decided to join him . "I didn't know you read books" said Adam curiously .

"Well I do , thankfully I grabbed everything that I could and left all my wonderbolt posters behind and only grabbed all my daring do books" said Rainbow with a grin . Confused she told him about Daring do and her famous book series .

"Oh Well Indiana Jones has a book series , and like 4 movies and even was in several video games , I'd like to see Daring Do top that" said Adam with a smirk .

Defeated Rainbow was right , Daring do couldn't top that , however she was interested in what Indiana Jones does .

"Well that's easy , he's basically like Daring do , only he's found the Ark of the Covenant , and eve the drinking cup of the holy grail , and oh lets not forget he was in the last movie known as Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" said Adam . Meanwhile both Scootaroll and Scootaloo were tired and curled up on the couch sleeping after a shower and lunch . As for Adam and Rainbow , the both of them just smiled and talked for as long as they could . "You know RD , i'm kinda glad that the two of them are taking this seriously .

Once they make into the black ops there going to be all grown up" said Adam as he was reading Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark .

"yea that is true , but we don't want them to forget who they are when there fighting in the war" added Rainbow .

"yea but moving on from that , I finally have a family married or not , I have you Scootaloo and Scootaroll , just what more could I even well ask for" said Adam .

"Don't worry about that now , just make sure that you always come home alive" said Rainbow . "yea same with you RD" said Adam . He took her hoof in his hand as he put down his book .

He looked into her eyes and kissed her , surprised she kissed him back knwoing she now had somepony or in this case someone to support her no matter what .

Pulling back for air the both of them saw Dusk Shine in a panicked state . _This can't be good _ they both thought .

"Alright Dusk Shine what's the problem now?" asked Adam . "I have some rather tragic news" said Dusk Shine . "well out with it" said Rainbow impatiently .

"Celestia used her Nuclear weapons on several cities in Equestria starting off with cities like Fillydelphia , Van Hoover , Hoofington , Dodge Junction , Las Pegasus , Tall Tale , she even nuked Hollow Shades and now I hear she may nuke places like Trottingham , Manehatten and Baltimare as well , she's wiping out all life on Equestria as we speak , we have to stop her as of right now" said Dusk Shine .

"For what reason would Celestia use her nuclear weapons?" asked Rainbow seriously .

"They were starting to look in our favor , starting to see us as the ones to win the war , the ones to see that we are right , the ones to expose Celestia for who she really is a tyrant , a madmare , and now a mass murderer to add to that, capturing her is out of the question now , heck the entire lunar family is meeting and you two are required to be there so come on" .

Adam and Rainbow looked at each other with worry , but also with pure rage in there minds capturing her wouldn't work .

Getting up they followed Dusk Shine to the castle of Moon city , they walked inside and into the meeting hall .

Where they saw the entire royal family ones like Lunar wishes , Midnight Rose , Prince Eclipse , Prince Artemis , Lunar Shine , Lunar Flower , Crescent Song , Northern Crescent , Prince Concord , Prince Shadow , King Cosmos , Queen Chernalia , Nightmare Beat , Prince Orkan , Lunar Rainbow , Nightmare Dancer , Night Wish , Lunar Storms , Lunar Descent , Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser . Taking there seats next to the king and queen a lot was going to go down .

"As you already know , Empress Celestia has targeted and nuked several cities , ones that Dusk shine has already explained to Captain Seville of the lunar Space devision and Rainbow Dash Captain of the Shadowbolts , she has murdered so many ponies that not only that they had protested since she did threaten them with nuclear weapons but when that didn't work and they started to go to our side , it was no luck she nuked them right then and there, as of now this meeting has been called into order" said King Cosmos .

"I agree with my husband apparently training our forces for Fillydelphia just won't work , but we do need to train our forces now for Canterlot , waiting to attack Fillydelphia is now out of the question ! , we need to get the changelings up to speed , which is why we are going to be holding a Lunar alliance Meeting or a LAM for short here at Moon City , several cities were just starting to take notice of us , only for them to wiped off the face of Equestria , so now we have to train our troops hard" said Queen Chernalia angrily .

"Yes and we must get our new troops trained soon , cause if not more cities are going to be nuked if we don't act soon" added Lunar Flower . "True , and once we do act we should bring our full military might to Canterlot with our allies beside us" said Nightmare Dancer . This time Adam stood up to say something .

**Adam's POV **

"Every single one of you are right , cause if we don't stop celestia now , then your all right more cities are going to be nuked , and who knows how many more lives are going to be lost in this war" I said .

And yes I was referring to the lives of Cloudsdale and Ponyville , cause I have to break the news to Applejack sooner or later about Fillydelphia and the other cities .

"Also we should focus on training our troops yes , which is why we should get an army boot camp built at the NLR Academy and have our troops trained , I don't know how long it will take but we have to hurry soon" .

"I concur with what you had said there , which is why Spike head of the NLR military Academy is going to be doing such a thing , and as for the drill sargents I chose Aetherious , Cliff racer , Knight Shade , Retro Reck , and Star Keeper , they are all going to be at the rank of Sargent training all new troops and also frankly we have no choice but to do this , we are going to be helping the changelings with there technology and a means to build up there fleet" said Lunar Storms .

" I agree , and besides , since we are going to be helping the changelings we should also prepare the Crystal Empire for it's betrayal" said Eclipse seriously .

I nodded , however things weren't going to be easy , but we had no other choice Celestia committed murder on a massive scale , a scale unlike ponykind has ever seen in there history .

"Alright if we are going to go through with this , then we must know that she had forced our hoof , it is time that we end her' I said with an angry expression . For once Luna matched my expression with one of her own as did Star Chaser .

"For once I do agree , Celestia will be ended one way or another , as we will be bringing this up with our allies" said Luna .

"I concur sister , Celestia went too far , way too far and this time it is time we end her once our troops are trained" said Star Chaser .

"Hopefully we can help in that department" said Lunar wishes . "acutally , Lunar gaming and Trail blazer are working there recruits , which means that we should inform the changeling hive and Queen Chrysalis" I added .

I looked around and I saw that every single brother and sister of the royal family matched my expression and nodded there heads in agreement , in a few days time we would march upon Canterlot with the full force of the New Lunar Republic and her allies , _Celestia you are going to pay very dearly for what you had just done! _I thought angrily .

The lunar family meeting was over and I later told the apple family what happened , luckily Applejack didn't hit me but was so angry she nearly bucked Big Mac and or Macerina , in all my days I had never seen her so angry .

"Was it something I had done?" I asked . "Nope , you did the raght thing by telling us , ah now know what mah sis needs to do , I'll tell her" said Big mac .

The big red stallion walked off and told Applejack to let off some steam by workingit always made her calm down . And with that said she did just that . "Alright you joining up in the army?" I asked .

"Eyup , Celestia has gone to far with this war , and we need to end now" said Big Mac . "heck even Macerina is going to join up as well" . "and ah plan to , it aint going to be easy but ah have to" said Macerina . "Count' me in" said Applebuck . Big mac and Macerina were going to argue that he was too young , but this time they agreed .

"Alright sometime you all will follow the drill instructors order to the red letter , this won't be like what you do here on the farm , it's going to be Boot Camp , a whole new ball park" I said seriously .

"Don't worry we can handle it" said Big Mac putting a hoof on my shoulder . Much to my surprise even Applebloom wanted to join , she said Ponyville was her home and where she grew up .

I told her the same thing , Sweetie Belle even asked if she could join up .

"Well someponies going to have to teach you Magic 101" I said . She nodded and was more than ready .

"Rainbow relay the information to your shadowbolts , I think it's time we kick this into gear" I said . She nodded and took off like a rocket.

_**Rainbow Dash's POV **_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing , how could Celestia do this ?! , this is an outrage , and I know what I have to do. Get my shadowbolts ready , ready for action once again !.

_I have to do this , get my shadowbolts team , train them , and make sure that we can handle whatever the Solar Empire throws at us !_ I thought as I flew .

"Alright Shadowbolts listen" I said . Every single Shadwobolt fell right into line Snowflake included .

"for those of you who don't know what is going on , Celestia had committed Nuclear genocide , she has nuke several cities ones including Fillydelphia , the very city we were going to take , but now that has changed , Canterlot is now our new target , as of right now , the marines have there recruits being trained , and soon the army is going to be joining in , we are too , I am going to train you all so consider me your drill instructor , most of you may know what to do so just consider this a refresher course , I know most of you have been out of action for a while , so it's time that we use guns and swords" .

Hours later I was training the shadowbolts , my hoof picked team , of fast fliers but also fliers that can fly , ones like Apocalypse knew what to do and didn't need my help .

All I had to do was sit back and watch the shadowbolts train there hearts out . _I know you all can do this , do this for me at least _ I thought .

_**NLRMC Bootcamp **_

**With Sargent Lunar Gaming **

during her mile run with her recruits she received message via derpy hooves .

"thank you derpy" said Lunar gaming . She opened the letter and read what happened on Equiss and was in shock over what had happened .

_Celestia your going to pay with your life for what you had just done _ thought Lunar gaming . "Ma'am what is it?" asked Glory .

" I had just received a message and it's not good , Celestia had nuke several cities who had protested and started to notice us for who we are and what we do" sid Lunar gaming with tears nearly spilling . The other recurits all stopped and surrounded her and hugged her while she finally cried . But she still had to train her recruits for something like this .

"Alright , listen , while something like this is very tragic , that doesn't mean we are NOT gonna stop , we are gonna finish this mile run and then it's on to hoof to hoof combat , much like the human version hand to hand combat' said Lunar gaming. _I'm doing this for my recruits , for the future of the New Lunar Republic _thought Lunar gaming .

**With Sargent Trail Blazer **

He received the same message and had a burning rage in his eyes .

"Alright Recruits listen up , several cities had been nuke by Celestia , not only for protesting but also for , noticing that we are not a rebel group , but to also help free them from the grips of Celestia , I fear that sooner or later she may nuke Ponyville or Cloudsdale next , _**BUT **_ that doesn't mean we aren't going to stop training , we are going to train until I think that you lot are ready, " said Trail Blaze with a burning rage .

He wasn't directing it at his recruits but at Celestia . And soon enough they got back doing PT , along with soon to be the crucible .

_**Back with Rainbow Dash and the shadowbolts **_

"Captian Dash" said Commander Snowflake. "What is it Commander?" asked Rainbow . "is it really true that Celestia did nuke those cities?" asked Snowflake .

"Yes it is very true , which is why I'm training all of you and also the reason as to why the army is going to start as well" .

"Alright how long do we have before we attack Canterlot?" asked Snowflake.

"A week maybe longer" said Dash simply . And so the training really begins , with the marines , the army , and the shadowbolts in the air force .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Crystal Empire

_**Location : The Crystal Empire **_

A random guard was galloping towards the the throne room , and he was in a hurry , the other guards looked at him as if he was crazy . "Emperor!".

"What is it?" asked Crystal . "Emperor , it's bad , I had just received word that Empress Celestia has nuked several cities and the death count is high" .

Crystal took the scroll out of his wing , unrolled it , and he was shocked , too shocked for words . "You did good getting this to me , I must inform the princess of the New lunar Republic" said Crystal .

He headed out of the throne room and towards another room which lead him towards a pad .

The door to a crystal shuttle opened . He stepped inside , he knew what he had to do and this time he had to plan something instead of being allied with a crazy madmare that had no committed mass genocide .

"Computer , set a course for the moon" ordered Crystal . The shuttle door closed , as the computer systems came online the shuttle lifted off the ground and took off into the sky on auto pilot .

_How could Celestia do this ?! … no I won't allow her to go any further , I know what I have to do , I have to ally with the New Lunar Republic!_ Thought the Emperor Alicorn . Hours later he exited the planet and was on his way towards the moon .

_**Moon City **_

Luna saw an incoming shuttle as it touched down on a unoccupied landing pad . Out stepped Emperor Crystal . "Emperor Crystal , this is an unexpected visit" said Luna

"I know , I wish we could meet under better circumstances , but sadly we can not I had just received a report from one of my guards and I want to ally with you , already most of our scientists have developed weapons , armor , personal shields , and even new ships , which is why I , Emperor of the Crystal Empire wish to ally with the New Lunar Republic" said Crystal .

"Request granted , also can you and your wife make it to the New Lunar Republic alliance meeting today?" asked Luna with a smile .

"yea we can , but who's going to watch Cadence?" asked Crystal with worry . "Fear not I'll send my best soldiers to make sure she's safe , and secure should something happen" .

"Thank you ever so much , now then I think I can contact my wife through the shuttle and see what I can do" said Crystal heading back into his shuttle . Hours later he agreed and soon his wife was on her way with her own shuttle .

She soon touched down on a landing pad , Luna and Star Chaser offered them both rooms until leaders from the Changeling Swarm , and the Griffin Empire arrive .

Hours later King Beck Slasher arrived followed by Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis . They were all lead into a special room which was guarded by elite lunar guards . Once they entered , everypony took there seats as several lights came on .

" As you all know , Celestia has nuked several cities right after the battle of Manehatten , just when everypony was starting to see us as a civilization that is not a bunch of terrorists , but a rebel group fighting for liberation of the Solar Empire , which is why I need all of you to pull all of your rescources together , cause we are going to be attacking Canterlot not today , but when our new batch of troops are ready , and the reason for that is simple , the changelings are working on there fighters , along with there weapons , already they have there tanks ready to go at a moments notice , the Crystal Empire as ready as ever , and the Griffin Empire is ready , as are we , however though I do have one thing to say , The Solar Empire is going down" said Luna .

"What my sisters said is true , after what I had heard from Dusk Shine , I believe that it's time we get our troops trained , and ready to fight , also Celestia has an ally of her own , Emperor Great Sun" said Nightmare Moon .

Queen Chrysalis saw the black mare but wasn't even phased . "Ah Nightmare Moon , I take it you have a plan?" asked King Beck Slasher . Nightmare Moon grinned deviously at the griffin King .

"I do have a plan my friend , once our ground forces lead by Applejack ,we are to make the march and go straight for Canterlot , letting nothing stop us" said Nightmare . Everypony looked at each other as if she were crazy .

"While this plan of yours would work , we will need to make sure that our troops aren't carpet bombed by the Solar Empire' said Chrysalis .

"I agree with my wife , how do we know that this plan of yours Nightmare is going to work?" asked King Metamorphosis .

"that is easy Metamorphosis , every single soldier from each race is going to have energy shields installed into there armor , to shield them from carpet bombs same with the tanks as well" stated Nightmare Moon .

"I have a question , when do we betray the Solar Empire?" asked Emperor Crystal. "Again Emperor , I would want you to betray them , come Canterlot" said Luna .

"Very well , I have a few other queens , who want some payback for what happened several thousand years ago" said Chrysalis . "Oh ? And will this affect anything in the war?" asked Luna . "No , as they are focused solely on Celestia and nopony else" .

"Very well , I will need one of your changelings to help train our troops at the Army bootcamp , can that work?" asked Luna . "Again , I have no problem with that as he will be arriving on one of my transports today" .

Hours later the leaders , walked out of the room and decided to have lunch together except for Chrysalis and Metamorphosis , they decided to head out into the Lunar gardens and just hang out .

_**With Adam and Rainbow **_

**Adam's POV **

I was realxing on the couch once again with Rainbow cuddled up with me , in my mind I thought it was cute , since the start of this war we have gotten a lot closer as friends , and I feel as if I care for her . Although towards the end she's in for a interesting surprise . While she doesn't know as to what it is , I'd rather keep it a secret for her . Pinkie Pie and Surprise know what it is , and yes Pinkie Pie was surprised when I told her that her mother is Surprise .

_**FLASH BACK , HOURS EARLIER **_

"_Pinkie Pie" I said . "Oh hey Adam , what brings you by and who's that?" asked Pinkie with a smile . "Well this is Surprise , and she has something to say , go ahead" I said . _

"_Pinkie Pie , I am your mother , I know I never had the heart to say this but , I am the one who gave birth to you , which is why you only remember your parents from the Rock farm , and your employers at Sugar Cube Corner in Ponyville , I watched you from a far , and watched you grow from the filly you are into a beautiful young mare" said Surprise with a soft smile . _

_At that point I saw Pinkie pie just stare at her own mother , the very one who gave her life , who brought her into this world . _

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you , but your real father left me for another mare , nor did I have a single bit to my name , so I worked with the wonderbotls for a few years , I put you up for adoption hoping some nice family would take care of you until I could take care of you" . _

"_Adam , this is the nicest gift you could give me , while I do hate for what you did to me , I do understand you … mommy" said Pinkie with tears spilling form her eyes . _

_The two met in a warm hug , and as for me , well I was able to get Pinkie to meet with her mom after all those years . _

_And yea this is the nicest gift I could give her , a family reunion with her mother , and me well I still have something planned for Rainbow Dash . _

**Rainbow , I know your father is still at cloudsdale , and I plan to rescue him and have him reunite with his wife and your mother , sadly it's going to be a while **_I thought . _

_And knowing me I would plan to make it happen , I do plan to keep her safe one way or another , I won't loose her , she means to much to me . _

_**FLASHBACK END , PRESENT TIME **_

I decided to close my eyes and simply put my arm around Rainbow Dash and simply hear her breathing . Her calm breathing _for a pony she's not that bad , not bad at all _ I thought .

As I slept with Rainbow Dash at my side , I felt a slight poking at my stomach , I cracked open one eye to see Scootaloo smiling . She walked off and back to sleep I went with a content smile on my face .

_I have ponies to look after and a job in the New Lunar Republic Military , I either I have time off , or we are training new troops to make one final push against the solar Empire _I thought .

**DREAMSCAPE **

**Adam's POV **

I soon found myself on the bridge of a ship and it looked like I was holding my own against Twilight in the final space battle . That's when I saw Princess Luna shimmer into focus . "Ah Princess what brings you here?" I asked .

"I came to visit you , we haven't had a talk like this in a long time" said Luna . "Yea , with this war going on , besides there is one thing I have to mention , you want Celestia dead do you not?" I asked .

"It's hard to say , while yes I want to stop her , but she said that she is no longer my sister , I just don't know what to do" said Luna sadly .

"Listen Luna , follow your heart , and as for Celestia not being your sister , keep that in mind when you meet her on the field of battle , Trust me , feelings like that tend to make you hesistate allowing the enemy to gain the upper hand , or in this case the upper hoof" I said . "but I don't want to be seen as a killer , I want to be seen as a savior among many ponies" said Luna .

"Look I know that , however there are going to be ponies that will hate you if you take out Celestia , the elements are long gone , or Celestia may have them still I don't know , all that I do know is that she represents a threat , a threat that we have to elminate one way or another" . She knew I was right , but it felt like she was at the end of her rope she simply hugged me in happiness. "Thank you for those words , I cans see why Rainbow Dash loves you" said Luna .

"I'm sorry what now ? , were just friends is it not wrong for someone like me to be friends with a pony that is ALSO in the military ?" I asked . "No tis not wrong , I can read minds you know" said Luna . "Okay now I'm really confused" .

"Let me try and explain this in a way you understand, when I brought you here you opened up a wound in Rainbow Dash that needed healing , that healer is you , however you also opened her up to a new possibility , love , it is the one thing that drives her as well as her friends , cause without them , she would be lonely , and heart broken" explained Luna . "Alright now when the war comes to an end , then what happens to me?" I asked . "

Well you would have two choices , stay here in the New Lunar Republic and live a new life , or I could have you sent back to earth with no memory of what had transpired" explained Luna .

Now obviously I would pick choice number 1 cause I wouldn't want to hurt Rainbow Dash , she trusts me and I trust her , same with her little sister and little brother as well .

"I'll let you know after the war" I stated .

"That's quite fair enough , after all when ever I visit the dream scape I see that your dreams are always of Rainbow Dash , which is why you care about her so much" said Luna with a wink . I raised an eyebrow in confusion , but shrugged it off .

"So , how long do we have before we attack Canterlot?" I asked . "about a week , maybe 4 weeks or a month , since the war is going in our favor , and once our troops are trained , we then attack with full military might using everything , as I will have night sky handle all air force bases , while somepony could direct the ground troops" said Luna .

"Sounds fair though , and I have to say , that since we have a sizable army and 4 allies we can hold our own" I said .

"That is quite true , and I must admit you have helped us a lot through this war , which is why I would like to make you a permanent resident in the New Lunar Republic" said Luna with a smile .

"Hey thanks , may as well scrap my life on earth , but think you can transport me back so I can get my stuff?" I asked .

"That can be arranged in fact I could open a wormhole and have your ship come through so that way we can get whatever it is you need and we will be out before your United Nations can even find us" said Luna . "Right have we been secretly trading tech?" I asked .

"Indeed we have , they have given us recently Cloaking devices so we can get the upper hoof on them" said Luna with a smirk.

"Perfect , it will also give us the tactical advantage as well" . "That's right and If i'm right I'll get to see you play that thing you call a 'console'" said Luna .

"well I have 2 consoles and you will see why" I said . Hours later I woke up with Rainbow cuddled up at my side with a content smile on her face .

_Odd , wonder how long i've been asleep_ I thought . I finally got untangled from Rainbow and decided to stretch for a bit before heading out to check on the Marine boot camp .

_**NLR ARMY Boot Camp **_

A blue unicorn stallion was setting up his office , when he saw the other drill Sargent's walk in . "So you must be the ones that are going to be instructing the privates?" asked Aetherious .

"Indeed we are , we mostly are going to be instructing them on cleaning there weapons , firing there weapons among other things" said a tan unicorn named Cliff Racer .

"well somepony has to keep them in line for about the first week" said Knight Shade . Agreeing they also had two more drill sargents as well named Retro Reck and Star Keeper .

Sure enough everything was set up , as they had there stuff right next to the privates bunks and across from the restroom . Hours later a entire bus load of ponies pulled up and most of them were stallions some mares .

They all had there manes trimmed , and were soon issued some PT clothes made by Rarity and Elusive of course .

Several ponies were from that of the Apple family , Cliff racer was surprised to see a young filly and a young colt among them .

"Well this is sure interesting a young filly and a young colt ? , how do you think we are going to manage that ?" asked Star Keeper. "Treat them like we would any other private" said Astherious simply .

"Okay" said Retro Reck . They all got dressed up in there Drill sargents uniform as they let there privates get all settled in .

"Alright maggots listen up!" called Astherious . Every single pony fell right into line not saying a single word .

"Now this is Boot camp , I know some of you are from farms and what your gonna be going through is going to be hell , none of you may like me , but I could care less, but once your all done with Boot camp you'll thank me one day" .

Not a single pony spoke a single word during the boring monolog .

"Now then I am Astherious , your drill sargent along with me are my other drill sargents , Cliff Racer , Star Keeper , Knight Shade , and Retro Reck , they are going to be making sure that everything runs smoothly , we are not your parents , we are not your grand mothers , fathers , mothers , sisters or brothers , we are your drill sargents and that's all we are going to be , starting tomorrow , we are going to start training you in formations , PT , and the only answer out of your stinkin muzzle is going to be Yes sir , Do I make myself Clear?" said Astherious .

"**SIR YES SIR!" **shouted the privates .

"Good , now go get some lunch cause starting tomorrow is formations followed by PT , a Mile run , and finally topped with , hoof to hoof combat , later on down the road , we will teach you how to clean your weapon , run an obstacle course , rebuild your weapon and fire your weapon and fight with your weapon" said Cliff Racer .

**NLR Army BOOTCAMP Mess Hall **

They soon left the bunk room and headed over to the officers quarters to get some grub and just keep a general eye on the privates .

"you know the other drill instructors from the Marine Boot Camp should be joining us soon" said Retro Reck . Hours later Lunar Gaming and Trail Blazer got there trays of food and joined the new drill sargents .

"So how are things with your recruits?" asked Astherious . "There going well , though it's a real pain with Lunar gaming's recruits" said Trail blazer .

"it's true , but I am going to make there lives a living hell one way or another so our day can start smoothly" said Lunar Gaming .

Just then Rainbow Dash entered the mess hall , and got her tray of food and sat down with the drill instructors and drill sargents .

"So what's new?" asked Rainbow .

"Well the good news is that a new kind of boot camp had opened up hopefully things go smoothly" said Astherious with a smile

"Yea we are going to use something called Basic training" said Cliff Racer .

"that's good to hear , things are going smoothly with my Shadowbolts and frankly , I have no idea when we are going to be ready" said Rainbow with a small frown .

"Don't worry , in about a month of so maybe a week , w are going to have to attack Canterlot" said Trail Blazer .

**Adam's POV **

I soon walked in and grabbed my tray full of food and sat down next to RD . "So you must be the captain of the ship Once more Unto the Breach?" asked Lunar Gaming curiously .

"Yea that's me , Captain Adam Seville" I said extending my hand . She gradually shook it with her hoof and got back to eating .

"So Rainbow , what's going on with your Shadowbolts?" I asked .

"well not a whole lot , and thankfully they are doing what there suppose to do and I heard you introduced Pinkie Pie to her mother?" asked Rainbow curiously . "Yea figured I'd surprise her with something like her mother" I said proudly .

Rainbow wrapped a wing around me and kissed me on the cheek in front of the drill instructors and drill sargents . I could tell they were all blushing as much as Rainbow was .

"You did the right thing , poor Pinkie was worried about her mom , not knowing if she was alive or dead" said Rainbow with a soft smile .

_Rainbow like I said I have a surprise for you something that will make you cry like a school filly _ I thought .

Once lunch was over , both the drill sargents and drill instructors cleaned up only leaving me and Rainbow to sit there enjoying our food .

Looking around I didn't see anyone else , minus the local cooks cleaning up same with the janitors .

We soon finished up and we were out of the mess hall , I headed back to my place where I picked up my book once again and started to read .

Hours later I felt someone poking at me , I looked down for but a second to see an orange filly smiling at me . Confused I decided to pick her up and put her on my lap for a bit so she could well rest.

"Thanks , I notice that Rainbow Dash feels a lot more happier around you than in the past" said Scootaloo with a smile . "Really ? What was your sister like before?" I asked .

"Well she was a lot more mopey , hardly ever did a lot with her friends , heck she hardly spent time with me , she was always locking herself in her room during the first few days of the war and simply focused on fighting than not spending time with me , always spent time training her shadowbolts" explained Scootaloo .

Now I know what she meant , her sister was more focused on fighting , and still is but now spends time with Scootaloo , her brother Scootaroll , and even spends time with me while training her shadowbolts . While at the same time being a sister to Scootaloo and Scootaroll and it's all thanks to me .

"Yea well , I didn't arrive till the battle for Trottingham , poor mare really needed help , and a shoulder to cry on" I said while reading .

"Well again thanks , and being on the moon , it started out as a place for to hide , but now has become our new home" .

"yea I know , it's my home too , Earth , eh I'd rather pass , well minus all the violence and all but being in a war like this , most people would tend to crack under pressure , but it's the finer things in life that you gotta go after" I said softly .

_**With Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts **_

Rainbow Dash walked back to her training grounds to see all of her shadowbolts training . _Oh good , at least I can chill or train with them ,after all … wait a minute it's not my shadowbolts but I feel as if something is .. wrong , but what ? _ Rainbow Dash was confused , she had no idea what was going on with her .

_**Moon City Castle **_

Princess Luna was enjoying some tea when a guard came running to her . "Princess I have bad news , already the Solar Empire has launched an attack on Cloudsdale" said the guard .

Shocked and quite unexpectedly she told him to organize the forces to mobolize . She went into the armory and put on her lunar armor .

Luna informed her sister who transformed into nightmare moon . "Lets go sis , I didn't expect this to happen so soon" said Nightmare Moon .

"I agree , apparently Celestia , made a bold mistake !" said Luna with hatred .

Hours later most of the army was mobilized as it was only the pegasi group lead by Stelar Eclipse .

"Alright pegasi listen up , clouds dale is under attack and we are going to lend a hoof , now the wonderbolts lead by Captain lightning dust and commander brave wing must be dealt with" said Stellar Eclipse . Rainbow Dash , already knew what to do same with Rainbow Blitz . "Now then Captain Dash , if you will" said Stellar Eclipse stepping aside .

"Alright Shadowbolts , we are going to take out the wonderbolts , in a tight V shaped formation , this time we are going to use our pistols to open fire with , we are going to go in hard and fast and leave nothing but dust in our wake" said Rainbow with a stern expression

"Captain Rainbow Blitz , is going to be leading the aerial charge as he's going to be focusing on the solar fighter jets , so lets MOVE out!" .

The pegasi and shadowbolts saluted as this was what they were trained for .

This was what they were meant to do . And this is where the true war begins , at cloudsdale , a war that may end in bloodshed or in peace .

But to Rainbow Dash , Celestia attacking her birth home it was something that was unforgivable , it was where she met fluttershy , where she also performed the first sonic rainboom bringing together all of her friends .

Meanwhile Dusk Shine heard the news and grabbed his armor , he wanted to be there as he casted the spell to walk on clouds several times . _This is it , the one mistake that she had finally made , Celestia you had sealed your own fate , for good this time! _Thought Dusk Shine .

"Barbra listen up , keep the library clean as best you can , both you and Spike are put in charge while I am out" said Dusk Shine .

The unicorn stallion galloped towards the castle at top speed with his armor on . He finally reached the castle as he boarded the pelican .

All the pelicans containing the pegasi took off . Adam and the others were bound for the lunar dry docks . Applejack and her group were going to also help in the battle for Cloudsdale .

_**Location : the peace corp refuge camp **_

**with Spitfire and Soarin **

"hey Spitfire did you hear the news , the Solar Empire is boldly attacking Cloudsdale , but the New Lunar Repeublic is already on there way to stop them" said Soarin.

In shock Spitfire was now angry at Celestia for attacking her home . But a lass she could not interfere in this war .

"We can't interfere , sadly we must remain out of it . It's not our war anymore" said Spitfire simply . Soarin lowered his head knowin he and Spitfire would get in the way of things.

"Look I know Cloudsdale is our home , and all but this isn't our war , we were replaced which means we are no longer able to serve the solar Empress anymore" .

"Alright fine , but sooner or later were going to have to do something" said Soarin as he turned on the radio .

_**TBC in Chapter 15 the battle for CloudsDale **_

**A/n: I know putting the battle for Cloudsdale far down the road , well that way I can work on the boot camp chapters so as always leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 BOOT CAMP NLR Marine Corp

**NLRMC BOOT CAMP **

_**with Lunar Gaming **_

Lunar gaming woke up the very next morning and had the trumpet pony sound the morning bell , meanwhile most of the mare recruits were able to wake up on time ones like.

Black glow , Beach ready , Glory , Galaxy , Fizzy , Gingerbread , Minty , Pepperberry , Moondancer , Sparkleworks , Tootsie , Toola Roola , and Willow Dark Shier .

Thankfully the other recruits got the message and were able to wake up , take a shower , and wait outside for there drill instructor .

_**With Trail Blazer **_

The stallion recruits heard the trumpet sound and got up as well , ones like static , Minstrel , Storm Chaser , Stealth Illusion , Tinderbox , Torque , Midnight , Heart Dagger , Midnight Blaze , Glasgow Smile , Safe Solo , Rainbow Ace ,. and Wind Storm .

Trail Blazer woke up got a shower and got dressed in his drill instructors uniform . In his shock he saw his recruits standing out there in line waiting there orders . He soon put on his hat and walked outside . "Outstanding recruits , outstanding indeed , keep doing that and we will make marines out of you yet" said Trail Blazer with a smile . He soon lead them on a mile run and later after that he did some PT with them .

_**Back with Lunar Gaming **_

"Outstanding recruits , if you keep doing what your doing , then you'll be marines in no time at all" said Lunar Gaming .

She started doing some PT with them like Pushups for the earth ponies and unicorns , and for the pegasi it was wing ups .

Hours later she lead her recruits on a mile run while thinking of how to train them in using , taking apart there weapons and putting them back together , along with cleaning them as well . Thinking fast she would need help from Princess Luna , it was the same with Trail Blazer .

_**With Adam and Rainbow **_

The young human was relaxing in his chair channel surfing until he fell on the New Lunar Republic 12.

That was when something caught my eye , the nuking of those cities and the ponies that demand justice .

"_**Breaking news , several cities including Las Pegasus , have been nuked by Empress Celestia , she stated that they were protesting and with in her own kingdom , several leaders form the Changleing Swarm and the Griffin Empire spoke out against this tragedy , somehow Celestia said that somehow , someway she plans to defeat Princess Luna" said Iva . "we now turn to our reporters in the field , starting us off Minty Chocholate is stationed in or at least near the ruins of what was Fillydelphia , Minty what is it like?" . **_

**Near the Ruins of Fillydelphia **

"It's pretty bad Iva , every single pony is dead , as there were no survivors , already the Solar Empire has declared those following cities dead zones , oh and not to mention that the radiation is leaking into the ocean killing off most if not all the marine life as we speak" said Minty Chocolate sadly .

**Near the Ruins of Van Hoover **

"As Minty Chocolate already said , it's the samething here but worse , there are few survivors , however mares here are crying for justice against this tragedy that had struck the city of Van Hoover , hold on , Sir what's going on here?" asked Iggy Buffs .

"It's really bad , thankfully our mayor was able to commission fallout shelters in case something like this happened , sadly those out in the streets or anywhere that wasn't in a bomb shelter ,died" said the stallion sadly .

"Do you think Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic can save all of ponykind from Empress Celestia's tyrannical rule?" .

"I certainly hope so , in fact I know she can she has the troops the technology to do so , and already she did so with cities like Manehatten , Trotthingham and Baltimare , and I heard that Cloudsdale is already under attack thankfully Captain Dash of the Shadowbolts is leading the charge with Rainbow blitz at her side commanding Nightmare Squadron" he said . "Yea I really hope that Captain Dash can save Cloudsdale from being nuked" said Iggy worriedly .

**Near the Ruins of Hoofington **

"The survivors of Hoofington survived but barely , however there losses were much greater than those of any other city as more died Iva , from where I am standing some of the ponies are heading towards the Peace Corp refuge camp where they hope to get employment and medical attention , Flying over me are several medical pelicans that are taking the injured or wounded survivors there already for treatment , also most of the ponies demand justice and Celestia's head already , some of the ponies here are calling this an **'outrage , completely uncalled for , a slaughter of thousands maybe millions' **others say that Celestia should never been in power as Princess nor Empress others want her to step down" said Walter Decourecy .

I soon turned the TV off and decided to go see what was going on in Moon City , I opened the door and what am I greeted with ? A pony wanting to talk to me about something . "Well come on in , what is it you wanna talk about , and first off what's your name" I asked .

I'm a reporter for the New Lunar Republic 12 my name is Iva" said Iva . "but I had just saw you on TV , how can you be here?" I asked confused .

"Lets not worry about that , now then of what branch do you work for , cause the ponies have been dying to know" said Iva .

"well I work for the Lunar Space Division , we handle mostly battles in space , and in case other branches need help , well we mostly send down troops , supplies , and even vehicles" I said Proudly . "that's awesome , someponies have been hearing rumors that your also a captain , can you confirm that?" .

"You bet , I command the ship Once More Unto the Breach ,a powerful Halcyon class cruiser , and this is an interview?" I asked .

"Yep my camerapony is Shadow , moving on , I wanted to ask you as a question , how was it you came to be here?" .

"Okay that is an easy one , I was chilling in my room back on earth , mostly looking up videos , when I got a letter from Princess Luna , basically enlisting me , all she needed was a reply and so I replied , though waiting n the void well it was boring , I finally made it to the other side and found myself in the Moon City hospital , and of course Butterscotch and Fluttershy were able to get me back to health and just in time for the battle of Trottingham too , from there I have won 4 victories for the NLR , the same can be said by Captain Rainbow Dash of the Shadowbolts and Captain Applejack of the Army" I said .

"Wow I didn't know you know that you were enlisted , though by the tale that you had told I do kind find it strange is there any proof ?" Asked Iva .

"I think I do , lets see" . I dug around and found a copy of the letter that Princess Luna sent to me . I handed to Iva , who was able to finally figure out that it was Luna's hoof writing .

"Alright I believe you , and this interview is over , this has been Iva for the New Lunar Republic 12" .

And with that both her and her camera pony Shadow soon packed up and left . As for me I simply kicked back and decided to read more of my Indiana Jones book .

_**NLRMC Boot Camp **_

Drill Instructors Lunar Gaming was training her recruits in PT "Alright recruits , we are going to keep going until you are good and tired" said Lunar gaming with her recruits .

Not a single pony spoke out of line unless it was Aye Ma'am . They simply kept there traps shut and did there PT with not a single word spoken .

With Trail Blazer he had them running through and Obstacle Course which resulted in running climbing and running some more .

"Come on recruits , I've seen my grandma run faster than that !" shouted Trail Blazer .

Some of the recruits were able to make it over the wall , others however were struggling but soon got over . They soon completed the obstacle course only to do it once again .

"Alright that's enough today , hit the head, I'll see you all here later , we are going to go over several things about weapons" . Hours later he saw his recruits lined up , cleaned and ready to go . "Alright follow me" said Trail Blazer loudly .

They soon took off down the road towards the shooting range where they all sat in a circle holding there M16's .

"Alright , so here it is , I am going to train you on how to clean your weapon , fire your weapon and even sleep with it" said Trail Blazer .

"now then the first thing is I am going to teach you on how to tak your weapon apart , this is the most key thing in handling any weapon , knowing how to take it apart and reassemble it part for part" .

And he was right cause over the course of his life time he has owned many guns ,and knows how to take apart each one clean it and reassemble it part for part.

They soon followed Trail Blazer to a special bench where they took there seats with there M16's.

Waiting for further instructions he addressed his recruits . "Alright take your weapons apart clean them and begin to reassemble them" .

He soon headed off towards his desk to watch something and watch his recruits take apart there weapons part for part .

_I can see that soon down the road they will be marines , marines ready to take on Emperor Great Sun _ thought Trail Blazer .

**With Lunar Gaming **

She soon had her recruits running the obstacle course , much like Trail Blazer did with his ,however she wasn't letting up either .

"Come on work those flanks , I've seen my grandpa do more than that!" shouted Lunar Gaming .

Quickly Minty and Pepperberry picked up the pace , along with others like Glory , and Toola Roola . Hours later the mare recruits were plumped tired .

"Alright hit the heads , I'll see all of you out here" . And when they heard the word heads they took off quickly as fast as there hooves could carry them .

_They'll be marines soon enough , I'll have to teach them hoof to hoof , and weapons cleaning , assembling , and firing , this won't be easy_ thought Lunar Gaming .

But she knew that deep down she had to do it , she didn't become a drill instructor for nothing . Hours later she saw her recruits line up with no words spoken .

"Alright we are going to a different location , so I can teach you about weapons , how to clean them , how to fire them , and how to reassemble them" said Lunar Gaming loudly .

She soon had her recruits follow her to a gun range where they grabbed there M16's and sat on there haunches in a circle .

"Alright for the next week or so I am going to teach you on weapons like the ones your holding right now , that's right the standard issue M16 assault rifle , while it is powerful like the M4 in the Army , most of the grunts prefer the M55B assault rifle , however I plant to teach you on the M16 , I'll teach you on how to clean them , reassemble them , and fire the M16 assault rifle , along with working as a team" said Lunar gaming . "AM I CLEAR MARINES?! .

"_**MA'AM YES MA'AM" **_. "Damn right I am , now the first thing is taking your weapons apart and cleaning them" said Lunar gaming .

They soon followed Lunar gaming to a special shop , each recruit took there seats while Lunar gaming went to the head of the room .

"Alright , now take apart your weapons , and begin cleaning them , with the tools next to you at that point I am going to show you how they go back together" said Lunar gaming . She soon took her seat at her desk and decided to see what was going on the Internet now a days .

_**With Firefly **_

Training was done for today as Captain Rainbow Dash left . Not wanting to disturb her , she turned around and left for home .

_Oh my darling daughter , I do hope your okay , my husband Spectrem Streak , please be alive _ thought Firefly as she walked back to her home but was soon breathed a sigh of relief working along side her daughter knowing she's safe but also having no idea that she has two sons and another daughter as well .

**Back with Rainbow Dash **

She walked home completely unaware of who that mare was in the shadowbolts uniform . Not even knowing that it was her own mother Firefly .

Shrugging it off she walked into her house since she moved in with her human friend , sure that they maybe different species . However it didn't stop them from being the best of friends.

"Oh hey Adam what's up?" asked Rainbow . "Oh not a whole lot , I had an interview with Iva of the new Lunar republic 12 other than that , I just been reading my Indiana Jones book" said Adam as he was drinking a soda .

She soon cuddled with him glad to be home as for Scootaloo she thought it was disgusting , in a sappy way and simply walked off back to her bedroom to get started on her wing ups .

_**With Trail Blazer **_

_**NLRMC Boot Camp **_

Trail blazer soon taught his recruits on the basics on the m16 assault rifle .

But it would again take time for them to quickly disassemble there assault rifle , clean it and reassemble it . _I know they can do this , but I will be timing them _ thought Trail Blazer .

Of course a couple of his recruits did try to start a fight but was broken up with said tough guy doing pushups mostly 50 but soon increased to 200 .

That made Static get to his pushups . The other ponies however simply headed off towards there bunks and settled in for the night .

Of course it was soon getting cold and Static was at his 199th push up nearly reaching 200 , with the last bit of strength he had in him and energy , he finally did all 200 pushups . And then headed off towards his bunk , just to rest his tired achy muscles .

_**With Spectrum Streak **_

Spectrum Streak , was working the local night shift since is captain of the local pegasus guard in Cloudsdale , he normally would be out stunt flying normally , but this job was good too , having his guards patrol any and all of Cloudsdale along with other stuff like transfers , and new privates . _I sure do hope that my wife Firefly is okay _thought Spectrum Streak .

He looked down at his desk as he had a small amount of paper work to do .

_I guess the paper work never ends , does it ? Well that's what ya have to deal with paper work , and having to train new ponies on how to fight , should Cloudsdale come under attack _.

_**In Ponyville **_

Twilight Sparkle was working on a new plan , and just the one came to mind .

_I could lead the charge on attacking cloudsdale , it would be the perfect distraction for the lunar forces , but wait a minute , that's right Lightning Dust and Brave Wing are leading the charge , which means Shining Armor is going to be leading the charge on the ground , however I can hanlde the space portion , and I must find some kind of way to defeat that human Adam , he seems to smart beating me Every . Single . Time , well no matter , when I do beat that human , we will regain control of space once again , but the New Lunar Republic's Allies I have a sneaking suspicion that they may out flank my fleet and beat me once again , well I have a plan to stop them in there tracks _ Thought Twilight . Recently she returned from her trip in Canterlot .

However she had other plans and projects that could wait till morning , which by her was just fine , she could spend more time working on said projects without her so called 'friends' disturbing her one bit .

_However , when they do lead the charge into cloudsdale , I fear they may turn there attention at Canterlot , and nopony has found there base of operations as of yet ,I have a general Idea of where it might be located , has nopony tried looking for there base on **THE MOON ?! **I swear by Celestia's name that the ponies i'm stuck with are complete brain dead morons ! Well no worries , we will soon lead an attack on the moon to start to strike back at them , we have taken far to many losses and it's time they suffer a lot more than we have , which is why sooner or later we do plan to take the moon , and what better way than to take it by surprise kill anything that moves , soldier or civilian it will be perfect! _.

Soon the young alicorn retired to her bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow , for tomorrow the Wonderbolts Lightning Dust and Brave Wing lead the charge to attack Cloudsdale .

And Shinning Armor the day after leads the charge to take the moon for the Glory of the Solar Empire ! And in the name of Empress Celestia ! .

**Back on Moon City **

Princess Luna was over seeing a few things like new dry docks , however what she didn't notice was something was about to happen.

_Hmm whatever it is , I do have a plan for this _ thought Luna . She called up the scientist in charge of the SPARTAN Program Willow Wisp . "doctor Willow Wisp , Are the Spartan II's Ready?" asked Luna .

"In a few more weeks they will be , we just need to hammer out a few bugs and they will be ready for deployment" said Willow Wisp happily .

"Most excellent , our Spartan I's are doing good , sooner or later we are going to have to be ready should Cloudsdale be attacked"said Luna .

"True , we are also working on attaching there energy shields among everything else , thanks to research and development , we now have a chance to see how the energy shields work in the lab as well as in the field" said Willow Wisp . "Excellent , Celestia won't know what hit her" .

"that's true however , what she also doesn't know is that #1 : We have the advantage in numbers , and training and #2 : we also have better quality weapons as well" said Willow Wisp .

"Most true , I do hope you can pull this off , cause we are going to need them just in case something happens , and I'll have to check in on Research and Development on the AI and how there doing" said Luna with a small smile . She switched over to Pinkie Pie's department and wanted an update

_**Princess Luna : **_**Pinkie Pie , what's the status on the AI ? **

_**Pinkie Pie : **_**Everything is going well , so far progress on the first AI is going along smoothly , and to top that we have named her Cortana , though she said she wants to pick the Spartan for herself , not the other way around . **

_**Princess Luna : **_**Cortana ? As in THE Cortana from the Halo Franchise ? , that actually may work , but who would she choose ? **

_**Pinkie Pie : **_**I don't know , but if she wants to choose her own Spartan , than that's fine with me , that gives me some time to work on other thins like Video games and consoles . **

_**Princess Luna : **_**Perfect , most of our subjects could use some entertainment besides reading a book or telling a story , after all I do want you to also start working on the first computer as well. **

_**Pinkie Pie : **_**Okie Dokie Lokie , I'll tell the others to get right on it as soon as possible , Pinkie Pie out . **

The transmission was soon ended and Princess Luna was relieved of something like this , knowing that everything was going as planned , the Spartan II's , the Pony AI Cortana , and the first Spartan II soon to be known to all of the Solar Empire , **Master Pony , **The Pony version of Master Chief .

_This is perfect , with everything going on , we can actually now have a chance to keep out plans going on schedule , and with no delays as well _ thought Luna proudly . _The first Lunar rebellion didn't work out as I was too prideful and let my anger get the best of me at times but when I returned as nightmare moon I was too angry to even notice what was going on , but this time I now have a set goal take down Celestia _.

Luna knew that this time would be the charm , and the one time to prove that she is the rightful princess of Equestria , but fighting Celestia won't be easy as she has little combat spells and needs to brush up , so she can be ready . 

_I have no choice in the matter , if I have to fight my sister , then I shall , however our second option is to capture , if that fails then I order the guards to end her life . _

She walked to the library , paid for the book and headed up to her private chambers in fact she grabbed several books to study on .

She locked her door and started to study reading every single book , and working on every single spell , until she had them mastered , including dark magic .

_In war everything is free , I will not let the evil inside me control me , it's time I control IT _.

Meanwhile Princess StarChaser knew most of her spells including healing and combat spells also dark spells included , so she was far more than ready .

_**With Trail Blazer **_

as the day past through the recruits soon had everything down from taking there guns apart to cleaning each part and putting it back together . Now came the easy part , reloading and firing .

"Alright listen up , now comes the easy part , I am going to have you fire your weapons as those targets down range , as this is the easy part of learning to use your M16 asssalt rifle" said Trail Blazer. Each pony was supplied with a magazine full of 7.16 bullets .

They loaded them up and opened fire hitting each of there targets , the ones with bullets would be pulled down and a fresh one would be put up in it's place , they continued to do this through out the day .

"Outstanding recruits ! , I see marines out f you just yet" Said Trail Blazer . And so the recruits kept firing and reloading there weapons ,knowing that they are going to make there drill instructor proud come graduation .

**With Lunar Gaming **

she soon taught her recruits how to fire there weapons , and the samething happened . Some were shaking like leaves but with coaxing from the other recruits , they were soon firing like the rest . "Outstanding , You'll all be marines yet" said Lunar Gaming .

_**Inside Princess Star Chasers Mind **_

Princess Star Chaser was talking with a black mare that ponykind had come to revere and fear the most ,more than Queen Chrysalis , more than King Sombra , and more than Discord , **NIGHTMARE MOON **.

"_So when should you reveal yourself , Nightmare?" asked Star Chaser . "I don't really know , when do you think I should sister" said Nightmare Moon nervously . _

"_Well you could reveal yourself after the battle of Canterlot , it would be easier that way , so do you have a real name besides Nightmare Moon?" asked Star Chaser curiously . "I'm afraid I don't really remember who I was" said nightmare simply . _

"_Perhaps with time you'll remember your real name besides I think it would be a surprise to have you back among family once more" said Star Chaser with a smile . _

_The black alicorn mare was confused , family ? It has been so long since she heard the word 'family' , in so long since she was forcefully removed by the elements of harmony . _

_However considering that that she had spent time with Star chaser she also had gained bits of her personality and it changed her , she changed her from the mad pony that she was , to what she is now . "thank you Star Chaser sister for helping me become the mare that I am" said Nightmare proudly . _

"_That is very kind of you to say , Nightmare , and I also hope that we can introduce you to your daughter Nyx , she had no idea who her mother is , also you have a cousin and a whole lot of brothers and sisters me included even Luna" . _

"_You sure ? , I mean I have been with her on this prison of a rock for 1,000 years the same as Luna , it's just that things were different , and now I want to make amends with her , to help rekindle our friendship as sisters" said Nightmare sadly . _

"_I know but remember it was in the past , and when you came to me I was more than willing to help you as I am right now , you needed a host and you have one a willing host to help reform your body and that can happen" said Star Chaser . _

"_It would be nice to have a body that way I can interract with everypony and not be a cloud of blue mist" said Nightmare Moon . _

" _I had better get to sleep , cause isn't there a war going on ?" asked Nightmare . _

"_There is , I found out that Celestia is going to be attacking Cloudsdale" said Star Chaser bitterly . "It seems as if you hate her" said Nightmare curiously . _

"_I do hate her , she banished Luna all because she became you , all because of her being jealous of ponies not liking her night's and she even used the Elements of Harmony on her the same ones to separate you from Luna 1,000 years later" said Star Chaser with venom in her voice . _

"_I am sorry , I always thought Luna created me from her hatred and rage while she was stuck on the moon" said Nightmare confused . _

"_No I saw you after you were born , during your filly days you were just always cute , when you started to grow up you always had a smile on your face but when somepony got hurt you stood up for them regardless of who they were" . "You remember that far back ?" asked Nightmare curiously . _

"_I do I remember my days as a filly that it's no joke , Me and Luna would always play games with you Nightmare , and you always seemed to enjoy it , some of our other brothers and sisters had to go to school as did we , but we always had time for you Nightmare , I care for you as a sister I don't see you as a monster , neigh , and if anypony thinks otherwise I'll let you torture them with nightmares" Explained Star Chaser with a soft sister like smile . _

"_Thank you so much , I'm glad I have you as a sister , now if only Luna would accept me I am dearly sorry for what she had to go through on the moon and morphing into a monster named after me" said Nightmare Moon with a frown . _

"_Don't worry , after she was seperated from the evil , she had a lot of support form her older sister and even her friends but she never even remembered her real family , she did remember me , now you know why I've always hated Celestia for what she did to my sister Luna" said Star Chaser . _

**With Lunar Nightmare **

Lunar Nightmare was in her room working on the latest spell , it was one of the summoning spells and so far it was working in her favor .

_Don't worry Nightmare Moon , you will be among family again very soon _ thought Lunar Nightmare with a smile .

"I have to get this spell right , and then maybe I can get some lunch from the kitchen" said Lunar Nightmare .

While the New Lunar Republic Royal Family was all there it felt incomplete without nightmare Moon around but they had to focus on the war and end the Solar Empire's evil reign .

Looking around she saw some old photos of Star Chaser , Luna , Lunar nightmare , and Nightmare Moon all happily laughing like they were all the best of friends maybe even sisters .

"I remember these old photos , if and when I can see Nightmare Moon again hopefully I can tell her that we are all still alive and well , and maybe I can help her regain her memory loss , though it would be more than likely" said Lunar Nightmare .

"I can also remember , the time when Nightmare Moon started her road in magic , both Nature and Combat magic , and sadly she got sealed in Luna but was released and is somewhere among us possibly alive" .

Sighing she went back to work on the summoning spell , Lunar Nightmare would do anything to keep her busy , weather it was reading , or even trying new spells or even looking at her old photos of her sisters and brothers .

_**Location : NLR Army Basic Training **_

**With Drill Sargent Cliff Racer **

"Alright you bunch of maggots ! , we are going on a 10 Mile March , it is NOT like your normal mile run , this is going to be different , as we are going to put rocks in your saddle bags to add some weight , after that we are going to do PT , after PT we are going to be doing the Obstacle course" said Cliff Racer .

All the drill sargents loaded up the privates saddle bags full of rocks and so began the 10 mile road march .

Most of the privates were able to keep going , a few struggled but kept going despite the weight ones like Big Mac , Apple Buck , Apple Bloom , Macerina , Vermillion Thunder , Running Apple , Lunar Apple , Night Shine , Cupcake , Glittery Diamond , and Lunar Star .

Most of the other recruits like Sweetie Belle and Gun Slinger , were able to pull there weight and keep going , as this would build muscle over time .

Meanwhile , Knight Shade also jogged alongside the Privates to yell at them to keep moving to not fall behind , others like Silver Wing , Oceanus Seaswirl , Purple Tinker , Mountain Set , Timber Crash , Lickety Split , and Dark Dusty were also starting to lag behind into the 5th mile .

But they did keep up using what energy that they had stored away , to keep going and keep up with there fellow privates .

_**With Dusk Shine and Barbra **_

As normal they were organizing the library nothing as normal as that .

However Spike had been spending a lot of time with Sweetie Belle , and for both Dusk Shine and Rarity , the two couldn't be more happier for the two .

After all the two fit so good together , sadly Spike's obsession with Rarity had already faded away as he was focused on Sweetie Belle .

Basically Spike spending a lot of time with Sweetie belle wasn't a bad thing at all , in fact it was encouraged by Rarity and Elusive along with Dusk Shine to go for it .

And so Sweetie Belle had grown up a bit being around Spike , also able to stand up for herself should such a time ever come .

"Ya know i'm happy for Spike , he is spending a lot of time with Sweetie Belle and it's helped mentally and emotionally as well so now we get to see a lot of the old Spike instead of him all mopy and sad all the time" said Barbra .

"That's true and having an extra set of claws really helps things along smoothly , after all the both of you really do a wonderful job doing your chores and all" said Dusk Shine proudly .

"Well thank you Dusk Shine , besides it's what I've been doing for a while now , and Spike fell right into it and I couldn't be happier for him" . "That's also true , so after your done here , you have the rest of the day off" said Dusk Shine .

"Really ? Thank you I think I'll spend time with Elusive , knowing him he most likely is making bed sheets among other things" said Barbra rolling her eyes .

"Elusive has a lot to do , now a days since he opened up shop right next to Rarities , sure it causes competition , but in a good way" said Dusk Shine while putting books back on the shelves in there proper place.

While they were both doing that Spike walked in through the front door in a happy mood .

He had been on his second date with Sweetie belle , and of course Barbra wanted to know as did his caretaker Dusk Shine .

As Spike told them both of the details of his date with Sweetie Belle , Barbra blushed a bit but did listen none the less .

Meanwhile inside Star Chasers mind Nightmare Moon was seeing everything from Star Chasers Point of view , of course one thing that puzzled the black alicorn to no end was her sister Luna .

_I don't understand , all I can remember is being sealed away and along with Luna being banished to the moon , beyond that that's all I can remember _thought Nightmare Moon confused .

When she looked around all the black mare saw was blackness . "At least I have Star Chaser to talk to , but then again after what happened 1,000 years ago I feel as if it's all my fault" said Nightmare sadly .

_**FLASHBACK 1,000 years ago**_

"Princess Luna , Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia were in a heated discussion over how long the moon should stay up .

However in the end Luna started to change , Nightmare Moon however wasn't even aware of what was going to happen .

"Nightmare Moon , over time I saw you to delving into the dark magic , you know that it's forbidden to do such things- .

Before she could finish her sentence , Nightmare Moon attacked Celestia with a blast of bright teal lunar magic .

"I have heard enough from you , I have already mastered any and all magic from the basics even the ones done by Star swirl the bearded himself , and so what if I am getting into dark magic , you are NOT the boss of me 'dear sister'" said Nightmare Moon threateningly .

"Fine then since you won't listen to me , I have no choice but to seal you inside Luna" .

Charging up her horn she fired a solar beam at Nightmare it swirled around her and soon she was sealed in her own sisters body and soon the transformation was complete .

_Forgive me nightmare , Luna_ thought Celestia sadly .

Soon the battle commenced and that was when Celestia used the elements of harmony against Luna as the evil wicked Nightmare Moon , the both of them were blasted by the elements of harmony banishing them to the moon for 1,000 years on the moon .

**On the Moon **

Soon Luna found herself on the moon wondering what had happened .

"_Luna is that you?" asked Nightmare Moon inside Luna's Mind . "Nightmare ? , how in the name of the moon did you get inside my mind?" asked Luna confused . "_

_Blame it on your sister ! , she sealed me with in you , sooner or later I will have revenge on what she did to the both of us" stated Nightmare Moon angrily . _

"_I understand , but I didn't expect you to be sealed away and … Oh no Star Chaser , she must have saw it all , maybe that's why she won't remember who you are Nightmare" said Luna in shock . "That is okay , but I know who she is , and we have to find a way off this moon and back to Equiss" said Nightmare seriously . "Well how in the world are we going to do that?" asked Luna . _

"_The stars will aid in our escape , just play your part as if you were Nightmare Moon , we get blasted by the elements of harmony and hopefully we can meet up again as sisters with my memory intact hopefully" explained Nightmare moon . Luna was shocked , too shocked for words , her own sister had everything planned out . _

"_Alright hopefully your plan works Nightmare , and maybe when we do see each other again , not as enemies but as sisters then maybe we can pick up where we left off without Celestia spying on us" said Luna softly . "yes I look forward to that" . _

Over the next few month's Nightmare had taught Luna a new spell , a spell that manifest a spirit into a physical form .

And soon Luna had mastered the spell and was finally able to draw out her sister Nightmare Moon , her sister had finally taken physical form and she formed into her own black alicorn body cutie mark and all .

"You did great sister , besides I knew you could do it and with my guidance no less" said Nightmare with a fang like smile. "it was you who taught me the spell , but you want me to act the part ? As you?" asked Luna confused .

"That's right , soon we will make our glorious return , but sadly the history books won't mention Celestia sealing me in you" said Nightmare with a frown .

"Sure the history books won't mention that part but it will mention me getting sent here to the moon" answered Luna with an uplifting smile . "well lets make use of this so called banishment" said Nightmare .

_**FLASHBACK END **_

_I remember that day well , Celestia you will pay for sealing me with in Luna 1,000 years ago and banishing us BOTH to the moon , of that I can assure you _thought Nightmare Moon evilly . _ I promised I'd have my revenge ! and I guess this is the only way I can get it , but I have to teach Star Chaser the spell on how to manifest me into a physical form _.

_**With Princess Luna **_

_I wonder if my sister nightmare is alive somehow _ thought Luna in worry . _**"Luna can you hear me?" asked Nightmare Moon . "Nightmare ? Is that you?" asked Luna in shock . **_

"_**yes tis I , I'm alive and well , and I'm inside your sisters body , no I'm not in control of her , but listen to me , remember how I said 1,000 years ago that I would have my revenge on Celestia for what she did ? , I plan to make true on that promise , so how about it , after the war you and me can talk" said Nightmare . **_

"_**I Suppose , after all both you and me got banished to the moon when I refused to lower the moon" said Luna . "True what was a prision is now I hear a new home for the ponies?" asked Nightmare confused . **_

"_**yes , you may not remember this but I had rebeled against Celestia for her being a tyrant and now she's considered a Madmare and even nuked several cities with her nuclear weapons" said Luna sadly . **_

"_**that is sad , but fear not , if she's going to nuke all Equiss we could evac all ponykind and leave the planet and go from there" suggested Nightmare . **_

"_**Actually you always did come up with some good plans so I'll go with this one , and Nightmare it is good to hear you again" said Luna with a smile. **_

The voice of her sister nightmare Moon faded from her mind , and with a content smile she relaxed on her bed knowing that her sister is okay and alive and well and with Star Chaser .

_I know Nightmare would want revenge for what happened 1,000 years ago , I plan to help her achieve her promise one way or another , apparently Celesita would say no to me asking her to surrender , but it was worth a try , and capturing her is out of the question since with all those death's , she's forced my hoof , in fact the entire hoof of the New Lunar Republic , she has forced me into killing her and ending the war in bloodshed , it is a shame _ thought Luna sadly .

_**NLR Army Basic Training **_

Aetherious , Cliff Racer , and Star keeper , were training now the privates in the obstacle course , they were moving slower than a snail .

"**Come on maggot , my grand mother can move faster than you , seems like you pile of vomit didn't get enough exercise lately!" shouted Cliff Racer . **

Timber Crash was moving as quick as he could followed by Big Mac and Macerina , both Apple Bloom and Apple buck were now in there young stallion years and were able to keep up now , however Running apple was lagging behind but barely abble to keep up .

"**Move it maggot , I've seen snails who move faster than you , ya pile of walking puke!" Shouted Cliff Racer .**

"YES SIR" shouted Running Apple . However he did make it through the obstacle course , after that the privates had to move to doing pullups at least as many as they could do . Finally the privates were all beaten to the core , but they made it back to there bunks , every single one of them climbed into there beds and were able to sleep the night away .

Applebloom was already putting muscle into her legs and everywhere else , same with her brother Applebuck .

Already the both of them were filling out nicely . Both Big Mac and Macerina couldn't be more proud of there little brother and sister .

They have come along way since they were just young ones , from when they were just foals to where they are now , a young mare and young stallion already building muscle .

The other privates did help them in the past with a few things but did catch on quickly to others , and learned by watching others and doing the samething .

_**NLR Black Ops Building **_

**With Scootaloo and Scootaroll **

The good news is that , they were finally accepted into the NLR black ops , as was Elusive among an entire hoofull of ponies selected . As for Rainbow Dash ? , she was proud of her little sister and little brother for achieving there goal of find some kind of way to help out .

Moonshadow and Moonseeker were also proud , hours later they were shipped to a special building where they met the director and assistant director , Sunset Shimmer and her brother Sun Rise Shake , soon followed by Trixie and her brother Trixster .

"Alright welcome to the black ops , now that all of you have been hoof picked , each of you will be assigned a rank , and all of you will answer to me , should there be any screw ups I will handle that personally" said Moonshower .

Everypony nodded at what she was saying "Also your training begins in a few hours , for those of you that were trained at home you'll know what to do , so think of it as a refresher course just to keep you on your toes" .

**Back with Nightmare Moon inside of Star Chasers Mind **

The black Alicorn mare was wondering through the recess of her sisters mind , she had to find out what her past was like and what happened before she was sealed inside of her sister Luna .

While at the same time when she was sealed it also locked away her memories as well , this was something that she also blamed Celestia for , something that shouldn't have happened , and yet another question that ran through her mind was how she learned such a spell , unless she too was starting to dive into dark magic as well .

_Is that how she sealed me away inside Luna ? … that has to be the answer ! , yet how in the world of Equestria did she use the elements of harmony against Luna ? To banish her to the moon ? , _so many qustions ran through mind at once that she had to find answers and Star Chasers memories would be the perfect place to start .

The first few early memories didn't offer a whole lot of information but later memories triggered her own memories to return , memories of when she was just a foal , and memories of when she was also a filly and yet she was also bullied because of her coat color .

_I'll never forget those days ! , those were the days when I was bullied a lot , in those days I cried a lot , I cried so much that they called me a crybaby , a name that stuck with me for so long until I lashed out with my magic nearly killing one of them and putting another in the hospital , I guess with all the bullying it was no wonder some of the other fillies and colts feared me , that's when I was called a _**freak , **_a _**monster , **_and an outcast. _

The black mare let a few tears shed as she remembered all of those memories that flooded her mind once again , however during her later years she started to have a good life , she made friends , but it was one night that she saw her sister Luna living with the solar family , while confused she often visited them as best as she could , of course the daughter of the family at the time Celestia made fun of nightmare for her fangs , black coat and among other things .

_HOW DARE CELESTIA BULLY ME ! , had it not been for my sister Luna , I would have ended her life right then and there , she was lucky that Luna stopped me , cause I was far beyond caring , I just wanted her either to stop or drop dead!. _

Thinking back the black mare shook her head and moved on to the final night when she saw something the battle between the transformed Luna and Celestia

_I see that Star Chaser hated Celestia for sending Luna to the moon , now I see , now I understand , Celestia I think later became a tyrant , ruled Equestria with an iron hoof , raised both the sun and moon , but that changed when me and Luna came back , but I guess that it was time the Elements separated us , Luna was still consumed with rage and I was very proud of the new bearers of the elements of harmony , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , Pinkie Pie , Rarity , Applejack , and Fluttershy , they separated me and Luna , I later found Star Chaser and from there things changed for me . _

As the black Alicorn mare walked further she began to remember a lot more of her past and what had happened , and of course a lot of questions had been running through her mind , like how come Star Chaser didn't see her be sealed away in Luna 1,000 years ago and yet witnessed the battle before the both of them were banished to the moon . So many questions with very little answers . 

_I have to find more answers , I have to find out what had become of the elements of harmony _ thought nightmare . Soon she saw her sister shimmer into view as the scene changed around them .

_**DREAM SCAPE **_

Nightmare Moon , Luna , and Star Chaser were all standing in the dream scape the scene , the royal castle of the pony sisters .

"I remember this place , this was the place where I got sealed with in you sister" said Nightmare remembering .

Luna frowned at that memory , and the reason why she became that wicked evil mare . "I too remember , the both of us were banished to the moon thanks to Celestia" said Luna sadly .

In an instant Nightmare pulled her sister into a hug , shocked Luna returned said hug . Star Chaser soon joined in as well .

"Girls , soon I'll find a way to bring our sister Nightmare into the phyiscal world , and soon she can fight along side us one way or another" said Star Chaser . "Sister I'd rather wait and then reveal myself after the war" stated Nightmare Moon .

"I know , but at least when we are all asleep the three of us can catch up on what happened" said Star Chaser . Sighing the black alicorn mare was right this was the only other way for the three of them to talk .

"Nightmare , I know you have some questions about your past at least I'll be answer some of them" said Luna with a small smile .

"Well why were you put on the door step of Celestia's house that night , mother never told me" said Nightmare confused .

"That is because she wasn't sure if you were ready to handle something like that , so she kept it form the rest of you guys" said Luna .

"Also , whenever I came to visit , Celestia would always pick on me for some reason or another" said Nightmare a bit angry .

"You were lucky I was there to stop you , or things would have gotten completely out of hoof" said Luna seriously .

"Your right Luna , I am thankfull you were there when everything went out of hoof , but why was I sealed I had done nothing wrong" said Nightmare confused .

"Understand that you did nothing wrong in my book , that Celestia thought you were going into dark magic , but I knew that you were not , you were studying on magic , however Celestia's parents always played favorite with Celestia over whatever I said in your defence sister" said Luna .

"I understand what you were doing then , and for that I appreciate it , soon I will have my revenge , and if that means I have to take control of Star Chasers body , then so be it , or if I have to seperate myself then I will in order to fight" said Nightmare Moon with a glare .

Luna knew that glare all to well , while trapped on the moon for 1,000 years , Star Chaser did as well back when she was growing up . "Alright if you have too , then I will allow it , just don't try and have me killed" said Star Chaser .

"Star Chaser , I am hurt you would say such a thing to your own sister" said Nightmare in mock hurt . "You know what I mean , Nightmare" said Star Chaser with a sigh .

Over time the three sisters talked and finally came to a decision that should it come down to it , that Nightmare will take over Star Chasers body and Star Chaser assumes the war name . Keeping the real pony alive and among the New Lunar republic Royal Family . "Is mother alive same with father?" asked Nightmare moon concerned . "They are , as everypony else , some born 1,000 years later after yours and Luna's banishment , others born close to the summer sun celebration" said Luna happily .

Smiling a fang like smile Nightmare had pulled her two sisters in a bear like hug nearly squeezing the air out of them. Quickly she let them go so they could regain some air with in there lungs .

"Now I understand Star Chaser , the bright light that you saw was Celestia sealing me with in Luna that night" said Nightmare . "I think I understand now , so it wasn't one sister she banished but TWO !" said Star Chaser in shock .

First Luna was the one to wake up first soon followed by Star Chaser , all that was left was Nightmare to try and figure out her own path in the New Lunar Republic , her own destiny among her own family , her own role as sister! . _Celestia , I am coming after you ! , you are going to pay dearly for what you had done to me ! _ Thought Nightmare .

**The Very Next morning **

Everypony was back to training , Surprise and Firefly were working on there combat moves , Snowflake , Lily , Fire Blaze along with Apocalypse were focusing on other things like working on there hoof to hoof spares .

This was going to be it , the last few battles that were going to decide the very fate of Equestria in fact the fate of life as ponykind as they all know it ! .

_Oh Rainbow , your father would be very proud of you , for doing something like this , taking a stand against that tyrant , I know I did the right thing , I certainly hope so that your father can defend Cloudsdale from any kind of solar attack _Thought Firefly .

As they all fought , they knew that what they were doing was the right thing to do , nopony outside of the New Lunar Republic would understand what they have to go through to save all Equestria from the tyranny of Celestia , they wouldn't understand how many troops have to sacerfice themselves to save lives. Rainbow decided to train herself , and she knew just the pony , the one with the blue mane and tail . _I think I wanna see what she has _. She broke up the spar as Surprise steped back .

Surprised the masked pony charged Rainbow Dash , smirking she dodged it easily but she didn't count to see that she came back and kicked her right in the spine .

That sent Rainbow down to the mat , getting up she charged the masked pony dodging all her attacks and kicking her in the stomach sending her tumbling backwards a bit but was able to regain her footing and charged with wings flapping and with a glare in her eyes .

Rainbow Dash grabbed her by her back hooves and slammed her down towards the mat , but that didn't stop her , she used what energy she had left and did a sweeping kick knocking Rainbow down as well , eventually Rainbow was able to wrestle her way on top of her but before she could unmask this pony . She was pushed off , by the masked mares front hooves .

_Almost had her , I'll need to act fast if this is to work _thought Rainbow , quickly she took the air and dove downwards . Before the masked mare had a chance her mask was removed from her head leaving her in shock .

Rainbow landed only to be met with shocked eyes of the mare , Rainbow had no idea and yet it felt familiar to her . "Alright who are you?" asked Rainbow . "Don't you know ? , it's your mother it's me Firefly" said Firefly .

Again Rainbow was in shock , and had no idea of what to do , so she pulled a Rarity and fainted , quickly she picked up her now unconscious daughter and rushed her someplace safe . The other shadowbolts had no idea of what had just happened but soon resumed training nonetheless .

**Outside the Shadowbolt training grounds **

Rainbow was able to awaken finally and saw that Firefly had brought her out and let wake up on her own . "I see your awake" said Firefly with a smile .

"Alright now that I know your name , how in the world did you get into MY shadowbolt team?!" demanded Rainbow .

"well I am a quick thinking pegasus ,and was fast when I founded the Wonderbolts , however you were the one that hoofpicked me, because of what my record had simply had on it" said Firefly simply with a smirk .

"Also another question , why did you say 'Mom' I haven't heard from you nor my own dad since the beginning of this war? Asked Rainbow .

"Well I soon left your father cause he was soon promotted in the local Cloudsdale guard and me I left to join the New Lunar Republic so that I could try and keep you safe" .

"Safe ?! , I've been doing that just fine thank you very much ! , I'm NO longer a filly I can handle myself , I did so in the battle for Trottinghamg , The battle for Baltimare , and the battle for Manehatten , so you tell me if I can't handle myself in a fight!?" .

"I couldn't reveal myself just yet , but apprently you did that for me , and in a spar no less , that was something I wasn't expecting , however we do have a lot to catch up on" said Firefly .

"while I would love to catch up on what ever it is , lets just save whatever it is AFTER the war" said Rainbow seriously .

Firefly knew better than to argue with her daughter since she is captain of the shadowbolts and in the air force no less . "alright I'll do things your way" said Firefly .

**NLR BLACK OPS **

Scootaloo and the others were training harder than ever for the upcoming battle in cloudsdale .

Trixie , Trixster , Sun Set Shimmer , and Sun Rise Shake , looked at the trainees with smiles on there faces knowing that these ponies are going to be perfect for the tougher missions .

Moonshadow and Moonseeker soon joined there four generals and watched them train as hard as they could .

"You think there going to be ready for things outside of what the Princesses would give the army and marines?" asked Sun Set Shimmer .

"I'm quite sure of it as we only answer to the NLR SOCOM , a orgnization that runs the Black Ops" said Trixie .

Her brother Trixister only watched the ponies train , two of which caught his eye , Scooaloo and Scootaroll .

Of course Moonshadow and Moonseeker saw Trixister watching those two , there movements so fluid and quick it was like he saw two warriors on the field of battle fighting . Soon the battle for cloudsdale would commence , the very turning point for the war against the Solar Empire !

_**Location : Ponyville , Equestria **_

_**Golden Oaks Library**_

Twilight Sparkle was working on a very special device that could hide a ship from sensors . She called it a cloaking device , while the first one worked , she simply took an easy design and was now improving on it making it harder for the luanr ships to detect there ships . _This is perfect !, soon those lunar forces won't be able to even notice us coming when we attack the moon ! , all of your will be captured and executed in front of everypony ! _ Thought Twilight with an evil grin .

While she worked , she was amassing followers from the changelings , to the zebra's , even other pony's as well .

_Most excellent , with these followers I should be able to at least find a suitable location to start building my empire , however one thing is stopping me from doing so , Celestia's Nuclear weapons ! , I think I can let Luna handle that , and as for Shinning Armor he can do whatever he wants as if it would matter to me ! , but once nuclear fallout happens , I fear that my parents won't be able to make it to a nuclear bunker in time and simply hide in there house that me and shining armor grew up in since we were both foals . _

As she kept working a few other things crossed her mind , like where on Equiss was she going to build her empire , and how was she going to keep her 'subjects' safe , it's not like she could rule it alone with an iron hoof , and also she wouldn't want to be seen as a tyrant like Celestia .

_I'm sure I'll figure that part out when I can , for now I should focus on improving this device and soon present my plan to Celestia and go from there _ .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Army Basic Training

_**A/n: Well thanks to the review of Snowflake the Pegasus here's Chapter 12**_

**The Moon**

_**NLR ARMY BOOT Camp **_

Drill Sargent Cliff Racer was doing PT with the privates , and like normal Appelbloom along with her entire Apple family , always helped each other .

But after the first week , there is one thing that they didn't see coming , the drill sargents were coming down to there level and helping them with there work .

Meanwhile Drill sargent Knight Shade was checking several M4 carbines to make sure that the next part of there training is weapons , how to fire them , how to take them apart and put them back together , and also how to reload them , and on top of that was going to be the Obstacle course , and topped with a few other things such as formations , hoof to hoof combat , getting in close with a knife , and finally a final test . _I sure do hope that these privates are ready soon _ thought Knight shade worriedly .

And he was right , none of the the drill sargents were ready knowing that there privates could handle this . However that wasn't going to stop them from following through with there training and honing there skills in weapons , hoof to hoof , or even PT .

However , In fact no pony knew when this war was going to end .

No pony knew when the solar Empire would surrender , also if they did would there be a lasting piece ? , would the New Lunar Republic win it's independence ? Or would they have to win it by force ? Some ponies were leaning more towards wining there independence by force . Shaking those thoughts out of his head he decided to get back to checking the assault rifles for the privates .

_**With Princess Nightmare Moon **_

every single night Nightmare Moon saw her sister Princess StarChaser , enter her own mind and every single night Nightmare would teach the summoning spell , and after that the two would take a break to let there magic reserves replenish , however the next spell would be known as the seperation spell . Unsure Princess StarChaser would be ready to learn once the time came.

In her own mind Nightmare Moon would be more than glad to stand along side her sisters for the rest of the war .

_Don't worry Star Chaser , once I'm free I think I'll spend a lot of time with my family catch up on what's been going on , and finally get into this war , learn all that I can seeing as I have thousands of years of combat experience , and I plan to put it to use _ thought Nightmare .

Once she's out she's going to really hit Celestia hard and fast she won't see it coming and the solar Empire ? , they won't have a chance once the entire Lunar Royal family comes bearing down on them along with the full military might as well .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

Celestia was getting tired of hearing about these losses , and it was time she took action ._I can see that Luna has been hitting me hard ,I think it's time I hit back , and with everything that I have _thought Celestia .

And it was time she drew up a plan in order to start her comeback . She called her best of the best of each of the military into the war room .

The best of the best you may ask ? , Captain Shinning Armor , Lightning Dust , Commander Brave wing or Iron Moon , Twilight Sparkle , Silver Fire and finally Commander Shadow Boom .

"Now then we have taken losses since the start of this war , Trottingham , Baltimare , and Manehatten , well NO more , it's time we strike back , now who has any good ideas" said Celestia .

Twilight decided to lay out her plan.

"Here it is , we attack the moon with everything we got , we hit them hard and fast , we slaughter any and all towns with in sight , and take out the entire Lunar Royal Family , and make sure we execute Rainbow Dash , Applejack , Rarity and anypony else that is a traitor to the crown" said Twilight with a smug grin .

"That is crazy , but it might work , I'll have the troops ready by then" said Celestia with a smile .

The white alicorn walked out , Captain Shining Armor put a hoof on his sisters shoulder . "That Plan of yours , you sure it's going to work?" asked Shining Armor concerned .

"Of course it will , we haven't had much in the way of Lunar Activity , in the past week or so , so it's most likely there waiting in the shadows to strike , however we are going to strike back" said Twilight .

"Alright Twily , if this works then I'm sure we could take back those cities and have them back under our control" .

"Indeed we will , and once we do , we will demand there undying loyalty to the Solar Empire , cause if not , then we are going to nuke them" stated Twilight .

"You are correct Twily , they are going to pay for betraying Empress Celestia , and will soon see the error of there ways" said Shinning Armor proudly .

_**Back with Princess Star Chaser **_

Princess Nightmare Moon was finally ready for a first test to see if Princess Star Chaser could pull off the summoning spell.

Star Chasers horn glowed a swirling of black and dark blue , she had to concentrate on Princess Nightmare moon , her form was starting to take shape followed by everything else .

Hours later Princess Nightmare Moon had appeared , in the flesh with her swirly blue mane , tail, black coat , and her twisted moon cutie mark .

"You did good sister" said Nightmare Moon with a fang smile . "Thank you , now lets get you introduced the family" said Star Chaser .

Both alicorns walked through to the double doors , both lunar guards moved aside to let them gain entry into the dining hall.

Luna and the others were in shock to see Nightmare Moon back among them . King Cosmos and Queen Chernalia hugged there daughter glad to see her okay and alive .

Nightmare Moon told her parents and brothers and sisters everything that had happened

Smiling that fang smile Nightmare Moon pulled Luna into a hug same with Star Chaser , into a group hug , finally smiling to be back with her family .

"I think it's time we show them the power of **ETERNAL NIGHT !**" shouted Nightmare Moon with a smile .

"Yes , time to show them the full power of the moon , and what it can really do" added Luna .

"Eternal night huh ? , that's NOT a bad idea ,we will have to do it when Princess Celestia is either doing once her many speeches or even when she's NOT looking" mused Star Chaser .

The three alicorns agreed as did some of there brothers and sisters .

"We too agree , lets show them what the power of the moon can really do" said King Cosmos in agreement .

As the day went on Nightmare Moon got to meet some of the lunar forces that were working on some kind of defense net work , meanwhile Scooaloo and Scootaroll along with everypony else was still training for something , as to what it was ? Nopony knew .

_**ARMY BASIC TRAINING**_

Drill sargents Cliff racer , Aetherious , and Knight Shade were finally ready to train them in using there weapons .

"Alright you bunch of worthless maggots listen up! , we are not going to explain ourselves twice , it's high time we train you in ways of you using your weapon , what your looking at is the M4A1 Assault rifle , or the M4 Carbine able to fire 7.65 rounds per magazine , also we will train you in how to take apart your weapon , clean it part by part and reassemble it , after that your all going to hit the showers and then we are going to do PT , later followed by a mile run" said Aetherious .

"Not only that we are going to teach you hoof to hoof combat or CQC meaning Close Quarters Combat , should be without your weapon use your hooves to fight with" added Cliff Racer .

"also lets not forget you will be learning how to fire a M1911 pistol as your side arm" added Knight Shade . One thing that was true about these privates they didn't talk back one bit , not even make one single snide comment .

_**With Rainbow Dash and her Shadowbolts **_

Rainbow Dash had made her own utter discovery , she had met her mother during training , but while it was shocking , her and Firefly have been spending a lot of time together as mother and daughter .

"one thing I can say about you Rainbow Dash , is that you have grown into a very beautiful young mare , your father would be very proud" said Firefly with a smile. Rainbow Dash blushed at that but knew that her mother was right . "Thanks Mom , but how is Dad and is he okay?" asked Rainbow Dash concerned .

"I have not heard from him in a while since we last spoke together , but I can assure you he's fine , also who's that black alicorn?" asked Firefly confused .

"That would be Princess Nightmare Moon , she and her sister Princess StarChaser are spending the day together introducing her to everypony" said Rainbow Dash proudly .

"Oh , well I'm sure soon we can meet her , so I heard about the betrayel of this Twilight Sparkle , I wish I could have been there to stop her!" said Firefly a bit angry with herself .

"Yea I do fault you for that , however my friends came through and helped not only me but my dragon friend Spike" said Rainbow .

"That's good , I just had a talk with Surprise and she's glad to spend a lot of time with her daughter Pinkie Pie , however , for Appeljack , it's almost as if she doesn't have any parents to spend time" said Firefly . "Nopony really knows what happened to Applejack's parents" .

"Well here's another thing , you know that white Pegasus , Snowflake ? , well he's my second in command" . "that's wonderful , during combat several times , I've seen him and how he fights he sure is quite a capable pegasus" said Firefly with a proud smile .

"Well I **did **hoof pick my own team , as I wanted them fast and quick with there hooves" . "Mom of course I know him , sheesh , I met him when he was fresh out of the academy , quite a shy one he was" said Rainbow Dash.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Snow Flake had just graduated the NLR airforce academy and the good news was he wanted to be in the air force , which was obvious just then he saw a sky blue pegasus doing various flips and tricks through the sky .

That is until she spotted him admiring her , she flew down and decided to talk to him . "Hey what's up" said Rainbow Dash cooly . "Oh not a whole lot , so word has it your forming some kind of elite flying team ?" asked Snow Flake .

"Yea that's right , you want in?" asked Rainbow . "yea but me and my sister Lily come as a package , either both of us or none" said Snow Flake seriously .

Thinking it over the sky blue pegasus agreed and led both Snowflake and his sister Lily to meet up with the other shadowbolts .

Letting him introduce himself to the others , Rainbow decided to let them get comfortable cause they are going to be training , harder than ever before . Hours later it was time , time to kick these ponies into gear , and train them for combat .

"Alright everypony , listen up!" shouted Rainbow loudly .

Everypony had there eyes on her , one thing that Rainbow didn't like was ponies talking over her .

"Alright , I am going to be your flight instructor , I am going to train you in the arts of combat , each and every single one of you are going to eat breath and fight like a shadowbolt , this is going to be harder than what you were taught at the academy , don't think I'm going to hold your hoof through everything , either you learn or you don't" stated Rainbow Dash loudly enough .

Everypony heard her loud and clear , there was no way that these ponies were going to back down one bit , let alone saying '**I don't wanna' . **

"Alright then , now I wanna see how good your combat skills are , each and every one of you are going to spar with me , this is only a test to see what you've got, sparring begins , NOW!" .

The first pony to charge her was Sky wishes .

Rainbow was able to dodge every single blow , until Sky wishes struck her right in the gut , grunting Rainbow grabbed her by her next hoof to deliver an upper cut , Rainbow started to deliver a series of blows to Sky whishes , Sky wishes stumbled back in shock , how could this mare predict her next move ? , shaking the thought off she charged again only this time to out flank her and slam her back hooves into her back hoping to either knock her out or at least buy her a bit of time .

Rainbow saw her wing movements and figured that she was going to do something involving her back hooves , when she came down for the strike , she rolled out of the way .

Ignoring the pain from that first punch she got up and was able to hold out or until Sky wishes exhausts herself .

She got ready for her next attack , only this time she charged with a look that spelt death . She grabbed both her front hooves and slammed her on the ground .

"Alright , not bad Sky wishes you got brawn and brains" said Rainbow helping her up . "yea thanks" said Sky wishes getting up .

The next pony was none other than Snow flake , he was eyeballing her knowing and figuring out a strategy already . _What's taking this guy , wait a sec He's trying to figure out how to beat me ? , I don't think so!_.

He decided to wait until Rainbow charged him , as expected she did but he did something different he , got down into a defensive postion and struck upwards again hitting her in the gut , grunting she fell to the floor with a crashing thud .

However he wasn't going to fall for the easiest and oldest trick in the book , which was helping an injured mare up only to get flipped on the floor . Smirking he took an easy shot , he flew at full speed figuring out it was a trap .

Rainbow thought he would fall for it , only to get hit a few more times before she flew upwards , he followed keeping up with her easily , however what she didn't count was for him to knock her out of the sky with a single strike to her back . She fell only to crash land on the mat , she was able to shake off the obvious pain .

There was no way , that she was going to let a mere graduate beat her in front of every single pony watching her .

Smirking she flew upwards , turned at a sharp right and slammed her head right into his knocking him out badly .

_There is a reason I picked these ponies , not because there fast , because they can fight , fly and keep focused on there targets _.

Snow flake flew straight down all the way to the floor , grunting and groaning he got up , shaking off whatever it was , he focused on his target and charged on all four hooves . Rainbow was taken by surprise at that , and did the exact same .

Only she was out classed , he slid right under her , he then pushed himself off and flew backwards at top speed and used his back hooves to buck her badly in the side .

Yelping she hit him right in the face and bucked him in the side to top it off .

_One thing is for sure they know how to use what's around them to there advantage ,_ _I'll have to get my side checked out if there is any bruising at all _ thought Rainbow .

Every single pony she had beaten until it was down to her and this mystery mare who only gave her the name , Fire bolt .

Once the introduction training was over , Rainbow Dash was really needing a bath , and something to take off those headaches .

_I have to do this , not only for myself , but for the new lunar republic , and for my team as well , there counting on me to train them for combat and up against the Wonderbolts , sure I had wanted to join there team and yet when Celestia became a tyrant that all changed , I'd rather lead my own team then become part of a team that's on other side. _She soon did what she had to do was rest , take some pain relievers and not do a whole lot till tomorrow .

_**Flash back end **_

she was walking with her mother towards Lunar Cube corner and decided to spend the entire time with her .

To catch up on lost time , an entire mother daughter day . Which Rainbow would not have interrupted no matter what !.

"So Rainbow , since the shadowbolts are doing well , I'm sure you could find somepony to replace me" said Firefly .

"Not a chance , your the best in the shadowbolts right up there with Snowflake , and Pinkie's mother Surprise" said Rainbow with a firm glare .

"Alright , I guess your in charge , however though once this war is over and done with , I think I'm going to be with your father , I know you do a great job leading this team you hoof picked but sooner or later there are going to be members who either retire among other things" said Firefly .

Rainbow sighed knowing her mother was right , while she couldn't argue with what she said she also couldn't help but wonder who would replace her mother in the shadow bolts once the war is over and done with? . So many questions ran through her mind as she spent the day with her mother .

_**With Pinkie Pie and Surprise **_

since training was over for the day , Surprise spent the entire day with her daughter Pinkie Pie , the two of them spent it with Rainbow and her mother Firefly .

"So Dashie , I didn't know your mom was in the shadow bolts and I was sure super duper surprised when I learned my mommy is also in the shadowbolts' said Pinkie Pie with a smile .

"Well Pinkie I joined cause I was picked by Rainbow Dash ,our commanding officer , and I also joined cause I wanted to protect you" said Surprise with a gentle smile .

Surprise really does love her daughter a lot , but was unaware of another pink pony working at Lunar Cube Corner or LCC as it was nicknamed .

"Um pinkie who's that pink looking stallion?" asked Surprise curious . "Oh that's my brother which makes him your son" stated Pinkie Pie with a smile .

"I have a son ? But I wasn't aware of such a thing , I have to talk to him" said Surprise getting out of her seat to talk to her 'son' .

Grinning from ear to ear both Rainbow Dash and Firefly were totally confused as to what had just happened .

"Um Pinkie , how did you know the two of you were brother and sister?" asked Rainbow Dash confsued . "Well we had a DNA test at the hospital" stated Pinkie .

While Surprise got to know her son , Pinkie Pie hung back watching the whole thing unfold while eating her cupcake and drinking her chocolate milkshake .

_Oh mommy I'm glad you got to know my brother , he really is an upbeat go lucky stallion , much like me _ thought Pinkie .

However Firefly was completely unaware that she has not only Rainbow Dash as a daughter , but Scootaloo Scootaroll and Rainbow Blitz as another daughter and two sons.

Meanwhile Adam was hanging out at home adding a few things to his M55B Assault rifle . One thing was for sure that he wanted it to be his own , instead of another weapon for the NLR .

Stepping back to admire his work , he had several stickers of the NLR along the body , just when he was about to get back to work he heard a knock at the door .

_I wonder who that could be ?_.

Heading towards the front door , he opened it to reveal Luna and somepony he had never met before . "Do come in , Luna and uh who ever you are" said Adam with a smile .

Both alicorns nodded and walked inside , of what they saw was a beautiful home and well kept clean home to boot .

"Uh have a seat , you two want anything like some tea or water?" he asked . "Water would be fine thank you" said Luna with a smile . "Same here" said the black alicorn .

"He filled up two glasses of water and walked back to the living room and set them down on the coffee table .

The both picked them up in there magic , and started to drink after a walk around the castle and now to this humans house . "So who might you be?" asked Adam curiously . "I am Princess Nightmare Moon , of the New Lunar Republic Royal Family" said Nightmare Moon . "Adam Seville" said Adam .

_**Adam's POV **_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Adam , my sister Princess Star Chaser has told me everything about how you've handled a few victories at a few planets" said Nightmare Moon proudly .

"Well thanks , I mostly relied on my video game strategies to see my fleet and crew through each battle" I said proudly .

"You see , having a human helping us win this war will go in our favor , sadly Celestia lacks such a thing" said Luna with a smug look .

"Don't get cocky lulu , Celestia may very well , be rallying her forces to possibly attack the moon as we speak" warned Nightmare . I raised an eyebrow at that and yet I was pretty confused at it all .

"Uh attack the moon ? First off they woul have to have some kind of scouting party to check us out first, then report back to the main fleet while troops get assembled then launch a … counter attack" I said slowly .

"What you just described could have already happened , and we just didn't know it as of yet" said Nightmare .

"then I take it you have some kind of plan?" I asked .

"I do , according to what my sister said , we have the spartan II's on stand by just in case something like that happens in fact I plan to lead the spartans under my command" .

"Good idea , Celestia won't know what hit her , that unless she has some kind of robot herself , like say a Dark trooper" I stated .

"Robots against spartans? Ha how pathetic ! , has Celestia sunk that low ? , well it's obvious that she would , cause frankly we have simply better troops , better training , and better technology" .

Thinking it over , we did have everything that's better than what they've got , and we did hold our own in Trottingham , Baltimare , and Manehatten and the victories that I have won as well .

"I think it's time we soon train our marines in marine boarding action , at least in the near future" I said seriously .

"I'm already considering that , as it will be a required training program for those who have graduated Boot camp" said Luna .

One thing I can also mention , is that the tech that we have is all based on all the halo games, which for me gives us an edge over those stupid Solars who have Star wars tech , that only uses blasters yeesh talk about pathetic , and we have energy shields and various weapons now that speaks volumes of what we can do . So we talked for the rest of the day before BOTH princesses invited me to spend the day with them .

Of course I would accept cause cause I wanted to know more about Princess Nightmare Moon , And what her life was like before she was sealed inside of Luna .

We soon headed to a cafe , and ordered up , thankfully they had a steak courtesy of the griffin Empire , but today I decided to try and get something easy to work with , a soup cream of mushroom to be exact with some rice on the side . The others ordered a daffodil sandwich with cheese and tomatoes . "So Princess- .

"Please Call me Nightmare or Nightmare Moon , either one" said Nightmare with a smile .

"Sure thing Nightmare , so then , what was your life like ?" I asked curiously .

"Well you mean my life with my family?,. Tis an easy one to answer , like Luna , I was born like everypony else , however though I was more of a silent pony , watching and obeserving than interacting with everypony as it would 'help' my social life , bah that was a lie , however though I did see my sister Lunar Nightmare just watching the stars trying to figure out what they all meant or what purpose they had among the black canvas. While math was Luna's strong point , mine however was more of making the night sky , so ponies could enjoy it , one night I saw that father and mother were doing something , but I decided to ignore it , when it came time for Luna's first birthday I was there for her , as I always will be , however on that night Celestia sealed me away as Luna's rage and jelousy took over and transformed into a wicked mare of 'evil' and used my own name even took my own shape" explained Nightmare with a frown .

I couldn't help but feel sad , at what happened to poor nightmare and luna as they shared memories of what happened , our food was later brought to us , and we all ate in silence .

"Luna , Nightmare , you think that you two can pick up where you two left off?" I asked . "It is possible , however this is war , and sadly something like that may get in the way" said Nightmare Moon .

"Nightmare , I think we can pick up where we left off , after all the both of us had made history , testing the new elements of harmony , they were the ones who separated us , and now we are reunited , no longer are we separated from each other , now the family feels complete with you here" said Luna hugging her sister .

This is to me a true sight to behold , this is how sisters should act , but it was not my place to question it .

_**NLR Army Basic Training Camp **_

_**FINAL DAY OF BASIC TRAINING **_

Drill sargents , Cliff racer , Knight Shade , Aetherious , Retro Rack , and Star Keeper , were now training there privates in hoof to hoof , more weapons training , PT and another Mile Run , Appelbloom had finally grown up , and was now a fully grown mare , as with her brother Applebuck , Big Mac and Macerina couldn't be more proud of them .

"Alright privates listen up , this is your final exam , your exam is this , fire several shots hitting that target down range dead center or close to it , do the obstcale course completing it , and finally you are to , give us as many pushups , or wing ups if your a pegasus , and as many crunches as possible , this will help dertermine if your fit for the army" said Aetherious .

Nodding they took off and started there final hooves on exam . Even both Applebloom and Appblebuck got right to it .

"ya know I think her older sister would be proud of her younger sisterApplebloom' said Cliff racer with a smile . "yea she sure had come a long way sincec she was a filly" added Knight Shade .

"I happen to agree on that , though she had a bit of help she pulled it off , same with her brother Applebuck" said Retro Rack .

All the drill sargents couldn't be happier , but they kept it buried as they had a job to do , one thing was for certain , they were ready to be in the army and under the command of Captain Applejack , one of the toughest ponies to lead the New Lunar Army , and one pony you don't want to be on the receiving end of her bucks if your on Celestia's side .

"Yea have you seen how applejack handles things ? , she really lets em have it , and one thing I can be sure of , is that 1 if your on Celestia's side , then good luck surviving ,and 2 if you are on Celestia's side then it's best you avoid her" .

"That's true Retro , sadly most soldiers on the Solar Empire side , just don't have much of a chance going up against us these days , it's like they fight pathetic wussies who have no chance at all" laughed Knight Shade .

"Couldn't agree more" said Star Keeper . Hours later all the ponies soon finished there final exam and were standing in line .

"Alright , great job since we can now call you soldiers of the New Lunar Army , after you shower up , you'll find out what department that you've made into" .

_**NLR MARINE BOOT CAMP **_

Drill instructors Lunar gaming and Trail Blazer , were also happy to see there recruits doing there normal routines , getting up on there own , and also out the door showered and ready for whatever it is . Said day started out with a 10 mile run with rocks in there saddle bags , soon followed by an obstacle course , also followed by weapons training and a new thing the crucible , the one thing that makes a recruit a marine .

"Alright recruits" said Trail Blazer "we are going to start off with , PT , followed by weapons training , along with the obstacle course , and a new thing known as the crucible , something that you recruits will always look back on" .

**With Lunar Gaming **

"Alright things are going to be different , everything has been leading up to this the one thing that you will look back on this is known as the crucible , this is going to test you mentally , physically and morally, this is what's going to make you into marines" . Said Lunar Gaming . And with that said both sets of recruits got to it .

Trail Blazers set did there normal routine starting with PT , weapons training , the Obstacle course and finally the crucible , after lunch of course.

Lunar Gaming's set of recruits followed her to a special location , which was known as the Sea of Tranquility

"This is it recruits , this is where your all going to train , train harder than ever before , also this is where you will all become a marine , each and every one of you" .

Nodding the recruits got ready to march , some of them were familiar with what laid ahead , what they weren't ready for was the crucible , thankfully the kitchen provided them with no more than 8 MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat) . Lunar gaming looked around and saw that they were ready for this , getting alongside her recruits , they started to march off into the sea of tranquility which is now being used for the crucible.

_**Meanwhile with Luna Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon **_

Luna Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser were walking in the gardens like they use to when they were fillies , enjoying the sight of the plants and even the water running deep underground .

However that's when Princess Luna got a call from Mission control , which also doubles as **Alpha Charlie 1 **.

_**Princess Luna : This is Luna , go ahead Alpha Charlie 1 **_

**Silver Stream : _This is Alpha Charlie 1 , we read you five by five , our long range sensors are picking up something , could be a solar fleet , but we can't tell for sure , but we are activating the defense grid to be safe _**

**Princess Luna : _do that , and also send out a scouting fleet just to confirm those long range sensor readings. _**

**Silver Stream : _Rodger that ,Scouting fleet is being assembled , over and out . _**

Turning off her communicator , Luna rejoined her two sisters and decided to tell them that Alpha Charlie 1 had picked up something on there long range sensors . "Are you sure , Luna ? , it could be false sensor readings" said Nightmare .

"even I can't be sure until I get up there" said Luna seriously . Something was off and it left her feeling uneasy about something , Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon felt it too .

"I have to go to Alpha Charlie 1 , the two of you remain here , and in case the solar Empire does attack , rally as many troops as you can , and the Spartan II's are ready" said Luna .

Galloping back into the castle , she soon was spotted heading towards a secret elevator that took her up towards the station .

Star Chaser and Nightmare were a bit confused but knew what to do, Nightmare summoned her armor to her once again , surprised Star Chaser rushed also back into the castle to bring out her armor , as it was mark V muljinor armor , it came with it's quick rechargeable energy shield .

The both of them had there weapons ready , Nightmare Moon had her MP5 sub machine guns , while Star Chaser had her M90 shot gun , along with her M14 battle rifle .

"Sister I didn't know you had a shotgun" said Nightmare shocked . "sometimes , nightmare having a shotgun is awesome , heck some of the guards have either pump action or even tactical shotguns along with Magnum pistols" said Star Chaser . However the guards weren't even aware of what was about to happen .

_**In the far outter reaches of the Solar System **_

_**SE Burning Flame **_

**Admiral Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I sat at the bridge over looking everypony , they seemed to do there work just fine, no need for me to 'intervene' as it were , however I am awaiting orders from Princess , no Empress Celestia to begin our first in many of long strike Counter attacks on the New Lunar Republic.

My fleet is assembled and ready to go . Captain Shinning Armor is leading his unicorn regiment , along with the pegasi tactical regiment , and the earth pony regiment .

Surprising that the New Lunar Republic is going to be lightly armed according to our probe we sent there earlier but was blown to bits .

_**Back at Moon City **_

Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser told everpony that wasn't fighting to take shelter underground . Doing so everypony did just that , as for the recruits they too took shelter in the sea of tranquility . As for the privates it sounded like they were called into battle early .

Aetherious along with the other drill sargents had to help over see this lock down of the entire moon . _This is unexpected , why would the solar Empire attack the moon ? _Thought Cliff Racer . Ignoring the question . The entire Apple family linked up with Applejack's group .

"All right ya'll , seems the solar empire wants to take us on the moon , we have a surprise for them , we may have fought on there turf , but they made a huge mistake taking us on our turf , they think that they can walk on our moon , our new home and whipe us out ? , ah don't think so , if they think that they can take our new home from us , then they are sourly lacking brains of which to use" said Applejack loudly. **"AM AH RIGHT TROOPS?!" **shouted Applejack . _**"MA'AM YES MA'AM" **_.

"hmmhm damn right ah am , now moveit out double time, and have those warthogs and tanks secure the area , make sure we can deploy our long and short sword fighters in case they wanna take on our fly boys".

Everypony moved to secure the area , Applebloom was shaking a bit , but with a smile from her older sister , there was a look on Applebloom that spelt trouble for the Solar empire .

_They have no idea of what there really up against , nor do they have an idea , that my entire family is fully trained and ready to go _ thought Applejack .

_But ah'm worried about Appelbloom and Applebuck , ah don't know if there really ready for things like this , but ah can't be worrying about that right now , if they think for a nano second that they can fight us on our own turf , they are really lacking something called a brain in that empty head , and ah am going to show them a thing or two_ .

Smirking she saw Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts move towards the hanger bay , along with Rainbow Blitz and his Nightmare Squadron crew .

_Well this should be interesting to see , when RD is not in the air she is training , should be interesting to see her handle her first dog fight in space _. Meanwhile she told her troops to dig trenches to encase themselves .

"If they think they can take the moon away from us ?! Then I think that there is there major malfunction" Said Kimono .

While these were privates , they also had several senior troops to give them advice and help out when needed .

But with the apple family , they are a tight nit kin , there is no way in the name of the moon are they going down with out a fight .

_**NLR Hanger bay **_

Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts had arrived to see that Rainbow Blitz and his nightmare squadron were set to go . Things were going to get interesting , between the two of them .

"Alright Dash , this is space , and this is where the fun begins , however the Solar Empire is going to be coming at us with ships we had never seen before , ships that may look weird but pack a punch" said Rainbow Blitz . "Alright I may have heard about the longsword but what's this fighter?" asked Dash confused .

"That there is the short sword , as it goes well with our sabre during combat , it's faster , more manuverable , and also has more weapons , and in the hooves of a skilled pilot is deadly , with you and your shadow bolts , shouldn't be much of a problem" said Rainbow Blitz .

One thing was for sure , that the New Lunar Republic wasn't going down without a single fight , and no way in tartarus , are they taking the moon away ! .

"Snowflake , as Captain of the shadowbolts , I think you know what to do in a fight like this" said Dash sternly .

"Everypony , watch eachothers , back , don't get cocky and don't repeat DON'T try and play hero it will get you killed!" . "_**YES MA'AM!" **_shouted Snowflake in reply .

"Alright , since the beginning of this war , each and every single one of you have proved that your all capable fighters , which was why I hoofed picked you , while things are going to get hairy , they are NOT going to be easy, which is why I will be joining you" said Rainbow gearing up .

_I know that this is going to be a tough fight , however I think , No I know I'm going to make it home ! , as is my shadowbolts , I know Rainbow Blitz is as well , there is no way in tartarus that I'm letting the past get in my way , anything T_**wilight Sparkle **_is long gone , at least my human friend Adam has always been there for me , same with my friends, even Spike he's been there for me since day one , I won't let anypony down not even my own mother _ thought Rainbow .

She finally had her helmet on and an expression that let her team know that she meant business , and also that she was right along side them .

She wasn't a pony to just cut and run when things got hard , she wasn't a pony to just up and disown her friends for a seat of power , she's the element of loyalty for pete sake ! , sadly the elements of harmony remain encasted in stone and only a reunion of friends will break there stone prison.

_**At Alpha Charlie 1 **_

Princess Luna soon arrived to see that everypony was in a panic scrambeling but in order to restore order she had to use her royal canterlot voice to do so . _**"SILENCE !" **_shouted Luna loudly . Everypony stopped and looked at the lunar princess .

"Listen all of you , I know that you had picked up something , can the pony in charge tell me what that is" said Luna .

Stepping forward was a pony she hadn't met before , his name was Night Fire , like Luna species wise , he was an alicorn but while it is rare to see a male alicorn , female alicorns were quite common among the New Lunar Royal Family . "Night Fire tis an honor to meet you" said Luna with a smile .

"I wish things were under better circimstances , anyway our long range sensors did confirm there is a fleet , but it was not our own apparently there is a solar fleet heading this way , which is why we must be ready" said Night Fire .

"I see , very well then , I'll assemble any and all avaible captains to combat this fleet that is heading our way" .

She called up all available captains and crews to report to there pelicans . _It's time , I knew they would make a mistake like this _ thought Adam .

He grabbed his NLR uniform and slipped it on , while getting dressed up he thought of his friend Rainbow Dash , and her friends .

_I'll make it home to you , I won't be going down with out a fight _ thought Adam . He walked out the door and headed towards the castle , hours later he made it , putting on his hat , he stepped inside and the door to his pelican closed as it took off towards his ship **, **the **NLR Once More Unto The Breach **.

Every other captain was aboard , once his pelican landed he headed off to the bridge in a brisk walk . _How in the world did they figure out our location ! , no matter they have made a mistake , and We are going to correct that mistake , by taking them out !. _Once he reached the bridge , everypony was waiting ..

"Alright I'm not going to tell you , that this fight is going to be easy , cause it's not , if they want to take the moon , then they are going to have to take it form our either cold dead hands or hooves , cause we are NOT going to lay down and surrender without a single fight , oh no , they made a mistake by discovering us , and we are going to strike at them!" said Adam as he took his seat . _And so here is where the battle for our new home , begins , solar Empire your going DOWN! . _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Solar Empire Strikes Back

**a/n: thanks once again to Snowflake the Pegasus for the review , lets continue with chapter 13 and enjoy as always : ) **

_**Alpha Charlie 1 **_

Luna checked the sensors and was in total shock , right under there own noses and they didn't even know !.

"Night Fire , we have a fleet mobilized and ready , but is there any word from our scout?" asked Luna . Night Fire turned towards the Lunar princess with a sad expression .

"There isn't , we haven't heard back from them in over several hours , we can only assume that they are gone , lost with all hands , which is why we can say that the solar Empire is coming to attack us" said Night Fire .

"Very well then , I see that they want to take the moon , if that wasn't an act of war , then I don't know what is" said Luna .

There is one thing you don't do , ya don't anger the lunar princess . Luna's eyes flashed white , however the next thing that he heard was none other than another pony getting images from his station .

"Sir, you should see this , I think this will confirm why we haven't heard back from our scouting fleet" said a pony named Sonar .

Night Fire walked over to where Sonar was and saw the images , an entire fleet headed towards them .

"is there any audio that came with these images?" asked Night Fire . "There is sir , but it's pretty garbled" replied Night Fire . "Play it" . "aye sir" . Sonar pulled up the audio and pressed play .

_**Audio playing , transmission from the ship **_**NLR shield crasher . **

_**Captain : What is that lieutenant ? **_

_**Lieutenant : I haven't a clue sir , could be some sort of shimmering effect , captain **_

_**Captain : Alright arm weapons , lets not take any unnecessary chances , in case it is an enemy fleet , be ready to open fire first chance we get **_

_**Lieutenant : Aye sir **_

**Fast Forward , hours later during the battle at the planet , Saturn **

_audio garbled , cleaning up _

_**Captain : Everypony ! , evasive manuvers pattern charlie delta ! **_

_**Lieutenant : Aye sir , sir fleet uncloaking dead ahead ! **_

**Captain : What in the name of the Moon ? , launch fighters , give me a fleet count **

_**Lieutenant Commander : Sir , 12,00 ships , capital ships , and fighters ranging from Tie fighters to Tie Hunter , Tie Bomber , Tie Avenger , Tie Oppressor , Tie Defender , and even a Tie Phantom .**_

**Captain : _by the moon ! , alright launch longswords , and our new fighters the short swords , we have to hold out and send back the information to LSF , Princess Luna must be informed of the approaching fleet . _**

_**Commander : Aye sir ! **_

**Fast forward , hours later , ship burning **

_audio garbled_

_**static **_

_**Captain : Status on the energy shields ? **_

**Commander : _It's no good sir , no matter how we take down there fighters , the either keep cloaking and we have no way to target them and fire , the energy shields are gone sir , and most of our weapons are either offline or destroyed _**

**Captain : _we have to hold out as long as we can , take out as many enemy ships as possible ! _**

**Commander : _Aye sir , you heard him send that message to the fleet , we have to make sure we can at least try and slow them down before they reach the moon ! _**

_Audio End _

The Audio ended and everypony was in shock at what they had just heard , a fleet of 12,00 ships was heading towards the moon and with everything mobilized , they were ready to hold them off .

However what Luna didn't know was that not only was Twilight Sparkle leading this operation , but so was Shinning Armor and her sister Celestia .

In a sharp turn the Lunar Princess headed back to the elevator , she had an idea and a couple of new weapons . "Princess Where are you going?" asked Night Fire .

"I'm headed back to the surface , we have to hold them off , and I have a couple of new toys to test on the Solar Empire" said Luna .

She stepped into the opening elevator doors and soon they closed , one thing was sure , the Solar Empire was in for a surprise .

_Celestia you really have no idea as to what I have planned for you! _ Thought Luna .

Soon the elevator reached the ground , she stepped out of the doors and headed towards the castle only this time she took a turn towards the armory , where she pulled on her lunar blue armor. Her armor had been painted a dark royal blue as it was the new mark VI Miljnor armor .

She strapped each piece onto her , however memories of her and Celestia flooded back to her . Mostly memories of her and Celestia when she and her were really sisters .

_She only '__**pretended'**__ to be my sister ! , she used me to only seal Nightmare Moon with in me then banish us both to the moon , true we didn't really want to lower the moon , true we weren't really thinking back then , but that didn't warrant her to seal Nightmare Moon with in me and banish the both of us to the moon , what became our prison now has become these ponies new home , and I plan to defend it ! , one way or another , I am Luna , leader of the New Lunar Republic , leader of my own Republic , if Celestia views us as '_** Terrorists **_' she is wrong _ thought Luna .

Finally she looked at her helmet , while she had second thoughts she knew that this was going to happen , she then put the helmet on and grabbed a new weapon that was added , a rocket launcher along with an AK 47 and even her own sword .

_This is it , no turning back now ! _The lunar princess walked out of the armory and soon joined her sisters on the lunar surface .

"Ready?"asked Luna . "More than ready" said Star Chaser . "Oh yes , I am ready" grinned Nightmare Moon . The three lunar sisters joined Applejack's troops on the battle field .

"Alright , now that these here princesses are here ah say we have a chance" said Applejack with a bright smile .

"That you do" said Nightmare Moon . Prince Artemis in shimmering stars rallied his troops , as did other members of the royal family .

And were more than ready to push back the solar Empire off the moon and back to Equiss and even all the way back to Appleloosa , from what he's heard Celestia has turned it into a slave city .

But during this war he never had the chance to tell her .

_She's going to be so shocked when I tell her _thought Artemis . "Sir are you alright ?" asked another alicorn named Night Angle . "yea I'm fine" said Artemis .

_**With twilight Sparkle **_

If this is what I am to expect from the New Lunar Republic ? Sending a small fleet to scout and report back ? , then taking the moon should be easier than I originally thought " said Twilight .

"Right , they won't even know we are coming" added Shinning Armor .

Another pony that also remained quite was one trained in the ways to use magic and even wield a lightsaber a pony named Solar Beam .

Solar Beam didn't say a whole during the trip , which to most of the solar troops was fine , however though to others it was unnerving . "So , Solar Beam" said Shinning Armor striking up a conversation . "I take it Empress Celestia trained you?" .

Solar Beam looked up at the white unicorn stallion with an emotionless face but didn't look like Darth Vader .

"She did , and she has sent me to kill any and all Lunar forces on the moon so we can take it in the name of the Solar Empire" said Solar Beam . "I see , howcome I wasn't informed of this ?" asked Shinning armor clueless .

"that is because she wanted it a secret , the entire solar family knew it , i'm surprised you didn't , you could have easily asked , and yet you didn't , I'm also versed quite well in the ways of dark magic and lightsaber arts" said Solar Beam.

"Well we are going to be getting ready to invade the moon , intel has it that there is some sort of defense grid , and is still under construction as we speak , it should be easy to crush with this huge fleet" gloated Shinning Armor proudly .

"Be that as it may we should be ready for any and all situations" .

The other troops nodded there heads , some of them fresh out of the solar academy , others however weren't ready to die just yet , some were from noble families and even knew how to fight .

Admiral Twilight Sparkle however was quite sure of herself that she could win this battle for the moon quite easy , but at the same time wanted to see her friends dead at her hooves .

Shinning Armor however , just wanted to kick some lunar flank , since he was captain of the Equestrian Royal guard under the command of BOTH Princess Celestia and Princess Luna , Princess Star Chaser was no where to be seen , which to Celestia suited her just fine .

Of course Solar Beam wasn't the only one that was trained she was leading her own platoon of elite troops that carried lightsabers as well .

There names were Solar Flame , Solar Swirl , Solar Chaser , Solar Wind , Solar Surfer , Prince Odin , Sun Royal flight , and Solar Eclipse . However they too carried red crystal and orange lightsabers in different hilts . All were versed well in the ways of dark magic , and combat spells , however they weren't even ready for what awaited them on the moon .

_**LSF**_

_**Alpha Charlie 1**_

Once again , Nightfire and Sonar were coordinating ways to try and slow down the advancing fleet , but some of the ideas would mostly rely on the turrets to hold off said fleet while the lunar fleet gets into position to open fire . "Look how much time would we need to get the lunar fleet into position to open fire?" asked Sonar .

"Not whole lot of time , apparently our long sensors say that this fleet is moving what I think is lightspeed , and we can only have our armies ready by then" said Night Fire .

"Alright , what do you purpose sir?" asked Sonar . "We could have the fleet get into position while we have our fighters engage there's" said Night Fire .

"I guess that could work , but how long would we need?" . "I'd say a few hours to get everything ready before the Solar fleet gets here" . "Alright your in charge , Sonar" . "I won't let you down sir" said Sonar with a salute . Getting right to his station he sent out a message to mobilize the fleet and have all fighters head out with them.

_**NLR Hanger **_

_**Nightmare Squadron**_

When Rainbow Blitz heard the message , he knew what to do . "Alright pilots , lets go , you all heard the message , lets show those solars that they are NOT welcomed on the moon" said Rainbow Blitz . He and his entire squadron put on there helmets and headed out to link up with the lunar fleet .

_**Shadowbolts **_

At the same time , Rainbow Dash heard the same message and it was time , while they can't fly on there own in space this would have to do for the moment .

"Alright Shadowbolts , this is it , this is what I've trained you all for , don't die on me and remember your training , remember what you've all been trained for , I didn't hoof pick you just because of your record , or anything else , I hoof picked you all cause you can fly and fight that's all I need ,

_**FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC OORAH!" **_"**FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC OOORAH!" . **

Rainbow Dash told her shadowbolts to get into there fighters , the NLR Shortsword , a new fighter built by the weapons department .

_Alright Bubble Berry , lets see if this new fighter of yours really holds in combat like it's cousin the longsword _ thought Rainbow as she climbed in her fighter . Her fighters took off to link up with the Nightmare Squadron fighters and wait .

_This is going to be fun , they won't know what hit em _ thought Rainbow . _ I sure do hope I make it home to my human friend safe and sound and in one piece , I really don't wanna die _ .

_**On the Ground with Applejack and her army **_

Applejack and her commander Kimono were moving all of there tanks and different kinds of warthogs into position , along with different more faster vehicles like the mongoose and the gungoose , both were used in the battle for Trottingham , the leopard was used in the battle for Baltimare , however though . This time other tanks are introduced along with several new weapons , the plasma pistol , the plasma rifle, the carbine , the sticky grenade , the active camouflage , the overshield , and finally the energy sword .

A sword that can pierce through anything at all , and was also made by Bubble Berry and his researchers in the weapons department .

Several spartan II's and the newly spartan III's had energy swords along with the plasma weapons and sticky grenade as it will prove useful .

Brimstone Blitz , stood out among the other spartans with his green armor and the finally completed pony AI cortana , a pony AI based on the video AI Cortana . **"Brimstone , can you hear me?" asked Cortana . **

"_Yea I can hear you , good to see you were completed , by the way , you think we can take on these solars?" asked Brimstone . _**"I know we can , with an army this big I'm sure we have a chance" said Cortana. **

One thing was for sure , that the master pony was the only unique spartan II that had a lot more skills in fighting than anypony in the entire spartan program .

_If there is one thing I know , is that these other spartans are good yes , but they don't have what I have , Luck and an AI to help out to boot_ thought brimstone .

He scanned the area with his eyes and spotted something off in the distance , eyes widening , he saw something , Brimstone couldn't be sure what it was yet until he saw several glowing sticks , that's when it clicked , he had to tell the princesses ! .

"Princess nightmare Moon , we have a problem , the Solar Empire has landed somehow outside of our defense network , it was like they had there fleet split off somehow" said Brimstone . The Nightmare Princess thought this over , and knowing what to do she thought of a plan .

"Let them come to us , there going to be quite surprised at what they soon see" said Nightmare Moon. "Princess are you sure?" asked Brimstone confused .

"I am , like I said , we have been working on this Spartan Program for quite sometime , and I know for a fact that we are ready , according to doctor willow wisp" . Nodding brimstone walked back to the front and was alongside his brothers and sisters in arms .

_**On the other side of the moon **_

Solar Beam lead her elite troops dressed in black , along with her solar lightsaber wielding ponies . She knew that she was in for a surprise .

"Alright once we reach the castle , we are to scan for any defense , if there is any , take it out , and if there is not ? , then we move inside and secure the castle , and kill any and all ponies who are traitors to the crown , once we have secured the castle , we then start to move forward and secure the city known as Moon City , from there we spread out and secure each and every single town , Am I understood ?!" shouted Solar Beam . _**"YES MA'AM" **_. "Good , now move out!" .

With that said , her troops moved forward , sweeping the area with there E 11 blaster rifles , and E 11 Blaster Pistols . Solar Beam knew that she would probably face heavy if not stiff resistance from the New Lunar Republic .

They soon reached the outer perimeters of the castle , a trooper by the name of Sniper Killer , took out his E 11 Sniper Rifle , he scanned the entire castle with thermal vision , and even night vision .

Thinking he saw nopony inside told his commander , but before he could he was shot in the head by Buttons . Everypony scrambled for what cover they could find on the moon , which was almost next to nothing .

Solar stormtroopers opened fire , however Buttons just sat back and waited till she was contacted by Prince Concord .

"_**This is Prince Concord to Button's do you read" . **_"I read you loud and clear , what is it?" asked Button's .

"_**We have a problem , Stormtroopers are landing on the south side of the castle however , we have little to no security to hold them off , we need help" said Prince Concord urgently .**_

"I'm on my way , but what about the troops outside that I'm holding off?" asked Button's .

"I'm sending troops from New Canterlot to assist" said another alicorn voice . Buttons turned around and saw a new pony named Lunar Nightmare .

"Princess Lunar Nightmare , it's an honor to meet you , so you here to relieve me?" asked Button's . "I am , save Prince Concord , I'll hold them off with my troops" said Lunar Nightmare .

With that said Button's grabbed her helmet and jumped down inside the castle , she picked up a beneli M4 shotgun , carrying it she also had her magnum pistol at her side along with her combat knife as well. .

Oddly though some of the guards , were taken out on the inside , Button's looked around and saw the solar stormtroopers trying to breakthrough , seeing this as an opportunity , she strafed right and opened fire with her beneli m4 shotgun , several solar stormtroopers went down fast .

She soon switched to her pistol , and used the scope to take out more .

She took out a couple of more stormtroopers figuring they wouldn't turn around and open fire in several different directions at once and forget about the throne room .

Commander Blazing flame was so soul focused on breaking through to the throne room and killing the royal family that he wasn't aware his troops were dieing . "Break through those doors men ! , we must kill the entire family" ordered Blazing Flame .

Having enough , he finally saw the one that was taking out his troops , grabbing a near by E11 blaster rifle he told his men to get through those doors no matter what .

Button's had a chance , she had only 4 fragmentation grenades , she threw one and it exploded right at the men that were breaking through , two more were blown to bits , there entire body maimed right at the blast of the grenade .

"I know your there , why don't you come on out , so we can talk like civilized ponies" said Blazing Flame calmly .

Button's wasn't sure at what was going on , however she knew she had to stop this moron from getting through , she heard the sound of wood cracking and beginning to give way , acting fast , she grabbed her benelli M4 shotgun and once again opened fire . Blazing Flame took cover behind a nearby pillar .

"I see you don't want to talk , fine prepare to die like a coward you lunar bastard!" shouted Blazing Flame .

Switching to her magnum pistol she waited until the last second and took aim once again and took out the last two men as the door's to the throne room were giving way and were about to fall over revealing the throne room.

Blazing flame side came out from behind the pillar and started to move forward , he soon saw that no pony was there . Quickly he bucked Button's , she was sent flying backwards into a nearby wall .

"Nice try , trying to sneak up on me like that , but you have NO chance , as I am one of Empress Celestia's Personally trained students" said Blazing Flame .

He soon tucked away his blaster rifle and brought out the one weapon that would soon end this entire conflict , his red lightsaber . With a snap hiss a red blade ignited from the hilt revealing what the weapon can do .

Quickly she opened fire with her benilli M4 hoping she would score a direct hit .

Blazing Flame was able to dodge the incoming shotgun balls . "Is that the best you can do ? , pathetic" taunted Blazing Flame .

Thinking quickly she found an energy sword and dove to grab it . _This is going to be a really tough fight _ thought Buttons .

The energy sword ignited with a pulse and surprisingly she decided to let him charge since he was so cocky thinking he could defeat her . The two weapons clashed , however though she had better control over said weapon .

The two were exchanging blows , yet at the sametime she got him several times with the energy sword , but he had one trick that she didn't , a way to tap into his earth pony magic .

Harnessing it , he used his earthpony magic to push her into a wall . _Crap my armor , it took a dent or two , but i'm alright for the moment , and it's going to take more than a simple push into a wall to stop me from killing this guy_ thought Buttons .

Thinking quick she was able to get to her hooves and grab her weapon . Thinking back she remembered her training in the Spartan Program.

_No way am I going to just let him kill me , I am a spartan , and I will crush this guy one way OR another_ .

She charged at him again this time her energy sword ignited as the two weapons clashed , this time she held her ground finally remembering her training back in her days at the Spartan training facility .

_I know I can defeat this guy , he has no chance at what I can really do _ . once again the two weapons clashed as she was able to dodge several more of his strikes and parry more and more of his slashes .

_This guy's predictable-_ . Or so she thought when he slashed at her back hoof , she let out a scream of pain as she crumbled to the ground .

"Ha pathetic !, while you did hold your own , you forgot one thing , Celestia was able to teach myself and everypony else how to really harness our magic , which why I win and YOU die lunar scum" said Blazing Flame .

_**Back in Moon City**_

The three sisters , waited and low and behold , the solar fleet arrived and was sending in drop ships while the LDF is dealing with there fighters . The Lunar fleet was already in position and also dealing with them as best they could .

"Alright hold your ground spartan's , while they think they can beat us here on our own turf , we have a few tricks of our own as well" said Nightmare Moon .

The spartan's got out there weapons which was either shotguns , submachine guns , M55B Assault Rifles , Battle Rifles of all different kinds , pistols , or even grenade launchers .

Scorpion tanks and warthogs opened fire , with either there tank cannons or even there machine gun turrets , the spartans opened fire once the solar stormtroopers were in range . _**"OPEN FIRE!" **_shouted Applejack .

Her troops opened fire with there assault rifles , shotguns , pistols , grenade launchers , sniper rifles , miniguns , Rocket launchers , and there ACR's .

Several solar troops were taken by surprise but returned fire with there E11 blaster rifles , and there thermal detonators .

Princesses Star Chaser , Luna and Nightmare Moon soon saw the Empress herself emerge from all the dust in her solar armor with her lightsaber hooked at her side . "Ah my traitoris sisters , how nice to see you all at once" mocked Celestia .

"We not pleased to see thou Celestia" said Luna in her old Equestrian tounge. "Still speaking the old ways I see , well then it's time to end all three of you and your family as well" .

If there was one thing that Luna had learned over the years , is that she had gained a lot more combat experience than her sister , since she was trained at a young age by her parents along with her brothers and sisters they all knew combat , they all knew war , and they all know when to take down an enemy. "We are going to arrest you , come quietly , or there will be trouble" said Star Chaser .

Cocking an eyebrow Celestia chuckled at that . "I don't think so" said Celestia with a toothy smile.

Unclasping her lightsaber , Smirking under there helmets the three sisters brought there own weapons , there energy swords .

All four weapons ignited as they all clashed . Celestia was out numbered , three to one .

_No matter I can still take them , besides my own ponies worship me like I am a god to them _ thought Celestia as she parried several strikes by Luna and Star Chaser , but was struck by Nightmare Moon .

Yelping , Celestia clashed her lightsaber with Nightmare Moon with such anger it would make the common pony cower before the Empress of the Solar Empire .

"I see that you have improved over the last thousand years , using the moon as your new home , soon the entire New Lunar Republic will be nothing but a faded memory , as the Solar Empire reigns supreme!" shouted Celestia .

The solar empress continued her attack as both Luna and Star Chaser reignited there energy swords and attacked at once . Celestia saw this coming and got out a second lightsaber to block both there attacks .

The three lunar sisters knew , that this couldn't happen they couldn't let Celestia destroy what they have built , what they have for a republic of there own . Relizing what they had to do , the three lunar sisters started to press Celestia back .

**With Applejack and her army **

Captain Applejack and her family/army and continued to fire with an entire hailstorm of bullets , however , now the Solar Empire was bringing in there ATAT's and there ATST'S along with there speeder bikes .

But the NLR had something else as well , NLR Banshee's , a fighter that was built to support the Longsword and shortsword fighter .

Launching , several spartans took on several shielded Tie Phantoms , they went down in a fireball crashing into the lunar surface . However several TIE Opressors were on there tail , in a quick motion , the Banshee's cut thrust and allowed the TIE Opressors to pass over them .

The banshee's picked up speed once again and gave chase . Smirking Captain Applejack had her Commander give the order to lead the charge . Nodding the commander picked up a nearby M90 shotgun , and knew that this was going to be it .

"Alright boys follow me , as soon as you see a solar stormtrooper , take it out , you are all soldiers , so do what ever it takes to destroy theese solar troops" said Kimono .

Kimono and her troops got up out of the trenches while captain Applejack laid down covering fire from long range with there snipers , tanks , and even warthogs .

_**With Kimono **_

**Kimono's POV **

While running I saw several of my own troops get blasted by solar stormtroopers , not because they hesitated because they were taken by surprise , shocked I blasted them and we soon saw three of the Lunar Royal family battling the solar Empress of the Solar Empire , while I couldn't help much , I did however order several troops to take her on while I tried to find the Royal family and get them either to a safe location or , get them to armor up and fight .

We soon got to the doors of the throne room , and I saw an injured buttons laying there and just as this moron was going to kill her with a final blow , I opened fire on him making him back off .

"Ah it seems that your 'friends' arrived but there too late , the entire royal family is dead , and soon the entire New Lunar Republic will fall before the might of the Solar Empire" gloated Blazing Flame. "I don't think so , surrender now and I may make your death as painless as possible" I said .

"Ha , I think not" . He soon clipped his weird looking thing , taking out his E 11 blaster rifle he opened fire causing us to take cover behind the pillars . I knew he was out numbered , but I also knew that far off into the distance , he had reinforcements , which would spell trouble for us if we didn't get to the throne room. Quickly I devised a plan , hoping it would work . "Alright , one of you has an energy sword take this guy out while I check the throne room , just to be safe , also get buttons out of here , she's injured and will need medical attention" I ordered . Nodding a spartan III by the name of Nightmare 6 charged into the battle and started to engage this solar moron . I headed inside the throne room.

**Inside the Throne room **

I looked in every single direction for any sight of the enemy in this area .

Sighing I walked forward and saw an armored Prince Orkan but with an injured Prince Concord protecting a young filly by the name of Nyx who was scared out of her mind .

"_**This is Commander Kimono , I found the Royal family , Prince Concord needs medical attention , I need a medical unit here on the double" **_ I said into my radio .

Knowing whoever was in charge of the medical wing was most likely swamped with injured soldiers , and a medical unit would take awhile to get here .

However I wasn't going to abandon them .

"Prince Orkan , I'm commander Kimono , what's the status?" I asked . "Commander , things are not looking good , we have forces outside but there being kept at bay by our sister Lunar Nightmare" said Prince Orkan .

Sighing with relief I smiled a bit knowing that Lunar Nightmare was able to hold off those solar morons besides if we can keep them at bay , we might be able to get reinforcements from our allies , well minus the Crystal Empire which frankly I'm guessing they have to play there part till the end of the war then betray those solar idiots , which is fine with me . "Okay , what's the status with the filly?" I asked .

"Nyx is okay , and she's unharmed , which is thanks in part to Prince Concord, a few of the solar troops broke through , but Prince Concord was able to hold them off with some combat magic" said Prince Orkan .

Surprised I saw what remained of the bodies of the solar stormtroopers , there bodies were maimed beyond anything that even I could make out as a body part .

"the other members of the royal family are dealing with the same problem that we are , we don't know how long we can deal with this attack , we may need help , this castle has a communications room so we can send and receive messages to both the Changleing Swarm and the Griffin Empire" said Prince Orkan with a toothy grin .

_Okay that's good , the res of the royal family is dealing with the problem , so that takes some of the pressure off of us _ I thought . I looked back and I saw that our spartan III is locked in combat with our solar friend .

_**With the Lunar Fleet **_

**Adam's POV **

My pelican soon landed and I headed towards the bridge , from there I saw that we were holding our own .

Already I saw marines setting up defensive positions , all over the entire ship in case the solar troops wanna try and board the command ship . I soon got into an elevator and had to think over a few things .

_I know Rainbow can take care of herself , but I fear that , sooner or later she's going to insane and hurt Twilight , either that or give her the cold shoulder , well more than likely her friends would too , but hmm I really don't know well beyond that I have beaten her once at Trottingham and another time at Baltimare and at Manehatten , Twilight you have made a severe mistake in attacking our new home , our place of refuge and even where everypony can relax ! , Twilight Sparkle you may have been my favorite pony but not no more , your going down _ I thought .

I soon reached the bridge , stepping out of the elevator and I saw Lyra , Bonbon , Quick Fix , my new first officer Silver Stream . "what happened to my other first officer?" I asked . Silver Stream got up and saw me .

"Well Captain she was transferred to another ship sir , she saw an open position and she took it" said Silver Stream .

"That makes sense , what's the status on the current situation?" I asked taking my seat .

"so far the Lunar Defense Network is taking out some of there transports , but it's there fighters that are proving hard to take out , sir" said Silver Stream . "Alright launch Nightmare squadron , we have to take out there fighters" I said .

"Very well sir , you heard the captain , get Nightmare squadron engaging those fighters" ordered Silver Stream .

I liked this guy , he was right on it , but my thoughts were on Rainbow as I was doing what I had to do. "Sir the shadowbolts request to be put into the battle along with Nightmare squadron , orders?" asked Lyra .

Thinking back , I knew RD would be okay , so this was it . "Send them in , also have our own fighters to back them up , lets show them what we can do" I said .

Lyra sent orders to link up with nightmare squadron .

Meanwhile the fleet was deploying it's own fighters , while I had no idea what I was getting into , I did know however though , that we either had to hold them at bay or attempt drive them off . _Oh this is going to be tough , one hay of a tough fight _ I thought .

_**Back at Moon City castle , Communications Room **_

**Kimono's POV **

I was lead to another room , that was normally blocked off by mostly elite guards , however normally either under attack , or we are monitoring what the Solar Empire is doing we have this room blocked off for various reasons , reasons that I will NOT delve into .

Prince Orkan , sat at one of the stations and pulled up the images of King Beck Slasher and Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis .

" Queen Chrysalis , King Metamorphosis , King Beck Slasher , we need your help , the Solar Empire has launched an outright attack on the moon , we are holding them at bay for the moment but we don't know how much longer we can hold out , we need help" said Prince Orkan pleadingly .

"Very well , we are sending troops towards the moon , if the Solar Empire thinks they can wipe you guys off the face of the moon, then they are wrong" said King Beck Slasher . His image cut off only leaving Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis .

"We can send some of our best warriors , but we will be there as well" said Queen Chrysalis .

"That's right , Celestia has made a mistake this day , hold out as long as you can keep the solar forces at bay , we are on our way" said King Metamorphosis .

Both images of the changeling rulers faded out until all we saw was a black screen . Smiling Prince Orkan grabbed his weapon which was surprisingly a needler .

"Uh Prince how long was that weapon in development?" I asked dumbfounded . "A few month's , thankfully it works which is why most of these new weapons and grenades are now being mas produced" said Prince Orkan . He grabbed 4 type one plasma grenades and we headed out of the communications room .

I knew for a doubt in my mind that help was on the way , and the solar Empire is going to regret attacking the moon , our home , a place of refuge , and while it was once a prision for both Luna and Nightmare Moon it is now a new home to all of us .

_**Over on Mars**_

Emperor Crystal was over seeing production on a new planet for several new stations , mostly shipyards , the first new ship was none other than an ambassador class , followed by a Galaxy class , along with a constitution class ship , several fighters and shuttles were built inside , and finally the new sovereign class vessel . One thing was for sure , that they would need commanders and other officers to command these vessels , however Empress Phenacite was also overseeing construction as well .

"well my darling wife , you think that we will be ready for our betrayle?" asked Emperor Crystal worriedly .

"Trust me , we will be , Celestia has NO idea that w are building ships here on mars , besides , we mostly have shipyards in space constructing these vessels , while we build outposts here on the planet" replied Phenacite with a smile .

The two started talking about how it would work , until Prince Charming decided to wait to interrupt them . "Yes Charming can we help you?" asked Crystal .

"Yes father you can , according to our sensors , several ships from the solar Empire have engaged the New Lunar Republic at there own home base , the Moon" said Charming with a frown .

"Don't worry , our turn will come , and we will betray the solar Empire , soon my son , soon , which is why we are building our great fleets , training our armies , and biding our time to strike , we are not fools , we only 'allied' with Celestia so she wouldn't crush us" explained Phenacite . "and what about Cadence , is she going to be alright?" asked Christoph de Crystal .

"Like I said son's , we will betray the solar empire ,but only when we are strong enough , as of right now we are not , Celestia would see us as a threat and soon send her forces to take us out , destroy our shipyards , and wipe out our factories here on Mars , thankfully this planet does have some kind of breathable atmosphere" said Crystal .

One thing that the crysal royal family knew is that while they last for a few month's they would be crushed in a year or so and would be annexed BACK into the Solar Empire .

Both princesses understood this and decided to go and check up on the construction of there ships while Crystal and Phenacite oversaw construction of factories , homes , and a central government .

"I think we are doing the right thing , so when the final battle does happen , we will be ready to lend a helping hoof" said Crystal proudly .

"Indeed we will , my husband , Celestia is going to be in for such a surprise that it would be too late for her to focus all her attention on us , because she would be distracted by Luna , Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis , along with I think Chrysalis's other queens , and King Beck Slasher" said Phenacite .

"Alright , we will have to train our army to really combat the solar troops , and also teach them how to handle a weapon , mostly a hand phaser and even a phaser rifle as well" .

"Right , well lets focus on getting Mars colonized and in the name of the Crystal Empire , also we are sort of making our mark among the stars" said Crystal .

The both of them were looking at each other smiling knowing that what they were doing is the right thing and for the future of there Empire .

_**With Cadence **_

Princess Cadence was being taken care of while her parents and brothers were out making there mark among the stars early .

The pink alicorn was a bit moody but was able to control it , for the most part a pony by the name of Crystal Comb was tending to her needs . Which to Cadence she didn't mind one single bit . Crystal Comb on the other hoof , got to learn more about Cadence and why she isn't seeing her 'husband' .

"So let me get this straight , you say you and your husband always fought but made up? , and now all of a sudden he's no longer with you taking care of you like any stallion would ? I am confused" said Crystal Comb .

"I know Comb , and please understand that , Shinning Armor loves me , it was the reason he and I got married in the first place" said Cadence. That was when she took Crystal Comb's hoof and put it to her belly , as she felt a kick from the foal.

"You feel that? , that's my foal when I told Shining that I was pregenant , yea he was happy and all , but over time started to distance himself from me and didn't want to even meet my family" .

"I see , then divorce this useless pony , you say he's never around when you need him , he's fighting for the Solar Empire , and to top that you also fear that he may come after you" said Crystal Comb .

"Well yes , however it is also the reason that I married him , I loved him for who he is , not just because that he's the sibling of Twilight Sparkle , who is the student of Celestia , who now is a tyrant , and Luna is fighting for a brighter future , and me ? All I can do is nothing while my parents build the ships and factories on another planet" .

Cadence cried while Crystal Comb simply held her , she knew that this princess was going through something called mood swings , said mood swings for a mare could range from sadness , to complete outbursts.

_Cadence , don't worry you have your two brothers and your parents you have a lot going for you , I know things look bad but however , you just have to pull through , no matter how tough the situation is _ thought Crystal Comb .

Eventually Cadence fell asleep from all the crying , however several guards saw this and figured that the princess of love is just going through one of these phases . Crystal Comb had a brother that is currently training as his name is Crystal Berry .

"Oh Crystal Berry , when will you stop training and be the brother that I once knew and love" whispered Crystal Comb .

One thing was for sure , that her brother Crystal Berry would always protect her from danger , as time went on Crystal Comb was able to protect herself and didn't need her brother to protect her but to let her protect him .

Thinking back , she and Crystal Berry were always close , never letting each other out the others sight .

_Crystal Berry I can understand you training to join the Crystal Guard , but soon you'll have to see your sister once again _ thought Crystal Comb .

_**Back on the Moon **_

Lunar Nightmare , noticed that they were bringing out the heavy guns . Thinking quick she ordered the castle energy shield to go up.

Hours later it was up and Lunar Nightmare thought she was safe , what she didn't see was that several ponies slipped past the shield and were inside the castle .

_I didn't see that coming _thought Lunar Nightmare . Quickly she grabbed her M6 Spartan laser and started to think on something . Quickly she had an idea ,

" Alright commander , I want you to head inside the castle and find out who of the solar Empire made it inside and take them out" said Lunar Nightmare . "Aye Ma'am" said Scribes .

Quickly she took her troops and headed inside while Lunar Nightmare decided to also see what was going on .

Once she got inside she saw , that Blazing Flame was engaging the masterpony , as both were locked in single combat . Lunar Nightmare snuck past them and into the throne room . Where she saw Kimono along with Prince Orkan . "Lunar , behind you" shouted Kimono .

_**Lunar Nightmare's POV **_

I rolled out of the way once the unknown weapon was brought down . I grabbed for my energy sword , ignited it , got up and charged at my foe .

She blocked it , with such ease , and much to my discovery she's a unicorn . _Ah great , this is going to be a tough fight_ I thought .

I was able to block several of her strikes until one came close to one of my front hooves . I rolled out of the way once again and blocked another one of her strikes .

_**Equiss ,Griffonia **_

King Beck slasher had ordered his troops to board the puddle jumpers along with all of the daedlus ships , while some of the pilots got inside there X 301's .

And simply took off down there runways to link up with the ships in space . Others were transported while the king himself was also transported and later filled in .

"Report" said Beck Slasher taking the captains chair . "It's bad sir , the solar fleet is locked in combat with the lunar fleet , and there taking heavy losses but they are holding there own , also they out number nearly 5 to 1" said Tandy Feather .

"Alright bring all systems online and get us towards the moon , we said we are going to help them and that's just what we are going to do" .

The hatak fleet along with the Daedlus fleet jumped to hyperspace , while it was a short trip , they did have plans . A few minutes later they exited hyperspace and opened fire on the solar fleet .

"Launch fighters , lets show there fighters of what we griffins can really do" . Cheers erupted from all over the bridge and got right tow work .

_**Beta Charlie squadron **_

"**This is Beta Charlie 1 , lets show them what we can do" . **

"**Rodger that , but we have to cover several puddle jumpers , as they make it to the lunar surface , they are carrying our boys and girls on those transports" . **

"**_Cut the chatter Beta Charlie 1 , time to show them what we can do , lets tallyho!"_** .

Several griffin X 301's started to take out several Solar Tie Fighters , surprisingly , 6 Tie avengers started to open fire with there turbolaser cannons but it had no effect .

"_**This is Beta Charlie 3 I'm under attack , and need assistance!" . "Hold on , we got this" . **_

Several changeling vipers started to attack the Tie avengers , drawing them away , "Figured we would lend a hoof" said one changeling . "Your not the only one" said another .

Several raptor transports also exited jumpspace and started to accelerate alongside the puddle jumpers . "Don't worry , our boys can help hold off those solar fighters , a few will cover your puddle jumpers" .

"**thank you , and a few of our X 301's can lend a claw and take out as many of those solar fighters as possible , we did before , figured we would do it again" . **

"**_While that is true , with both the griffins and us changelings working together alongside the ponies of the New Lunar Republic , they won't even have a single chance" . _"True , alright lets do this" **.

Splitting off , both griffin X 301's started to dogfight with the solar fighters , while at the same time covering for the puddle jumpers as they made there delivery of soldiers . Once that was done they took off back into space to join the dogfight .

_**With Chrysalis and Metamorphosis **_

They stood with the most powerful queens the entire hive has to offer , smiling from ear to ear along with her husband , they had there fleet built up there fighters built , and everything else .

"Chrysalis , I'd say that we are holding our own against them" said Metamorphosis proudly . "That we are Meta, that we are , and even with our allies the Griffins" said Chrysalis .

While they had to bring along Princess Pupa she was watched over by Red Tribe , who really wanted to join his fellow brothers and sisters in this fight , but was and is tasked with looking after the youngest in the family of changelings , which much to Red Tribes interest , didn't seem that bad .

_I sure do hope that Mother and Father , can squash Celestia like a bug !_ Thought Red Tribe Angrily . Thinking back , that alliance did make him understand the possibilities with working with the New Lunar Republic , and at the sametime with the Griffin's as well .

_**Downtown Moon City **_

Captain Applejack , and her troops were starting to loose ground when they saw the sound of P 90's firing off taking out more solar Stormtroopers .

"Alright return fire on those solar walkers" ordered Applejack with a smile .

Applebloom , Big Mac , Applebuck , and Macerina were all excellent shots with there M4 Carbines . Soon Commander Cold Moon was smiling from ear to ear also .

"Captain Applejack , we got here as fast as we could , already our fleet is engaging the solars to keep them busy , same with the changelings , but where's the Crystal Empire?" asked Coldmoon. "it ain't there time to betray the solar empire as of yet" said Applejack .

"Ah I see , there most likely still building up there forces , who who can blame them , now then lets wipe out more of these solar stormtroopers , yeesh there as ugly as the Royal guard" . "Ah here you on that alright , move those tanks and warthogs up we are going to clear out the solar army with what we have" .

_**Back in the Castle **_

Kimono's men were simply watching as the masterpony was taking on Solar Blaze .

The pony was loosing ground and fast , and loosing to a spartan , A SPARTAN no less , mustering up what he had left , he grabbed his lightsaber and started to swing left and right hoping to hit this pony. But it was no luck as soon his neck was snapped , and his entire body went limp to the ground .

"Alright Thanks dude , your the best , yea your awesome!" . Cheers could be heard from those men that he fought so hard to protect .

"Alright head inside the throne room , we must make sure that , nopony of royalty is injured" ordered Masterpony .

And as quick as they could they grabbed there gear and quickly got through the opening . Masterpony headed through and what he saw before him was Lunar Nightmare about to be struck down .

Grabbing his energy sword once again he charged right at the attacking pony .

"Brave of you spartan , but I thought you would have learned by now" said Solar Beam . "I am a quick learner" he replied . "Brimstone!" shotued Lunar Nightmare .

She tossed him her energy sword , catching it the sword ignited in his hoof , and quickly he began with a flurry of attacks that not even Solar Beam could match but barely .

Kimono was able to get to Lunar Nightmare and look her over .

She had various cuts all along her body , along with a single stab wound to her back right hoof , along with one on her other three hooves .

"Don't worry , I'll get you out of here and soon" said Kimono .

Prince Orkan grabbed an assault rifle and had to protect her , should something happen . "Don't worry Lunar Nightmare , I'm right here' said Prince Orkan .

_At least he's better than that Prince Blueblood , well in terms of personality and among other things such as , charming , he doesn't wine a lot nor , disturb anypony with his own problems all through out the day_ thought Lunar Nightmare .

Hours later the troops from both the griffin empire and the Changeling swarm were inside and headed right towards the throne room.

Hours later Solar Beam fell , with a energy sword sticking through her stomach .

"You've thought you've won this day? , we will conquer your entire moon , and crush you all beneath Celestia's hooves , you are all nothing" said Solar Beam .

She soon died with her blood on the floor , Masterpony took out the energy swords and clipped it to his belt along with her lightsaber as well .

They all walked out and saw before them more solar stormtroopers heading down the hallway , quickly the changelings and the griffins charged in telling them to run , they'll hold them off . Kimono along with several others took the side passages , to reach the enterance .

Stepping out Fluttershy and Butterscotch an emergecny tent set up . Lunar Nightmare and Button's were laid down on a cot as they headed off to join with the others .

_**With Admiral Twilight Sparkle **_

**Twilight's POV **

I saw flames and ponies scrambling to put them out , what in the world was going on ?! , I thought this plan of mine was working , well it was until the changelings and the griffins showed up ! . "Have a few of our ships focus on there fleet" I ordered .

Quickly said fires were put out , and the injured dragged off , what I saw was the changelings and griffins starting to outnumber us , and the lunar fleet just would NOT be destroyed no matter how much fire power we pumped on there ships . _This human won't give up huh ? , then I'll destroy him_ .

But that was a big mistake as a MAC round slammed into my ship nearly all of my crew were gone , but I was able to retrieve Celestia and Shining Armor and pull away from the moon with what was left of my fleet intact that is.

"Twilight ! , apparently , your plan was a colossal failure , but it was a test to see what they could do , and surprisngly they kept us at bay , but you did what you could do my faithful student' said Celestia .

"Thank you , apparently Shinnings forces couldn't get through due to there defense network , and even at that we were having trouble , they mostly took out several of our transports full of troops and even took out several of our fighters yet more were taken out by Nightmare Squadron and the newly created shadowbolt Squadron , this was something that I didn't see coming" I said sadly .

"Don't fret over it , I didn't see that Nightmare Moon had returned either , however though I did sense a connection between her and Star Chaser it was a strange connection but , I don't know I'll have to research it once we get back to Equiss and figure out how in the world they defeated us for the 4th time" said Celestia .

And with that the damaged solar fleet was gone in a jump to lightspeed , others that couldn't make it were hunted down and destroyed , by either the griffins or the changelings .

_**Moon City **_

Everypony emerged from there shelters and returned back to there homes and resumed life as normal , while buildings were burnt or blown to smithereens , the ponies did survive .

Luna Star Chaser and the entire Lunar Royal Family assisted in the clean up and the remove of the dead bodies sending them off towards the heavens , the solar troops were simply left there .

The repair and construction crews , cleaned up what they could and the solar bodies were delivered back to the solar Empire as 'parting' gifts , just to add insult to injury .

Adam and Rainbow had reunited once again and that's when he met Firefly who was more than surprised to see her daughter happy , and of course he was accepted into the family as one of there own .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Downfall of the Solar Empire , Final Stages of Training

_**Moon City **_

_**Several hours after the battle on the moon **_

Most of the military was helping the ponies get there lives back into order , all the while policing the streets for any solar stormtroopers , that were still left on the moon .

All the while Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolt squadron along with Nightmare Squadron had landed back at the hanger at Beta Delta 6 , she got out of her shortsword and found her human friend on crutches for some odd reason. Confused she ran up to him concerned about his well being . "Hey you okay , Adam?" asked Rainbow concerned .

"yea i'm fine , it's just the doctor told me that I'll have to be on crutches for a while , well that is until they can repair my legs , I'll tell ya all about it" said Adam . "I'm just glad your okay" said Rainbow with tears down her face . "Yea , that battle was one of my toughest that I had fought" .

"I know , and that dogfight that I was in well , I lost most pilots under my command but lets just be thankful that we are alive" said Rainbow . They soon made it back to there home , or what's left of it . "Well lets take a seat so I can put my feet up" .

_**Adam's POV **_

I was able to gently put my feet on the still standing table , hours later Rainbow soon joined me . "So how did you survive?" asked Rainbow . "Well let me tell ya" I said .

_**Flashback **_

_**Location : NLR Once More Unto The Breach **_

_I had my weapons officer Quick fix , fire several missiles at the the solar ships hoping to get there attention . _

_Well it worked Rainbow , however though what happened was my fleet was starting to fall apart , others decided to try suicide runs once they exhausted there weapons, others however , stood there ground , me I did the samething , I stood my ground and did what I could to protect the moon. _

"Status on the energy shields?" I asked as calm as I could . "Sir the energy shields are holding but with this much firepower I fear that they may fail at any given time" said Quick fix .

"Alright keep an eye on those energy shields , now then concentrate fire on the lead ship" . "Rodger , firing missile pods A-J" . "Helm begin maneuvers Sierra delta Charlie6" I ordered .

The ship began to dive erratically , dodging most of the heavy turbolaser fire from the solar stardestroyers , but as for those dual proton torpedoes there were hard to dodge , but it worked .

I soon had several longswords take out several of the said torpedo's before serious damage could be done . However we soon picked up incoming fighters , thankfully once again , Nightmare squadron lead by Major General Rainbow Blitz covered us .

"**Don't worry Captain , we'll handle them , just take out those ships , they've been giving us problems since the start of this battle" Said Rainbow Blitz . **"not a problem , just take out those fighters , we'll handle those morons" I said .

After switching off communications . I soon gave the order to open fire on the nearest enemy vessel . We chose a mark one stardestroyer .

"Target his engines and weapons , and fire when ready" .

The halycon class cruiser opened fire with it's archer missile pods , followed by it's 50mm gun turrets , the overpowering fire , disabled the ship thus either it slowing down or it colliding into another ship .

As they all exploaded into one big fireball . _And they say ships aren't built like that , I'd say there right on the money _ I thought .

"_**Wow , that is really tactical thinking , but how did you wind up like that?" asked Rainbow . **_**"Oh hold your wings already , I'm getting to that part" I said ruffling her mane . **

_So while we did some heavy damage a mark II SD got a really lucky shot , it fired it's turbolasers , really knocking out our engines , several longswords fired there missiles at it thus destroying the bridge , but the damage was already done ._

_I feared that several ponies on board already died , realizing what had happened they started there boarding action , but this time I was ready for them ._

_I grabbed my armor and weapons and headed down to find out what in the name of the moon happened _ .

I soon got down to the main deck to cryochamber one , and yea like normal the entire place was SWAMPED with our troops and solar stormtroopers . "Sargent Bulletstriker , what's going on?" I asked taking cover behind an overturned cryochamber .

"Sir it's bad , they have us pinned inside and the door that leads into the main hallway is blocked" said Bullet Striker .

Thinking up a plan , I quickly opened fire on several solar stormtroopers , yea they went down easy .

"We have to hold out , I'll call for reinforcements , while we hold out as long as possible, plus we will need a way to get to the armory , it's not far from engineering" I stated .

"Rodger that" replied Bullet Striker .

"Alright men , take as many solar stormies as you can , I want as many of them dead as you can empty those clips".

"**This is Captain Adam Seville , I'm requesting Reinforcements we have been boarded , repeat we have been boarded !, I say again I'm requesting reinforcements to my location" .**

I soon hear a response , from the other end . _"Copy that , we are sending reinforcements over to your location , just hold out as long as possible , over and out" _.

I sighed knowing this was going to be a long fight. Grabbing my assault rifle I opened fire and took out more solar stormtroopers .

Again more fell , however they started to return fire , strange though it was as if something clicked inside there heads or it was as if there commander told them to open fire . Whatever it was , I knew that this was going to be an easy win for us , or so I thought .

I saw a new kind of trooper , an elite trooper , this kind of trooper was wearing black armor with a picture of the sun on it . _What a surprise , and what a complete moron_ I thought . I opened fire but this guy has shields .

Raising an eyebrow I decided to see how well he would hold up against a grenade , pulling the pin I threw the grenade , it landed right at his feet .

He stared down at it and it exploded right in his face . _Now that's a guy that can take a grenade blast to the face. _It was then that I saw him get back up and surprisingly he brought his weapon out .

Thinking quick I took cover , waiting for him to open fire , and he did , it was one of those old republic mini guns that the clones used .

_Blast it ! , this guy must be some kind of super soldier or something , that or he could be some kind of robot_ I thought . I saw the solar stormtroopers aim where he was and they concentrated there fire .

"Alright , let them empty there clips , once that happens we return fire , hitting them however use grenades to at least distract the huge pony with the mini gun" I ordered .

We opened fire on the huge pony in black armor while taking out as many solar stormtroopers as we could as well .

Apparently grenades weren't going to be enough . "Quickly we need to use the new weapons" I said . "Alright what's your plan?" asked Private Moon Flare .

"My plan is this , we are going to use the plasma weapons , ones like the Plasma Pistol , The plasma rifle , and the plasma grenade , along with the carbine , coupled with the energy sword" . Thinking it over she knew that I was right and nodded in agreement .

"Alright I think we can go along with your plan for the moment , lets see how these new weapons work" said Moon Flare .

I soon ordered what troops that weren't firing to head to the armory and gear up , hours later they returned with the new weapons , heck I even saw a needeler , thinking it cool , they opened fire on that black pony with everything that they had . I soon joined in with my M55B assault rifle getting off an entire clip of 60 bullets , I then saw the black pony flinch in pain from all the plasma hits he was taking . "Alright move in with the energy swords" .

Nodding the ponies ignited them and started to stab him where ever they could , the huge black pony soon screamed out in pure pain as he started to smash whatever he saw in his sight , the solar troops or my own .

"_**PULL BACK , I REPEAT PULL BACK , THIS GUY'S BECOME A WRECKING BALL!"**_ . The troops pulled back to a safe location , while the snipers took care of him with there sniper rifles .

And in an instant he went down easy as cake , however something was off I felt some shrapnel lodged in my leg , I started to scream my head off in pure pain . Thinking fast Sargent Bullet Striker , called in a medical unit to get me out of the combat zone .

After that I blacked out , I couldn't remember a whole lot after that , and in the end for the rest of the battle I was stuck in the infirmary which sucked as I should be with my men , but the doctor told me to stay right in that bed .

She understood my need to lead my men to victory , but they can handle themselves .

Sighing I simply put my head back on the pillow , just thinking about Rainbow Dash wondering if she's okay . Soon the doctor had a grim look on his face that had to spell something . "Well doc , tel me how bad is it?" I asked .

"Well captain , there is a lot of shrapnel lodged deep within your foot , more in your leg , and I also fear that the shrapnel is lodged inbetween your muscles and bone , so you maybe out for the rest of this battle if not the entire war" he said grimly .

I sighed knowing I fought the good fight even for as long as I could . "Do I have ANY broken bones?" I asked .

"No , but I'm amazed that you don't have any broken bones , but with that shrapnel lodged in between your leg muscles , you getting up and walking again would be a bad idea , as it would cut right through the muscle like a knife through butter , same for the bone, I can't risk having you do that to yourself , sir , but what I can recommend is that after this battle is that we can send you to the Moon City Hospital and well hope for the best" she explained . "so to put it bluntly , I won't be able to walk until this shrapnel is out of me , am I right?" .

"I'm afraid so sir" said the doctor grimly . "well I think I know a couple of ponies who can help with me , Fluttershy and Butterscotch" I said proudly .

"Well yea , I know those two , they have saved as many lives as they could , so I'm sure that they can get you right as rain again sir" he said with a smile . "Thanks , how soon till we drive off those morons?"I asked .

"Oh the solar Fleet ? , not long , there lines are already crumbling beneath the combined might of the Changelings and the Griffins along with us at that , in but a few hours they will have to retreat" he said . "You should be on the bridge , what you said" .

"Thanks but no thanks , my place is here , treating patients , and also just doing what I'm doing , cause without me or anypony to treat injured , then the entire ship would be packed full" . "Okay I guess that's true" I said .

"So who are you?" I asked . "Oh ? , well no ones really asked me my name before , very well I'm Nurse Plumsweet" said Plumseet with a soft smile . "Then you already know who I am" I said with a cheese eating grin .

"Ah you must be the human , Adam Seville from Earth , well it's an honor to meet you" said Plumsweet . I shook her hoof and she went back to work while I just laid there , not moving an inch .

"_Ah you do care about me , that's really sweet , but how bad did you get hit with that shrapnel even with your armor on?" asked Rainbow . _

"_Well that's an easy one , several grenade blasts from the frag grenades well it tore a hole in my right leg exposing it , and that's how I wound up with that scar , thanks to Fluttershy , Butterscotch and Plum Sweet , they got me back on track , but they also said it would be a while before I can get back into the war" I said . _

**FLASHBACK END **

I soon finished telling her what happened , so I rolled up my right pants leg and showed her the scar , Rainbow as amazed as she ran her hoof along it , I really didn't feel a single thing .

"This ones a keeper" said Rainbow. Hours later I heard a knocking , before I could get up Rainbow told me that she would get the door .

She opened it and surprisingly , it was none other than Fluttershy , more than likely wanting to check on me see how i'm holding up.

She told me to stand up , while Rainbow Dash wanted me to sit down , I did it but with difficulty , I walked around the house for a bit , as I would have to do this for a while longer , I'd say about maybe two or three weeks at that.

"Alright , no more than an hours worth walking then take a break and resume , if you keep doing what you just did now , then you'll be back fighting no time at all" said Fluttershy . I nodded and soon sat back down on the couch and well rested .

Hours later Applejack came by and told me to take it easy for awhile while Silver stream would handle any and all command duties .

"Thanks , and if you ask me , I wouldn't mind something like this , I just don't expect it to happen" I said with a slight chuckle .

"Ah know well , ya just take it easy , and don't worry , Ah'm sure you'll be right as rain , soon" said Applejack with a smile . "thanks".

She soon left saying she had to attend to duties down on the farm , heck who was I to keep her from her chores . I decided to take a snooze since I severally needed it .

Once I shut my eyes , unknowingly I soon felt a second body cuddle up to me , oh I know who it is , Rainbow Dash , yea she's as loyal as one can get , I'm glad I met her and I'm glad I'm friends with her .

_**In a bar in New Canterlot **_

Several ponies by the names of Truly , Silver light , Eternal Galaxy , Lunar Rave , Midnight Rave , Moon Petal , Skyfall , Victer Urhwerk , and Midnight Shade .

"Alright , word has it that the Princess Luna and her forces are going to attack , the solar Empire at Cloudsdale , all we have to do is transmit ALL there intel , that should give them an advantage of somesort to give them a victory in this war to help turn it in there favor" said Silver Light .

"While I do agree , how in the moon are we going to get there intel , it's not like they keep it in a folder locked away in a filing cabit somewhere in the castle" said Eternal Galaxy .

"You all leave that part to me , I'll grab there intel , while at the sametime deploy a custom made recorder , that will record everything , and then I'll have the recorder cloak it's self and go from there" explained Victer . Truly heck everypony looked at him like he was nuts , but they did agree like it was the best plan .

"However , once we deploy the recorder , we will have to make sure that it records automatically instead of one of us sneaking in and pressing record ourselves cause one of us or ALL of us would be caught , and arrested for treason , if were going to do this then we have to plan this out carefully , then sit back and watch it all unfold before our very eyes" said Midnight Rave .

She was right , it would have to be timed and executed , so that way , they wouldn't get caught nor arrested , however if that fails then plan B.

"Alright if this plan fails , then plan B" said Victer . Raising an eyebrow , Truly was eyeballing him . "Okay what in the name of the moon is plan B?" asked Truly .

"Plan B is this , we record what we can , if we get caught then we make a break for one of the cargo pelicans and make sure it's headed straight for Equiss , from there we deliver it to Celestia" . Thinking it over , they would have to meet in another location but somewhere more in secret.

The group soon disbanded and would later meet at the same place at the same time , and make sure they meet in seceret , instead of at a bar .

"Perhapes we could meet this time at say one of your houses" purposed Victer .

They thought it over and agreed as they left they noticed two ponies listening in on them . Said ponies were Octavia and Vinyel Scratch . "did you hear what they were going to do tavi ? , we have to try and warn the princess" said Vinyl urgently . "Vinyl , Don't worry yourself, I'm sure whatever it is there planning it will fail , the castle is normally locked up tighter than all of New Canterlot" said Octavia .

Calming down a bit Vinyl decided to at least try and let it go and just hang with her friend . However inside of her mind so many questions were and are running through her head .

_**Back at Moon City **_

Princess Luna was looking over the Intel that she had gathered about Cloudsdale and was arranging the briefing in the war room .

But however was unaware of what was about to happen tomorrow , somepony or someponies would betray her for her sister Empress Celestia .

_I think we can pull this off , with only three victories on the ground , several in the air , and even several more in space I think we can win Cloudsdale , however , Celestia would have her guards positioned all over the city , yet it's the same with the cloudsdale guard as well , there all going to be under the command of Captain Shining Armor , I think this battle is going to be the hardest one we had ever fought in our lives _ Thought Luna .

The lunar princess decided it would be best to take a break and simply take a simple stroll through the castle to at least shake her mind off of that battle with Celestia.

S_omething was off about her , but maybe all that power is going to her head , maybe that's the reason why she nuked all those cities after the battle for Manehatten , and perhaps why we had to alter our plan so now we are going to attack Cloudsdale this time , but I wonder , is our military up to it , we did suffer some losses _ .

Luna shook her head and figured that maybe a nap would ease her mind from that battle with her sister Celestia , it was like she was different , in form and how she fought , it was like she had become more than just a simple alicorn , almost like a madmare with god like status and yet '_**respected**_' by her own ponies , all praising loyalty to the Solar Empire .

She soon entered her personal chambers closed the door and simply collapsed on the bed going out like a light .

_**DREAM SCAPE **_

Luna soon entered the dream scape where she summoned a simple desk with several pictures of her and her family , and some of her and Celestia . Looking at them , she did feel the hatred and betrayel of her own sister !.

Shaking it off , she looked onwards , several ponies were asleep but no nightmares to handle , which was fine cause at least , she just wanted to relax for a bit . Hours later both Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser entered and saw Luna looking a bit shaken up .

Concerned they walked over to her with concerned looks on there faces clear as day . "Luna what's wrong?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"It's Celestia , She's Changed" said Luna simply . Nightmare Moon looked at her sister in confusion , as did Star Chaser .

"Luna I know , that Celestia changed , she did ever since she started to become a tyrant , this is why we have to stop her , heck even the united Equestrian Union is out for her blood" said Star Chaser .

"Yes but , how can I beat her without holding back , I see her as my sister and yet I held back in that battle on the moon , ON the moon" . Said Nightmare Moon .

The black alicorn wrapped her sister in a hug and held her there , Star Chaser soon joined in and hugged the both of them.

"Understand that Celestia did this to get rid of the both of you for 1,000 years while it worked yes , she failed to realize that the whole eternal night thing was a ruze and a start for the second Lunar Rebellion" .

Finally with a new sense of vigor Luna stood on all four hooves and looked to both of her sisters before hugging the stuffing out of them .

"Thank you both , now I think I have an idea on how to plan my next move for Cloudsdale" said Luna with a small smile.

She shimmered out of view , only leaving Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon . "Nightmare , you think we can win the battle for Cloudsdale ?" asked Star Chaser .

"I think we can , considering that this maybe one of our hardest that we have ever fought" replied Nightmare Moon .

"Your right , at the battle , we should be there and well do what soldiers do , fight until there nothing left to fight with" said Star chaser . "I agree , in fact I'll see if I can rally more of the Lunar Royal Family to partake in this fight"

And with that Nightmare Moon shimmered out of view only leaving Star Chaser to ponder her own thoughts .

_It's weird , I did see Luna holding herself back ,when we were fighting Celesita , I could see it in her movements , and on top of that Celestia just simply pressed the attack , leaving us to step in for her and fight , though she did hold her own , she will need physical training in order to gain what she missed for 1,000 years _ thought Star Chaser .

**NLR BOOTCAMP**

_**With Lunar Gaming **_

during those days at the crucible , the recruits all trained there hardest , learning hoof to hoof , night and day operations , and dragging a dead body out of the combat zone . _Alright Recruits , you can do this , don't fail me now_ thought Lunar Gaming .

It was winding down to the final days of the crucible and this was it , teamwork , working together in several setup exercises .

"Listen up Recruits , I want you to get over this wall , while at the sametime working with your teammates , I will be watching you all along with this changeling that had arrived , his name is black sun and he too will be watching you as well on how well , you all accomplish this task , remember what you did over the last few weeks , and put it to use" said Lunar gaming .

With that said , the recruits either scaled the wall , or climbed over it and swung across all the while working with there teammates , Black sun however saw some struggling but were able to pull it off , others did it quite well , and moved on to placing the C-4 on a moving solar vehicle and working with there teammates set off said explosive . "well Sargent , I'd say your recruits are doing quite well" said Black sun proudly .

"Thank you , after all , you have yet to watch Trail blazers recurits, he too has been working on the crucible as I have only in a different part of the sea of tranquility" said Lunar gaming once that was done , Lunar Gaming and Black Sun headed off back to the main part of Bootcamp .

However Black Sun headed over to see how Trail Blazers recruits were doing , and much to his shock , they were performing quite well , not a single complaint , not a single whine groan , nor 'mommy it's too hard' , he soon headed over to trail blazer who was working his recurits to the bone .

_**With Trail blazer **_

"Alright Recurits Sargent Black Sun of the Changeling Swarm is going to be overseeing your performance , thus far , I have trained you over the past few weeks for this , this is what you've all been trained for , don't fail me" said Trail Blazer . _**"AYE SIR" **_and with that said the recruits did what they had to do .

Much to black Sun's amazement he saw what a recruit or private should do , follow orders without any question at all .

_THIS is what either a recruit or private SHOULD do , wait until the queen hears about this_ thought black sun with a smile .

He soon saw , Trail Blazers recruits work also on there night and day operations , battle field formations , along with there formations in general as well . Amazed he jotted this down in his head as he observed alongside , Trail Blazer .

_**NLRMC Graduation **_

Princess Luna , Princess Nightmare Moon , and Princess Star Chaser , along with Captain Appeljack , Captain Rainbow Dash , Captain Adam Seville , Major General Rainbow Blitz and even Brigadier General Dark Tide of Lunar squadron watched both drill instructors lead there sets of recruits in style and glory for all to see .

After said graduation , the parents of there family came to greet them . As for the high ranking military officers , well they too came to greet the graduated recruits .

"All I can say is wow , Sargents Trail Blazer and Lunar gaming , you both did a fine Job on these recruits" said princess Luna proudly .

"Thank you your highness , I know for a fact that these fine young marines will do there best in the field" said Lunar Gaming with a smile .

"I agree , we did what we could to train them , now it's up to them to use there experience they gained at boot camp and apply it in the field" added Trail Blazer .

_**Moon City Castle **_

Princess Luna , finally was able to wrap up going over the intel with a fresh mind and a clear line of thinking .

_Celestia you don't have a single clue as to when I am going to strike do you ! , well it would come as NO surprise as to when you foolishly attacked the moon , but now , Your going to pay ! ,and soon you will be dead at my hooves , one way or another! _ Thought Luna .

This was it , the final preperations of the briefing of the Battle for Cloudsdale , an easy turning point for the NLR and the defeat of the solar Empire , and the death of Celestia !.

_**New Canterlot **_

_**Location : the sleeping pony **_

Truly along with her associates , met in one room to plan there defection to the Solar Empire , with the intel . "I take it , everything is ready?" asked Truly .

"Indeed it is , the cloaked drone is ready , and on top of that , I am also making sure it not only records , but stores the data on a secret file that only Celestia can view for her own eyes" said Victer.

He made the final adjustments on the drone , as it was shaped in a sphere like form with a single small camera mounted on the underportion of it and even had a shrunken down cloaking device that went off with a press of a button from afar .

One thing was for sure that , when they get the data that they need , they will have to guide the remote back to them and make a run for a landing pad , steel a ship , get to Equiss , and deliver the intel to Celestia herself.

"Alright , but one of us will have to remotely pilot the sphere , activate the cloaking device and make sure to record the briefing" said Night Shade .

One thing was for sure , that this wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done , FOR CELESTIA , FOR THE SOLAR EMPIRE! .

_There is NO way , that Luna is going to stop us from getting this information to Celestia! _Thought Moon Petal .

They agreed , and just hung out in there room for the rest of there time getting weapons off the black market via outside of New Canterlot , said weapons they purchased was a M55A Assault Rifle , a Colt 45 , an energy sword , an M6 Spartan laser , a customized Rocket Launcher , a mini gun , an M90 shotgun , a tactical shotgun , an M7 Submachine gun , and an AK 47 to round it all off .

Looking over Night Shade went for the M55A Assault rifle and the colt 45 , while Sky fall went with the AK 47 , and the M7 submachine gun , Truly had her weapon her BR55HB battle rifle and several frag grenades , Moon Petal spotted a magnum pistol , she grabbed it before anyone else could .

Aurora moon however spotted an M16 assault rifle , she too grabbed that weapon and hoisted it on her back . "This is going to be fun" said Eternal Galaxy with an evil grin .

Victer however chose an interesting weapon , the M14 battle rifle .

The other ponies all picked out weapons as well . "Now that we are all are armed and extremly dangerious , I also included ammo for us to carry with us so we don't run out and get locked up to top it off" said Victer .

They all nodded and grabbed there ammo for there weapon or weapons , they even grabbed a couple of both frag and plasma grenades .

"Soon Celestia , you will have the intelligence to beat the New Lunar Republic" said Midnight Shade with a evil smile .

_**Moon City **_

**Adam's POV **

Since it was always night time , I couldn't tell a whole lot , however though , I woke up after a MAJOR surgery and Fluttershy told me that I am able to walk again , yea they got all the little fragments OUT of my foot and thank goodness for that .

"Now that I'm going to be back in action , I think it's time that I now show those solar moron's how things are really done" I said . Rainbow looked up to me with a soft smile .

"yea and I'll be right by your side kicking flank , heck I'll always be there" said Rainbow softly . "yea and heck I was well adopted into YOUR family , how cool is that?" I asked .

"Well since Mom did that I'd say that's it's awesome , now your going to have to get to meeting my dad , thankfully you got the support of my mom to help in that department" said Rainbow . "yea thanks , so I think I can participate in this coming battle" .

"yea , hopefully we don't loose cause Cloudsdale is going to be a turning point for all of us , or it could be a turning point for them" .

"yea I think your right , well lets get some rest" I said .

losing my eyes , I felt Rainbow do the samething , yea her and me are connected since I helped her

_Poor mare , she really was crying or nearly , I can't blame her , Twilight disowning her and the rest of her friends , that's just not cool oh she did disown Spike as well ! , well I'm going to be kicking more flank ! Count on it ! _

_**Canterlot ,Equestria **_

Twilight Sparkle was reading another book in the Royal Canterlot Archives , when she heard some kind of rumbling sound , shaking it off as nothing she continued to read , that was when she saw a dragon within the halls of the castle , getting curious she saw that he was known as Royal Ribbon.

"Oh you must be Twilight Sparkle , I'm Royal Ribbon a dragon working with the Solar Empire" said Royal Ribbon .

Sure he looked like spike but the color scheme was sure different but apart from the color scheme he reminded of Spike , the one dragon she would rather forget .

"Well it's nice to meet you Royal Ribbon , anyway what's Celestia up to?" asked Twilight curious .

"Well Celestia's working on upgrading the lightsabers herself , since she doesn't trust the solar research and development to do that , she would rather do it herself , other than that we are working on developing the thermal detonator , basically it's a grenade , kind of like the ones you've seen in past battles" said Royal Ribbon .

Celestia soon came out of the seceret room behind the throne room and told Twilight what Royal Ribbon told her a few minutes ago . "

Twilight while your plan was bad , we do need to step up our game , and what better way than having to spy on the New Lunar Republic to beat them at there own game" said Celestia . The two of them walked out of the throne room and into a hallway .

"Spy on them? , what do we hope to gain from that?" asked Twilight .

"Well we are going to be gaining Intel , from them of course , also we are going to need to develop our own spy network so we can gather more information" explained Celestia .

Other than that the two talked about various things like how to better improve themselves and start to win some battles against the NLR .

"Twilight , if it comes down to Nuclear fall out , I am instructing you to build your own Empire and carry on in my place , should the Luna and her forces and allies attack Canterlot" said Celestia .

"I'm Already doing that Princess , so you don't have to worry about a thing" said Twilight with a smile . "Alright, I'm trusting you" .

And so the two kept talking and enjoying each others company , one thing was for sure that sooner or later they would have to protect Cloudsdale from the NLR , even if by gathering there intel and hitting them hard as possible even if by surprise . _Luna you are in for quite a surprise , trust me on that ! _Thought Celestia evilly .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Battle For Cloudsdale

**Moon City **

When Princess Luna and Princess Star Chaser heard what was going on , she quickly rallied her troops to the war room .

Meanwhile Truly and her crew had snuck into the back room .

"Alright cloak the recording sphere" said Truly . Victer cloaked the recording sphere and maneuvered it into position .

"Never would have guessed that the war room would have a back entrance" said Midnight Shade . "Keep your voices down , we need to record everything they say" whispered Lunar Rave .

_**Back with Luna and Star Chaser **_

Everypony had gathered inside the war room while the top military commanders took position .

"Listen up , the Solar Empire is as of now moving troops to secure Cloudsdale as we speak , the entire home of the pegasi race , we must take it from them as is this is going to be the turning point of the war" said Luna .

"She's right , we have to hit hard and fast , which is why Captain Rainbow Dash , is going to lead the charge with the shadowbolts, followed by Captain Rainbow Blitz Brigadier General Dark Tide leading the newly christened Lunar Squadron , anyway , if we take cloudsdale , then we should be able to have the entire war locked in our favor" said Star Chaser .

"The Army lead by Captain Applejack and Commander Kimono will be deployed a few miles away from Cloudsdale , while Captain Adam Seville , leads his charge in space , General Moon Whisper is to lead the charge on the open ocean should the solar navy attack" .

What they didn't know was that they were being recorded by several ponies , yet at the same time those ponies are also packing heat , heavy heat .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

Empress Celestia , summoned her best commanders and this time Twilight would just follow orders instead of giving out her ideas .

"Okay , we are secure Cloudsdale , and this time Ponyville , should Luna and her forces attack , it is more than likely" said Celestia . "I'll handle the ground forces , and this time I will crush the lunar forces" said Shining Armor .

"Me and Captain Lightning Dust , can take on the Shadowbolts , as we are more than ready" said Brave Wing . In the skies he's known as '_**iron hoof' **_.

"I can take on that human , however I will need somepony to beat him , but who to take with me as my second in command" said Twilight .

"I think I can help" said a voice entering the war room . Celestia looked to see who it was , as it was none other than Sparks .

"Sparks , do you know something about war?" asked Celestia . "Oh yes , in fact I do , I think I can help Admiral Sparkle" said Sparks with a grin . "Very well , you are given the rank of commander" . "Thank you Empress" . She soon took her place next to her commanding officer , while the meeting continued .

_**Back at Moon City **_

Truly and her crew along with Victer soon remotely controlled the sphere back to where they were uncloaked it and headed out , with there weapons just in case . That's when a guard spotted , them . "STOP ! , HALT!" he shouted .

"Run , everypony I'll handle this" said Truly . She got out her battle rifle and opened fire , several guards were forced to take cover as they got out there weapons and returned fire , forcing Truly to catch up with her crew .

Midnight shade , Aurora Shade , Victer , Night Shade , Eternal Galaxy and Moon Petal were pinned down , where the landing pad was at .

"We have to clear a way so we can get to the launch pad" said Moon Petal .

She fired several shots with her colt 45, before ducking back behind cover to reload . "Alright , somepony have a rocket launcher?" asked Victer .

He shot several times with the M14 Battle Rifle before he noticed he had a customized rocket launcher . "Well I guess I do , I'll clear a path while the rest of you make a dash for it" said Victer .

_Stupid guards , you all think you can stop us ? ! I think not!_ . He opened fire with two rockets targeted at the group of guards , they didn't have enough time to take cover as there bodies exploaded everywhere . "now go !" he shouted .

Truly caught up with Victer who told her to go , he switched back to his M14 and made a mad dash for the launch pad .

Quickly they picked a pelican that was unused , they all boarded it while Truly and Victer got onboard , Truly to take a hold of the mini gun turret while Victer fired it up , he closed the door and took off , with bullets just bouncing off the vehicle . Luna was shocked , ten of her OWN ponies were already on there way to Equiss .

"Blast it ! , we'll deal with them later , as of now , we have to proceed with our plan" said Luna . Quickly the ponies and human all boarded there pelicans and headed off .

_**Onboard the stolen pelican **_

Victer soon spotted Canterlot but had to land outside of it .

"Quickly , we have to deliver what we had just recorded , who here can fly?" asked Victer . "I'll do it" said Skyfall .

"Fly as fast as you can to Canterlot Castle , stop for Nopony" .

He quickly put the recording sphere in her saddle bags , he opened the door and she took off like a rocket . The others stood behind , knowing that this operation rested squarely in her hooves .

_**SkyFall's POV **_

with the sphere in my saddle bags I took off like a rocket , straight out of the stolen pelican , I saw Canterlot Castle in the distance , mustering up the strength within me I flew as fast as I could , wasting no time for no pony , I finally saw it as I got closer , I soon had to push myself to the limit to get there as quick as I could .

While I was tiring out , I couldn't stop to catch my breath . I finally made it to the gate , I quickly galloped my way in while the guards were getting themselves organized .

"Princess" I said . The solar alicorn turned and saw me , her eyes fixed right on mine . "yes can I help you?" she asked .

" I have something for you" I said . I dug into my saddle bags and pulled out the sphere . "I have information on how the New Lunar Republic is going to attack , Cloudsdale" .

She was able to find the recording and was surprised . "How were you able to obtain this information?" asked Celestia .

"I was able to obtain it from that sphere that you see in front of you , but I wasn't alone , a pony named Truly was in charge of the whole opteration . My friends are outside of Canterlot , so listen use this information that I had obtained and change your tactics" I said . "Very well I'll get a quick meeting , and go from there , and thank you for this information , it should help us in this war" .

She soon headed off and got a quick meeting going , with our operation completed I was about to head out until I was stopped by another pony , I turned around and saw this guy , not that I knew his name but figured i'd listen to him anyway .

"You must be the pony that delivered this information ? , My name is Emperor Solaris and I rule this Empire along side my sister Empress Celestia" said Solaris .

"Emperor , I wasn't aware that the Solar Empire had two ponies ruling this Empire" I said .

"well that's because I arrived here a lot earlier than I expected" he said .

That seemed to make sense , we got to talking and I radioed my friends to take there pelican and park it on the back landing platform . Hours later they soon showed up .

He soon had the sphere that Celestia gave him and he looked over the information , grinning like a madpony he thanked me and well he too was off to join his sister in this war .

_**Peace Corp Refuge Camp **_

Spitfire and Soarin were arguing about helping since Cloudsdale was the home they grew up in but Spitfire's word was final .

They can and will not interfere in this war , as they are no longer commanding the wonderbotls anymore. Agreeing Soarin knew that sooner or later something would happen.

"So Spitfire , you think that Rainbow Dash would make captain had she stuck with Twilight and Celestia?" asked Soarin .

"yea I guess she would , but she made her choice , however even now I am a bit conflicted , but she did what she had to do , for her friends and to choose a side that was wining" said Spitfire .

_**NLR Once More Unto the Breach **_

**Adam's POV **

I went over a fleet wide call in and everyone was ready , we soon headed off to Saturn , on the way I had a funny feeling that we would loose this battle . Silver Stream looked at me , with a bit of concern . "Sir are you alright?" asked Silver Stream.

"yea , it's just I have a funny feeling that we may loose this battle , yet at the sametime , 10 ponies were spying on us" I said . "Well they made there choice , and there going to die for it" said Lyra .

"yea she's right , those ponies made there choice , just don't conercn yourself with it , if we win this battle then this could be the easy turning point for us" added Bon Bon .

I looked over to Quick fix who nodded yes in agreement .

"Well if that's what you all want , then I plan to deliver one way or another" I said . I went over the plan with my crew , and they soon past on the message to the fleet , who knew that they were ready .

Hours past and once again the solar fleet uncloaked , but this time we were ready , however the only this time the griffins showed up with there mixed fleet of ships .

Not questioning it , I ordered to begin the attack , death gliders or X301's launched as did long swords ans short swords , and all I could do was sit back and give orders . "Target the lead ship , fire all gun turrets with missile pods A -F" .

"Aye sir target locked on" said Quick Fix . "Well then , by all means … fire" I said . With that she pressed the button .

The halcyon class cruiser opened fire with it's guns and missile pods , slamming into the lead stardestroyer , however I was surprised that there standing up to our defense . _This is a surprise , time to up the ante_ I thought .

"Fire all missile pods , and fire our guns , target the ships engines and shields" .

The ship fired once again and this time the stardestroyer was able to block off the incoming bullets and missiles .

_This is mind blowing ! , how in the world did they … right we had a betrayle , I plan to look into it personally!. _

I turned my attention back to the battle and we kept trying to pound that lead ship to death with everything we had , however they must have made there shields strong against our normal missiles , but I had a plan to take that ship out .

"Begin charging the MAC , she's left me no choice" .

"Aye sir , charging MAC , this weapon should do the trick , but if not , then I don't know what to do at that ponit , sir" said Quick Fix . "IF it fails , then we are so screwed" .

At that point the solar fleet launched it's fighters , but we were ready .

However once the MAC was charged several ships launched there MAC's .

"Mac is 100% charged sir , ready to fire on your order" said Quick Fix . "Fire" said Silver Stream. A huge white missile streaked towards the target slamming into it .

_There's no way a ship could survive something like that _ I thought .

And I was right , once again the MAC can do impressive damage , smirking we continued to press the attack .

What surprise me was that something else that started to unlcoak it's self , raising an eyebrow I knew something was off .

"Captain , a super stardestroyer is uncloaking" said Bonbon . _Oh this is great !_. I quickly thought of something else .

"continue to attack the lead ship , have several of our own ships focus there fire , on that super stardestroyer" I ordered .

However it opened fire and started to wipe out my entire fleet even my fighters . "Pull back , I repeat pull back!" .

But it was already too late , 50% of my fleet was wiped out , I had my fleet hide behind several moons of saturn , thankfully it scrambled with there sensors .

What was left of my fleet was able to hold off the solar fleet but not for long , the entire griffin fleet , along with the rest of my own fleet was wiped out by the solar fleet with I think Twilight Sparkle onboard the Super Stardestroyer . _This isn't good , we have to pull out NOW! _ I thought .

_**SE Solaris's Wrath**_

**Twilight's POV **

During the battle at saturn , I noticed that most of the lunar fleet peeled away , and is hiding somewhere , but with the planets atmosphere messing with our sensors , we couldn't get a clean lock on them.

"Take us back to the asteroid belt!" I ordered "Victory is ours" .

Cheers erupted from the entire fleet as we entered hyperspace . Little did I know that sooner we would meet again .

_Soon Seville I will beat you in this game of yours , and soon you will be nothing but a dead corpse at my hooves!. _

_**NLR Once More Unto The Breach **_

**Adam's POV **

"Alright lay in a course for the moon , were heading back" I said . "But what about our forces at Cloudsdale?" asked Lyra .

"We'll send pelicans to them for reinforcements" .

Our fleet soon emerged from the moon of saturn Phobos , we soon entered slipspace , sighing I headed back to my ready room as I couldn't believe what had just happened .

_**At Cloudsdale **_

Rainbow Dash of the shadowbolts Dark Tide of Lunar squadron and Rainbow Blitz of Nightmare Squadron were holding off any and all enemy forces , sure the battle was going in there favor but that's when the wonderbolts lead by Captain lightning Dust and Commander Iron hoof were turning things in there favor .

"_**This is nightmare 5 , I can't shake these ponies off my tail , repeat I need somepony to get them off of me!" . **_

"_**Rodger that , I'm on my way nightmare 5 , this is Lunar 4 , I'm heading in , cover my six" , "Copy that Lunar Four , this is nightmare 3 I've got ya covered" . **_

"Shadowbolts , secure as many areas of cloudsdale as possible" ordered Rainbow . "Copy that , Shadowbolts on me ,lets mop the floor with these wonderbolts" said Snowflake .

"Alright Wonderbolts , on me lets show these ragtag of ponies how it's really done" said Iron Hoof . Quickly the two teams clashed , Hooves bucking teeth biting and bullets being fired at the same time .

The shadowbolts were outmatched, and yet at the sametime she had a plan . "Shadowbolts , form up , we need to get low and get fast!" .

The shadowbolts reformed with the wonderbolts on there tail . "Wonderbolts ! , pursue them!" ordred Lightning Dust . _Just where I want you Dust!_ Thought Rainbow .

The shadowbolts dove straight down in a tight V shaped formation , and just as they were going to hit the ground , the pulled up fast , most of the wonderbolts slammed into the ground with either there wings bent in weird ways , or most of there bones broken . Lightning Dust was baffled that they fell for such an obvious trick.

_Blast it ! , no matter , I have a plan !_.

Quickly Lighting Dust and Iron hoof rounded what was left of the wonderbotls and charged after them into the high clouds of cloudsdale , Lighting Dust thought she was being lead into a trap ,but figured out Rainbow Dash's plan pretty fast .

"Alright Rainbow , I can see you plan to use the clouds to your advantage , I don't think so" said Lightning Dust .

She and the rest of the wonderbolts engaged the shadowbolts again and this time the wonderbolts had the advantage , more and more of the shadowbolts fell straight into the clouds of cloudsdale , wounded and unable to get up.

_I'm running out of options , and so is Applejack , but what else is there to do ? , most of my own team is hurt and unable to move , and me ? , well i'm NOT going to give up THAT easily ! , Lightning Dust is going down , one way or another ! _ Thought Rainbow .

Despite her injures she stood up and remembered her training from back at the academy . She saw Lightning dust , as the mare approached her .

"well well rainbow crash , I'm quite surprised you'd betray Celestia for all of this , just to fight for a change with Luna and Star Chaser , however I plan to capture you and your entire team and beat you all with in inches of your pathetic lives" said Lightning Dust menacingly .

"Oh really ? , well then your going to have to fight me cause I am NOT going down with out a fight" shot back Dash .

She got down into a crouching position and waited for lightning dust to charge , being the foolish mare she was she charged . _BIG mistake Dust ! _ .

Rainbow used what she could to knock the wind out of her sending her into a wall made of cloud . Snowflake and the rest of the shadowbolts were out of commission , or unconscious .

Luna and Star Chser had just arrived but were blocked off by Celestia Nightmare Moon was blocked off surprisingly by Soalris , they all squared off but hours later soon joined the shadowbolts . As it was down to Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash , who had cuts and bruises all over her .

_I can barely stand with blood getting in my eyes like that , and I can't stop shaking ! _ Thought Rainbow .

"that's right all you can do is just stand there while I kick your sorry flank back to the moon" taunted Lightning Dust .

The mare charged her , but in a nano second Rainbow dodged her again , in one swift kick Rainbow sent Lightning dust once again into a wall , Lightning Dust slammed into a wall with such force it splintered her wings blood was gushing out badly .

_Yeesh where's a doctor when you need one_ thought Lightning . She saw rainbow charging her already , but thankfully she remembered her training she rolled out of the way just in the nick of time .

But in the end Rainbow was blasted by Celestia who sent the Shadwobolt captain right towards her team .

Rainbow screamed in agony but was shutup with a swift kick to the head knocking her out .

"Take them to the dungeons , I want information out of them , Victory is ours" said Celestia .

_My plan worked , by taking cloudsdale , we now have a chance to strike anywhere in equestria including those cities !_ .

"As you wish princess , you heard her , load them up and take them back to Canterlot , she wants information on Lunar forces weapons research and everything else" ordered the guard .

_**Moon City **_

Clashing blade had finally tried on his suit of lunar enchanted armor . Ever since he took up Luna on her offer , he was making more than normal .

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch along with Clock music were doing another concert this time in Shimmering Stars .

"I can't believe we lost at Cloudsdale , this sucks" said Clock Music .

"Ah don't worry , we'll try again and take it back" said Octavia . "You sure , the shadowbolts have been beaten , BEATEN by the wonderbolts" said Vinyl .

"That is true , Vinyl , that is quite a surprise , but keep in mind those ponies who betrayed us , they were the ones that made it possible to help the solar empire win this war" explained Octavia .

_**NLR Blackops**_

Trixie had just gotten word that the NLR had lost at Cloudsdale , and over half of there forces were either MIA or dead .

While this didn't boad well , Trixie had to do something with this to get everypony home .

She paced back and forth working up something , until she came to the conclusion that more than likely that Cloudsdlae was sealed up tighter than Canterlot.

_How would I get my forces inside, more than likely Cloudsdale is sealedup tighter than Canterlot during a royal wedding , which means that Celestia and this new guy is taking charge of Cloudsdale , but now what ? , hang on I've got it ! , I'll need to go over this with somepony in the Royal family. _ Thought Trixie . She walked out of the black ops building .

**Moon City Castle **

And made her way to the Moon City Castle upon entering it , she saw several Lunar Guards blocking her path. "**HALT" **, "No pony may enter without the permission of the Royal Family" .

"I am Trixie Director of Black Ops , and you will let met through I have a plan that can bring everypony home" said Trixie with authority .

Looking scared they let her through where she found Prince Shadow , Prince Artemis , Prince Orkan , Prince Concord , Princess Lunar nightmare , King Cosmos and Queen Chernalia , all working on an investigation .

"I need to speak with one of you please" said Trixie . King Cosmos heard a voice and turned around to see Director Trixie standing there .

"Alright Miss Trixie , lets hear it , what do you have to say?' asked Cosmos .

"well I have a plan to help bring everypony home" said Trixie . "Oh ? Well lets go somewhere private and hear out this plan of yours" .

The both of them walked into the dinning hall , where each took a seat across from each other .

"So here it is , I purpose that I use my elite troops to get everypony out of there , including your three daughters , along with the Shadowbolts , and even free Appleloosa and Ponyville , cause both of them are being used as slave towns" purposed Trixie .

The lunar king thought this over , and he knew she was right . "Very well , your in charge of this operation , and if you fail this on you" said King Cosmos sternly . Trixie nodded and off she went back to the NLR Black ops building to tell her assistant director and mission cooridnators that the mission is a go .

_**Black Ops Building **_

Trixie soon made it back , and hours later she called a meeting with her brother sun set and sun rise .

"Alright listen up , I had just gotten permission from the king that the rescue mission is a go" said Trixie .

"That's good , when do we plan?" asked Sunset .

"in a few hours , I plan at least speed up there training , now then are they ready?" asked Trixie .

"Oh yes there ready alright , more than ready for rescue operations" said Sun Rise Shake . "most excellent" .

The four of them soon walked out much to there surprise every single pony was assembled in a line not a single word spoken.

"Alright take your seats , in a few hours , we are going to go to cloudsdale , behind enemy lines and rescue as many if not ALL of our own flyboy's and people on the ground" said Trixster .

One thing was for sure Scootaloo and Scootaroll were looking to get some payback for what had happened .

"Now then you are going with your weapons but with silencers on them , we can't have the enemy alerted to our postion" .

"I know some of you just want to go in and kick some ass , but with Cloudsdale locked up tighter than Canterlot on a wedding day , we must use stealth to our advantage , remember your training , and remember who you are fighting for' said Sunset Shimmer .

"That's right we are going to be making sure that your radios are on a set frequency but also a secured one as well" said Sun Rise shake . Both Trixie and Trixster tuned everyponies radios to frequency 100.56.

"This is the Frequency **100.56** remember it , as this is going to be your ONLY line of communication" said Sunset Shimmer sternly .

They all nodded in agreement , but were also confused as to how they were going to get there .

Elusive raised his hoof in question as to what mode of transportation they were going to use . "yes Elusive" said Sunset .

"What kind of transportation are we going to use?" asked Elusive .

"well thanks to our friends in the Crystal Empire , they have given us several shuttles to use all are equipped with cloaking devices and also with weapon holders and foot lockers for your gear, some of you are going to be using cloud enchanted clothes so you can all walk on clouds in cloudsdale" explained Sunrise Shake .

While the two explained themselves to there black ops , Trixie and Trixster simply hung back and watched as there briefing continued .

_**Moon City **_

**Adam's POV **

I can't believe that I had lost to Twilight but to also hear that Rainbow and the rest of the air force had been captured and are now being held in Canterlot but then it hit me .

I had to find out where they were located so I could tell the ponies at Black Ops to change where they were headed. Quickly I ran until I whispered where they were were into Sunsets ear .

_**Black Ops **_

"Alright change of location , your all headed to Canterlot , apparently that's where they being held , and more than likely that's where the air force is being held as well , members of Nightmare Squadron , members of Lunar Squadron and our own Shadowbolts are being held , high ranking members like Major General Rainbow Blitz , Brigadier General Dark Tide and Captain Rainbow Dash are all being held separately from there squads" explained Sunset Shimmer .

Once that was done they were dismissed , and all headed down into the armory to gear up . "So Captain Seville , I didn't expect you here" said Sunset .

"Well I figured out that they weren't being held in Cloudsdale , they are being held however in Canterlot , it would be that obvious" said Adam with a grin. "Well I hope for your sake that your right" said Sunset sternly . "I know for a fact that I am" .

Hours later several shuttles had left and were soon gone and headed towards Equiss , in fact more towards Canterlot , the capital of Equestria .

_Hours earlier _

_**Location : Cloudsdale **_

_**Ranking officer : Captain Appeljack **_

Applejack was loosing ground , badly but she held what ground she could as she ordered her troops to fall back .

"Fall back , Ah repeat fall back!" shouted Applejack . All around her she saw ponies being shot , left and right .

Her entire position was compromised , and Shinning Armor was advancing on her , heck not even her scorpion tanks could stop the advancing troops , let alone the ATAT walkers and the ATST walkers as well .

_This is bad , it's like they know what ah'm planning to do ! , it's because of Truly that we are loosing ! _Thought Applejack . In the end Shinning Armor and his troops surrounded hers .

"Applejack Apple you are to surrender immiedtly , if not you will be killed" ordered Shinning Armor . Sighing Applejack surrendered as her troops and vehicles were hauled away into a prison wagon while the vehicles were towed away towards Canterlot .

_Ah can't believe this , ah failed ah failed to capture Cloudsdale , ah failed the New Lunar Republic _ thought Applejack sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes as she cried silently .

_Present Time _

Applejack waited in her cell silently , several cells down from where most of her troops were or are , to her it didn't matter , she was worried about Rainbow Dash , Rainbow Blitz and Dark Tide . _Man ah hate to say this but , somepony help me _ .

_**TBC in chapter 16 rescuing our forces ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Rescuing our forces !

_**Location : Canterlot , Equestria , East wing landing pad **_

The cloaked shuttles landed on the landing pad , the back doors opened and several ponies poured out and took up flanking positions just in case .

"_Alright Ponies , your targets going to be in the castle dungeons underneath the castle , keep in mind that you must rescue , Captain Rainbow Dash , Major General Rainbow Blitz , Brigadier General Dark Tide , Princess Luna our leader , Princess Nightmare Moon and Princess Star Chaser , these ponies are the whole key to the war effort , without them the solar Empire would crush us in a single blow" said Sunset Shimmer . _

Nodding the ponies stuck to the shadows in order to get into the castle , however most of the inside castle had several boobie traps along with paroling guards .

_Ah crud , traps and guards , this is going to take awhile to work through _thought Scooaloo commander of this operation .

With her were , Shadow Moon , her brother Scootaroll , Shadow Twist , Shadow Walk , Shadow Thorn , Shadow Star , Shadow Lights , Shadow Flare , Elusive , Shadow Dash , Waterfire , Kiwitart , Stealth shadow , Masqurade , Shadow Dancer , Shadow Lights , Thistle Whistle , Shadow Walker , and Gingerbread .

"Alright Ponies listen up , this is going to be a really tough operation , so no and I repeat NO loud booms alerting the solar guards to our position, also be sure to use your silencers to take out the guards , as we need any and everything for a silent take down" said Scooaloo .

Her entire team nodded and got out there pistols with silencers on them , most of them were colt .45's but she didn't pay much attention to that .

A passing guard walked by , Shadow Lights grabbed the guard as he struggled for air and to alert his commanding officer , but couldn't hold much longer as he finally pasted out , she soon snapped his neck killing him . Shadow lights hid him in a near by closet knowing that Nopony would look there .

The team advanced forward through several more hallways , avoiding traps , and taking out guards .

To scooaloo this was almost too easy . However , what startled her was something the guards were saying . "So how goes the construction on the Death star ?" asked one guard .

"Eh , from what I heard from the solar corp of engineers there trying to make sense of the plans for the Death Star , but construction is underway , soon the entire NLR will be wiped out and gone like a bad memory" replied the other .

"yea , they have been slaughtering us so many times and beating us badly , well we actually won today , but how come we aren't with the others celebrating?" .

"Hay if I know , the Empress just wanted us to patrol the castle , in case something goes wrong , and it also looks like we won't be getting any information from any of the prisinors that we took in after the battle , though I'd have to hoof it to the rainbowed one , she's putting up quite a fight , it's practically impossible to get information out of her , however that Princess Luna , she's also impossible , but it's between that Dark Tide and Applejack , if we can break them , we will be able to get all there troop placements , weapons research , even the location of there hidden bases" .

"now that I can look forward to , we also need to break that rainbow pegasus , we need to know everything there is on that flying team the shadowbolts" . "Well that would be next to impossible , but then again I think we can break them" .

Scootaloo heard enough and got out a mini crossbow and loaded an arrow , laced with poison , she aimed it at the guards , who had NO idea they were going to get hit.

"hold on , some of us will have to get a better shot in order to better hit them" said Shadow . "Alright you do it" said Scooaloo handing the crossbow .

Shadow took it , and quickly dashed towards the other side and quickly aimed the crossbow once again , he shot the first guard in the hoof several times , the other guard in the head also several times .

Quickly they died while either grunting and soon screaming , Shadow Thorn and Shadow Lights grabbed the bodies and stuffed them in a random closet .

The team made there way through several more hallways where oddly where there were no guards , raising an eyebrow Scootaloo looked around until she spotted two solar unicorn guards , thinking fast she decided this was Elusive's department .

"Elusive , I'll need you to sneak us past those tow unicorn guards , just make your you mask your magical signature or , we could take them down and hide there bodies" said Scootaloo .

"Well sneaking past them would next to impossible , however though , I recommend we take themout with the crossobow , or with our silencers" suggested Elusive .

Quickly she silently ordered , Shadow Storm , and Shadow Twist to take them out , both raised there colt .45's and took aim , Shadow Twist shot one guard in the head , an instant kill , while Shadow Storm did the samething , also an instant kill .

Quickly once again the team removed the guards and cleaned up the area where the blood was , it was soon gone . Quickly the black ops team got through the doors , only a few more hallways and doors until they get to the dungeons . _This is going to take a while , just hold on guys , were on our way! _

_**Location : Canterlot Dungeons **_

Rainbow Dash woke up but her injured were still there from her battle with lightning dust .

_Ouch , it's almost as if she was expecting me to fight her !, not only that but she was higly trained more than I can say for Spitfire though same withSoarin I knew what they were going to do , but with lighting dust , that's a whole new different thing … no matter , once I get out of here I swear by my name alone I am giong to kick her flank good ! _ Thought Rainbow Dash . A

few cells down she saw Applejack who was beaten and bloody all over her body , she could barley move

_AH man , how could ah have seen this ! , well if ah ever get out of here , ah am going to kick some solar flank , aint no one going to be getting the jump on me this time ah swear it ! _ Thought Applejack.

The rest of the shadowbolt team was still unconcious , same with the members of Nightmare Squadron , and the members of Lunar squadron .

_**Back with Scooaloo's Team **_

Hours later , they worked through several doors and were finally inside the Dunegons' but it was a maze . This left the orange mare puzzled and confused . " I belive I can help Commander" said Elusive .

He lit up his horn as it was a locator spell , Commander Scooaloo smiled and the team made there way through the maze , rows and rows of cells were full of there own forces , but she had to stick with her orders , free the high ranking officers first . Hours later they came across the cells that had the high ranking officers .

_Whoever left the keys to the cells here was a real moron , it's just screaming __**here the keys are right here , nopony's guarding the dungeon's **__which to me is odd , I know I've been to Canterlot once and THAT was for the Royal wedding with Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor , yet I know next to nothing about the dungeon's nor have I been down here before _ thought Scootaloo .

"Masquerade , get the keys and start unlocking the cells that hold the high ranking officers , also Shadow Storm , Shadow Lights , and Shadow Dancer , start setting up dispensers and sentries , we will need to defend this dungeon while Masquerade is opening the cells for our forces to get out of" ordered Scootaloo .

Nodding Masquerade Shadow Storm , Shadow Storm and Shadow Dancer , all started to use there Team Fortress 2 tech , several sentries along with dispensers were being built , the others got out there weapons and removed there silencers and took positions just waiting for the solars to get down here and try something .

Shadow Thorn was wielding an AK 47 the others were using M4's or M16's with Colt 45's as there backup weapon .

_**With Empress Celestia **_

Celestia was looking over several new laws that were recently signed into law several years ago, and she was amused with herself . When a solar guard bursted through the door with panic written on his face .

"Empress , we have a problem" said the guard . "What is it , can't you see i'm looking over a few laws!" said Celestia irritated .

"Forgive me , but an entire team of ponies have entered the castle and took out the guards paroling in it , and I figured from where they were heading , well they were headed for the Dunegon's to free the prisoners" he said.

The solar empress thought this over , but she wasn't made aware of such a team from the NLR pulling something like this off . "Send ALL available guards to apprehend them , and bring them before me" ordered Celestia .

"As you wish , I'll send the message" said the guard heading out of the solar throne room .

He pulled out his walkie talkie and sent out the message that intruders are in the Castle Dungeons and are to be apprehended with force if necessary .

_**Location : Castle Dungeon's **_

Masquerade , was working on freeing Applejack from her cell ,but when she saw the pony who was rescuing her she couldn't move .

"I need help here , Captain Applejack is unable to move" called Masquerade . Quickly Heart throb , rushed to her side to lend a hoof . "What's wrong with her?" asked heart throb concerned .

"I think somepony's been trying to get information out of her' replied Masquerade . "Alright lets gently lift her onto my back , we will need to get her to safety soon" said Heart throb .

Slowly and gently the orange pony was lifted onto Hearthrob's back and carried over to a wall to laid onto for the moment .

"Don't worry captain , your going to be okay , my friend Masquerade is working to free the rest of your troops , and once we get back to Moon city Fluttershy is going to have a look at all of you" said Heart throb with a smile .

The orange pony only nodded her head , meanwhile Applebloom didn't fare much better than her older sister , who just wanted to be next to her sister , Big Mac and Macerina were both worse off as they had more cuts and bruises all across there bodies .

The apple family all huddled together hugging each other , the troops however were glad to be out of those cells but had some broken bones and were unable to help out .

Finally Masquerade got to the Shadowbolts cells and quickly the pony started to unlock the cell doors and had several ponies help them as well to get to a wall where the army troops .

Rainbow Dash was barely concius but was alive , all the while this tugged at Scootaloo's heartstrings , but she knew she had to stay strong for her older sister , when she got a look at the pink shadowbolt mare , she didn't even know her , but it didn't matter at the moment .

Once all the shadowbolts were out , next came the airforce hours later they were free and laying next to there army and shadowbolt friends .

"_Be advised you have solar guards heading towards your position , are those ponies free?" asked Sunset . "This is Commander Scooataloo , the prisiners are free but we have no sight of the three lunar princesses ,repeat no sight of the lunar princesses" said Scooaloo . _

"_Hold on , I just got a fix on where they are , there in a heavily guarded tower , which is on the west side of the castle and is also heavily guarded however I do recommend taking the back passages , but first deal with those solar guards , somehow Empress Celestia was alerted and has sent ALL guards towards your location , so hunker down and hold them off , while we get an evac shuttle ready" said Sunrise Shake . "understood , Scooaloo out" . _

Scooaloo knew what to do , however the engineers were finally done with there sentries and dispensers ,

"great job guys , now move those despinsers towards the injured , they are going to need medical attention" ordered Scooaloo sternly .

"Understood" said Shadow Storm . Shadow Lights and Shadow lights moved the said buildings to where the injured were and set them up once again .

The healing propteries started to heal up the injured ponies , however they didn't have there weapons and armor to lend a hand , and there vehicles were locked up in the hanger bay .

"hey Dash , once we do get out of here , Ah say we just go home and spend time with our families and friends" suggested Applejack .

"I hear you on that AJ , Luna knows that my human friend is worried about me' said Rainbow worriedly .

"don't worry Rainbow Dash , that's why myself and my team were sent here to get you all out of here" said Scooaloo .

The heavy wooden door started to break a bit , and hours later it broke apart as solar troops started to pour inside in a bottle neck .

The sentries opened fire with there twin gatling guns mowing down the solar troops in a bottle neck postion .

What the commander of the solar troops didn't know was that , he forced his troops into this , and was now suffering the consequences for his own blundering mistakes .

"Alright send in the pegasus group begin dropping bombs on those turrets , find those prisiners and force them into there cells" he ordered .

Smirking Scooaloo had a surprise of her own , several ponies with there assault rifles opened fire from underneath the solar ponies as bullets riddled there undersides .

They soon fell in a crumbled mess of what or who they once were . "You commander , had made a mistake taking me on in a fight" said Scooaloo .

"And just who are you?" he asked .

"I am commander Scooaloo , and you are going to die since this is the last face you ever see before your very eyes" . The pony cowered until he got out an E 11 blaster rifle and pointed it at the orange mare .

"S-stay back , I'm warning you I will shoot" he warned . " Oh Please, I've heard that line before , sadly I have better training that what you got at what ever academy or school you went to" said Scooaloo .

She raised her colt .45 and fired a single shot into his head . He soon fell to the floor hitting the ground dead .

The cow pony simply allowed the healing process to heal up any cuts and bruises that were on her , the cuts however remained as scars which RD said were keepers just to show off how 'awesome' she looked .

The cow pony rolled her eyes , though as a friend she didn't mind having her around . But soon more solar ponies started to break down the doors as they came in wave after wave and kept getting killed .

Once there no more solar ponies they packed up there gear and the injured ponies were able to get up.

Thankfully the members of Nightmare Squadron hid a few weapons like an M1911 pistol and Luanr squadron were able to swipe a couple of E 11 blaster rifles and pistols , the shadowbotls however had there M16A2 assault rifles which stupidly the guards didn't take and store inside the armory .

"Aright ponies listen up , we need to get to the west side of the castle and free Princess Luna , Princess Nightmare Moon and Princess Star Chaser , however since the army ponies don't have any weapons to speak of nor armor, we are going to hit the armory and have them gear up" said Scooaloo .

The small group soon left the dungeon through a back door , that was installed recently . Which lead to a hallway , that said armory or west wing

. The group too the shorter hallway and headed right towards another hallway . Where they soon made it towards a door that said **Armory . **

"well this is stupid" said Rainbow Dash. "yea ah know , it's like they wanted us to find this door so either they could trap us or , they could caputreus and have us back in our cells for Luna know what" added Applejack.

Rolling her eyes , Scooaloo opened the door and revealed NO group of guards inside , just an entire stockpile of weapons , mostly solar , and there own weapons .

"Alright Ponies gear up" said Scooaloo .

Quickly AJ's troops and AJ herself rushed inside and started to grab there weapons and armor and gear up and armor up . Hours later they stepped out of the armory fully armored and heavily armed .

"Alright ya'll , we are going to follow there orders and this time , we are going kick some solar tail" said Applejack .

Quickly they made there way out of the armory hallway and back to the main hallway towards the west wing .

_Alright , I don't see much in the way of guards here , but all through the west wing , it's more than likely security is going to be a lot tighter as we advance _ thought Scooaloo .

"Don't worry , we'll make it , we have to , rescuing the princesses is one of our orders" said Scootaroll . "Alright you three you did pack up those sentries and dispensers , did you?" asked Scooaloo .

"Yea , the only thing those solars are gong to find are dead bodies" said Shadow Lights . "That's fine , we will have to make our way towards the west tower" .

The small team made there way through the enterance into the western wing , and Scootaloo was right , but thankfully NO unicorn pegasi , smirking she had Elusive use an invisibility spell to sneak past them and then teleport them into the west tower where Luna , Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser were being held .

Elusive deactivated the invisibility spell allowing Luna , Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon to see them in the full moonlight .

"Twas foolish to come here ! , but thank you , I overheard several guards talking about something called the Death Star , I don't know what they plan to use it for , but I fear that they are going to use it for something quite terrible" said Luna .

"I found out that they are going to use it wipe out the moon" said Rainbow Dash .

"That's bad news , we have to escape and fast , now I know a way towards the hanger where our fighter jets and vehicles are kept" said Nightmare with a frown .

"Good cause we got ya your armor for ya princesses" said Applejack . The princesses put there armor on and got there weapons as well from there lockers .

_Celestia , you made a foolish mistake locking us in here with our own weapons and NOT putting them in the armory , big mistake _ thought Luna .

"Commander Scootaloo I have a new mission for you , since you have the information about all of Canterlot Castle , as do I , we have to stop the Solar Empire from firing there new toy , the three of us are going to be there personally to over see this, which is why I trust you with this information" said Luna .

She handed the envelope full of information to Scootaloo . "Do not open it until we are safe from the castle and back on the moon" warned Luna.

One thing was for sure , they had to make a break for it .

And it was time they break out the heavy weapons , smirking Nightmare Moon was able to reassemble her M6 Spartan Laser , while Star Chaser found her M7 Sub machine guns . And Luna had her colt 45 pistol with her along with her own personal weapon her Raster sword .

_This hasn't been used in a long time , well I say it's time for it to be used _ thought Luna , she strapped the sword to her side . "Lets do this ponies" said Star Chaser taking point . Nightmare Moon charged up her Spartan Laser and fired a single shot blasting the door opened .

Quickly the team ran while firing , Applejack used her M55B assault rifle and took out two guards . One guard radioed in for help , but it was too late . Another took cover and returned fire but was only shot in the head by Luna .

"_This is solar shield , we have intruders in the west wing , repeat intruders in the west wing , on top of that they are all heavily armed and well armored as well , there making there way towards the hanger" _said Solar Shield .

_**Throne Room **_

Empress Celestia was montering the chatter when she heard the call from Solar Shield , she picked up the mic and knew what to do . "Solar Shield this is Empress Ceesltia , what's your status?" .

"This is Solar Shield , my patrol came under heavy fire , all of them are dead , and I fear I'm the only one alive , oh horse apples Nightmare Moon has returned she's-. he was soon shot in the head and there was nothing but static filling the microphone on the other end . "Solar Shield , do you read , over , come in solar Shield this is Empress Celestia" .

It was no good , anger filling her eyes she got up and decided she had to do this herself and put an end to this rebellion one way or another .

_Luna you have forced my hoof , and it's time that I enact that kill order _ thought Celestia as she walked out of the throne room . She had her own persoal radio , as she spoke this one leathel order .

"To all solar stormtroopers , we have intruders in the west wing , they are making there way towards the hanger , stop them with any and everything you have , we must not let them leave this castle alive , you must take out Luna , Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser , they are key to the whole New Lunar Republic" ordered Celestia .

She soon grabbed her own gun along with her lightsaber the gun she had is none other than her AR 15 she soon put on her armor and later took off in a full gallop towards the hanger where Luna and her escaped forces are at the moment .

_**Back with Luna and her forces **_

Luna and her forces were galloping as fast as they could , not a one of them were flying at all .

They soon hid behind a corner where seveal solar stormtroopers where dug in behind a barricade . "Is there a way around them?" asked Rainbow Dash .

"Ah think so , but the only way into the hanger is through that door , but ah say we hit them with frag grenades" suggested Applejack .

Nodding her troops threw several grenades at the barricade , they exploded upon impact , killing all of them .

_**Back at Moon City **_

Adam was pacing aimlessly worried about Rainbow Dash , Scooaloo and Scootaroll , not knowing if they are all okay or worse .

Thinking up a quick plan he wanted to storm the castle and get them out of there but that would blow there rescue mission , then they would not get a second chance . "I think I'll just watch TV , to ease my nerves" said Adam taking a seat in his recliner . He soon turned on the TV and simply let his mind wonder what in the world Luna was up to.

_**Location : Canterlot , Equestria **_

Luna along with Rainbow Dash , Dark Tide , Scooaloo and her black ops and finally Applejack were able to get inside , when another shuttle dropped off several Spartan teams .

Ones like Royal Team lead by Midnight Sky , Lunar Team lead by Teddy , Nightmare Team lead by Dark Hose Knight , Noble Team lead by Blue Moon , and Shadow Team lead by Dark Flame .

"Alright everypony , we need to link up with Scootaloo and her escaped forces , the princesses included" said Midnight .

"Understood , this is Noble 1 , lets do this" said Blue moon taking out his battle rifle . Everypony took out there weapons and ran at a full gallop, quickly starting to make progress .

Midnight Sky of Royal team had an idea , he quickly ordered his team to get on either side of either spartan team and open fire if they see any solar stormtroopers . They soon reached the dungeons where they didn't see a single stormtrooper that was alive .

So quickly they made there way into the west wing , where once again the guards were dead same with the solar stormtroopers .

"Surprise surprise sir , seems our forces already are cleaning house" said Night shade. "Yea lets keep going , we have a lot of ground to cover" said Dark Flame .

Once again they took off , quickly they took off down a few more hallways , and arrived just a hallway over where Scootaloo and her escaped prisiners were .

"Sir, I have something on my motion tracker" said Lunar Pool . "what is it?" asked Lunar galaxy . "Well it's red , and I think it could ,no it is Empress Celestia and she's headed this way" said Applemoon .

They turned and saw the solar Empress charge at full speed . Quickly they opened fire on her , she rolled out of the way and returned fire with her AR15 .

"Alright Shadow and Nightmare Team make your way towards Scootaloo and her forces , we'll be fine here" said Midnight . Nodding Blue moon and Dark Hose knight knew what to do .

"Alright members of Nightmare Team , run as fast as you can and cover Shadow Team" ordered Dark horse . Quickly they took off , and the solar Empress cursed under her breath .

Shaking it off she opened fire with an entire hailstorm of bullets streaking towards Royal and Noble

Teams .

But both spartan teams made it and were able to get the door opened . "I didn't expect help from spartan's" said Scooaloo confused .

"Well we were sent by King cosmos , so you can understand the gravity of the situation at hoof" said Dark Horse Knight of Nightmare Team .

"He's right , but no only were they sent but so were the rest of us" added Blue Haze.

"Right , well we got all the prisoners , and also we managed to make our way to the hanger , now we just need to free up the fighter jets" said Scootaloo.

"well I'd say you and your team did great getting to the prisenors , now let us handle the rest" said Starlight .

Quickly both teams made there way towards the control panel and started to work with the controls getting the doors to open while Scootaloo had her team working on freeing the fighter jets , and the tanks .

"Also we are going to have the tanks flown to Manehatten then transferred and maybe left there same with the fighter jets , you and your team same with the escaped POW's , are going directly back to the moon for medical treatment" said Dark Horse Knight .

"Sounds fair with me , though I prefer that the fighter squadrons fly there fighter jets towards baltimare then head to the moon" suggested Scootaloo.

Sighing it did seem fair to have the ground forces and lunar princesses evacuated to the moon for treatment . "Alright , sounds fair as I'm willing to go with that for the moment" said Dark Horse Knight .

He finally got the doors opened and the Nightmare and Lunar Fighter Jets were freed . They lined up the Nightmare fighter jets first . **"This Nightmare Squadron , ready for take off" said Major General Rainbow Blitz . **

"_**Copy that this is control you and your squadron are ready for take off , you are to head to baltimare and then get transferred to a pelican to head to the moon" ordered Dark Horse Knight .**_

"**Rodger that" . **One by one each nightmare F 16 S took off and was soon gone . Next was Lunar Squadron _**"This is Lunar Squadron , all fighter pilots checked in" said dark tide . **_

"**Copy that , head to Baltimare then get transferred to a pelican bound for the moon" said Blue Blaze . **

Once again all the F 22 raptors took off , and lastly Rainbow Dash and her shadowbolts took off after the last F 22 Raptor was soon gone .

"Alright Shadowbolts , lets head to Baltimare , from there we are to board a pelican that is bound for the moon" ordered Dash .

Soon all of the shadowbolts flew out of the hanger and soon flew in a loose V formation right behind Nightmare and Lunar Squadrons . "Alright that does it , now that leaves Applejack and her army and the lunar princesses" said Blue moon .

"Right , we should check on Royal and Noble team see how there holding" said Dark horse Knight. _"This is Nightmare team , Midnight , how you guys holding up?" asked Dark Horse . _

"_Oh were fine , we drove off Celestia , she is pissed" said Midnight . _

"_We need you in the hanger I'm calling in several transports a couple for us , several more for AJ's forces and one for Luna , Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon" said Dark Horse . "Copy that , Over and out" _ .

"Alright lets move , we have to get inside the hanger and fast!" ordered Midnight .

Quickly they galloped into the hanger and sealed the doors so Celestia couldn't get in by normal means.

And even enchanted the door so she couldn't use her magic , thanks to Lunar Rainbow for that . "Alright I'm calling in the transports" said Dark Horse .

_This is Dark horse Knight of Nightmare Squadron , we need dust off at the solar hanger , we have Applejack , and Luna , Nightmare Moon , and Star Chaser, along withAJ's troops , repeat we need dust off" . _

"**This is Alpha 124 going on station" . **Hours later a pelican showed up , Aj's forces got on board , minutes later Applejack and the three lunar princesses.

Seconds later two pelicans showed up one for Nightmare Team , another for Lunar Team , Royal Team ,and finally Noble team . "Excellent job ponies , excellent job all of you , King Cosmos is going to be proud to see his daughters again , and even we had an easy mission" said Midnight .

"yea face it , it was easy only because Black ops was sent in because they were the only set of ponies to do it" said Nocturnal Knight shaking his head .

"well I guess your right Nocturnal , we were sent in to oversee and make sure that the rest of the rescue mission didn't get screwed up by Empress Sunbutt" said Dark Shire .

"Empress Sunbutt , I like it , Is her butt really of the sun?" Joked Nightmare Nightstar .

"Uh don't answer that spartans , lets just get back to the moon and enjoy a night to ourselves" said Midnight with a smile .

The rest of the ride was in silence or mostly the teams talking among themselves and making wise cracks about Empress Celestia .

Which to Midnight he didn't mind a bit , to him a bit of humor could go along way towards moral , either boosting it or lowering it .

_**With Nightmare Squadron , several miles from Baltimare **_

"**I'm just glad we are out of those dungeon's , I'll just be glad to at least get back to the moon in one peace" groaned Bubbles . "I hear you on that , my wings ache , back and everything else aches" added Surprise . **

"**well I'm sure all of us could use a bit of medical treatment , other than that we should be fine" said Rainbow Blitz . **

_**With Lunar Squadron **_

"_**Well thanks to Black ops , I don't think I would have lasted that much longer under there torcher techniques with what they were doing" said Diamond Tiara . **_

"_**Hey you've grown up a lot since your filly days" said dark tide . **_Diamond shrugged knowing he was right.

"_**had to , there is a war going on ,I had to abandon , my bullying ways towards the CMC they no longer deserved it , and it was hurting me on the inside" . **_

One thing was for sure , they would be gladly looked at and be sent on there way home for some much needed rest and peaceful dreams by King Cosmos.

_**With the Shadowbolts **_

"I can't believe that Cloudsdale was a trap going in" said Shadow Blitz . "Hey don't worry , none of us were expecting something like that" said Rainbow .

Even Firefly was admitting that to herself , now she has fire burning in her eyes , and a plan to get Spectrum Streak out of Cloudsdale and to the moon. "Captain , Permission to get your father out of cloudsdale?" asked Firefly .

"Can't risk it , until we can get more intel on cloudsdale , we are going to have proceed with the attack on Canterlot , then evac cloudsldale , Ponyville and any other city that was hit" said Rainbow sternly .

"Very well , when do we attack , Canterlot?" asked Firefly. "I'd say once we are all healed up and ready to go by then" .

"well if we are going to attack Canterlot , we would need more recurits for the Shadowbolts" said Snowflake .

"Your right Commander Snowflake , this may take awhile but I think I can search a few boardring cities or even search Saddle Arabia and go from there , but keep in mind I'll be choosing the fastest" said Rainbow .

Snowflake nodded at that sincec it was and is the most logical at the moment.

"Captain , have you ever wondered why Celestia became a tyrant?" asked Fire blaze . "never crossed my mind" admitted Rainbow .

"well maybe we could figure out why and offer her a chance to end this war peacefully" said Sky Wishes hopefully . "yea even if we did , Celestia would just attack with her solar guards" said Shadow Blitz bitterly.

Another thing that crossed Apocalypses mind was now why Celestia captured them instead of killed them. "hey captain I have a question, why were we all captured instead of killed?" asked Apocalypse curious .

"I don't have the answer , in fact none of us do , perhapes Dusk Shine or somepony could give you the answer that way" said Rainbow with a shrug .

Oddly though there wasn't a single solar fighter flying after them . It was a calm night and there wasn't a single solar plane , it was odd to the shadowbolt captain but she ignored it as they were far away from the castle .

Thinking back though , Celestia could have launched another attack on the moon but that wouldn't have worked at all seeing as the Lunar Defense Grid or LDG would have taken care of there fighters and a few of there transports to boot .

Hours later Lunar , and Nightmare Squadrons were able to touch down on a landing strip and land . The shadowbolts landed as well , but soon boarded a pelican for the moon .

Sighing they took there seats and as the door closed up they removed there headgear and goggles . "well guys , I'd say that they will never know our troop numbers , where we deploy and how we fight , cause we are loyal to Princess Luna , we are loyal to the New Lunar Republic" said Dash .

Soon all the pelicans landed , the fighter pilots of Nightmare and Lunar squadrons were checked in first later followed by the Shadowbolts .

Fluttershy was sure surprised to see Rainbow Dash her longtime friend here , and gladly looked her over and even had Nurse Redheart along with Butterscotch help as wlel with the others of the shadowbolts .

"Rainbow it is good to see you after so long" said Fluttershy happily .

"Oh please Fluttershy , it hasen't been that long , I know that we have jobs to do but maybe I'll try to see you when i'm NOT looking for new recruits for the shadowbolts' said Rainbow.

"That's true , but I'm happy your still alive , I was worried sick about you as was your human friend" said Fluttershy . "he's here ?! , well at least he's here for me" said Dash .

The rainbow maned pegasus sighed a bit and relaxed Fluttershy tended to the wounds that were inflicted by the solar guards .

"well give these wounds a few weeks to heal up , and you and the other shadowbolts should be good as new tomorrow" .

"Alright sounds good to me" said Rainbow hopping off the table and walking over to join her human friend .

Hours later the members of Nightmare and Lunar Squadrons and the shadowbotls were released from the Moon City Hospital , however the Princesses , needed intinsive medical care .

Most of the lunar royal family were at the hospital , mostly there mother and father King Cosmos and Queen Chernalia . The two are pretty concerned if there daughters are going to make it through the surgery .

_**Moon City Hospital , Waiting lobby **_

Meanwhile Prince Concord and Prince Orkan were the ones to accompany there mother and father . Prince Artemis received the news and quickly rushed to the hospital in a panic .

"Mother Father , I came here as quick as I could , what happened are they okay?" asked Artemis .

They told him of what happened and how the rescue mission went , sighing relief Artemis knew what to do , he would have to create several new fighter Squadrons and use the planes already on the ground and just sitting in there hangers .

"Well son , I do agree we need to create more fighter squadrons to use more of our air force , already we have two , which is why we are going to create a special squadron called Shadowbolts , based after the actual shadowbolts lead by Captain Rainbow Dash" said King Cosmos . "Well who is going to lead that Squadron?" asked Artemis

"You are , that's right we are going to get this royal family involved in the war a lot more and give them a role in the military in each of the four branches" added Cheranlia .

"Well then , I plan to hoof pick the best of the best and maybe you mother could create several more fighter squadrons" .

"I will Artemis , and we need to do this once the other two are healed up" said Cosmos .

His wife agreed , as both there other son's Prince Concord and Prince Orkan , along with Prince Eclipse , and even Prince Shadow.

"and if you all think that all of you are getting involved just because we tell you to ? , well so are we" said Cosmos .

"Well it would be an honor to have you mother and father fighting alongside all of us in this war" said Artemis with a smile .

Hours later ,Nurse Coldheart told the king and queen of the New Lunar Republic that there daughters are stable and awake at the moment. Quickly they rushed into Luna's room first . " Oh luna , are you okay?" asked Cosmos .

_**Room 101**_

" I am for the moment , but I have several broken bones , among other things , however , I fear that they may have the moon marked for destruction which is why they are building the Death star , a battle station that is capable of wiping out either a whole planet or even a moon" said Luna .

"Alright , if you and your sisters are feeling up to it , we are going to attack Canterlot and end this war , Celestia said no in a letter which I'll admit was a good try at getting her to surrender , also it would seem that you and your sisters" said Chernalia . She nuzzled her daughter who winced a bit endured none the less .

"Don't worry , we will be there personally to help out , regardless of what is going on" . "That's perfect , we have to get more of the family involved" said Luna seriosuly . "And we will , Celestia won't have a single clue what hit her at Canterlot".

"Actually when I was captured I saw the ENTIRE Royal Canterlot Defense Force , tanks , troops lead by ultra magnum , and even fighter jets , they have it all , and if the Death star is built then all is lost" said Luna sadly .

"well we should go see your sisters Nightmare and Star Chaser " said Cosmos . The both of them left Luna's room so she could rest and recover .

_**Room 103**_

Nightmare Moon layd there in her bed brooding on ways to crush Celestia , but she had other pressing matters , healing up , and getting more into the war since the attack on the moon . She saw her parents enter and that put a smile on her face .

"Mom , Dad , Your here!" said Nightmare with a smile .

"Indeed we are , however if only it were under better circimstances , you see we now know that Celestia is not just a simple tyrant like Sombra , she's a madmare with power , nuking several cities , and worse yet capturing our air force and torturing them for information on us , we plan to put a stop to that" said Cosmos .

"Well I guess once we are all healed , I plan to lead my own air force squadron" said Nightmare Moon .

"That's good , and we know you want to hoof pick your ponies , however though , possibly a few days from now we are going to attack Canterlot , with everything we have"said Cosmos . That's when she saw Prince Orkan and Prince Concord enter her room as well .

"Orkan , Concord , Glad to see you both , wish I was fully healed so I could hug you both , but alas I am not , but this I swear ! , once I am healed I plan to crush Celestia and the entire Solar Empire with Eternal night and the full might of the New Lunar Republic!" said Nightmare baring her fangs .

"I see , well one thing is for sure , that those solar guards did a number on the three of you just get better soon" said Chernalia with a soft smile. "I will mom , you can count on it!" .

"Yea , sis , if you need our help , just call us or write to us" said Orkan with a broad smile .

"Yea , if you get lonley get me for comedic relief" joked Concord . "well at least I know some of you , others not so much" said Nightmare Moon unsure .

"I know Nightmare , but these things do take time , you know your sisters , Lunar Nightmare , Luna , Star Chaser , your father and I , along with now Orkan and Concord , don't worry you'll get to meet Artemis soon" said Cosmos .

Soon the king and queen of the New Lunar Republic left to let there daughters to rest , same with Orkan and Concord .

_**With Orkan and Concord **_

Both princes walked out of the hospital in silence completely confused at what happened . "You think we can win this war , I mean we lost at Cloudsdale" said Orkan with a frown .

"Yea we lost , but we can bounce back by attacking Canterlot" said Concord . Orkan noted that Concord was different with him than when he was with Nightmare Moon .

"what made you so different?" asked Orkan .

"It's about time that I put aside all jokes , what Celestia did was unforgivable , and we should take her out one way or another" said Concord .

His brother Orkan thought this over , what Celestia did was unforgivable leaving all those broken bones cuts and brusies on the lunar sisters like that .

"Alright what do you purpose we do about it then?" asked Orkan getting serious .

"Now that's the brother I want to see , alright in a few days time we are going to hit Canterlot , the entire lunar royal family is going to be in on the attack , on the ground , in the air , on the ocean , and in space , you and me well we are going to be on the ground with Captain Applejack , just remember any enemy that we see we kill , which is why we are going to train and train hard in those days" said Concord seriously . And with that they headed off towards the Moon City castle knowing what they had to do was for the future of the New Lunar Repblic!.

_**Adam's POV **_

I helped Rainbow Dash into her home , as my leg was feeling a lot better thanks to the constant healing from Dusk Shine .

"Alright Dash , you just take it easy" I said .

"Look it's not like I can't move on my own, I do appreciate you being here for me , but I can take care of myself" said Rainbow defensively .

"Alright , but let me know when you need me" I sad heading towards the couch to sit down.

Rainbow was fine when she walked but her wing is in a cast , my guess is when one of the guards bent it the wrong way .

Rainbow jumped up on the couch and cuddled with me , she did wince a bit since she had to readjust herself . "I guess it's not as sore as it was when you were captured?" I asked .

"yea , but I can deal with it , I just don't want to be seen as weak" said Rainbow . "well your not , dealing with that kind of pain is something in my book" I said with a smile .

"After all , Dusk Shine simply heals my foot and leg further and I'm able to ditch the crutch's and walk on my own which I had to tell Fluttershy , while she didn't like me enlisting Dusk Shine for such a thing I didn't want to be left out of the action either" .

And so for the rest of the day , the two of us simply cuddled with each other watching TV , or in this case whatever was on at the moment .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 healing , and the final preparations for the Attack on Canterlot

_**a/n: I want to thank , Snowflake the pegasus and and SyberByter , mostly those two for reading and reviewing it , same with the two random guests , and now on with the story enjoy :)**_

_**Moon City Hospital **_

**Room 105**

Princess Star Chaser was aching all over , her hooves were broken , her wings were bent in different directions .

_Well this really hurts , having this much pain , now I know just how evil Celestia can really be !_thought Star Chaser .

All she wanted to do was heal up and get back at Celestia , _don't worry my subjects I will make sure that the evil solar Empire gone for good _ . however a nurse came in and changed her bandages .

"Don't worry your highness , I'm sure that soon , you will be back out there kicking some more solar flank , but while your here in this hospital you will follow orders here , like your sisters are doing, I know you don't like it , but that's just the way we run things around here" said the nurse .

"yea you don't think I know that ! ,I worry everyday that my Luna's subjects are alright and not being spied on by that tyrant Celestia" said Star Chaser worriedly .

"Well , you and your entire family are doing a outstanding job protecting us , and for that I thank you , and it was thanks to SOCOM who sent the black ops to rescue all of you along with the spartan's as well" she added . "That is true , so how long would it take for these fracture of mine to heal?" asked Star Chaser .

"Not long , I'd say a few days , as for your wings though , give those a few weeks , other than that I'd say that you and your sisters endured a lot" .

"Thanks , being in the Canterlot dungeon's , it's like you couldn't do a whole lot , execpt be yelled at about what they want to know about our troop deployments , our numbers even defenses , i'm shocked they didn't kill us" . "yea , however keep in mind though , that your all alive and home safe" . Star Chaser only nodded , once her bandages were changed she was laid back down to just stare out at the stars .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

Celestia was beyond furious , she was pissed at her poor exucse of a nephew , she gave him one job to do , get any and all information out of the prisoners and keep the castle secured .

"_**I GAVE YOU ONE JOB ! , AND YET YOU FAILED ME , YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A STALLION !? , SOMEHOW BLACK OPS PONIES GOT THROUGH YOUR TRAPS AND GUARDS AND WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE , YOU BLUEBLOOD ARE MORE OF A COWRARD THAN I THOUGHT ! , AND FOR THAT YOU ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF ANY AND ALL MILITARY RANK AND ANY AND ALL ROYAL STATUS ARE CASTED OUT OF THE CITY OF CANTERLOT FOREVER!**_" shouted Celestia in her royal canterlot voice .

Blueblood hung his head in shame as he walked out of the throne room , not having a word to say in front of his own aunt .

_She's right I failed her and the entire solar empire , why doesn't she just end me ! , it just feels like i'm nothing but a lowly excuse for a stiallon that should have joined aunt Luna's side instead of styaing with aunt Celestia's , yet she's right , she gave me one single job to do and I failed her and the entire family _ thought blueblood sadly . He left Canterlot and headed into Appleloosa hoping to live out the rest of his pathetic life there .

_**Appleloosa, Equestria **_

By the time Blueblood got to the town , what he saw shocked him into reality , he had no idea that this town was turned into a slave town to build weapons , ships , armor , and grenades.

He bought himself a house and simply lived on the outskirts of town .

_With no royal title go to by , i'm just one of them a commoner !, one of the things I despise , how could Celestia do this ? , I never knew the exent of her power like this , using the ponies to build weapons among other things but I wonder , if there's a black market ? , I suppose I could take a look _ thought Bluelbood .

Locking the door to his house he headed furthere out of the city until he came upon a forest outside of Appleloosa , Blueblood entered it hours of walking later he saw a city or somekind of town .

_That's odd I never heard nor seen such a town of this scale before ?._Blueblood was surprised .

_**Midnight City**_

Upon entering the small town , the name was known as Hayseed Junction . _Hmm Midnight City, I can see that working , now then time to find the black market here. _

Hours of walking later and he came upon a black market , and there was no single pony paroling the grounds . _This is it , now time to find out how bad Aunt Celestia REALLY is . _

"excuse me sir , but do you have any information on Celestia?" asked Blueblood .

"I think I might , but we are going to have to talk privately , i'm surprised you found this place on your own" said the stallion.

Blueblood followed the stallion into a bar known as the dancing pony . The both of them entered it and surprisingly enough Blueblood didn't complain one bit .

"Alright , I know your not from around here so i'll tell ya , you see , it's obvous to me that you had no idea just what Celestia's been doing lately , so after the attack on Baltimare , Celestia made Appleloosa a slave town , and had Flamenta , rule over said town , those of us that didn't like her rule , left but only during the night and founded a town known as Midnight City , add to that we set up the black market where ponies can buy weapons , armor , even ships" said the Stallion .

"well sir , my name is Blueblood , and I was well kicked out of Canterlot , for not keeping the lunar forces OUT of the castle" said Blueblood.

"Ah so you was with the solar family , I've heard bout them , they aint to nice they are , word has it , that Celestia's becoming more and more nuts with power each and every passing day , she's had taken over Saddle Arabia and is now working on taking over all of ponyland" he said .

Blueblood was in shock , he had NO idea that Celestia was that power hungry and grabbing land like that .

"Can you get me in touch with a Princess Luna?" asked Blueblood seriously .

"Ya wanna talk with Luna ? That's a tall order , but I'll see what I can do , besides I heard that Princess Lunar Nightmare is coming to rally more ponies , well those who are wishing to join , also you probably didn't hear , Celestia recently nuke several cities that were either cheering or protesting against the Solar empire" .

"I don't think I did , and even if I wanted to read about it , she would brush me off as if she didn't even want to be related to me" stated Blublood .

"well though you are kicked out of that noble city Canterlot , I think it's time you get armed and armored up , just in case Celestia sends out soldiers to hunt you down" he said. "I never did catch your name" said Blueblood .

"My name ? , well I'm known as Iron shield , you see I served in the royal guard up until Celestia's orders were getting well out there, like her ordering that we kill protesters , or even those affiliated with the new Lunar republic , Celestia even had even ordered that Luna be killed on sight , it was a kill order I found on her desk quite recently" said Iron Shield .

"well Iron Shield , did you leave the guard after that ?" asked Blueblood .

"well yea , I simply resigned and traveled all over Equestria finding work where I could , I never had any family which was fine to me it was more mouths to feed , which is for me a waste of money" .Said iron shield.

"well , I can understand that , I just wondered why Celestia didn't have me killed when Luna and the others escaped that night" pondered Blueblood . "Luna was captured ? , how?" asked Iron Shield .

"well according to a report , Luna ,Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser along with all the pilots of Nightmare squadron and Lunar Squadron and surprisingly the Shadowbolts and even the army were captured and hauled off to the dungeon after the battle for Cloudsdale' said Blueblood simply . "That's quite a shock , surely there must have been a betrayel with in" .

"Oh there was , it was mostly a pony by the name of Truly and she wasn't alone , she had accomplices like Silverlight , Eternal Galaxy , Lunar Rave , Sky fall , Victer Uhrerwerk , and Midnight Shade" said Iron Shield .

"while I am not surprsied , that something like that would happen in the New Lunar Republic , but those ponies bringing us there intel was a surprise" said Blueblood .

"I do agree , now I'll get Princess Luna on the line" said Iron Shield .

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a human cellphone , he dialed Moon City and there was an answer . _"Yes to whom am I speaking to?" asked King Cosmos curiously . _

"_This is Iron Shield of Moonlight City , and I have a Mr. Blueblood sire , he is wanting to speak with a Princess Luna" said Iron Shield . "I'm sorry but my daughter is in the hospital at the moment undergoing recovery" . _

"_I understand sire , but he was kicked out of Canterlot for not doing his job , that and his title as Prince was stripped" added Iron Shield . "Alright , I'll see what I can do" said King Cosomos . _

Iron shield put the phone away and the two talked about various things , mostly Blueblood for the first time in his life , acutally enjoyed himself with Iron shield , a ex corporal in the former Royal guard . But Iron shield was glad to see Blueblood once again , however Blueblood was unaware that his sister Bluebelle , was even in Appleloosa .

_**Lunar Apple Acres ,Moon City **_

Applejack and her family was out working the fields , when she saw a lunar chariot land outside of the entrance to the farm . A lunar guard was looking around when he spotted the country mare .

"I am looking for a miss Applejack , is she here on the farm?" asked the guard . "That's me , there something you need?" asked Applejack .

"There is , Prince Artemis wishes to talk with you" . "Alright then , where is he?" . "He is here with me" said the guard bluntly .

"I have something to tell you , you see during the battle at Baltimare , Celestia took Appleloosa , and made it into a slave town , where she has the ponies building weapons , armor , grenades , and even ships including your cousin Braeburn" said Artemis with a frown. Anger rose inside the country mare , she couldn't believe what she was hearing !.

"Am ah hearing this right ? , Celestia has the ponies in Appleloosa forced to build weapons and ships for her ?" asked Applejack calmly . "yes , yes you are" .

"Ah see then , Celestia had made a big mistake , it's one thing to nuke several cities , it's another thing to enlist your niece to 'help' , but this is taking it to far , enslaving all of Appleloosa to build things for Celestia , was there any other cities that are doing the samething as Appleloosa?" .

"Yes Cloudsdale , home of the pegasi" . Applejack was beyond pissed , she was furious at Celestia for doing something like that ! .

"_**AH DON'T BELIEVE THIS ! , WHAT CELESTIA DID IS UNFORGI VABLE ! , THAT DOES IT ! AH AM TAKING MAH TROOPS DOWN TO APPLELOSSA AND AH AM GOING TO FREE THEM PERSONALLY MAHSELF!**_" Screamed Applejack loudly.

Big Mac and Macerina were also pissed as are Applebloom and even Applebuck , same can be said about Appleblrandy .

"AJ Ah'm with ya all the way , Celestia went too far" said Applebrandy . "Eyup" added Bigmac and Macerina . Applebloom and Applebuck nodded there heads as well .

"also the one in charge of running Cloudsdale is your old friend Twilight Sparkle" added Artemis with said frown. "Fine then , looks like were attacking Appleloosa and this time Cloudsdale again" .

"It would appear so , you can handle Appleloosa , while we handle Cloudsdale once again , and this time we will have a chance this time" said Artemis . "You bet we will , aint now way we are going to loose a second time to the Solar Empire!" .

_**Moon City Hospital **_

Princess Luna had her bandages attended to , thankfully Dusk Shine was able to speedup the healing process a bit , a few hours later Princess Luna felt her bones repair themselves , as Dusk Shine would have to do this to the other two.

"Alright Princess , in a few more days , you and your sisters should be free from the hospital" said Dusk Shine panting .

"Thank you Dusk Shine" said Luna with a smile .

A new nurse was walking down a hallway while checking in on Star Chaser then later on Nightmare Moon . He soon stopped at Luna's Room .

"Ah Princess , you feeling okay?" asked Bandaid .

"I am for the moment , but thank you for your concern" said Luna with said smile . Bandaid bowed and left the room to Dusk Shine and Luna .

Hours later the two spent talking about various things , like how she already knew about Appleloosa being used as a slave town , later with Cloudsdale .

"It just doesn't seem right Princess , we will have to divide and conquer in order to take both cities at least with Cloudsdale once again and this time there will be no pony to record us as security will be a lot tighter" said Dusk Shine .

"That was the problem last time , security not being tight enough , this time it will be" said Luna sternly .

"Right , so how would we do this double attack?' asked Dusk Shine .

"well , once we have everything in place , we are going to use half the army to be lead by Applejack and the other half to be lead by Commander Kimono" explained Luna .

"Ah having Captain Applejack to take Appleloosa while Commander Kimono to take Cloudsdale" said Dusk Shine relizing the idea .

"That is correct" . Soon Dusk shine had to leave the hospital as he had work to do there planning the attack plan for taking both cities.

_This is going to be a tough one , taking both cities , that would stretch us a bit , but we can handle it for the moment _Thought Dusk shine , that is until he bumped into a yellow earth pony mare . "Oh excuse me , I'm looking for the hospital , can you help me?" asked the mare .

"well your not to far , just keep going straight until you see the Hospital you can't miss it" said Dusk Shine . "Oh thank you , I'm looking for my daughter is she in?" asked the mare .

"yes , My name is Dusk Shine , what's yours?" asked Dusk Shine curioius . "Oh my name is Posey" said Posey with a smile . "Well it's nice to meet you Posey" . The two later went there seperate ways , Dusk Shine to do what he had intended to do and Posey for reasons unknown.

_**Moon City Hospital , Waiting Lobby **_

Posey had finally made it , after hours of walking she had finally found it , she walked up to the desk and saw a stallion working away at a computer cataloging everything , from patents to disease's , to even when they entered .

"Excuse me sir , I'm looking for Fluttershy , is she here?" asked Posey . "hold on , who are you?" he asked . "I'm Posey" said Posey politely .

"Alright take a seat I'll see if Fluttershy's in" he said .

While waiting he called up Nurse Fluttershy who allowed Posey to enter her office . The stallion at the desk told her to enter her office which was straight ahead .

The yellow earth pony entered and found Fluttershy filling out paperwork .

"Just take a seat , I'll be right with you" said Fluttershy . Minutes later she was done with the small stack of paperwork . "Hello Fluttershy my daughter" .

"Mommy , is that you?" asked Fluttershy with tears welling up .

"yes it's me your mother , I've looked all over the moon for you and your brother Butterscotch" .

"I'm glad to finally meet you , I'll get him up right now" . Minutes later Butterscotch showed up and a happy family reunion ensued .

"I have some bad news as well" said Posey . Like a bully popping a kids balloon both Fluttershy and Butterscotch were a bit shocked , but listened either way. "Your Father Sunburst is no longer with us" . Quickly the both of them were confused as to how this could have happened .

"What happened to him?" asked Butterscotch . "Your father was beaten to death in Applelossa" said Posey sadly .

All three of them hugged eachother crying , as they heard the news Fluttershy wanted revenge for this against Celestia .

"Fluttershy I know you would want revenge , but our turn will come which is why I plan to join the army to exact not your revenge but our revenge" said Posey .

Hours later the three of them walked out of Fluttershy's office as they needed time together as a family. The receptionist pony understood this and simply went back to cataloging .

_**With Rainbow Dash **_

Rainbow Dash was soundly asleep with her human friend , not a single one of them moving . This was all she cared about being with her human partner .

Scooaloo and Scooatroll did what they were ordrered to do , rescue the entire airforce and royalty as well from getting information on the NLR such as troop deployments , troop numbers , and base locations .

"Well I'd say we did it , those two are back together" said Scootaloo proudly .

"yea , we all did it as a team , and in case something like this comes up like this again , they all know who to call on" said Scootaroll .

The two orange ponies relaxed and looked out there windows , just wondering what in the world was going to happen next in this war .

But as for Adam and Rainbow , at least those two would be a lot closer than normal at least as a couple would get .

_**With Dark Tide **_

Dark tide was looking over several reports of Solar activity on Equiss , shaking his head he needed a minute or two to clear his head .

_Alright , I have to start planning the attack on Canterlot , well either when one or all three of the lunar sisters are healed _ thought Dark Tide . He heard a knock at his door , he told whoever it was that it was opened .

The door opened and revealed one of his pilots , Diamond Tiara . "Oh Diamond , what brings you by?" asked Dark Tide with a curious look.

" I wanted to talk to you about a few things , one of those things is that if we attack Canterlot , wouldn't we have to somehow get past that force field that Shinning Armor would put up?" asked Diamond .

"That's right , and also we would have to at the same time rely on the Crystal Empire to make there move to get through and even make there way through Canterlot to clear a path for us and our allies the Changlings and griffins to secure the city and even take out Celestia as well" .

"Well don't worry , I think we should start to work on a plan to at least present to the royal family" said Diamond with a look of determination . "Alright , how should we attack?" asked Dark Shadow .

"Well , I say we just hold off the fighters same with Nightmare Squadron , and also have the Shadowbolts take on the wonderbolts , cause knowing them they would be taken by surprise at our coordinated attack" explained Dream Catcher .

"Sounds fair to me , lets have Rainbow Blitz of Nightmare Squadron have a say in this" said Dark Tide .

Hours later the members of Nightmare Squadron later showed up all curious about this attack plan that Dark tide and lunar Squadron were working on . "Alright I doubt you called us here for nothing so , what's the plan?" asked Rainbow Blitz .

"Well I was thinking that we fly in a tight V formation and then start to break apart and just dogfight with the solar Airforce .

"Now normally that would work , however though , we are dealing with the solar air force , a branch of the solar empire , that is less trained than we are" said Star Song .

"well that's where this new Squadron is going to come in , you see , King Cosmos is putting together a new squadron for the air force and yes he's naming it after the current pegasus fighting force , the Shadowbolts , however the squadron just needs an experienced pony in aerial combat" said Dark Tide .

In realization Rainbow Blitz remembered something about that and wondered who would be in charge of Shadowbolts Squadron . That's when King Cosmos walked in with a smile on his face .

"Major General Rainbow Blitz , Brigadier General Dark Tide , This will be the commanding officer of Shadowbolts Squadron , my son Prince Shadow" Announced King Cosmos .

The king of the New Lunar Republic stood aside as Prince shadow walked inside the quarters of Dark Tide .

"That is correct , I am going to be leading a hoof picked elite team , that is more than capable of flying an F 16 fighter jet" said Prince Shadow .

He was eyeballing Rainbow Blitz and Dark Tide equally , he knew that they were the best the air force has to offer , the same with Rainbow Dash of the Shadowbolts .

"In a few days time , a list of ponies will be drawn up , ranging from Earth ponies to unicorns , to pegasus , to even Alicorns" .

"My father is correct , this list will be posted on a bulletin board for any single pilot that has combat experience or can fly an air plane , or any kind of flying craft" said Prince Shadow ."well then Prince shaodow , best of luck getting ponies to join" said Rainbow Blitz .

"Of course Rainbow , and Dark tide , I know you are working on a plan to attack Canterlot , but why don't you hold off on that until we can get more information on how we should proceed" .

"well alright , however we should have a plan just in case something goes wrong" said Dark Tide .

"Very well , but if this plan of yours costs us more troops to take Canterlot , then this is on you , nopony else but you and YOU alone!" said Prince Shadow sternly . "Understood" . "Well I best be off , I have a list or sign up sheet to set up" .

With that King Cosmos and Prince Shadow headed out of the main air force base and back towards the Moon City castle .

"Alright , like I said , all squadron and squadron leaders are going to fly in a tight v formation , when engaged we break apart and begin evasive maneuvers , and yes another squadron is going to be added _**The black Knights **_ , they are going to be leading this attack I think it's mostly going to be composed of the royal family , which to me is fine" said Surprise .

"Surprise ? , I wasn't aware that your in Nightmare Squadron" said Dark Tide in shock . "I am , and the only reason that I'm doing this is because of my daughter Pinkie pie" .

The white party pegasus , was already pissed at Celestia for a number of reasons , in cloudsdale her lover Red Velvet was beaten to death and didn't get a proper burial .

_Celestia , you are nothing but a cruel monster , you are more than a tyrant , you are a madmare a __**MADMARE**__ with power , I do hope you die ! _Thought Surprise angrily .

One thing was for sure , she joined the NLR to get revenge on her Lover who was beaten in cloudsdale for trying to lead a revolution against Celestia .

_**Moon City Castle **_

King Cosmos and Prince Shadow , were working on a sign up sheet , and finally got it done , hours later they posted it outside the castle , and the entire sheet was filled with signatures from any and all of Moon City , Shimmering Stars , New Canterlot , New Ponyville , New Manehatten , New Baltimare , New Vanhoover , and New Hoofington .

Surprised Prince Shadow had to now narrow down the signatures to just say 10 names . To him that was going to take awhile , but his father was able to help him with this task .

"Alright I think we have ten names , from Moon City we have Silver Spoon , from Shimmering Stars we have Azalea , from New Canterlot we have Button Mash , from New Ponyville we have Ghastly Shadows , from new Manehatten we have Lucky Clover , from New Baltimare we have Magma Blitz , from New Vahoover we have Lunar Fields , from New Hoofington we have Sunshower from New Star Falls we have Tempest" Said King Cosmos .

He read exactly the ten names from the list .

Silver Spoon , Azalea , Button Mash , Ghasly Shadows , Lucky Clover , Magma Blitz , Lunar Fields , Sunshower , and Tempest .

"Excellent father , now what about the Black Knights Squadron ?" asked Prince Shadow . "I think we could use the rest of the names to create a whole new squadron" .

Prince Shadow saw that one of the three humans had signed up for the black knights , Megan Williams , along with Black Fire , Aurora Moon , Archangel , 8 bit Twist , and Nyx ? To Prince shadow it was a surprise but he went down the list anyway . The next name on the list was none other than , Patch , followed by Paradise , and Plumsweet .

"Well my son, I'd say we have our squadrons ready to go" said King cosmos .

"Indeed we do father , now then we should wait until all the candidates arrive from the other cities via monorail" .

"Yes , and they are going to be escorted by lunar guards" . Hours later Azalea , Button Mash , Ghastly Shadows , Lucky Clover , Magma Blitz , Lunar Fields , Sun shower , and Tempest. They had all arrived via the monorail .

"Alright ponies , you are under my command of the Shadowbolts Squadron , now listen up our princesses are in the hospital and there almost recovered and will soon be ready to resume command of our forces" said Prince Shadow .

"You will address me as Lieutenant General or sir am I clear on that" . _**"YES SIR!" **_. "Good , now then get settled in , cause we are going to start preparing soon for the attack on Canterlot" .

However , the ones that signed up for the black Knights needed a commander , so King Cosmos searched the royal family and found Prince Concord .

"Prince Concord my son, I want you to lead the Black Knights for the attack on Canterlot , in the air" said King Cosmos .

Concord was unsure of what his father was asking of him , he looked towards his mother and she nodded .

"It's time my son, it's time to spread your wings and show the New Lunar Republic of what you can do" said Queen Chernalia .

"Very well then Dad , I'll take command of the black knights" said Concord with authority.

"Excellent , your pilots are Megan Williams , Black Fire , Archangel , 8 Bit Twist , Aurora Moon , our daughter and your sister Nyx , Patch , Plumsweet and Paradise" . "Very well , what kind of fighter will we be flying?" asked Concord curiously .

"you and your squadron are flying F A 18 Hornets , one of the best fighter jets in the entire air force" said Cosmos . Concord nodded and decided to get out his Black knights uniform thanks to Rarity of making it .

"Father , we should assemble everypony into the war room so we can plan for our attack on Canterlot" said Concord . "I agree and I'll also check on Luna , Star Chaser and Nightmare Moon" .

King Cosmos soon left the castle and headed towards the hospital which was straight ahead.

He soon entered the hospital wanting to checkup on his daughters . Suprsingly they were ready to be released , as there injures were healed .

Hours later he singed a few forms to allow them to be released , he was overjoyed to have his daughters out of the hospital , he told them what was going on and hours later Nightmare Moon was back in her armor , Luna was also armored up as was Star Chaser .

The King and Queen of the New Lunar Republic had gathered everypony including a now healed up Rainbow Dash who had her casts off her wings .

_**Moon City Castle , War Room **_

The entire Royal family stood upon a stage with now , new pieces of technology on display the entire military also stood alongside them.

Captain Applejack , Captain Rainbow Dash , Major General Rainbow Blitz , Brigidier General Dark Tide , Lieutenant General Concord, Captain Adam Seville , and Colonol Shadow .

"My fellow Ponies , this is it , this is going to be our finest our , sure we were set back at Cloudsdale , but now we have a chance to lead our forces with everything was have , and this time with help from the crystal Empire , we can now strike with everything that we have , as they too will be finally joining this war to end it all , also should Celestia launch her nuclear missiles , we will be forced to evacuate cities like Cloudsdale , Appleloosa , and Ponyville , the only three cities that weren't nuked" said King Cosmos .

"You will not fight this battle alone , we of the royal family will be joining you as we did in the past , we will do so now to end Celestia's tyrannical reign of terror for good" said Luna . "it is good to have you back in command again" said Cosmos with a serene smile .

"tis good to be back father , mother , Everypony ! , we are going to attack tomorrow , which is why Dark Tide is going to go over his plan with us and we will fll in the blanks from there" .

Nodding Dark tide took a step forward , " as you know I've worked on this plan with Rainbow Blitz of Nightmare Squadron which is why I plan to have my squadron , Nightmare Squadron , Shadowbolts Squadron , and the actual shadowbolts themselves fly in a tight v shaped formation , once we see enemy fighters in visual , we will have all fighters and ponies break and begin the attack , that should give Applejack's forces enough time to take out as many of the opposing army as possible , The navy is going to launch there fighters and bombers to later begin bomber runs should the defense bubble go up on Canterlot , which is what I'm counting on" said Dark Tide .

"he's right , and once that happens we are to ALL pull back so the Crystal forces can get through , that's when we advance once again and begin to make our way towards the Castle , where the royal family will do there thing" added Rainbow Blitz .

"Every single pelican and ship are being outfitted with a cloaking device the same with the fighters tanks and even the soldiers included , we are going to surprise them when they see us coming" said Nightmare Moon . "that's right ALL of us are going to be in this final battle" said Star Chaser .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

**War room **

Empress Celestia had once again gathered her best of the best and this time everything was prepared .

"The time is upon us my little ponies , as of now , I am organizing the Canterlot Defense force , they will hold off the New Lunar Republic for as long as possible till we can get our pilots into the air , the Canterlot Defense force planes fall back and defend Canterlot , while Shininng Armor or his commander Silver Fire , leads the charge to hold off the New Lunar Republic , two new squadrons have been created , our wonderbolts Squadron being commanded by Prince Odin , who has replaced Blueblood , now our navy is going to be lead by Commander Shadow Boom , and finally myself and Solaris will also defend Canterlot as well" said Celestia .

"Princess , through out this war we never once had called upon our allies , so why not do so now?" asked Twilight .

"That is a good question Twilight , I thought that I could deal with this problem on my own , but alas I cannot , it is time I introduce our ally his name is Emperor Great Sun , and he's going to enhance the defense of Canterlot" . Emperor great sun came from the shadows and joined Empress Celestia and Emperor Solaris.

"It is great to be among friends , which is why my troops lead by me personally will be doing as Celestia had just said , enhancing the defense of Canterlot , and also holding off the New Lunar Republic for as long as possible" said Great Sun .

"I'm Shinning Armor , and this is my commander Silver Fire , we would great appreciate it , if you could lend a hoof on the ground" said Shinning Armor . "Very well then , i'll do what I can on the ground provided we are NOT out numbered' said Great Sun .

"Alright , down to business , Shinning Armor you are to march your troops have them just outside of Canterlot , while the Wonderbolts squadron fly's into the sky along with Lightning Dust and Iron Moon of the actual Wonderbolts themselves , and finally Storm Chasers Squadron , Commander Shadow Boom will be holding off any ships that either launch F A 29's one of there quickest fighters" said Celestia .

"I see , well it shouldn't be much of a problem with Twilight Sparkle in command of the space subdivision of your navy Celestia" said Great sun with a smile . "Thank you Emperor" said Twilight politely .

"now then , we have no idea as to how big there army is going to be so we must be prepared , which is also why Solar System is going to be using a barrier to shield Canterlot from any kind of attack" Said Celesita.

"now there is one other thing we should bring up , the spartans , we have NO defense against them , none of our guards had a chance , neither did our Stormtroopers either' said Shinning Armor .

"That's true , which is why we are going to let a new pony take the reign of the solar warrior , her name is Solar Flame , she was another pony I trained in the ways of the lightsaber , a deadly weapon , but our strategy is this , hold out for as long as possible till I can activate the nuclear weapons and launch them" said Celestia .

Everypony nodded and headed out of war room to do what they needed to do . _Luna I have you now! _Thought Celestia .

_**Moon City castle , War Room **_

"My ponies , the army is going to be sent in with all of our spartan teams , now then the teams are Royal Team , Nightmare Team , Noble Team , and Shadow Team . The four teams that will also help end this battle , Brimstone Blitz is going to be under your command Captain Applejack , also my two sons Orkan and Prince Artemis will also be under your command as well" said King Cosmos . "Ah won't let ya down" said Applejack with a seroius look.

"I know you won't" .

"May the stars guide you in this final fight with the tyrannical and evil Solar Empire" said Queen Chernalia . Everypony nodded and headed towards there pelicans .

King Cosmos and the rest of the royal family headed out and went to there pelicans as well , also getting involved , they all knew that what they had to do was basically end this war!.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Battle For Canterlot

_**Location : Miles outside of Canterlot **_

_**Alpha Base camp **_

Captain Applejack's group had just landed on the grassy planes outside of Canterlot .

She looked into the distance and saw the glistening castle of Canterlot , thankfully she and every pony was cloaked .

"Alright y'all get Alpha base camp setup , we need to make sure everything is setup" said Applejack . The construction pony's got right to it , taking out the materials and building the basic tent but making also sure that it was in the shade .

_**Baltimare , Equestrtia **_

Dark Tide , Prince Shadow , and Rainbow Blitz arrived and stepped off and headed towards the air force base , there squadron pilots were waiting .

"Alright pony's and human , as you all know we have orders to link up with the army miles outside of Canterlot , but when we are called into action we are going to do what we do best" said Prince Shadow .

Dark Tide and Rainbow Blitz nodded , a new pony however was able to meet them his name is Shadow Knight .

"I'm Shadow Knight as I am going to be leading the Nightmare Paladins" said Shadow Knight . "And your rank Shadow Knight ?" asked Prince Shadow .

"Well I'm at the rank of Captain" . "Fair enough , now then to business , we are under orders to wait until the entire army is set up with troops and tanks , only then do we make our move and surprise the the Solar Empire , this is our final battle with them" . "Right , well soon you'll see what my squadron can do" said Captain Shadow Knight .

_**Alpha Base camp **_

**With Captain Applejack **

Captain Applejack and her entire army , was still cloaked getting everything set up , that's when she saw the shield go up.

_Well ah'll be , this is going to be one tough fight_ thought the country mare .

Shaking off that thought she looked over everything and Alpha Base camp was completed

_The Solar Empire is in for one hay of a surprise. _Meanwhile the lunar navy was captioned by Lunar Nightmare , Nightmare Dancer , Nightmare Beat , Northern Crescent , and Night Wish .

One thing was for sure , that Prince Shadow , Dark Tide , along with Rainbow Blitz and Shadow Knight . The country mare only waited a radio response from King Cosmos to uncloak .

"_This is Cosmos , Uncloak Alpha Base camp , repeat uncloak Alpha Base camp" . _"you heard him ponies , uncloak Alpha Base camp" ordered Applejack .

The tent along with everything else uncloaked revealing several radio's , several computers , and foot lockers holding assault rifles of different kinds , grenades , ammo , pistols , sub machine guns , and sniper rifles .

However her army was still cloaked and unmoving , mostly the tanks , the soldiers however were waiting on more tanks to be brought down by cloaked pelicans .

_**With Rainbow Dash and her shadow bolts **_

"This is it shadow bolts , this is what you've all been trained for , and this is why you are all going to make me proud , and we are going to show those wonder bolts a thing or two , of what it means to really be a true combat flier" said Dash as she walked back across the floor of the air balloon . "Commander Snowflake , you know what to do" .

"Yes ma'am , okay listen up ! , we are going to fly in a tight v formation then break off , once we are given the order to engage , as of right now this air balloon is cloaked and moving silently , the solar empire has NO idea that we are positioning our troops and waiting to strike" said Snowflake Firefly knew that in her heart this was also what she was trained for .

_Sometime ago I joined the wonder bolts , but as I saw what was going on , I figured that this was a bad idea , the wonder bolts and the royal guard were ordered to kill those supporting Luna , or publicly execute those who fought back , or worse yet , beat them until they were with in an inch of there life , I chose this life and I'm glad I did cause I can be close to my daughter , and be there for her , but I know that she can stand on her own hooves , and for that I am proud of you Rainbow Dash my darling daughter _ thought Firefly .

_**With King Cosmos **_

King Cosmos was stationed on board a destroyer that was linking up with the main fleet , he looked around and saw several sailors working diligently , and not wasting any time at all . _Alright , time to give the order _ _, as soon as my ship links up_ thought Cosmos .

Meanwhile his wife Chernalia was stationed also on a destroyer also linking up with the main fleet being commanded by Shady . Hours later the two ships linked up , and it was time . "Give the order , uncloak the fleet , have everything uncloaked!" . "Aye sir , uncloaking the fleet , I'll relay the order to Captain applejack and the lunar fleet in the sky" .

_**Back with Captain Applejack **_

"_This is King Cosmos , uncloak everything , it is time , begin the march towards Canterlot!" . _"Alright y'all , gear up we march towards Canterlot!" ordered Applejack .

With that every single soldier grabbed every single weapon ammo included and a side arm , weather it be a magnum pistol or a colt .45 they were well armed . Applejack however grabbed herself a M7 sub machine gun and a magnum pistol .

The entire row of tanks started to uncloak , while Applejack took the lead with the troops in the front and the tanks in the back bringing up the rear .

_**With Rainbow Dash **_

The entire lunar fleet uncloaked and later Nightmare Squadron , Lunar Squadron , The Black Knights, Shadow bolts Squadron, and the Nightmare Paladins soon joined them . Rainbow Dash opened the door and flew into formation alongside a cloaked air squadron.

"_Alright pilots and shadow bolts , this is it , from here on out there is no point of return , we are going to hit them and hit them hard , so hard that they will have no chance ,which is why we are flying cloaked , make it look like there is less of us and more of them" said Prince Shadow . _

"_Oh I see , fool them into thinking that they can hold us off easy then surprise them with more of our bulk?" asked Rainbow Dash . "That is entirely correct Captain Dash" . _

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

one of the solar guards saw something off in the distance , he grabbed his binoculars saw something approaching . "sir , alert Captain Armor , he should hear this" said one guard .

Quickly the other rushed through the streets of Canterlot and made it to the castle and alerted Shinning Armor . "What?! , how is that possible?" asked Shinning Armor in shock and surprise .

"I don't know sir , apparently they have some kind of cloaking technology" he said. Shinning Armor thought this over then knew who traded that tech with . "The Crystal Empire" he muttered .

"Uh sir , should we follow as planned?" .

"Yes , organize the Royal Canterlot Defense Force , I'll get Prince Odin to raise the barrier around Canterlot" said Shinning . The white unicorn stallion rushed further into the castle and found Prince Odin putting his armor on .

"Prince Odin , one of my scout guards , has spotted lunar forces headed our way , we need the barrier up to defend Canterlot" said Shinning Armor . The black alicorn looked at the solar captain in mock surprise .

"They are here ? , I'm hardly surprised , very well I'll raise the barrier just to hold them off , rally your troops to hold them off from entering the city" said Odin .

"At once" replied Shinning Armor .

The white unicorn took off to rally his troops to hold off the advancing lunar army , but for how long? . _I didn't expect them to arrive so early but everything is going according to plan _thought Odin .

He walked out of his champers and headed towards the entrance way and started to charge up his barrier spell that Shinning Armor taught him before this battle .

_**Back with King Cosmos **_

"Sir the defensive barrier is going up , should we uncloak our fighters?" . "Yes do so now_" _ said King Cosmos with no emotion on his face .

He knew what he was doing and had to plan this out just right , one wrong mishap and the whole thing falls apart , which is ONE thing he can't risk .

"_**This is nightmare one , we have the go to uncloak" said Aurora . "Copy that , alright all Nightmare pilots uncloak" ordered Rainbow Blitz . **_

Each and every single plane in nightmare squadron uncloaked soon followed by lunar squadron , then shadow bolts , and finally the main bulk , the black Knights and Nightmare Paladins . _**"This is Knight 5 , all fighter jets uncloaked , I repeat all fighter jets uncloaked" said Archangel **_

"_**copy that Knight 5 , this is it , now we wait for the enemy fighters to show up on our radar" said Black Fire . **_And so they waited until they started seeing blips on there radar .

They couldn't see them visually till a few minutes later . "Oh sweet Luna alive" said Archangel in shock .

"Alright fly boys lock and load" ordered Black Fire . Every pony strapped there masks on and got ready to engage .

_**With Applejack **_

A few miles into the march she saw the griffins join her along with the changelings "Queen Chrysalis , King Beck Slasher , ah take it y'all wanted to join me?" asked Applejack .

"Indeed we did , which is why we are sending several hundred if not several thousand troops to evacuate Cloudsdale and Appleloosa , just so you can focus on Canterlot" said Chrysalis .

Nodding in agreement there forces remained in a sheet like formation headed straight for Canterlot . However in the air the entire air force was already engaged . _Ah hope your okay up there Dash_ thought Applejack

_**Location : Crystal Empire **_

Emperor Crystal and Empress Phenacite were gearing up and having there ships , and troops be ready as well .

"Listen up my crystal ponies , while the solar Empire is going to be focused on the New Lunar Republic our ally , we are going to be heavily engaging them with everything that we have" said Emperor Crystal. He looked to his wife for approval , she decided that it was time to take over and continue the speech .

"What he said is absolutely true , our other allies the changeling swarm and the Griffin Empire are already marching with them towards Canterlot" said Phenacite .

The crystal guard cheered loudly as they could and rushed towards the armory to grab there phasers , swords , energy armor , phaser rifles , along with there spears . They gathered in the center of town as the civilians cheered for them as they began there march out of the crystal empire and towards Canterlot .

_**In space , Lunar Dry dock **_

**Adam's POV **

My fleet was waiting further orders as were positioned just at the asteroid belt some of my crew felt the uneasiness in what was going on .

"so this is it , our final clash with the solar Empire , as of now our allies are evacuating both Appleloosa and Cloudsdale while the army and air force focuses on Canterlot as there main target" I said .

"I know some of you are uncertain about this battle but res assured , that this will be our final clash , as we will soon be free from there tyrannical reign" . Hours later we soon received the word to uncloak I knew that this was going to be it .

"Red alert , raise energy shields arm missile pods A – F , ready 50mm defense guns begin charging the MAC!" I ordered sternly .

The crew nodded and got right to work . "Captain , I'm picking up enemy fighters heading our way" said Lyra .

"Launch all long and short sword fighters!" . Lyra nodded and sent the message , meanwhile Bon Bon was scanning for weak points and Quick Fix was working on weapons .

"Sir , I've detected several weak points in there hull , if we target those we should be able to cripple there fleet easily" said Quick fix with a grin .

"good work , target those weak spots and fire when ready" I ordered .

_This is it , no turning back oh wait a sec, there wasn't any turning back for me when I was drafted into this war_ I thought .

Green lasers were being fired at us , thankfully our energy shields were deflecting most of the enemy fire . "Sir all fighters have been launched , they are engaging" said Lyra . "Alright , Fire at will" I said .

With that said Quick fix's grin turned in a smirk as she opened fire on the any one of the lead ships . The halcyon ship opened fire , with it's missiles and defense guns . "Evasive maneuvers , Beta 5!" . "Aye sir , Evasive maneuvers" said the helmsman .

Quickly my ship began to weave it's way through the loosely formed enemy fleet .

Smirking I ordered them to continue firing at any enemy ship they see . I was able to inflict damage through out there hangers which made me grin .

"Alright bring us about , target there engines and fire missiles" I said .

I heard messages from other ships mostly barking out orders to do what I'm doing , however I figured that Admiral Twilight Sparkle would begin to catch on , but this time I had a plan in mind . "Status on the MAC?" I asked. "90% charged sir" said Quick fix .

"Perfect , prepare to fire once it hits 100%" .

"Aye sir, they won't know what hit them" . "Indeed they won't" I said back to her .

I was so focused that I heard the intruder alarm sound , quickly snapping out of it , I ran into my ready room and suited up .

_Oh no they don't ! , they are NOT taking this ship!_ I grabbed my assault rifle my custom M55B and made my way into the turbo lift .

Hours later I saw that Sargent Bullet Striker was already there and taking cover from enemy blaster fire . _Time to do what I do best _ .

I quickly took cover and wanted to find out what in the name of the moon was going on . "Sargent talk to me , what happened?" I asked .

"Sir , apparently this battle was a mere distraction , they were waiting for us sir , and however something happened , there boarding craft were quickly landing in our hanger during the battle" reported Bullet Striker .

" Alright , we will need to start to push them back I will NOT let them get to the bridge , not here not NOW" I said firmly .

"Yes sir , no way in the stars will they be able to get to the bridge of this ship , in all my years I haven't seen one bridge crew member die , and I'm not going to start now" . "Makes sense to me , _**ALRIGHT BOYS LETS PUSH EM BACK !**_" I shouted .

All of our marines quickly stood up and continued to open fire while me and bullet striker started to advance forward , I could tell that they were shaking in there boots or maybe it was there armor , It didn't make much sense to me , however though I knew what I had to do , in the corner of my eye I saw some moron slip into through a vent . "Hold them off , looks like we got a bad ass wanting to get to the bridge through these vents" I said .

"I'll do what I can , _**YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN , PUSH THESE SOLAR MORON'S BACK !**_" shouted Bullet Striker .

_**Air vents of the Once More Unto the Breach **_

I had my helmet on this time , plus I had my energy sword thanks to Bullet striker who gave me one before I entered .

A solar Stormtrooper tried to jump me , and he did . However what shocked me was that I saw a lightsaber on him .

"So you must be the famous human captain huh?" he asked .

"well yea , and your NOT getting to the bridge , I would sooner destroy this ship" I threatened . "Oh really ? , well we plan to take it same with the crew" he said menacingly .

He unclipped his lghtsaber from his belt and it made a snap hiss , obviously the blade was red .

_Fine then , time to see what this energy sword can do _ I thought as I put away my assault rifle and brought my energy sword .

It too made a snap hiss , as two energy blades emerged . He made a step forward , I took a step back , if I remembered right this was from Pirates of the Caribbean : Curse of the black Pearl . Since I knew where this was going I decided to make the first move .

I slashed at him , he barely dodged it , and we continued like this until one of us clashed our weapons , several times our weapons clashed only to parry the others strike .

He had an opening and I took the chance , I slashed at his right or left front hoof armor , drawing blood . I then kicked him in the face sending him backwards and he nearly collapsed .

I quickly knew he was going to get up , and he did , he charged at me once again with the intent to kill , but I had a plan , I jumped into the air and let him run through , only to land behind him .

Stunned he turned around and saw me with a grin on my face , he got angry and started swinging his saber wildly . _So that's how you wanna do it _ I thought .

What I didn't take into account was his horn .

His horn lit up and he threw several objects at me . I slashed them with ease , only to have him attempt to slash at my face , I blocked it but barley .

_**Back with the Crystal Empire , Canterlot train Station **_

Both Prince Charming and prince Christpoh De Crystal , lead the crystal army , armed with there technology , however when they saw the barrier , the two put there heads together to form a plan .

"Alright , see that train station , if we capture it , we should be able to move forward and capture the city" said Charming with a plan in mind .

"You think it will work?" asked Christpoh a bit concerned . "I'm quite , sure , we need a sniper to take them out" explained Charming.

Quickly the troops hid behind what cover they could while the snipers took aim and opened fire , the solar troops didn't see it coming , and like domino's , they fell easily . Minutes later , the train station was secured .

"Alright begin to setup , a communications base!" Ordered Charming .

The guards nodded and got right to work doing what they were ordered to do . "Christoph De Crystal looked around and noticed that barrier , however he had a plan .

"Well why don't we call down a strike from space and go from there?" asked Christoph . "It would take awhile to mobilize the fleet , but I'll see what I can do" said Charming .

"This is Prince Charming to the crystal fleet , we need a strike on the barrier surrounding Canterlot" said Charming into his communicator on his uniform .

_**Location : Mars , Crystal Dry dock **_

Emperor Crystal heard the transmission coming form the surface .

"Sir , Prince Charming is hailing from the surface , shall I respond?" .

"yes put him on screen" said Crystal . An image soon came up on the main view screen of Prince Charming at the Canterlot Train station .

"Ah I'm glad this works , now about that orbital strike?" asked Charming .

"I'll see what I can do , it shouldn't take long to mobilize the fleet to get to Equiss" replied Emperor Crystal . With that the transmission ended .

"Enterprise to all ships , mobilize , we are heading towards Equiss , it would seem that our forces on the ground could use a helping hoof".

Minutes later , the entire crystal fleet mobilized around the Galaxy class starship and began to move out under impulse power headed towards Equiss but later jumped to warp in several flashes .

"Alright here it is , we are going to perform a orbital strike , then proceed to the location of our allies , to lend them a hand , according to the reports , they have engaged the solar empire at the asteroid belt just outside of the solar system" said Emperor Crystal .

Hours later his wife Empress Phenacite joined his fleet , her ship was none other than a Nebula Class starship .

_And not a moment too soon _ he thought . "Sir we are nearing Equiss" reported the helmsman . "helm take us out of warp" ordered Crystal .

The fleet dropped out of warp but only the crystal Empire flagship was able to perform the bombardment .

"Target that barrier , and open fire with phasers and photon torpedo's" . "Sir we are locked on and ready to fire at your command" said Moonlight Crystyshine .

"Fire!" ordered Crystal .

She pressed the button and opened fire , the galaxy class starhips phasers were able to hit the barrier easily along with several photon torpedoes striking it , not minutes later the barrier collapsed allowing the crystal ground forces to charge into the city . "Helm lay in a course for the asteroid belt and engage at warp 8" . "Aye sir , course laid in" .

"Well , engage , lets see what this ship can do" . And just like that the fleet jumped to warp once again. , heading towards there allies .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

several solar guards were patrolling the city , when they saw before them an entire army approaching . They were in shock ,

"Quickly alert Captain Armor ! , we have a serious problem" said one guard .

The second solar guard took off at great speed . Hours later he reached the captain with a panicked look on his face .

"Captain , we have a problem , the barrier is down and we have an approaching army charging through the city headed straight for us" he panicked . In shock , Shinning Armor was taken by surprise a bit , but wasn't phased .

"Ready the walkers , it's time to hold them off as well" ordered Shining . Quickly the troops got into there ATAT's and ATST's and took flanking positions .

But of what they saw surprised them several shuttles uncloaked themselves and opened fire with there phasers and torpedoes taking down the walkers .

More walkers soon approached and opened fire with there turbo lasers , two hits and the shuttles went down in burning flames . In mock surprise , Commander Silver mane had a sneaky idea .

"Alright , use your photon rifles to take out as many troops as possible , heavy troops use your split phaser rifles to do the same thing , while we charge in with our mini photon launchers and take out those lumbering hunks of walkers !" ordered Silvermane .

Several troops opened fire with there photon rifles , while the heavier troops did the same thing with there split phaser rifles . Several solar stormtroopers were hit .

This time Shining Armor ordered his troops to take whatever cover they could find . Both blaster and phasers shots rang out through the city of Canterlot .

_**Location : Appleloosa **_

_**Rescuing Race: Changeling Swarm **_

Hours eariler before the lunar army reached Canterlot , Queen Chrysalis had ordered King Metamorphosis to take several hundred troops if not several thousand along with transports to evacuate the slave town of Appleloosa .

They soon landed and were hardly surprised at the defenses .

"this is a rescue operation , it's more than likely , that the ponies in that town , are being held against there will , we must get them out of there and get them possibly medical attention IF they need it , now Commander , what's there troop numbers?" asked Metamorphosis .

"Mostly in the double digits sir , I'd estimate about 50 to 90 troops sir" said the changeling commander . "Very well , begin the charge , take out ONLY the solar troops , they are going to be in for a surprise" .

"You heard the king , _**CHARGE!" **_shouted the changeling commander . _Alright , time to see what we can really do._

With that said the changelings charged in with there AKS 74u's strapped to there backs . Once they were inside the town , the solar ponies opened fire with there E 11 Blaster rifles .

Quickly the changelings returned fire , most of the bullets found there mark taking out any and all of the solar stormtroopers .

As there was NO commander in sight , or so they thought. But hours into the fight , the solar stormtroopers were overwhelmed , as they had no heavy artillery support nor fighter support either . Most if not all the solar fighters were dealing with the lunar fighters and soon the changeling vipers . Smirking King Metamorphosis , ordered in the transports , and grabbed the mic .

"_**This is an evacuation , in exactly several hours , Empress Celestia will launch nuclear weapons all over the entire planet , grab only what you need and board the transport , it will take you to a safe location off the planet and towards the ship , I repeat this is an evacuation" **_Said King

Metamorphosis . Quickly the ponies did just that as several transports with waiting changelings waited patiently for the appleloosain ponies to board there transport .

Several ponies didn't waste any time getting on board .

Hours later almost the entire town was gone . Smiling the changeling kind watched as the transports headed up into the air , and soon out of sight .

"well I'd say our job is done , what about you commander , shall we join the main army?" asked Metamorphosis . "I believe so my king , we shouldn't keep Queen Chrysalis waiting" said the changeling commander .

"by the way what's your name?". "My name ? , well , noling has asked me that before , my name is Commander Horn Changer" said Horn changer .

"Alright , Horn Changer , we are going to need your help in this , so lets load up and head back to the main army" said Metamorphosis . "yes sir" . With that said the changeling evacuation detachment loaded up and headed back to the grassy fields of Canterlot .

_**Location : Cloudsdale **_

_**Evacuating Race: The Griffin Empire **_

Hours earlier , King Beck slasher , had sent his best commander Rodan to evacuate Cloudsdale , but before they could do so , they had a bit of a problem .

"Sir , it appears that Cloudsdale is locked up tighter than Canterlot on a royal wedding sir , what are your orders , sir ?" he asked .

"I recommend , that we send in our air force , to wipe out any and all anti air weapons , followed by sending in our ground troops to secure the area" said Commander Rodan.

"Very well sir , I'll send the order".

Hours later , several SU 29's and Harrier II's flew straight past them side winder missiles armed , said missiles were fired , knocking out the pathetic solar defenses . "Now send out our ground troops with cloud walking armor" said Rodan .

"yes sir , you heard the commander suit up , there's some special armor that you are required to wear , during this operation , we have been ordered by his royal highness King Beck Slasher to evacuate Cloudsdale" said his second in commander Kestrel . The griffins flew out back of the puddle jumpers and straight for the city of cloudsdale .

That's when more puddle jumpers flew in and secured the area and helped load up the pegasi guard and civilian pegasi . Rodan was overseeing this evacuation operation . And not a thing was going to ruin it , not the solar empire nor Celestia .

Something just felt off , why was the solar empire puling back ? , it seemed weird , that's when they were pulling back for the fight at Canterlot , as they needed all available troops .

"Now it all makes sense , that's why we had an easy fight" said Rodan making the connection . "Sir?" asked Kestrel confused .

"I think it makes perfect sense , the solar troops pull back because and it's most likely that #1 that Canterlot would soon be overrun and they need any and all troops to defend it , in over 1,000 years Canterlot never fell to anyone , but now it's about to , which is why what was left of the solar Cloudsdale patrol left in a panic" explained Rodan .

"So you think that , what your saying makes perfect sense?' asked Kestrel . "Sir all puddle jumpers report that , any and all pegasus ponies are on board" reported private Gilda .

"good work , now then order those puddle jumpers to head towards space and off load said ponies towards the moon where I know they will be safe there" said Rodan with a stern look. "yes sir , sending orders now" said Gilda .

"Looks like we are needed back with the main army , lay in a course" said Rodan . "yes sir" . With that Gilda set the course in for the grassy fields outside of Canterlot .

_**Back with the Lunar army **_

Captain Applejack's army was close , already the crystal Empire is currently meeting heavy resistance from Captain Shinning Armor , which meant it would be easier but that's when she saw a new Squadron fly over her .

_Night's fury , well ah'll be_ thought Applejack with a smile. "Alright Ponies , we are close to Canterlot , lock and load those weapons and be ready to engage the moment you see solar forces" said Applejack .

Every single soldier looked to one another and nodded , this was what they were trained for , to defend Princess Luna and the New Lunar Republic , to fight for a better change , for a brighter future !.

Hours later they soon reached Canterlot since they took the long route . The march soon continued into the city , and of course solar forces were spotted . Several turbolasers were fired .

"**EVERYPONY TAKE COVER , BRING THOSE TANKS AND WARTHOGS UP AND OPEN FIRE ON THAT WALKER**" shouted Applejack .

She wasn't in a panic but she was taken by surprise . The tanks and warthogs moved into position along with the mongooses and gungooses .

"have those mongooses and gungooses charge in and take out any solar that they see!" ordered Applejack. Commander Kimono gave the order , and went with the last mongoose . Kimono nodded to her captain that it was time she got more involved with the battle . Applejack silently nodded back and let her go .

_**Night's Fury **_

Princesses Luna ,Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser told there CO that they had to land in a nearby field and head straight for the solar castle .

"_**Understood Fury's 8 , 9 and 10 , good luck" said Prince Artemis . **_The three lunar sisters landed in a solar air field but outside of it should they need a quick escape .

They landed there F A 18 hornets, they removed there masks and got out of there flight suits , quickly they put on there armor and grabbed there weapons .

"This is it my sisters , let us not fail in capturing Celestia" said Luna with a look that would kill anypony .

"I know , it's for her own good , but should we not try and reason with her to surrender peacefully?" asked Star Chaser .

"I tried that when I sent that letter , it was no good , so I suppose that talking to her would work" said Luna .

They soon took off at full gallop towards the castle it's self .

Meanwhile two guards were shot in the head by Luna as they entered the castle it's self , thankfully the layout didn't change much so she knew her way towards the throne room easily .

"It's over Celestia , surrender now , and I will offer you mercy for your crimes" said Luna calmly . The solar empress turned around a manic expression on her muzzle facing the three lunar sisters .

"I think not Luna , it is you who should surrender , in but a few hours I will launch the nuclear missiles and turn this planet into nothing but a nuclear wasteland" said Celestia .

"I see then , then you have left me NO choice , open fire!" shouted Luna .

Quickly the three lunar sisters started to fire at Celestia , but she took the air and returned fire with her E 11 blaster rifle . "Is that really the best you three can do ?" taunted Celestia .

"No , But THIS IS!" shouted Luna as she threw a sticky grenade .

It landed right on Celestia's wing as it exploded sending her crashing right to the floor , blood was trickling out of the freshly opened wound . _Blast it ! , well no matter I believe I can regenerate that wing_ thought Celestia .

First the bone started to regenerate it's self , later followed by the muscle and other arteries , and then the skin followed by the fur and lastly the feathers themselves. She gave he new wing a good flap . _Perfect!. _.

"Surrender now Celestia , this is your final warning , do not force us to bring you down the hard way" said Nightmare Moon warningly .

"Sorry , but I think not , I have worked too hard to earn this place of power , and now I will NOT surrender , not to you , nor any pony" said Celestia .

"From now on I am no longer the white alicorn known as Empress Celestia I am known as , _**SOLAR FLARE!" **_.

Her body started to turn a different color from white to red , and her mane changed from the normal multicolor that it was to now flames as hot as the sun it's self .

And her cutie mark , also changed as she now has complete control over the sun it's self . "Soon and forever , _**THE DAY SHALL LAST FOREVER!"**_shouted Solar Flare .

Luna , Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser were in shock , what they saw before them was no longer Celestia but , the evil wicked mare Solar Flare .

"Fine then , it seems that she forced us to take her out , we fired warning shots but it was no good , we offered her to surrender willingly and that didn't work , but now lets do it together my sisters , **FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPBLIC!" ** said Luna .

Quickly they put on there helmets and grabbed there gear and began to open fire again, starting with Star Chaser , then Nightmare Moon with her M6 Spartan laser , and finally Luna with her M7 Sub machine gun . None of the bullets even made a scratch on her . Solar flare laughed evilly and bared her fangs . "IS this the best you can muster Lunar sisters ? , I would have thought that you all could do better than that !, well no matter I think it's time that I strike back" said Solar Flare evilly .

_**Elsewhere in the castle **_

Solaris was working on a few things when he heard the sounds of battle .

Quickly rushing to the throne room what he saw before him was truly frightening , his own sister turned evil _May as well join her , seeing as to how the three lunar sisters are loosing _ thought Solaris .

In a bright ball solaris began to transform , first with his teeth grew fangs , later followed by his coat , mane and tail .

His mane and tail were spitting out solar flares , his coat was a bright red and his eyes were slitted like dragon's eyes , as was solar flares eyes .

When the ball dispersed like a solar flare , Solaris was no more , in his place was another evil pony , _**SOLAR STORM **_.

"Ah I like this" he said to himself as he looked himself over .

"I must join my sister". With that he teleported straight to the throne room and took his place alongside his sister .

"I'm glad you made , dear brother , these lunar sisters have been an annoyance to me , since this fight started" said Solar flare with a huff .

"Don't worry , we can take them together" suggested Solar Storm . " I seem to like that idea" said Solar Flare with a fang baring smile .

With that both Solar Flare and Solar Storm took to the air and started to blast the throne room with there solar magic . Luna quickly looked towards her sisters who were in shock .

"Two solar Ponies ? ! , how in the hay do we deal with that?" asked Star Chaser worried and confused . "that is true , we are going to need backup for this" said Luna .

"I may have an idea or two , we need help from our allies" said Nightmare Moon. "and I think I know whom to call" . With that said she used her radio to get the allies she needed for this fight .

_**Outside of the castle , Canterlot , Equestria **_

Queen Chrysalis and King Beck Slasher were taking care as many solar stormtroopers as possible.

Hours later Commander Rodan along with King Metamorphosis rejoined and heard the transmission.

"_**Repeat this is princess Luna , we require assistance , Celestia and Solaris have turned evil , they have turned into Solar Flare and Solar Storm ,repeat we need assistance in the castle please hurry" . **_

"Very well , round up as many soldiers as possible and follow us Commander" ordered King Beck Slasher .

"my love , Round up as many drones as possible , looks like we are headed into the belly of the beast" said Chrysalis with grim look.

"I'll do what I can, _**alright anyling that is NOT fighting rally to me , your ally Princess Luna has requested assistance from inside the castle" **_called King Metamorphosis .

With that said several thousand drones flocked to the kings call . Hours later they took off either flying or running as fast as there hooves could carry them .

A few hours later Queen Vespa , Queen Sarracenia , Queen Universia , and Queen Penumbra arrived . "Quickly cover the positions that Chrysalis and her troops had and hold off the solar stormtroopers!" ordered Vespa .

The drones did just that and began to fight the solar stormtroopers with there AK 74 U assault rifles , the bullets found there marks as more and more solar stormtroopers went down .

_**Back with Shining Armor **_

"Captain , we have another problem , since the barrier went down , we are now dealing with both the changelings AND the griffins along with the crystal army , sir we are outnumbered and we must retreat" said one Sargent .

"No not just yet we need Ultra Magnum and his regiment to get here as soon as possible" said Shining Armor . "of course sir , we will do what we can to hold them off and buy Ultra magnum some time" .

_**Crystal Empire **_

Princess Cadence was resting peacefully but she knew something was wrong , that was when she had an idea . _I know I can't move , but I think my other brother can help _ thought Cadence .

With that said she got some parchment paper , some ink and a quill and quickly wrote a letter to her brother since she couldn't get up and get to him , since she is pregnant with her foal .

_**Dear Prince Aqua , **_

_**This is an urgent letter from your sister , Princess Cadence , I fear that sooner or later my husband Shinning Armor may come here himself and kill me and my unborn foal , I need you to muster up the best ponies that you can find and have them protect the castle , I don't know how long I have , but none of us can leave the Crystal Empire unprotected , **_

_**sincerely your sister in the family **_

_**Princess Mi Amore Cadezna , Cadence **_

she sent the letter and waited for a reply , hours later a reply came to her saying that he'll do what he can to protect the castle . Cadence sighed in relief knowing that her kingdom would be protected as best as it can .

The heavy lumbering mechs were doing what they could to hold back the crystal army while at the sametime troops were falling like flies , yet Captain Shinning Armor looked up to the sky and saw Ultra magnum's troops push back the Changeling , Griffin and the Crystal armies so his troops could land and hold them off as long as possible.

"I came here as soon as I could , I heard what happened , don't worry we will hold this position , take what troops you can and take the Crystal Empire for your own Shinning Armor" said Ultra Magnum .

"Yes sir" .

With that said he rallied what troops he could and made a swift exit out the other side of Canterlot and quickly made his way through the now empty grassy fields , thankfully the lunar army was no longer there .

Hours later , he found scattered bunches of solar troops that linked up with him as his army grew in size once again .

The crystal Empire was soon in his sights . Smirking Shinning Armor , looked around and that's when an idea sprang into his mind .

"Commander , I want you to march into the city and slaughter anything that moves , military or civilian , I want the crystal Empire for myself , oh and if you see Princess Cadence , kill her" said Shinning Armor with an evil grin .

"yes sir , you heard the captain MOVE OUT !" ordered Snow Crystal . With that said , Commander Snow Crystal ordered her troops to march into the city with sadistic grins on there muzzles .

_**Back at the city **_

"Captain I had just received word that Captain Armor's detachment is headed right for the Crystal Empire" said Kimono arriving back . Applejack was in shock over this but composed herself .

"Alright , I'll call for several pelicans to evac the civilians to a safe location" said Applejack going for her radio . _**"This is Captain Applejack of the Lunar army , Ah request several pelicans to be sent over to the crystal empire on the double ,Captain Armor's army is headed right for them , ah don't know how long they have , repeat send pelicans to evac the civilians to a safe location , repeat send pelicans to evac civilians" **_

**NLR Once More Unto the Breach **

_**Air Vents **_

me and this mystery pony were still fighting our weapons clashing .

"Alright I don't know who you are , but you are NOT taking this ship" I said threateningly . "Oh really ?" he asked in mock surprise. "Now why take a ship when I can kill the whole entire crew" .

Our weapons clashed again as we were in a deadlock . "Give it up human ! , you have NO chance against me" he said under his helmet .

I was pushing him back with everything that I had , but it was no luck he easily pushed me back as I was scooting backwards , I turned my head and I saw a rotating fan .

_Ah crap !, I have to do something _ I thought .

Quickly I pivoted my body and he fell right in . "Well he's dead , now I have to link up with Bullet Striker and find out if the ship was overrun" I said to myself as I found the exit .

_**Bridge **_

Silver Stream was in command , as he quickly dealt with Twilight Sparkle and her fleet.

_There's NO way she could pull this off , we have them trapped and with there backs to the wall _ thought Silver stream in victory . "Commander , something's coming out of hyperspace , it's a super Star destroyer" reported Nightmare Dancer .

Hours later several new ships came out of warp . "Commander , I'm picking up new ships , it's the Crystal Empire" . "Alright lets give the Solar Empire a run for it's bits" said Silver Stream.

_**SE Burning Star ,Star Destroyer MK II **_

_Blast we are out numbered badly , we have allies to speak of , nor do we have a single chance of survival _ thought Twilight . She was really in a pinch now , all she could think of was one trick , call in the SSD . The one ship that helped at the battle of Saturn .

Hours later it showed up and opened fire on the lunar fleet , this time she turned her attention to the griffin and changeling fleets , but what took her by surprise was the Crystal Empire ships firing there phasers and photon torpedoes at HER ships .

"target those Crystal ships and open fire!" I ordered loudly . "Aye ma'am , locking on to the lead ship" . "Well then by all means , …. fire" .

The MK II star destroyer fired it's heavy turbolasers followed by it's light turbolasers at the galaxy starship , sadly they didn't do a whole lot of damage .

"Fire Proton torpedoes , we need there shields down!" I said . "yes ma'am firing torpedoes" . The wedge shaped ship , fired it's missiles , they slammed into the lead ship but the shields were barely holding .

_**CE Enterprise **_

"Captain , shields are down to 40% another couple of hits like that and were gone" said Moonlight Crystyshine .

"Okay , begin evasive maneuvers , target there fighters and fire a concreted fire of torpedoes with phasers on full" ordered Crystal .

The galaxy class ship began to maneuver and opened fire with it's torpedoes as several fighters were destroyed , several more fell victim to it's phasers , and hours later the solar fleet was already loosing it's ships faster than you can say Eternal Night . Soon Emperor Crystal saw the MK II SD go into hyper space .

"Let her go , it's more than likely she'll find her home base gone with nothing but debries" said Crystal . " Aye sir , but what about the huge lumbering ship that is attacking the lunar fleet?" asked Gloomy Dawn. "

We are not going to sit here and let that fleet be destroyed , have our ships move in and fire on that huge ship" ordered Crystal with a stern tone .

"Aye sir" said Gloomy dawn .

With that said , the crystal fleet moved into position and opened fire with there weapons , with in mere hours the SSD began to have not only external explosions but internal as well . And so the ship blew up in one HUGE fireball . Leaving everypony to cheer .

"Helm take us back to Equiss , I think our forces on the ground are probably struggling with the solar army" said Crystal with a smug grin. . The Crystal Fleet jumped to warp as later the changeling fleet and the griffin fleet.

_**NLR Once More Unto the Breach **_

**Adam's POV **

I soon made it back to the bridge with hardly a scratch but that didn't mean , I was sore I did walk with a bit of a limp in me . _Ow , wit this limp it's going to leave a mark _ I thought .

I made it to the elevator that would get me to the bridge . I stepped inside and waited to get to the bridge . I finally made it and of course my bridge crew was okay .

"Report" I said while taking my seat . "We won sir , and our allies are heading back to Equiss , sir" said Silver Stream.

I nodded as I sat down . "Lay in a course for the moon , it's time to go home" I said .

Hours later we were in slip space . Hours later a medic pony came to the bridge . "What happened to you captain?" she asked .

"I was in a battle with this huge pony , he was tough as nails but , I was able to take him out" I said . She examined my leg and much to her shock it was swollen badly .

"Captain , I have to get you to sick bay , your leg is swollen badly and must be tended to" she said urgently .

"Alright but I don't think I can make it on my own" I admitted .

"That's okay , I have a plan" she said . "well what's your name?" I asked curiously . "I'm , Nurse heartbeat the medical officer on board this ship" said Heartbeat .

She used her magic to teleport me and herself to the infirmary. She laid me on the bed and put me under .

Hours later I couldn't remember what had happened but I was conscious as I came out of it . "How bad's my leg?" I asked .

"Pretty bad sir , your leg bone was fractured or in this case re fractured , and your muscles were sprained , it took constant hours of surgery to repair your bones , but I don't want you walking , which is why I'm giving you a wheel chair till your leg has a chance to heal" explained Heartbeat .

_**Canterlot , Equestria **_

Luna , Star Chaser , and Nightmare Moon were low on ammo and out of grenades and help was on it's way .

"Listen , I think I have an idea , I think it's time we use our magic to fight her , not like we have much else left" said Luna .

Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser agreed and decided to use there best spells . "Use your best combat spells that you know well , it should be enough to overpower the two of them" .

Meanwhile , King Beck Slasher King Metamorphosis and Queen Chrysalis were running or flying as fast as they could turning down hallways there troops not far behind them . Finally they saw the double doors to the throne room .

Wasting no time they crashed right through them and saw the lunar sisters battling Solar Flare and Solar Storm. "Alright you know what to do , **TAKE THEM!**" shouted Chrysalis .

She charged up her best spell and fired it at what she thought was Celestia .

However it wasn't , in much to her shock and horror it hardly fazed her one bit .

Solar Flare turned her head in the changeling queen's direction . "Is that really the best spell you can cast , Chrysalis ?" asked Solar flare with a fang grin .

Defiantly King Beck slasher attacked her with his claws buying Chrysalis to join in . Metamorphosis , however was struggling against Solar Storm .

"Really Metamorphosis ? This is the best you can do ? , I would have expected more from a changeling king" taunted Solar Storm . Thinking quick , he charged up his most powerful spell and fired it at Solar Storm .

The spell was able to connect with solar storms horn sending him into a wall . _Time to put all those hours of training with my kids to work_ thought Metamorphosis .

Wasting no time he galloped and bucked as hard as he could into Solar storm's side making him cry out in pain. Solar storm could hardly move as his ribs was cracked .

_Blast it ! , that powerful buck from Metamorphosis really hurt , well of course it hurt , however I have a plan that will be sending him into next week _ thought Solar storm .

He connected with the sun it's self and brought up a wall of flame .

Metamorphosis stopped with his next attack confused .

Until he saw , Solar storm jump over said wall of flame and buck him in the chest sending him into a near by pillar . Metamorphosis crashed into said pillar sending him to the floor coughing up green blood .

_Ugh , I can't stop bleeding … wait at second I can heal myself using a healing spell taught by Dusk shine , if I can remember how it works …. ah now I do , well lets see if this works _ . The changeling king charged up his horn using the spell to heal himself .

His wound and the bleeding stopped , but he didn't know how long the spell would last . Finally he made a sword of pure changeling magic and charged at him with a malicious intent to kill .

Solar Storm was surprised at the changeling King's change in attitude but he liked it .

Smiling from ear to ear he summoned his sword of flames and charged at the changeling King . The two swords clashed sending sparks in all directions .

Luna decided to do the samething , as did Chrysalis , Nightmare Moon , and Star Chaser . They made there swords out of pure magic and charged at solar flare .

King Beck slasher was still on the attack as Luna told him to back off , nodding he did just that and let Luna and her sisters plus chrysalis charge in . _Best of luck , oh if only my late wife could see this _ thought Beck slasher .

_**Deep inside the castle **_

The griffin , changeling and lunar troops attacked any and all solar stormtroopers but were unaware of what was next .

Panicking a unicorn solar guard teleported away from the advancing troops to quickly tell the king and queen of the solar Empire the bad news .

"Your highness's , we have a serious problem" he said . King Shooting Star and his wife Queen Nova looked at the panicked guard and told him to calm down and tell them what was wrong .

"we have advancing troops , from the changeling Swarm , the Griffin Empire , and the New Lunar Republic all headed this way" he said .

"we must leave" said King Shooting Star . His wife however was a bit different on the issue . "But what about our son and daughter Solaris and Celestia ?" asked Queen Nova .

"leave them , the solar Empire has fallen , send word to the rest of the family to go into hiding abandon our royal titles , change our appearance , change our names , change everything" said King Shooting Star with a stern look.

With that said the word was spread through out the entire castle .

Princess Aurora dawn , Prince Odin , Solar Chaser , Solar Surfer , Solar System , Flamenta , Royal Ribbon , Solar Flame , and Solar Wind all fled to there cloaked shuttles and fled to the far corners of Equiss to start new lives in new town's. Not a single pony spoke a single word .

Those ponies fled the castle and as for ultra magnum he too fled joining the royal family as well . Soon the last of the solar army was crushed .

Commander Kimono and Commander Silver mane cheered , however yet another battle was going to start .

_**The Crystal Empire **_

Prince Aqua , Princess Crystal Rose, Princess Crystal shores , Princess Crystal Rose , Princess Crystal , and Princess Secret Scroll were all busy locking down the crystal Empire .

"of one thing I don't understand , is how long those pelicans from the New Lunar Republic would get here" said Princess Crystal Rose .

"Well , one thing is for sure that , they are on there so we have organize the City guard to mount an effective fighting force" replied Princess Crystal .

"add that to the fact that we have magic and unknown technology at our side as well" added Princess Secret Scroll with a knowing smile .

The crystal princesses kept working until everything was secure .

Hours later the pelicans arrived and it took about three hours nearly five for the citizens of the crystal empire to be evacuated .

"Alright , it's up to us to hold out" said Prince Aqua in his aqua crystal armor .

Every single city guard , was armed with a phaser or mini photon torpedo launcher . Thankfully though , it was hours before the solar army approached the crystal empire .

Phaser turrets were setup , Meanwhile Applejack's army soon got word that Shinning Armor's army was already inside the crystal Empire and headed straight for Princess Cadence , without any time to waste they all loaded up and quickly flew as fast as the pelican transports could carry them .

Hours later they made it and linked up with the city army defending the crystal castle . "Alright , ah made it" said Applejack out of breath .

"I'm glad you made it , now then Captain Armor's army is in the crystal Empire and headed possibly for the crystal castle , which means we can't let him get to Princess Cadence , her unborn foal is the key to the future of the entire empire" said Prince Aqua seriously .

"Ah understand , we crushed the solar army at Canterlot , shouldn't be much of a trouble here" said Applejack .

With that said all of the tanks set themselves up in waves , the heaviest tanks were in the back medium tanks in the middle light tanks in front and scorpion tanks ready to engage and lend a hand at a mere moments notice.

"This is it y'all , we have to hold this line , we have to defend the crystal castle from Captain Armor , cause way ah see it , Cadence's unborn foal is the future of the crystal empire" said Applejack .

All of the lunar troops were cheering , each soldier knew that this was going to be it , another great battle .

"Ah know some of you are dead beat tired from fighting at Canterlot , but we have to do this , crush the solar empire here and right now ! , the crystal empire is one of our allies , and ah know that some of you may not have much of a chance to survive this , but believe me ah will keep ya all alive" said Applejack with a stern look.

Everypony under her command , knew this , they were kept alive by her and her alone at times she would make risky command decisions just to keep her troops alive .

"Alright , we are set , now what?" asked Kimono . "Now we wait and as soon as we have a clear visual , we open fire" said Prince Aqua .

The warthogs mongooses , and gungooses were just getting into position and ready with drivers and gunners ready , Kimono and her captain eyeballed each one , a few ponies under her command were feeling fatigued but pushed on anyway . "and now , let the final battle commence" said Aqua to himself .

Shinning Armor soon had a visual on the city army and the lunar army standing before them . "Alright send in the troops followed by any and all fighters" said Shinning Armor .

Nodding his commander gave the order and several Ef 2000's flew in a loose formation along with several more other fighters such as MO 17 foxwolf A , the Mig 29 A , the F 27 C , the Mig 41 pp falken B , the F A 31 ,the Mirage 2000 , and finally the last plane to join this loose squadron was the assault mirage F 1.

However the Crystal empire wasn't without it's own air force ,several F 4 J's flew over head along with several more F4s's phantom II's , the MA firehawk , and the S U 27 .

And so the dog fight over head began, now it all came down to how long the ground forces could hold out .

Captain Applejack had a plan of her own . "Commander Kimono, ah need ya to call in The Black Knights and the Nightmare Paladins to lend a hand " said Applejack .

"Of course , Captain" said Kimono . With that said she got on the horn with the Black Knights and the Nightmare Paladins .

"_**This is Commander Kimono , I request assistance , the Crystal Empire Air Force is heavily engaged with the last of the solar Empire and needs assistance on the double, repeat get your flanks over here!" **_with that said she removed her hoof to allow the static to be heard .

"_**Rodger that , this is the Black Knights we are on our way , just tell the Crystal Empire to hold tight" . **_

"**Copy that this is the Nightmare Paladins we are also on our way , those solars just don't know when to quite while they are ahead" . **

Hours later both squadrons showed up , and Applejack now had her full focus on Captain Shinning Armor of the solar Empire .

"**Knight 1, Fox 2"Said Archangel **a missile was shot from the plane colliding wit 31 . **"Knight 6 , Fox 2"said 8 bit Twist. **Another missile collided with yet another F A 31 .

Several more SU 27's fired there sidewinder missiles all scoring direct hits .

As the mix of planes were taken down . The Nightmare Paladins figured it was time to show what they could do .

"**_Alright time to show these solar pilots how a dog fight is really done" said Arrow Dust . "I agree , lets do this ,I have tow , Paladin 6 Fox 1" said Skull Cross _"Paladin 4 , Fox 1" said Dark Cloud . **

Both the Black Knights and Nightmare Paladins along with there allies of the crystal Empire there fighter support was wiped out .

The crystal empire fighters and lunar fighters turned there attention to the solar ground forces . **"Pilots , lets plow the road!" said Dark cloud **.

With that said the pilots fired there mini guns and nearly all of the stormtroopers didn't have enough time to take cover , the ATAT's and ATST's got hit badly , the Crystal fighters came around and fired there hellfire missiles . All were direct hits , the lumbering walkers fell over and exploded into a ball of fire .

As for Shinning Armor you ask ? , Well he was evacted back to Canterlot and was soon hidden somewhere safe deep underneath the castle at the moment .

Cheering loudly both the crystal empire and the lunar forces hugged and kissed each other in victory at the crystal empire .

_**Canterlot Castle , Throne room **_

The battle between the Solar Flare and the lunar sisters was nearing it's end .

Solar Flare was loosing ground while Luna , Star Chaser , Chrysalis , and Nightmare Moon were gaining ground .

She had wounds all across her side , wounds from her wings , wounds on her chest and blood trickling down her eye , one of which was closed .

_I'm going to die , I'll take at least one of them with me !_ Thought Solar Flare .

Eventually in her weakness Luna struck she thought her sword found it's mark but no luck .

Solar flare rolled out of the way , but she had an idea , she took off towards the nuclear room and ordered the ponies to begin the count down . Nodding they inserted there keys and turned them .

_**Nuclear launch detected , evacuate planet immiedetly . **__My ponies have bought me enough time , and now it all comes to an end _ thought Solar Flare

Solar Storm however was winning against King Metamorphosis who was weak from using so much changeling magic that he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Rest now my love , you did what you could , it's time we take over okay?" asked Chrysalis concerned .

"Thank you , he's tougher than Solar Flare , none of my attacks got through" said Metamorphosis weakly .

"You did your best ,and that's all that matters to me" said Chrysalis .

She soon called in King Beck Slasher to fill his place . Nodding King Beck slasher jumped in eyes glaring at the solar alicorn emperor in front of him .

Eventually Luna and Nightmare Moon continued there fight and ended Celestia or Solar Flare as she was now called .

"Oh what's this ? , you think you can all take me on?" asked Solar storm with a fang grin .

"No we are going to end you one way or another" said Star Chaser .

"Oh ? , I doubt it" . All the ponies charged at him with Luna and Nightmare Moon charging in as well . They thought there swords found there marks or claws as well .

But alas it was no good , Solar Storm teleported behind them only for Chrysalis to stab her sword right in solar storm's head . _**"Princess Luna there is one city we must evacuate , It's Ponyville" said Artemis . **_

"_**very well , have our pelicans and other transports be sent over there immediately" ordered Luna . "as you wish" said Artemis.**_ the channel cut leaving only static.

Luna , Chrysalis , Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser along with King Beck Slasher picked up the now unconscious Metamorphosis and ran out of the castle and back into the city of Canterlot .

"_**This is Queen Chrysalis , I'm requesting pick up my husband is unconscious" said Chrysalis . **_**"Understood my queen , we are on our way" **. Hours later a changeling transport arrives and the both of them get on .

Soon King Beck slasher calls in a puddle jumper to get him back to his fleet as begins his own evacuation of his entire kingdom . Which only left the lunar sisters, standing there over the massive body count of solar soldiers .

The solar guards that were inside the castle did surrender which was fine as they are as of now being taken into custody by the left over lunar soldiers .

Hours later pelicans soon picked up the lunar princesses and carried them to the lunar fleet as the entire planet of Equiss was being nuked as they saw it from space. Neither the dragon nation nor zebra kingdom made it out alive at all .

_**Moon City , Moon City Castle **_

However pelicans from the planet had the ponies of ponyville being brought to the moon for medical treatment .

Luna , sighed in relief the New Lunar Republic is free of the solar Empire , free of Celestia /Solar Flare , free of there tyrannical rule . _I saved everypony , I just hope my allies made it out okay_ thought Luna in worry .

And soon enough the Griffin fleet made it as multiple puddle jumpers were seen flying towards there ships and taking off into hyperspace . Only King Beck slashers ship remained behind .

"_**This is King Beck Slasher of the Griffin Empire , we are leaving Equiss to make our mark among the stars , live free Princess Luna of the New Lunar Republic" **_said King Beck Slasher . His ship made a turn and went into hyperspace , no long visible to the naked eye .

Hours later the griffin ships off loaded the Appleloosa pony's , same with the changeling ships offloading the Cloudsdale ponies .

Soon the entire Lunar royal family arrived back on the moon to only see the last of the griffin fleet and the changeling fleet take off only leaving the leaders .

Thankfully Queen Chrysalis and a better looking King Metamorphosis came to stick around , as for King Beck slasher , his ship returned as did his fleet , he knew in his heart that it wasn't right to leave there allies hanging like that .

He took a puddle jumper down to the main pad and also stuck around while Pinkie Pie , Bubble berry , and Surprise all put up and everypony partied , celebrating there victory over the Solar Empire , there victory in what was now dubbed _**The Solar Lunar War **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Victory Celebration

**A/n: and so we come to chapter 19 , are we far from ending this story ? Nope , we still have this and chapter 20 to get through , and thanks once again to Snowflake the pegasus for reviewing , enjoy :)**

**Moon City Castle **

Everypony was partying , even the griffins and the changelings . Four humans were also chatting it up with there ponies .

Surprise was sure happy to see , Danny again and Shady was glad to see Molly but the one pony that sure surprised the most was Firefly , she was so happy she hugged the stuffing out of Megan .

And Adam ? Well he was talking with Rainbow Dash who was sure glad that every pony made it out safely . But something was off with Spike , something that seemed …. sad .

"hey Spike , what's wrong?" asked Adam concerned . "Well it's my race , did they make it out alive , are they okay?" asked Spike concerned .

"Well they didn't , we had a radio transmission telling us to not pick them up as they have accepted there fate and wanted to stay on the planet" said Adam .

Tears started to form in the young dragon's eyes , and he ran out of the castle crying . And yet Rainbow wanted to hit him upside the head but she knew he was right for telling him .

"You did the right thing in telling him, it was easier for him to find out the easy way than the hard way" said Rainbow .

"Yea , hold on where's Dusk shine?" asked Adam confused .

"I don't know at the moment , lets go find him" said Rainbow .so the two left the castle but to only find , Dusk Shine comforting the young dragon with Barbra there as well .

_**Dusk Shines POV **_

I didn't know what happened , but judging from how Spike was crying , it seemed that he found out he was the last of his king Barbra had also been told the samething .

When Zecora asked about her kind , well lets just say that she too ran out in tears and well we all hugged each other .

While I don't blame our human friend for telling the truth , he could have put it in a nicer way !

But I digress , this is a party after all , and we should enjoy ourselves , but I am not mad at Adam , he did do the right thing after all .

"we are going to have a talk about this" I said with a slight glare.

"I know" said Adam with his head hung low.

With that said Spike was feeling a bit better same with Zecora , but I wondered half the time he would be better emotionally , from what he had found out that is , we soon got back inside the castle and rejoined the party ponies party , I have to say that Pinkie Pie , Bubble berry and Surprise are enjoying themselves after all this .

And thinking back , I had wondered as to why Celestia or Solar Flare as she called herself became a tyrant , a madmare , and evil? . I decided to ask Princess Luna this and her answer was this .

"She became all of that , through power , passing unfair laws and taxes directed at business families like the apples , the cakes , or the cherries , many a time I tried to get her to appeal those laws but she didn't listen" said Luna with a frown on her face .

Well I guess that answered my question so me and Luna got to talking for a while the other ponies partied , that is until a guard came in with something to tell the lunar princess .

"Princess Luna , more pelicans had landed with injured ponies , possibly dead ones at that , but all air force squadrons had reported in , Town's like Trottingham , Baltimare , and Manehatten , were evacuated and secured from being blown away by the nuclear fallout" he reported .

"Very well guard , seems like the hospital is going to be swamped with more patents" said Luna .

With that said the guard turned to enjoy himself , he headed into the armory from where I was , and soon came out with no armor on him and well he just decided to join in the fun with Pinkie Pie for some reason , reasons that even I have no clue about .

I really felt bad for not saving Spike race like that , but how was I suppose to know Celestia would throw a monkey wrench like that , shaking it off I headed through the many hall ways and out onto a balcony just to gaze up at the stars .

Hours later I saw both Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna join me .

"tis lovely up here is it not?" asked Luna as she grabbed a chair with her magic . "Yea it is , hey why couldn't we save the dragons nor the zebras?" I asked curiously .

"Yea how come ? , both Spike and Zecora are both the last of there kind" added Rainbow with a frown. Princess Luna pondered this question , minutes later she came up with an answer.

"I suppose we weren't aware of the situation , nor could we reach them , just before the nuclear missile hit , they told us to not rescue them that there time has finally come and they wish to be with there ancestors , as for the zebra nation , they didn't have any modern ways to contact us , so I suppose they couldn't live in a wasteland filled planet" said Luna with a frown . I could tell that while we won the war , it was a bitter sweet victory .

_I guess Pinkie is having the time of her life with her brother and her mother ,and here I am adopted with Rainbow's family , guess I should feel lucky_ I thought .

But on a happier note , I was able to help out in a war , have the rank of captian , a top of that make friends , and even meet one of my favorite ponies . I maybe only human , but that doesn't change that I couldn't save two more races. At least our allies the Changelings and the Griffins are okay . Thinking back I'm sure glad I was drafted , I wonder what would happen if I wasn't , looking at the stars some more I think that maybe ponykind can make there mark among the stars . "Hey Adam , you alright?" asked Rainbow .

"Yea I'm just fine , one thing is for certain , we need to find a new home for all of us ,while the moon is a perfect start , we are going to have to spread out" I said . "Your quite correct , which is why I'm putting together a special fleet to spread out and begin to colonize planets here in this solar system and I want you to lead that fleet" said Luna .

"I'll do it , no way am I passing this up , but what about our ships , fighter jets and many tanks that are on Equiss?" I asked . "I suppose we could go down there and begin to move them to either the frozen north and seal them in a cave until such time when they are needed , when we are needed" .

"ya know , I'm glad you drafted me , not only to fight , but I had my own ideas , first I suppose during this war I well decided to make some friends while fighting" I said . "Ah , well that would make sense since you are one our best captains in the Navy" said Luna . I nodded in agreement with her . Hours later Rarity came up here to join us .

"The stars do look lovely do that not?" asked Rarity . "Yea they do , hey since we never talked nor introduced ourselves , I'm Adam" I said sticking out my hand . Confused Rarity followed suit sticking out her hoof , the both of us shook . "So your the one that helped Rainbow when she was feeling down" said Rarity with a knowing smile . "Well yea , you all were there so you know already" I said .

"Well I guess I was , and I'm glad for that , but why did Twilight betray us like that , she was our friend for all those times we defeated Nightmare moon , defeated Discord, and even King Sombra counting Tirek, how could she turn her back on us let alone , Spike" said Rarity confused and angry . "I suppose so , but anyway we should celebrate that we won this war" I said with a smile .

"Thank you , oh poor spike finding out that he's the last of his kind" . With that Rarity took off in a trot to go find the young dragon and give him support. "and when do we leave?" I asked . "what do you mean?" asked Luna confused . "To search for a new home for ponykind to settle down on , cause sooner or later the moon is going to get crowded and we need to spread out through the stars and make our home there" I pointed out.

"Right , well several of our astronomers have found a new planet already first off it has the same atmosphere as Equiss , along with a breathable oxygen and even vegetation and just waiting for us to colonize it , but it's in another galaxy" said Luna.

I thought this over and it looked like it can be pulled off , this got me thinking . "Alright , we should have some colony ships built with ponies loaded on them and go from there" I said .

"That's a good idea , in fact after this party I'll get right on that , we should also spread out the royal family as well , decides who's going to leave the moon and who is going to stay" added the lunar Princess . "Right , I'll spread the message" . With that said Luna went back inside the castle while I headed into the town square to tell everypony the news of what is about to happen.

"**Alright here's what's going to happen" **I said into a megaphone . **"we are going to be leaving the moon , not all of us but some of us in a few years time give or take , the moon is going to get over crowded as it is already , which is why colony ships will be built , so pack up what you can take , but only what you need , in a few month's time the colony ships will be built and I will be leading the fleet , other than that fighter jets are going to be loaded from Equiss , our navy vessels along with our tanks among other things are also being loaded into specially made pelicans".**

With that said , the ponies became a bit worried but thankfully Rainbow dash calmed them down enough for them to think rationally , and did as they were told . Hours later a list of who was going on this expedition to a new galaxy .

_**Royal family **_

_**1 : Prince Orkan **_

_**2 : Prince Shadow **_

_**3 : Quil Feather **_

_**4 : Lunar Desecnt **_

_**5 : Lunar Nightmare **_

_**6: Princess Nightmare Moon **_

_**7 : Princess Star Chaser **_

_**8: Princess Luna **_

_**9 : Prince Concord **_

_**10 : Lunar Shine **_

I looked over the list and nodded in approval . "Alright this is it , now about those colony ships?" I asked . "The construction is coming along quite well , and might I add that we will soon be leaving in a few months' time" said Luna with a smile . "Most excellent , but should we not find every single last thing of the solar Empire and build a museum to put on display?" I asked . "We should in fact , one o f our scouting fleet found a nearly completed Death star and even found research notes on the what is called the 'Super Laser'" .

"yea no kidding , and what of the last of the solar fleet?" I asked . "they also found whole solar stardestroyers which are being towed back here to be stripped away with internal weapons and the like and yes a solar museum is being worked on here in Moon City" said Luna with a smile .

"Perfect" I said with a nod . And with that said I knew what to do . And it was time for the next chapter in the history of the New Lunar Republic , a new home for Pony kind to settle down on , and also we keep in contact with the moon , and also at the sametime I couldn't be much happier with what was about to happen

"_**Lunar Log**_ : date unknown , well down to some good news , the New Lunar Republic is whole , we won the war ! , and also we are venturing into the emptiness that is space.

And also looking for a new home for the ponies that we got off New Equiss , also some good news , I met her father Spectrum Streak sure the guy '_interogated' _but he had good reasons he also met Rainbow Blitz , Scootaloo and Scootaroll and you could say that the entire family was or is reunited as one , all of which are in some form of the military .

Which is fine with me though but now I don't have to worry a whole lot as this will be the only **Lunar Log ** that I do , I may do these more often but eh work with what you have , and yes when I get the chance I do plan to head back to earth to grab my stuff , never could do that during the war .

But anyway moving on past that , I do feel happy that this solar lunar war is over and the last of the solar empire guard are being annexed into the New Lunar Republic , further more I'd like to add that the NLR is splitting off to find another planet . Oh! , there is one thing I want to say before I have to go and grab some stuff , The Shadowbolts are planing to add more recruits to there ranks , should another war happen , well that's all I have to say at the moment .

This is Captain Seville of the Navy signing off" I said . After that I shut off the camera and got inside my transport which later opened a wormhole and went through .

_**Location : Earth ,California , Salinas**_

This was the house or mobile home I grew up in . Thankfully it was night and we parked in the street everyone was out somewhere so I went inside and headed towards my room . I started to pack up my Xbox , my TV/DVD player , computers , clothes , my black and Red Star Caster Electric Guitar , my Acoustic , and even my Ukulele.

Hours later I had everything loaded into the transport thankfully it was still cloaked . Once everything was strapped down we then headed to storage and I managed to get more of my stuff such as my train sets , my tower .

That was it , I locked up the storage space and got back inside the transport . We silently took off and shot through the atmosphere at rocket like speeds . Once we were in space we opened the wormhole and went through , no government of earth could spot us , not even the US government . I sighed a big breath of relief that we were heading back to the moon .

_**Location : The Moon , Moon City **_

The wormhole opened on the other end and we made it back . "I want all of this transferred to my ship Once More Unto the Breach" I ordered .

"yes sir" saluted the pilot . With that said , several guards took my place and I well rejoined the party that was going on .

Looking around I spotted Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz talking . However I decided to just head inside the castle and just look up at the stars wondering where this new planet would be .

Hours later Applejack and her sister Applebloom came out and wanted to well do what else ? , than talk my ear off , which I didn't mind one bit .

"So how you splitting the family AJ?" I asked .

"Ah can't , however ah know AB want's to come with me , and now ah don't know what to do , we have stuck together like glue from the very beginning , and poor old Granny smith , it's like she don't want me leaving but at the same time ah have to start my new life with the rest of the New Lunar Republic" said Applejack sadly .

"Look don't worry , I'm sure you'll figure out some kind of way to stay in touch with your folks" I said with a small smile . The country mare hugged me , I hugged her back. She soon pulled away as did I . "Thank you , now ah have to pack for this trip , and maybe we can make some history out among the stars" said Applejack .

"that's right , I will be in charge of the entire fleet , well special fleet while we have a home fleet stay behind and handle any and all problems should they arise" I said . "Rahght" . Soon the country mare took off back through the castle all the way back to lunar apple acres .

A few hours later I saw Crystal empire ships stopping but that's when I also saw , the crystal Empire it's self , I was in shock .

However , I saw Emperor Crystal , Empress Phenacite , Prince Aqua , Prince Charming , Prince Christoph De Crystal , Princess Crystal , Princess Crystal Shores , Princess Crystal Rose , Princess Secret Scrolls , a pregnant Princess Cadence , and Moonlight Chrystyshine along with several crystal guards , and city guards as well .

I was surprised to see the entire Crystal royal family here and alive no less . But that's when I got to meet Princess Cadence for the first time . "It's an honor Princess" I said with a smile . "Oh ? , do I know you?" asked Cadence confused .

"Yea I'm Adam of the New Lunar Republic" I said . "Oh , now I remember , your the one that was fighting against the solar empire" said Cadence .

I decided to walk beside her and into the front enterance of the castle ,where two lunar guards were standing outside . Hours later Cadence had to sit down , she was on her ninth month and boy that's when things took a turn for weirdville .

First off her water broke , that's when I saw Fluttershy order some ponies to get her to the infirmary so she could give birth . Frankly for me I stood as far away as I could as her team of nurses were right alongside her the whole way there .

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and everyponyelse was in surprise but decided to end the victory party with a speech , it was mostly Princess Luna giving a victory speech as to how that we are free from the tyranny of Solar Flare , ya know not once did she mention the name of Celestia .

I simply hung back and well I didn't know what to do after that . Hours after Cadence had given birth , she had named the first filly Skyla , and the other Twila.

_I couldn't be more proud of you Cadence , though I do hope Twilight is okay_ I thought in worry . But who am I kidding , she betrayed all of her friends and wound up on the loosing side . But to me it wasn't like that , our situation reminded me of the American Revolution at least in a few way's . Hours later the rest of the crystal family emerged from the infirmary with smiles on there faces .

The changeling and griffin families , well you could say that this was or is a joyous moment for them . All I had to do was … smile . So after the Crystal family left to make there mark among the stars we all wished them the best of luck . There entire fleet jumped to warp after that , along with there entire empire in tow .

_Well for me , you could say that Cadence has no husband to speak of , i'm sure she'll find someone to marry and help raise her kids with her _ I thought .

Yea if you thought that I was going to bang one of these ponies , think again sicko's !. Soon the party ended with all of the ponies heading home with smiles on there faces . Firefly , Spectrum Streak , Scootaroll ,and Rainbow Blitz headed for home over in Shimering Stars . Leaving me with Rainbow Dash , and Scootaloo to also head for home , cause we are going to all leave the moon together as a family . Me , my adopted mother , my adopted father , Rainbow Dash , Rainbow Blitz , Scootaloo , and Scootaroll .

_**Moon City Castle **_

Princess Luna headed to her chambers to get some rest , along with the rest of the family . _Well I should pack , same with my other sisters and brothers _ thought Luna .

"Listen , we all should start packing for this long trip a head of us , we need to seek out a home for the rest of ponykind , make our mark among the stars" said Luna .

"Luna, I know trust me , I know , everypony knows that they are on the list of those to join the new lunar fleet" said Nightmare Moon reassuring .

"Yea , don't worry , bigger ships are being built to house our naval vessels , while huger cargo ships house our fighter jets" added Star Chaser .

One thing was for sure , it pained all of them to see Celestia die like that , but they had no other choice they had to end her . She couldn't be reasoned with , she wouldn't surrender , nor would she be open to a cease fire at all .

With that the lunar sisters told each other good day , and began to head into there rooms and begin to pack , cause in several month's time they would be leaving the moon behind , as other colony ships would be colonizing other planets .

_**Location : Canterlot (what's left of it) **_

**Underground **

Twilight Sparkle along with what was left of the Solar empire , awoke but she had an idea . She decided that she would attempt to make , a home for the solar empire till she could form her own empire , **The Stellar Alignment **.

_I'll do what I can , to at least try and make something out of this underground area , well for starters we could be working on making an underground shelter and live out till the radiation dies down enough to walk on the surface again _ thought Twilight . Hours later she found Shining Armor who was injured from the crash .

She looked him over and saw several things stuck in his side , most of that being shrapnel . "I need a medic here!" shouted Twilight .

Seconds later a medic showed up and had enough supplies to operate on him . The solar sky guards and the solar guards were mostly in shock of how they lost , mostly over how the New Lunar Republic was able to win the war . A few guards questioned about Twilight being in charge

"Look I know Celestia is dead , killed by Luna , Nightmare Moon and Star Chaser , but we need to at least get back on our hooves and figure out a way to live underground before we start to move above ground" said Twilight getting there attention . "I know some of you are still in shock over what happened , but don't worry , I know what i'm doing , and as of now , the solar empire is considered dead , from now on we are known as The Stellar Alignment , a civilization that is going to learn the mistakes from the solar Empire and better ourselves from it , the only thing I can say is this , if we stick together , we are going to be alright , everything will be alright" .

One of the ponies spoke up in protest . "Everything is NOT fine , look around you Princess , everypony is either sick or dying of where we are at the moment , how is everything going to be alright? , if you ask me we need to get off this planet" he said .

"Look , I know things may look bleak , but we can pull back from this , trust me" said Twilight softly. That shut the stallion up after he heard her say that . _You will pay Luna , __**ALL **__of you will pay dearly , I don't know how , but I will find a way to get my revenge ! Count on it ! _Thought Twilight angrily .

Hours later the shrapnel was removed from her brother , but when the final nuclear missile , she saw her parents burst into flames before they could even make it to a shelter and ride out the blast from missile had made .

_My parents , I couldn't save them in time and now there dead because of me , NO! Because of the New Lunar Republic , they won ! , I hate them ! , no matter at least a piece of solar flare is with in me , so now I won't have to worry about anything at all_ . Of one thing was for certain , somehow someway , she would get her revenge and even bring about a new age among ponykind .

_**Former location of the Crystal Empire **_

Just before the Crystal Empire lead by Emperor Crystal and Empress Phenacite left , they both made a copy of the Crystal heart so King Sombra and his family could rule .

The entire family took phyiscal form . King Sombra was the first one to examine there surroundings and was in shock . "So Celestia did this ? , I'm not that surprised at all" said Sombra to himself . He looked around and then spotted a news paper article that talked about Celestia and her nuclear weapons project. He picked it up in his magic and examined it .

"Hmm , this must have been no more than a few years old" said Sombra to himself . He had his corrupted shadow ponies rebuilt his own crystal empire or better known as the shadow empire .

_But how did Celestia get nuclear weapons ? , i'm sure I could find some answers to this question , but for now I must build __**THE SOMBRATIC EMPIRE!**_ Thought Sombra evilly .

And he had some plans for his empire to be build . And yet his ponies were able to survive somehow even when the radiation was still high from the nuclear blast .

_This does surprise me a bit , how is it possible? , normally I would die from radiation exposure or something , who cares about such things. _The evil king went back to where his castle was and rose it up out of the ground . His construction ponies went about creating things out of crystal for him such as his throne among everything else .

_**Moon City **_

Sunset Shimmer , Trixie , Trixster , Clashing Blade , Sun Rise Shake , and Bullet Striker all celebrated as well . Only they were laughing at funny jokes about sunbutt .

"well I'd have to say , we sure won this war , but thing is , we are also going to have to leave for a new planet" said Bullet Striker .

"yea that's true , but I'm coming with you guys for sure , I'm sure somepony else can take over here on Moon City" said Clashing Blade .

"You sure about that?" asked Apocalypse who walked into the room ."Apocalypse , what brings you here?" asked Clashing Blade .

"well , figured I'd drop by and hang out with you guys , besides we won the war and some of us maybe departing together to venture out into the galaxy" said Apocalypse .

"Oh well , I think that maybe we should all soon head home a pack" said Clashing blade .

"Oh ? , I wasn't really told this" said Sunset .

"That's because Captain Seville , made the anouncement via megaphone so you might have heard it" said Sun Rise Shake . "Well I heard it clear as day" said Trixie .

"We all did , dear sister , now then I think we should just hang out and maybe just chill" said Trixster .

Apocalypse thought it over and decided it that maybe it would be a good idea , so for the rest of the night he spent it talking , laughing at solar empire jokes or jokes about Sunbutt , or even just gazing out at the stars whenever he could .

One thing was for sure , that he Clashing blade , Archangel , and Princess Star Chaser are going to be leaving as friends to venture forth into the vastness that is space.

_**Equiss , Equestria **_

On the outskirts of the nation of Equestria Princess Amethyst and Prince Brave Wing heard about the death of Solar Flare .

"So you heard huh?" asked Brave wing .

"Oh I more than heard , I saw it on TV , the death of the solar empress and surprisingly the solar emperor , it was something that I wasn't made aware of until today" said Amethyst looking out the window .

"I'm guessing the radiation didn't affect us one bit" said Brave wing . "Well I wouldn't be so sure , after all if there is one thing I am sure of is that" said Amethyst .

The two looked onwards in hopes of making friends on this planet , all they saw was sand , sand and more sand for as far as the eye can see. Other than that they really needed to create a military just in case something DOES happen , like another war breaks out .

Prince Brave wing had planned such a military and decided to go for it , using technology from the video game Starcraft , mostly from the terrans .

"well we should start building these ships" said Brave wing .

"Oh ? , lets take a look" said Amethyst . She looked them over and decided that building a military was the smartest thing after all .

_**On the other side of the planet **_

Discord was barely able to escape the nuclear blast . "Celestia what were you thinking doing such a thing like that" said Discord as he looked into the sky .

The lord of chaos needed something to do , that's when an idea came to his mind . _I guess I could create my own civilization since Celestia's out of the picture_ thought Discord .

In fact it wasn't a bad idea at all , win in a few hours he gathered up changelings , the minotaurs , the scattered dragons and zebras along with the ponies and changelings and formed **The Legion of Discord **.

Hours later he picked two ponies to rule over the empire. There names you may ask ? Dark Heart Raven and Dark hollow .

Two ponies who can really cause chaos and destruction through out the entire dust ball that was once a flourishing planet.

However Discord himself , was very well aware that Twilight Sparkle and what remained of the solar empire survived due to a shelter underground Canterlot Castle .

_Smart thinking Celestia , however you failed to notice that it is you who went mad with power , I learn to stay in control and keep my subjects safe , unlike you who became a tyrant , a madmare with power , an evil mare __**SOLAR FLARE **__what a real shame , I've only known you for so long and yet you died on me , well I'm glad that Luna and her allies took the both of you out _thought Discord .

He left detailed instructions and teleported himself to earth to begin his new life. Away from any kind of war among there own kind . And change any and EVERYTHING about himself .

_**With Snowflake **_

Snowflake was looking over his shadowbolt uniform . He couldn't believe that all through this war he was second in command of the shadowbolts .

SECOND in command of an elite fighting and flying force .

_Hard to believe that so much has changed since the beginning of this war , and I couldn't be more happier that we all helped shape our own destiny our own fate , soon we will venture among the stars , able to reach out into the heavens themselves , we of the New Lunar Republic will make our mark in space , and on a new planet while I like the moon I wouldn't mind seeing blue skies again , and should another war happen , the shadowbolts will be there , the entire lunar military _thought Snowflake .

He packed away his uniform and looked over at his sister who was doing the samething .

"You know Lily , we all helped shape who we are , and our place now" said Snowflake while packing his things .

His sister looked over at him with the same expression on her face . "Yea we did , all of us helped shape us shape who we all are , weather it's the army , the air force , the marines , or even the navy" replied Lily .

The two soon had there things packed , shadowbolts uniforms as well .

One thing was for sure that they as part of a whole helped shaped the entire history , soon Shadow blitz came in and started to pack his stuff .

"Well guys, it was interesting doing something like this , making friends , those friends fighting alongside you , but I guess none of us will never know why Celestia became a dictator , a tyrant if you will" said Shadow Blitz .

"Well most of us know the answer already , for some it takes longer" said Snowflake . "Yea I guess that's true , but think about it , since when did the wonderbolts ever wound us?" asked Shadow blitz while packing .

"Well , maybe it's because that we are better trained , and know how to fight , the wonderbotls ? I'm sorry but they couldn't stop a dragon , not even the royal guard couldn't hold off the changeling invasion during the royal wedding" said Snowflake .

"Wait ? , you read that?" asked Shadow blitz .

"yea , I was in manehatten that day , and as soon as it hit the news papers ponies went nuts over it , news ponies began to question Celestia , good thing Luna nor Star Chaser were around at the time to hear said questions" said Snowflake .

"Pardon my rudness , but what were you two doing in Manehatten?" asked Shadow blitz curiously .

"well , we were visiting some family , so that's when we heard about the changeling invasion" explained Snowflake . "He's right , that's all we were doing , just visiting family" added Lily .

"well I guess your telling the truth , but one thing just bugs me , how or why for that matter did the changelings nearly pull off an invasion like that?" asked Shadow Blitz . "That's one question even I can't answer" said Snowflake shrugging .

Later Snowflake , Lily and Shadowblitz saw Archangel , Apocalypse , Sunset Shimmer , Trixie , Trixster and Sunrise Shake all walking down the street to there apartments with smiles on there faces just having a good time .

"well guys I have to be going , already the first few transports are loading up for civilians" said Shadow blitz .

"Hold on a sec , there are special transports that will be for military personel and families" said Snowflake .

"Well I guess I could wait till the military transports are ready" said Shadow Blitz .

He soon joined his friends , hanging out as if they were still in the academy .

However , they are all part of a team , an elite fighting flying team the shadowbolts , and they were also part of the air force .

"You know , we did reign vengeance from the sky all through the war" said Shadow blitz .

"yea we did , though now we can all move on with the next chapter in our lives , finding a new planet" said Lily . Soon there captain was heading into her room to pack up , same with her mother . "I wonder what captain Dash is up to?" asked Shadow Blitz .

"who knows , probably talking with her mother , it was sure a surprise during our days training , the captain wasn't even aware of it , heck neither were we" said Snowflake a bit surprised . "Why were you surprised?" asked Shadow Blitz .

"Oh you weren't there , well before we geared up to attack Fillydelphia during training one day , Rainbow was doing what she would normally do and surprise it was Fire Fly , we all knew her but kept it to ourselves , and let our captain find out for herself . That was when she chewed us out badly but , we did it since she told us to" sid Lily .

"Oh yea , what did Apocalypse know as well?" asked Shadow blitz confused . "at the time no he didn't , which was why he just went on with his training not even noticing what was going on" said Snowflake .

"Alright shadowbolts , there is a transport for all air force personnel , it's time" said Dash .

With that said , the rest of the shadowbolts who worked alongside her , Apocalypse , Snowflake , Firefly , Lily , Fire Blaze , Whizzer , Wind Whistler and Sky Wishes , who didn't talk much just focused on her training .

To Rainbow Dash , she hoof picked these ponies cause to her they were the best of the best . Ponies who past there exams and graduated with flying colors .

_These ponies are the best of the best , that's the reason I hoof picked them , not because they were the top of there class or anything , I picked them because one : if they know how to fly , two : if they can fight , and three : if they can follow orders from a superior officer _thought Rainbow as she boarded the transport .

Hours later she saw Rainbow Blitz , Prince Shadow and Dark Tide board with The Black Knights , The Nightmare Paladins , Nightmare Squadron and Lunar Squadron the best that the air force has to offer .

Hours later the army boarded theirs , same with the marines and lastly the royal family .

Soon the pelicans would take the rest of the royal family to there ships , along with her family and human friend . _Well this is it , goodbye Moon and hello new planet_ thought Rainbow Dash .

Just before she took her seat she saw several long and short sword fighters fly in a V shaped formation to provide extra security . By doing this the population on the moon would drop dramatically . And so a new chapter of history to be made for the New Lunar Republic will soon be written down

_**Back at Moon City **_

King Cosmos and Queen Chernalia remained behind along with Lunar Storms , Nightmare Dancer , Nightmare Beat , Prince Eclipse , Lunar Wishes , and Lunar Flower .

Midnight Rose on the other hoof to go because of security .

"You know my love , I am going to miss my son's and daughters" said Cosmos tears forming in his eyes .

"that is true , I'm going to miss them too but this is for a good reason , many of the ponies are boarding there transports to free up some space on the moon , this is a good thing cause now we can continue to rule over these ponies in a kind an just way , not like Celestia and her family did" said Chernalia with an angry look towards the dust ball of a planet that was Equiss .

"Don't think about them , what I can tell you is this , let us look towards the future of the New Lunar Republic and the future of our subjects" said King Cosmos with a soft look . "yes , for the future of our civilization and for the future of our subjects" said Chernalia .

**Adam's POV **

I sure am going to miss the moon , but it's time I move on , I soon pack whatever it is I have left into various boxes and bags , thankfully several guards are waiting outside . "were here to take you to your ship" said a night guard .

"Sorry , but who are you two?" I asked . "Oh , sorry I'm Magnus Ventus , captain of the guard , with me is my commander Fossil Hunter , and we are here to escort you to your pelican captain" said Magnus .

"Alright , but I will need several of your unicorn guards to help carry my stuff" I said . "Oh not a problem" said Magnus .

He called several of his unicorn guards to load up my stuff in the chariot , the three of us later boarded and off we went towards the castle , minutes later we landed at the pad where my stuff was secured nice and tight. I later boarded as I saw , Quick fix , Lyra , Bon Bon , my first officer Silver Stream , and my security officer Bullet Striker who were all fastened in .

The door soon closed and off we went towards the ship which was holding at the head of the fleet . _I'll see you all later _I thought as I looked back at Magnus Ventus and Fossil Hunter .

_**NLR Once More Unto The Breach **_

**Location : The Hanger bay **

Our pelican soon entered and touched down on the ground with the engines shutting off . My entire bridge crew got out and headed for the elevator .

I later followed as it was good to be back on the ship , several security personnel asked me where I wanted all of this , I told them my quarters , they got in and started to unload everything .

While I headed towards the elevator . It was a short ride but it was well worth it . Hours later we made it to the bridge , every pony took there stations .

"Alright system wide check , need to make sure this ship can still fight in any situation" I said . A few minutes later the system check was done , from propulsioin , to energy shields , to even weapons . "Perfect" .

"_**This is captain Seville to all ships in the fleet , we are now leaving the orbit of the moon , I know that you are all going to miss the moon , but it's time we all find another home for ponykind to settle on , it is time we make our mark among the stars , already our allies are doing just that , allies like The Crystal Empire , The Changeling Swarm , and The Griffin Empire . Equiss is no longer our home , the moon is , and it's high time we start to find a home for the rest of pony kind to settle on . The point is , each ship has a full contengent of security and military on board and the more larger ships hold or navel vessels , army tanks , warthogs , and our fighter jets , so hopefully we can find another home to settle on, this is Captain Seville signing off" **_I said .

After that I decided to take my seat . "Plot us a course out of the solar system , send that order to the entire fleet" I said . "yes sir , sending orders now" said Lyra . "Sir helm reports course laid in" said bon Bon .

"as Captain Picard of Star Trek : The Next Generation would say , 'Lets see what's out there' , Punch it" I ordered.

With that said , the entire fleet jumped to slipspace as the ponies of the New Lunar Republic saw them go . A few cried , others smiled at this expedition , this was something out of Stargate Atlantis , or SG1. This was only the beginning of our journey into the unknown of space . _May the stars guide us _ I thought .

_**Location : Unknown **_

The fleet had traveled out of the solar system and was soon venturing into the unknown and also headed for there neighboring galaxy.

In hopes of finding a star system the could find a new home , and set up a communications for talking to there real home , this was a branch out from the moon . All that the captain of the once more unto the breach could do , was keep them safe. However though , they were only half way through there journey .

_**TBC in Chapter 20 Finding a New home **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Finding a new home , and Epilogue

**a/n: and so we come to the final chapter of the story , and yes that means that this story is going to come to a close , but also set up to explain the side stories , along with the sequel so enjoy : ) **

_**NLR Once more unto the Breach **_

The ship was bustling with activity, with various ponies keeping an eye on things .

But the captain was bored out of his mind . He stood up and headed inside his ready room leaving his first officer Silver Stream in charge .

Once inside , he decided to just read something in attempt to pass the time . A few hours later he was engrossed into the book .

_Well we are half way through towards this new galaxy , new star system and new planet . It is going to be awhile , but I've got all the time in the world to do this . _Thought Adam as he kept reading .

Hours later he saw one of his crew ponies enter his ready room . "yes can I help you?" asked Adam setting his book down . "I believe you can sir , apparently something happened on one of the ships , a crew member has gone nuts which is why we had to pull out of slip space and well , we think that you could assist in the situation" she said . "I see , well I guess I wouldn't mind , alright which ship?" asked Adam gearing up .

"It's the NLR Moon Carrier , sir" she said . "Was there any security stationed on that ship?" . "A few guards sir , but this civilian has been rambling on and on about another war , as if he can 'predict' the future" .

"The guards did restrain him didn't they?" . "yes but they need your help to figure out how and why he's acting this way" she said .

"I take it your coming with me?" asked Adam grabbing his assault rifle .

"No but a three man security team is going with you just in case mostly of several marines and one spartan" she added turning to leave .

"Makes sense , alright then , I'm on my way I want Sargent Bullet Striker with me , he's one of my best officers and even helped fend off several ship boarding actions by the solar empire during the war" said Adam heading out of his ready room .

"I think I can do that" she said finally leaving . Hours later the three man squad along with a spartan and Bullet striker decked out in security armor with a colt 45 as his side arm. They all headed down to the hanger bay where they boarded a pelican .

Once inside they were given the briefing on what had happened . "So here it is , a civilian or is going nuts , and it's our job to find out why he's acting in such a way" said Adam .

**Adam's POV **

"So then what ? , once we do that , then we go back into slipstream until another problem comes up?" asked one marine .

"Normally I'd say yes on the matter , but I'm going to have you three stationed there on the NLR Moon Carrier just in case something does spring up" I said .

Soon the pelican arrived with it's door opening . It touched down and surprise surprise we were greeted with several lunar guards whom I had not met before .

I decided to head right to the brig to talk to this guy . "So , I take it , that you know something?" I asked .

"Oh I do , and it's the return of Solar Flare and the Solar Empire , they'll return and you will all die at her hooves" he said in a crazed state .

I raised an eyebrow at that . "Uh I don't know if your aware of this but we crushed her at Canterlot a few month's ago" I said .

"well , true but there is something else much worse than the Solar Empire , it's a war that none of you can win" he added . "Oh and who or what are we going to face?" I asked . "They go by the name of the Sith Empire , beyond that I don't know" he said .

"The sith empire ? , hold on I think I know what your talking about , listen up , whatever information that you have tell me" I said .

"The leader is darth malak , he's on a quest of vengeance to destroy the jedi , he also posses something stronger than magic , able to stop bullets and redirect grenades , so anything that you may be use to , it won't work on him , however his men can fall over easily to such things like that , to defeat him you must use energy swords or something equivalent like what they call vibroblades" he said .

_Vibroblades ? , that's something I've heard only in Star wars : Knights of the Old Republic , Or Knights of the old republic II : The Sith Lords . I'll have to get knowledge somehow _ I thought .

"well the doctors are going to give you some medication to chill out , my security here will return you to your quarters , maybe this trip has gotten to you , or it could be the other way around , I don't know" I said . Finally he came out of whatever state that he was in earlier .

"huh , what happened ? , what am I doing here? , why am I here?" he asked . So many questions came from his mouth that even I didn't know .

Hours later he took his medication and was escorted by my security back to his quarters and I was left to ponder these questions .

_Are we going to face this Sith Empire ? , Darth Malak ? , he was talking about the events of Knights of the Old Republic , I remember that game , quite a good one at that , now I have to head back _I thought .

I got up and walked out of the brig, and left the ship with my security back to the hanger and later back to my ship. I took my off my armor , and put my weapon back on the couch so I can grab it easily .

We soon jumped back into slip space , and it would be a while before we arrived at our galaxy named _Omega 267241, _something told me that I would have to get back to my book , and yup I did just that , once again I left the bridge and went back to reading , something to pass the time .

_**Location : Omega 267241 **_

we soon arrived in our new galaxy , hopefully we can still establish contact .

We soon found a star system named _**Beta 792571. H**_ours later we found a planet that was the same one as the lunar astronomers had spotted with there telescopes .

"Alright send in the colony ships , begin colorization" I said . "yes sir" said Lyra . Hours later the colony ships were sent in and we later heard that colonization was successful .

"Alright begin off loading our military hardware and the ponies" . Hours later the ponies were off loaded while dry docks were built .

_**Planet : New Equiss **_

_**Location : New Ponyville **_

I took a pelican down and I was surprised already the town was coming together , in fact several more towns and cities were springing up .

New Canterlot , New Manehatten , New Trottingham , New Appleloosa , New Fillydelphia , New Tall Tale , New Vanhoover , New Trottingham , New Hooffington , New Dodge Junction , New Midnight City ,New Cloudsdale , and New Ponyville.

Along with some cities that I never heard of before like , New Everfree ,New White tale , and even an old city brought back from history , New Unicornia .

_Finally , a new planet to call home , a new planet for ponykind to settle on , and a new generation of ponies to be raised on _I thought . Hours later I took a pelican back to my ship and started to reload all my stuff from my quarters and well move down to the planet .

Hours later I moved into the town that is New ponyville , already I could tell that this place was going to be perfect , though I would have to take a look around and see if I can find some kind of moon that and among other things .

A couple of minutes later , I had everything unpacked and was working on setting everything up . Hours later I saw Rainbow dash reunite with her family once again as the shadowbolts got there own training facility ,same with the army the marines , along with the navy and even the air force .

I did see our navel vessels from air craft carriers to guided missile cruisers and even submarines be lowered into the ocean next to the harbor of New Manehatten .

_**New Canterlot **_

Already , a new castle was being built for the lunar royal family , but what surprised Luna that she saw Blueblood and Bluebelle standing happily next to each other .

"Blueblood?" asked Luna confused. "Oh Aunt Luna , it is good to see you , it's a shame about what happened to aunt Celestia , a real shame , if only she listened to you" said Blueblood .

"That is true , which is why I'm offering you two a chance to be in the royal family" offered Luna . "Then we humbly accept it" said Blueblood with a wide smile.

"But don't think you can get away with what you could with Celestia , you will have to take part in the military , BOTH of you" said Luna with a glare .

"well I wouldn't mind , Celestia never had me take part in the former solar military at all" said Blueblood .

"that is why I plan to have you both be in charge of the military and the night guard in the new castle" said Luna . "I can handle being in charge of the night guard , it was something I wanted to try" said Bluebelle .

"Very well then , now that you both have your titles and positions of power , in a few days this castle will be built and myself along with the rest of the lunar royal family will move in and begin to work on New Canterlot having a train system connect everywhere" said Luna .

_**A few days later **_

The new castle stood proud and tall , glistening it's self in the new sun , the lunar royal family moved in and started to setup everything from adding a armory , to adding apartments for those who didn't or couldn't get a house , to having several launch pads big enough for a pelican to land on , to having a dungeon big enough to house criminals , to having several bunkers should something go wrong , to even having a new hallway connecting to the throne room .

Princess Luna , Prince Orkan , Prince Concord , Princess Nightmare Moon , Princess Star Chaser , Quil feather , Prince Shadow , Lunar Descent , Lunar Nightmare , and Lunar Shine all setup there own rooms and Blueblood couldn't help but smile at this , he has a new family everything new about his new life .

_Well I do have to say , I do plan to change from here on out _ thought Blueblood happily .

"Brother , what is it?" asked Bluebelle curiously .

"well dear sister , I think it's high time that we start to change how we act , cause now we have a lot more responsibilities to do , we are now part of a civilization that we can now help" said Blueblood .

"So , does that mean we have found ourselves a new home?" asked Bluebelle . "Oh yes we have , and a new family and a new role to play" added the now lunar prince .

One thing was for sure , that now matter what , Prince Blueblood and Princess Bluebelle would both rise to the challenge and take on whatever it is that would dare threaten the New Lunar Republic .

Hours later the upper class citizens from there transport started to enter Canterlot , with wide smiles on there faces knowing what they wanted to do to celebrate there separation from the former Solar Empire . While Blueblood didn't mind one bit , he also had to marvel at what bright new future was no is layed out before him , other than that the lunar prince and his sister got there own rooms so they could catch up on what they had missed .

_**New Ponyville **_

Already the town was coming together nicely , the ponies were helping each other , the mayors office was built , followed by the golden oaks library , the school house , along with the newly christened Sweet Apple Acres .

Everything was built just as the ponies had imagined it at least from there memories . Other than that a few new additions were added , such as a game shop , a video rental store , along with a new toy shop .

Dusk Shine couldn't help but smile at this new city , Barbra and Spike remembered it quite well , everything was built right from memory. "well at least guys , we have a town to call our own" said Dusk Shine . "yea , I couldn't agree more" said Spike .

Though he and Barbra are the last of there kind , they can repopulate and bring the dragon race back , and even Zecora could if she ever so chooses to . Meanwhile Rainbow Dash , and Rainbow Blitz had moved in together , however they had there rooms separate from eachother .

Rainbow Dash , had packed away ALL of her old Wonderbolt stuff , ranging from posters to plush dolls of Spitfire and Soarin , event things signed by them .

But she got several new stuff , mostly about the Shadowbolts , the elite flying fighting team able to take on anypony else in the air .

She took the box full of wonderbolt stuff and put it in her closet all packed up , knowing one day , should ever settle down and have kids , she'll show them what it was like back in the day to grow up to be a wonderbolt to fly and pull off various stunts and tricks .

_Yea that's IF , I still have a job to do , train the shadowbolts , they'll need me and they still do , just not as much as before _ thought Rainbow . She even had once her own wonderbolt outfit .

_Yea i'm sure somepony would want to bring back the wonderbolts , if they ever do that is _. The rainbow maned mare looked around and spotted photos of her and the shadowbolts including several during there days training .

She decided to put those into a photo album , and keep adding pictures , this would be quite a hobby to her , snapping pictures and putting them into a photo album titled _**Rainbow Dash's personal history with the New Lunar Republic **_.

Finally she had everything unpacked , including her colt 45 pistol . _Well I'd say that should be everything , unless I missed something _ thought Rainbow Dash . She looked around and everything was there .

_**Beta Control Center **_

A new pony by the name of Moon flare was working on getting the entire station setup , various ponies were working around the clock , while Moon Flare walked around looking out of windows seeing various dry docks for the fleet that arrived . Hours later she saw the larger ships dock after they emptied there cargo , the main navy it's self .

_There is one thing I can't seem to get off my mind _ thought Moon Flare . _How in the world , did they even get those ships out of the ocean and into a ship that size _.

That was the number one thing that puzzled her , she soon made it to her office and much to her surprise .

Everything was where she wanted it , though oddly she would have a couple of ponies over and they would discuss a couple of things .

Whatever they were it didn't matter much to her , all it mattered to her was seeing them leave .

Moon Flare sat and decided to just gaze at the stars , wondering if she could ever contact her family , again back in Moon City . Hours later , a pony walked in her name was , Powder .

"excuse me , I'm here for a job here" said Powder .

"Oh yes , take a seat" said Moon Flare . With that said , Powder took her seat and the two began talking . Elsewhere , Mimic and a few other ponies were talking , while on there lunch break .

"So anyway , I heard a few things about the solar lunar war" said Mimic . "Oh ?, and what might those 'things' be?" asked Dream Catcher now curious.

"I heard that the reason Celestia became a tyrant and all evil like that , was because that ponies respected her day , that she started to pass laws increasing work hours , taxing the farmers and there crops , also she kept the day up longer than normal , not allowing Princess Luna to raise the moon , that and coupled with possibly that #1 : she banished Luna and her sister Nightmare Moon to the Moon for 1,000 years leaving Princess Star Chaser to hate Celestia for doing that" said Mimic . Most of the ponies were surprised but ignored her nonetheless .

"well that is plausible but , there is one other theory or possibility , maybe the reason Celestia became a tyrant was because she wanted more power to herself to better secure herself upon the throne , that and couple with banishing her sisters , and passing unfair laws while having guards patrol the streets of old Canterlot during the entire day , add to the fact that she was also paranoid about another invasion by the changelings , that she let all of that go right to her head" explained another pony by the name of Crescent Song .

"Oh ?, and who might you be?" asked Mimic .

"I'm Crescent song , as I was sent here by Princess Luna to help out in the construction of this station" said Crescent Song .

"Well I see , I don't mind you being here , just don't screw anything up and you'll be just fine" said Mimic with a smile. With that said Crescent Song got back to work , mostly working on installing bulkheads .

Hours later more ponies came on board and began to lend a hoof in helping , with the construction of several decks, energy shield generators , fighter bays , missile launchers , gun turrets , cloaking device , and a communications array for sending messages back to the moon , to the capital of the New Lunar Republic , Moon City .

Hours later , the entire station was operational and later an entire web of defense satellites were deployed and also operational so the entire planet was safe and well protected from any kind of ship wide bombardment . Hours later the planter y shields were installed to further add to the defense of the planet .

_**Epilogue**_

**Six years later **

_**Location : New Equiss , New Canterlot **_

Princess Luna was working on , several new ideas along with Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry , while surprise was already working with the rest of the shadowbolts to get everything back into order .

"Alright , I recommend that we at least keep , the old tanks and fighter jets , that way in case some other race tries to attack us we will be ready to deploy the fleet , while at the sametime lock down the planet with not only the defense grid but also the plantery shields as well" said Blueblood .

"I agree nephew , you seem to be getting good at this" said Luna with a smirk . "I only learn from the best" said Blueblood with a returning smirk .

When ever Luna was alone she would stare often into space with a frown on her face , thinking back to that day when she was forced to kill Celestia , her own sister , who had turned into the evil Solar Flare ,often she would begin to cry herself to sleep every single night from what she was forced to do , but at the same time she also had a job to do , protect her ponies from any kind of harm from the Solar Empire .

"I also have to say this , once we have our military up and running again , we should make certain improvements like add more members to the shadowbolts , set up boot camps and basic training for both the army and marines , and add more squadrons in the air force" said Bluebelle.

"I happen to agree with my sister" said Blueblood with a knowing grin .

"Very well , I believe we can do that" said Luna . Hours after the meeting Princess Luna later joined with Princess Star Chaser and Princess Nightmare Moon .

"We feel your sadness Luna" said Nightmare Moon placing a hoof over her sister , at that point Luna grabbed Nightmare Moon and hugged her while crying. All Nightmare could do was just hold her sister.

"You think that Luna would be able to recover from this ?" asked Star Chaser . "I don't know , this is the first time in over 1,000 years that Luna ever took a life" said Nightmare Moon . "Your right Nightmare , this is the first time that I was ever forced to do such a thing , but I think no I know I can pull through this , but I will need support" said Luna .

"Then you've got it , we are with you all the way , your entire family is" said Nightmare Moon with a soft smile .

With that said the lunar sisters looked at the stars once again knowing that there future is going to be a bright one .

Luna looked towards her sisters then back to the stars , knowing that they were right , in fact Blueblood and Bluebell joined them .

"yes I know that the future for the New Lunar Republic" said Blueblood . "I couldn't agree more Blueblood" said Nightmare moon .

She put one of her hooves around Blueblood with a smile .

"yea , I see great things happenieng to us" said BlueBelle . With that said the three lunar sisters plus Blueblood and Bluebelle all looked towards the stars .

_**The End **_

**TBC in the sequel , My Little Pony : The Sith Lunar war **

**A/n: Well I'd like to once again thank Snowflake The Pegasus , Fireblaze the Orange Pegasus , our two guests and finally Syber Byter for helping out with the military , well I'll see you ALL in the sequel _for the New Lunar Republic OOORAH!_**


End file.
